


The Other Trio

by WondersX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle of Hogwarts, Bonding, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Loss of Parent(s), Magical Bond, Multi, NOT a love triangle, Oral Sex, Other, Poly Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Sex, Sex Magic, The other trio, The twins find love, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 120,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersX/pseuds/WondersX
Summary: Fred and George find a girl in need of help, cornered and alone they come to their fair maidens rescue. Fred and George are themselves and when they do something so wrong with good intentions can they make their changing friendship work? Or will they lose it all because of a little mistranslation? Fred/OC/George Trio relationship Not a love triangle. Rated M in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers closed around my throat tighter and tighter. The air was being forced from my lungs and spots were forming at the edge of my vision. My fingers clawed at his arm trying to pull his hand away. I used my nail to scratch divots into his arm, when I managed to pull one of his hands away his other hand came to my throat. I looked into his eyes and panicked. His eyes I once saw love and adoration in, were now full of anger and rage.

Tears formed in my eyes and as I took in air, I screamed at him, "Take your hands off of me!" I growled and gasped for breath as his fingers threatened to choke the life from strength from being a beater was no match for his brute strength and force.

"What makes you think you can talk to me this way?" His voice was a scary calm and his finger pointed at my face as his strength pushed me back into the corridor wall behind me. His deep chocolate hair I once found so attractive stuck to his face dripping with sweat and rage.

"You have no right to raise your voice at me! No right!" He knocked my head against the wall. "You just don't understand what I'm trying to tell you. You damn Ravenclaw's always have to be right. You can't ever be wrong. You're not so fucking smart, you stupid bitch." He pushed me further into the wall slamming me into it again and again until I could no longer breath.

"Stop. Please stop." I fought against his hold, kicking and hitting with everything I had, I managed to push him off of me. I fell back away from him and stared up at him.

I never thought I would see the day his love turned into such violence, against a girl he claimed to love more than anything. Together more than a year, I never thought that I would see the day our relationship burned to hell with his anger.

He kept yelling, screaming about what a stupid bitch I was. Tears streamed down my face and my vision blurred. I stood and tried to walk away from everything, when he charged at me his palms hitting my chest, shoving me back and down to the floor again. I wiped my face and looked up at him. My hair was sticking to my cheeks burning from the salt in my tears.

"Hey! You bloody fool! What do you think you're doing?" Some yelled from behind me down the corridor. Their footsteps got louder the closer they got and one kneeled down to me and took my face in his hands.

"Are you alright love?" he asked his ginger hair standing up and his goofy grin making me smile

the other one ran up to Marcus and the threw the first punch knocking him over. My savior's red hair burned bright and his rage flew with his fists and bruised Marcus' face.

The redhead with me lifted me into his arms and held me close. I looked over to the fights and saw Marcus was against the wall now. I should want to help him, save him, but I didn't all I could feel was pride now that my red-haired savior managed to take the Slytherin's Quidditch beater and give him a beating.

"No man has the right to put their hands on any woman!" he yelled

I looked up at the boy holding me and saw his bright red hair and his wicked proud grin.

He looked down at me and smiled, "My lady, we Weasley twins have come to your rescue. Our Gryffindor pride would never allow us to stand back and let a fair maiden such as yourself be harmed by such a brute."

He smiled at me speaking so posh and tears built in my eyes because I could feel the rage in his fingers as he clutched me close to his chest. I shoved my face into the crook of his neck and I clung to him scared.

"I should have been able to do this myself," I whispered

"Never blame yourself for this. Sometimes our bodies and brain don't agree with each other."

I smiled slightly

"Fred, are you done yet?" My red-headed twin called out rubbing circles on my back.

"Never, George! He could never make up for what he was doing to her! He had no right!" Fred yelled back and I heard Marcus groan on the ground

"Make him stop. Please. I don't want you to get in trouble." I whispered from between George's neck and shoulder.

"Fred."

"George."

"Fred."

"George."

A moment of silence passed, Marcus groaned a final time. "Fine."

Footsteps approached George and I and I clung tighter to him still.

"Don't worry fair maiden, it tis only my brother Fred. He has brought justice and vengeance for you." he tried to pry me away from his shoulder and I didn't let go.

"Fair maiden?" Fred laughed "What are we? Her knights in shining armor, George?"

"Yes! I am her knight and you are the valiant steed Fred."

"Now George I did all of the beating. You ran her away. So that would make me the knight and you the steed."

They continued to bicker about who played what role and I giggled. I could feel their eyes on me.

"The fair maiden giggles George!"

"She does Fred. We'll give her something to giggle at!" Suddenly hands touched my sides and tickled me without restraint. My head flew back laughing loudly and uncontrollably while my arms flailed about making contact with Fred's nose and George's shoulder.

"Woman, that's how you repay us for saving you" Fred and George mumbled holding their wounded body parts.

"I'm so sorry! Did I really hurt you?" I panicked not wanting to repay them this way

"No! We're only joking!" they smiled and laughed at my panicked face.

I hid my face in my hands and gathered my courage. I picked my head up again and realized I was sitting on his lap clutching at his biceps. I blushed and scrambled off of him and onto the floor. They laughed even more but continued to sit on the floor with me.

"Come on fair maiden we shouldn't stick around too long. This brute's friends might come looking for him." Fred stood and held his hand out to me.

I took his hand feeling so small compared to the two twins, so weak.

"Hey, you're identical!" I blurted out

He pulled me up as they looked at each other and then at me. "Are we really?" Fred said and he looked at George, "Can't be, he's too ugly."

"Don't listen to him, he's the ugly one," George said

"Come on now we'll walk you to your common room. Can't leave you out here all alone after all."

"Yeah, what were you doing out here with him anyway."

"Don't tell me that ugly lug is your boyfriend."

"Was. He was my boyfriend. He's not anymore." I said looking down and away from their eyes.

"Good smart girl," Fred told me patting my shoulder

"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing," I told them proudly

"Well, what were you two doing out here so late."

"Figured you be celebrating Ravenclaw's Quidditch victory with everyone else."

"That's why we were out here today was Slytherin against Ravenclaw and he was sour I knocked that bludger at their seeker before he could catch the snitch. I told him I was just playing the game by the rules and he went mental. The brute attacked me told me I was just acting too smart and I didn't understand what I was talking about. I was just to shocked to do anything."

"You play on the Quidditch team? Were you the one to knock him on his arse during the game? Bloody hell that was brilliant" George looked amazed and downright proud

"George, did you hear this?"

"Yes, the fair maiden knocked Slytherin out of the running for this year's Quidditch Cup!"

"George, I think I'm in love."

"No way Fred, I'm in love. Besides you're too ugly to ask the fair maiden to love you."

They seemed to have a revelation and they suddenly stopped walking and turned to me.

"How stupid of us Fred, we never asked her name."

"Yes, fair maiden what's your name?" They looked at me expectantly.

"Hunn." I quickly walked ahead of them and turned the corner to my common room, racing up the stairs I heard them behind me. They grabbed my arms on both sides and pulled me to a halt down the corridor from my common room entrance.

"Did you say, Hunn?"

I groaned and nodded my head looking away from them both. My nose twitching in embracement.

"Fred is her nose twitching?"

"Yes, it is. She's a rabbit! A HunnyBunny!"

"Or Hunny Bunns." They laughed at their own stupid jokes

"Hunn. Hunny Bunny."

They started laughing doubling over holding their stomachs as they howled with amusement.

"Yes, laugh away, like I haven't heard it all before." I mocked sourly

"Awww Hunny don't worry."

"You're just like everyone else. Mocking me because my mother was a Hufflepuff, always called me her Hunny and my father was a Gryffindor. They even thought it was hilarious. Very fitting for another Hufflepuff, only now I'm a Ravenclaw and no one thinks I deserve to be there because everyone calls me Hunny Bunny or Hunny Bunns. I hate that." I turned away from them and ran to the stairs. I could hear their heavy feet chasing after me.

I got to the Eagle knocker and stood proud. "I wish to enter." I told it.

"What has an eye, but cannot see?"

The twins were gaining ground, but I already knew the answer. "A needle."

The door opened wide and I slipped past the open door as it closed quickly behind me and Fred and George crashed into the door.

"Let us in!"

"For you to enter you must answer this."

"Yes?"

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" the Eagle asked

"Glass. Glass breaks when you sing right?" Fred asked

"No." the Eagle replied

I didn't stick around to hear them struggle with the door. They would not enter, they had only brute force not logic and cunning needed to out think the words themselves.

I walked to my room and slipped into bed without waking the other girls. My head hit the pillow, I was exhausted from the match against Slytherin, the fighting everything took it all out of me. I let the tears follow me into sleep that night. My thoughts and the screaming pain from my body and heart kept me awake until dawn. I lost my boyfriend and two the two people I thought could be new friends laugh at me just like everyone else. I knew I was different, a funny name and a funny family.

It's safe to say that my tears broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light peaks through my wall of deep blue curtains hanging around my bed's canopy. My hands travel to my throat, I pause, feeling Marcus' fingers digging into my neck stealing my breath away. It was tender and hurt to touch, throbbed under my fingertips. Tears prick my eyes and I'm thankful that there was no Quidditch practice today, we won the game yesterday and the caption gave us the morning off. I don't think I could face anyone right now with a straight face, not after yesterday. I sat up and stretched, there were bruises on my right arm and wrist. I went to the mirror and saw them. They were red and deep purple, stretching over my neck and under my ears. Marking me, claiming me in a violent way. I ran my fingers over them tracing the purple fingertips and blackened shapes of Marcus' hands. I closed my eyes and just let the afternoon sunlight warm my skin. I still felt cold.

The other girls were long gone, like always. I reached for my wand stashed safely between the pages of my Hogwarts a History book. My wand was midnight black and thirteen inches long. Beautiful, I polished it and felt it's wooden handle, perfect and balanced in my hands. I waved my wand over my arm and cast a glamor to hide the purple-black blotches. I moved my wand next to my neck and cast the glamor again. Rising to my feet I stretched and dressed for the day. Saturday mornings were slow and free. I slipped my wand in my sock and walked to the common room intending to eat and spend my day in the library.

"Did you hear about those idiot redheads?" Someone whispered

"No, what do you mean?" someone else asked

"There were two redheads sitting outside the door all night trying to answer the riddles. The Eagle was actually laughing at them. They couldn't get anything right all night. They just left a few hours ago." They laughed and walked away out the door.

I followed closely behind them listening as we headed to the great hall.

The twins stayed all night. They tried to answer the impossible riddles to get to me. Sweet. I wonder why? Holding my hands behind my back I stayed out of the way keeping my head down. I was jerked to the side when someone grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the side slamming me into the wall. They had pulled me into a corridor off to the side.

It was Marcus. His eyes burned and my heart dropped, I couldn't breathe. He was calmly gripping my upper arm covered by my pale long sleeve shirt, it hurt. "I didn't bruise you? Good. I don't need anyone thinking I'm a savage like those traitors. How could you let those filthy Blood Traitors harm me? You laughed with them and you let them come between us. You let them take you" Marcus gripped my upper arms pinning me down against the wall.

"Marcus let me go. You don't have the right to touch me anymore." I pulled away and tried to free myself from his grip. My Quidditch gave strength granting me some leverage against his heavier form. I lunged at him throwing him off balance and then stepping back away. He didn't let go but I was no longer held against the wall.

"Why can't I touch you? Are you letting them? You whore! You've been cheating on me haven't you, filthy blood traitor whore!" he screamed at me rushing at me

I stepped back again, afraid.

"You stupid bitch. Are you trying to break up with me for them? You think you can let me go? No. Not in a million years. I was just giving you a little lesson yesterday. Nothing too harsh. As a Ravenclaw you know how to handle a lesson, right?" He tried to push me to the wall and suddenly I was ripped from his arms and placed behind two larger bodies.

"Flint. Didn't we talk to you yesterday about how to treat a lady." Fred told him in a sickly sweet voice, threatening.

"Yes, Flint. I'm sure my brother Fred here made sure you were well acquainted with our twin fists of fury." George echoed pumping his arms back and forth.

"Shut up you filth. I was speaking to my girlfriend. This is none of your business, so scram before I have to teach you a lesson as well." Marcus reached for his wand and held it in front of him pointed at Fred's chest

I pulled my wand out quickly and pushed past my human wall to hold it against Marcus' throat. "You don't get to threaten them, Marcus. Not after they treated me better than you ever did."

"Babe. What do you think you're doing? Sticking up for filth." He sneered, "You really have become their whore."

"You don't get to talk to her that way Flint! She's not a whore. She's a wonderful woman. You never deserved her!" Fred shouted trying to move in front of me.

I looked at Flint with pity. "You know as well as I do that I never held your belief. Now leave before I show you what the skills of a Ravenclaw can do." I looked him in the eyes and pressed my wand deeper into his throat.

"I'll deal with you later Hunn." Marcus pulled away but didn't lower his wand as he backed away

"No, you won't deal with anything. We are over and I never want to speak to you again." I held my wand steady and backed up until I felt Fred and George behind me again.

"Don't worry Hunn I'll see you soon." He walked away leaving me alone with the twin terrors

"Damn Hunn we were supposed to save you not the other way around!"

"Yeah, yeah." I turned away from them and walked to the castle entrance intending to walk.

"Really though we wanted to talk to you about yesterday!" George told me walking next to me slowly.

"Yeah, we wanted to say sorry about laughing yesterday. We just thought it was fitting for you and couldn't hold back our laugh of-of…"

"Of shock." George finished

We walked outside as they talked, explaining, or lying i wasn't sure yet.

"Yeah, shock. I mean you're an amazing girl! You're a beater for one!"

"Yeah, a beater! I've never a girl beater! And a good one at that!" George yelled

"Bloody hell woman you're a skilled Quidditch player and you're tough as nails!"

I paused on the path and let the sun beat down on me warming my hurting tender skin.

"So, what do you want?" I whispered

"Want?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"We want to be your friend."

"Friends?"

"Don't you have any?" they said together laughing

"No, I don't," I told them honestly

"What about your team?"

"No, they only have me on the team as a beater because I'm fast and strong enough to swing the bat. That being said they don't bother me and I can trust them not to bully me."

"That's the worst."

"Why do they treat you so foul?"

"Well it doesn't help my name is Hunn and everyone thinks I don't belong my house. They think that I don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw."

"That's bull," Fred muttered

"Yeah, its life Fred. I can't change what others think." The wind blew cool and fresh. I breathed deep and it helped me think clearly.

"Don't worry about them you have us now." They smiled brightly and slung their arms over my shoulders together on each side.

Arms slung over me they practically carried me back into the great hall for lunch. They didn't release me and took me straight to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down they placed me snuggly between them they began to eat with no explanation.

"Fred, George. Who's the Raven?" Another redheaded boy asked through a mouthful of food

Everyone turned to look at me and stared. I looked down and Fred placed food in front of me. "Eat." He said firmly

"This is Hunn. Hunn this is Ron our little brother, Percy our older brother, and the little red-haired girl is our younger sister Ginny. Over there is Lee Jordan, then there's Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger they're also family too." George said through a mouthful of eggs and a hand full of sweet bread.

"Hunn?"

"Don't laugh Ronald! She's Ravenclaw's best beater and she just showed Marcus Flint who's boss. So you better believe she can show you a thing or two." Fred said a matter a factly.

Ron looked a little scared and looked away. "Don't be scared Ron she's a sweetheart really. She's going to be our new partner in crime. Lee is too busy studying and Hunn is too smart as it is so she's going to help us pull all of our pranks for the rest of the year." George told them all.

"George, did you even bother to ask her if she wanted to help you pull your pranks?" The girl Hermione asked

"Yeah what if she wanted to have some girl time with us instead of hanging around with you two dunderheads all the time," Ginny said told

"Would you like that Hunn? You can hang out with us if you want. Next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend so we can go shopping and get some sweets. Hermione needs more sugar quills and I could use some chocolate frogs." Ginny asked

I looked at her searching for malicious intent but found none. "Sure I would love to. I haven't been before." I told her honestly

"You've never been to Hogsmeade before?" Lee asked

"No I haven't really had any friends and I never wanted to go by myself." I looked down and away from their judging eyes picking at the food in front of me eating small bites.

Harry Potter looked at me eyes narrowed "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen and a fifth year. Sixteen over the summer and sixth year after exams in two months."

"So are we!" George and Fred said, "We thought you were so much younger seeing as you're so small and short."

"I'm five foot four that's normal!" I countered buttering my toast and biting it abrasively.

"Wow, five years and never been to Hogsmeade. Don't worry Hunn! We'll all show you a good time!"

"That settles it! we're going to Hogsmeade and we'll show Hunn everything!" George yells and clapped me on the back

"Yeah, we can all go together and show you a good time." Fred agreed

I looked at them amazed. They didn't think I was weird. They honestly wanted to spend time with me. That was a first. I can't wait to spend a weekend away from my books.

I looked at her really looked at her and for once I could really see her. My heart skipped. She was a sweet girl, but smart and dangerous too. I looked at George, he has his hand on her back, looking comfortable. Her long dark hair fell past her waist and hung in loose curls. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to get to know her. I knew George felt the same, this strange girl we rescued was something different, something new in our lives and she was going to stay there in one form or another. We'll be her first friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Hunn were going to Hogsmeade," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and played with her long dark hair

She looked down her nose twitching. She seemed confused and continued to twist her hair around her finger. "But it's not until next weekend George? How are we going to go?" She looked up at me her dark eyes wide and questioning.

"You know for a Ravenclaw you're not very bright Hunn," Fred told her standing up at the table he tugged on her hair wanting her to get up with him.

She stood up next to us. "What do you mean Fred? The only way to get to Hogsmeade is down the path past the Quidditch field and through the gate to the village. Everyone knows that. There's no way to take the path because the teachers will spot us and the gate is spell locked so students trying to go out on non-Hogsmeade weekends can't get through even if they tried." She explained her confusion seeming genuinely stumped about the idea of getting out.

"Oh, you poor girl, we know things you don't. Things the teachers don't know too. Things about the castle you'll never read in Hogwarts a History." Her face lit up seeming enraged and confused. I laughed at her.

"Do you want to know? We can teach you. If you want?" I said laughing

"Don't laugh at me. I'm not stupid George." She crossed her arms and pouted offended by our laughing

"He's not laughing at you. You just looked so cute all upset. Now come on we'll show you what we know." Fred grabbed her arm and me the other one and we led her from the great hall skipping along the way dragging her past every one judging eyes.

Our goofy trio walked past portraits and teachers whistling innocently. The teachers would narrow their eyes and watch us carefully. We took the moving stairs up until we got to the third floor. "We're not supposed to be here," I told them quietly, but we kept walking until we came to the one-eyed witches ugly hump.

"What am I looking at. This ugly old statue?" Everyone knows it's here. Nothing special." She exclaimed even more confused

They looked at each other and then winked at me. "But not everyone knows the password. Like we do." Fred smiled wide deviously

"Password?"

"Dissendium." We said together our twin wavelengths matching up. She tried to repeat the word when suddenly the Hump opened and the dusty old slide gleamed in the shadows.

"Down you go Hunn."

"NO. NO." she struggled against us, not trusting us

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I said yes one more time so down you go." I lifted her smaller body into the hump and let go she slid down the slide and with a thump she landed in the tunnel at the end.

"You oaf!" she yelled up at us, and we laughed at her.

"You hear that Fred I'm an oaf." I laughed again and slid down Fred close behind me.

We landed next to her and stood in the dark with her.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Hogsmeade of course. We told you that already."

"Lumos." We all whispered lighting the tunnel. It exposed the damp ground and dusty walls.

"We will get you to Hogsmeade today."

"Disgusting." She whispered moving away from a fat spider handing on the wall, "And I told you there's no way for us to get to Hogsmeade because the gate is closed. Besides were underground and can't possibly get there from here ."

"Oh, how little you know. If you're so sure you're right then if you walk with us then we'll just end up on the other side of the castle no harm done."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Well, go to the other side of the castle." She huffed and started the walk to Hogsmeade.

"She's feisty George." Fred howled with laughed

The tunnel was narrow and we walked in a line close together in the center to avoid the dusty walls. Fred and I had to duck not to hit the ceiling and she walked tall and proud missing the dusty webs by inches. After a while of walking in a line turning corner and dodging spiders, we reached the ladder into honeydukes cellar.

"Are you ready?" We laughed together and I climbed the ladder to the top pushing the tile to the side and I pulled her up and into the mouthwatering scent of every sweet imaginable.

"Where are we? The kitchens? You both know we're not allowed in here! The house elves will tell! Where have you dragged me off to?" She looked panicked and confused eyeing the tunnel again, plotting an escape.

"No, the kitchen is behind the giggling pear. Were in Hogsmeade Hunn, we told you we'd get you there." Grabbing her arms we drag her down the hall and out the side door onto the gravel alleyway.

"Right over there is Zonkos. And down the way is the post office and then the Three Broomsticks. We are going to go there for a nice stiff drink. Ha stiff." Hunn giggled and smiled

I released her though Fred did not, and we walked into the bar empty of students and very few adults. We sat in a booth in the corner of the bar out of the eyes of anyone who may be important. Rosemerta walked over and gave us a stern look.

"How did you three get here. You two drag her here?" she accused us wagging her finger eyes narrowed accusing

"No, never Rosemerta darling. We've just come out for a nice stiff drink. How about some firewhisky? Bring us three glasses?" Fred asked

"Ha underage asking for Firewhisky. I'll bring you butterbeer and you'll thank your lucky stars I don't report you to Albus for being here on a closed weekend." She walked away shaking her head

"She's going to turn us in. Oh god, we need to leave get back to the castle. Plausible deniability!" she started to get us panicking

"No no no. Not after we've come all this way. She said she won't tattle on us now sit relax for once." We both pulled her down into the booth again and she shrank back trying to hide.

Rosemerta came back our butterbeer sloshing onto the table. "Now drink up and go back to the castle you three. Silly children."

"Just two years until were 17 Rosey and then we're coming back for that Firewhisky you here!"

"Oh god don't antagonize her Fred. Jesus drink it up and then we need to leave!"

"No no no no no, no. Hunn drink your butterbeer and then we're going to go for a stroll before we head up to the castle again. Trust us we won't get you in trouble."

"How do I know that?" she muttered pulling her drink closer and sipping on it, "Oh this is good. Butterbeer right? I like this. I'm so used to pumpkin juice." She took a larger gulp and smiled relaxing a little more

"Don't worry we'll show you. We've got something planned. Something big. You've joined the Weasley family Hunn. The people we sat next to today they'll soon become your friends don't worry."

"We said we'd save you and we did. Not just from Flint but from your never-ending boredom as well. Life with the Weasley's never gets boring."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

I looked at my devilishly handsome twin and together we replied " No."

"Great. What have I gotten myself into."

"We laughed at you and made you feel even worse after the hardest moment of your life thus far. We have to make it up to you."

"You already said sorry." She sipped her drink and looked down.

"But my dear lady we can read you very well. We can tell it's not enough. You think we'll leave and you'll be out all the friends you've only just made. Not on our watch."

"You don't want to leave. We're not even in the same house."

"But Hunny Bunny we're Weasley's and we can be friends with everyone just not the Slytherins. Those slimy snakes are not worth the magic of Weasley friendship."

She wrinkled her nose at the name and ignored it. "So, you wouldn't be my friend if I was a Slytherin?"

"That's impossible too. You're far too nice to be a Slytherin." I told her "And way too smart." Fred finished

She laughed and smiled at us. She relaxed a bit more and we told her a few jokes as we all finished our drinks. Our goal was to get her to open up and want to be our friend. Once our drinks were done we continued to sit there. Her eyes lit up when she started talking about her books. She described them like they were her best friends. She held her hands up and expressed her happiness and joy for reading. I smiled. She was so pretty when she was smiling.

I looked at George. He looked up. I knew he felt it too, I could feel it in my blood he liked her too. I looked back at her and smiled again as she went on about Hogwarts a History. Too bad what she needed right now wasn't a couple of boyfriends, but just a few friends. We can be friends. Besides who would even be crazy enough to deal with the devil twins. We knew that already, we accepted we'd never find one woman for us both, but we could dream of something more.

"What are you staring at Fred?" She blushed and looked down, "Oh we finished our drinks already. What time is it?"

"We've been done for a while, but you were talking about books. You've gone on and on for hours now. It's 4 pm almost time for dinner in the hall."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I can talk a lot when it comes to books they're just so amazing like a home away from home and they leave me feeling connected and happy. Just stop me next time when I get carried away."

"Don't worry about it. we could listen to you talk for hours. At least you're not like Hermione talking about how we need to dedicate ourselves to our studies and do our homework. Nag nag nag nag."

Fred and Hunn laughed. "It's true she goes on and on to Harry and Ron about how they need to do their essays weeks before they're even doing."

"It's good to be prepared, Fred. Then you have more free time."

"What do you do in your free time?" Fred asked

"Study? Read? You trade one book for another, but as we like to make people laugh. Next week you'll join us. It'll be a thrill!" I hopped to my feet and brought her with me. Fred followed soon after and left a few silver sickles behind to pay for the beer.

Out in the air, we walked down High street and turned off to the Shrieking Shack. The road was winding and the trees were trying to bloom in the chilly spring air.

The Shrieking Shack was a creepy house. Windows and doors bordered shut. The house was practically falling apart but still managed to stand. Hunn looked amazed at the creepy old place.

"That there my friend is the most haunted place in Britain." I pointed out the bordered up building, "No one can get in. Trust me we've tried a thousand times."

"Why did you bring me here?" she looked interested "I've read about this place but it's so different in person. Oh geez." She looked amazed walking closer until we pulled her back.

"No time to stay. Besides, you can't get in. We've tried."

"Come on we can always come back. Let's go to Zonkos before we head back to the castle I wanna grab something for next week's prank."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to show those nasty Slytherins not to mess with the Weasley family, even our newest member."

"Yes, our little Bunny friend, we are going to make their table disappear. For that, we need just a few supplies from Zonkos."

"You'll make it disappear?" she seemed amazed

"Yes, now let's go."

We walk slowly to Zonkos and she looked at every building gasping in awe and surprise. When we walked in she wandered off to look at everything, lost in the newness of it all like a child. She stopped to look at the dungbombs, hiccough sweets, frogspawn soap, and the nose-biting teacups. She picked up the pretty teacup and yelped.

"It says nose-biting. So it bites noses," I told her smiling

Rubbing pink her nose she scowled at us "Do you have what we need?"

"She said we George! Oh, she's in it now. No going back! And yes little bunny we do!" Hopping with joy we pulled a scowling Hunn out of the shop and back through the Honeydukes passageway. After we returned through the one-eyed witches hump we made our way to the Gryffindor common room and pulled Hunn inside.

"Wait here we have to stash this and then we'll go to dinner!" we raced away passing Hermione and Ginny on the way stopping short of bumping them.

"Hunn! Is that you? How'd you get in here?" Hermione called to me

Eyes wide I looked down "Fred and George brought me. I'm sorry I'll just go now." I turned away when her hand caught my shoulder and pulled me back

"Figures those oaf's would bring you here. Now you know the password. It'll change tomorrow but I figure you'll get the new one soon enough too." She laughed and threw her arm around my shoulders

"Where did they drag you off to?" Ginny asked

Looking up I smiled "They took me to Hogsmeade and we all had a butterbeer together at the Three Broomsticks. And before we came back here we went to Zonkos too!" I smiled

"Those cheats we were going to take you next week! Well, we can still go but we'll do it just girls then!"

"Really? Just us three?"

"Well, maybe Luna too if we can pull her out of the Quibbler."

"Hunn! You ready to eat?" George and Fred called over

Looking over I smiled "Yeah I'm ready to go."

The five of us walked through the portrait and we went to dinner together Ginny and Hermione chatting away with me and Fred and George pulled me between the two of them stating they would not let me be stolen away by the two harpies. Ginny hit them both and I laughed really laughed at them as George hiding behind me and Fred behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins had taken all my free time outside of class and because my classes were with the Hufflepuff I didn't get to see them during lessons. We planned the prank against Slytherin and many other small ones to divert attention. That was my idea, I told them that if there was nothing going on people would begin to think something was going to happen. We planted dungbombs in Snape's pockets and in the dungeons where the Slytherins gathered. People were going crazy. The twins had really taken to involving me in their prank against the Slytherin and I was excited. We planned and plotted how we would get it done. The twins cornered me after potions, my last class of the day and dragged me from the lower levels of the castle to the Gryffindor common room which had become like my own. It had been a week since our trip to the village and we had become so much closer, it felt good.

"Come on Hunn, time to finish the work on our prank."

"Really it's almost done?" I jumped with joy it had been three long days and finally, we would see if it was all worth it.

"Yes, tonight is the night and at dinner, the Slytherin will see what we're really made of." They smiled wickedly and I laughed

The twins raced us up to the common room and past everyone inside.

"Hi Hunn, back again?" Ginny called after us with her books open smiling

Hermine, Ron, and Harry were sitting in front of the fire. Hermione was studying and Harry and Ron were playing exploding snaps on the floor, anything but their school work.

"Hello everyone! I don't think I have much of a choice." I called to them as I laughed

The twins pulled me up into the boy's dorms and in their room. They had cleared out a corner in the back near the window to let out the fumes. The prank was brewing and in just a few moments it would be done. We stirred it and poured it into a wide silver tin and made it smell of limes and mint. It solidified in a few moments, I placed my wand atop the 'wax' and murmured a few words, now it would be triggered by a nice firm tap and a few well-timed moments. I placed the top on and frowned.

"How are we going to get this onto the table?" I asked them concerned about getting caught, 'Waxing' the Slytherin table.

"Hooky," Fred called out rather loud

"Hooky?"

"Yes, I forgot you've never meet Hooky the house elf."

With a loud snap a house elf appeared behind us and in her light pink pillowcase dress she looked down and away "Yes, miser and miser Weasley how can Hooky be of service to you both?" she looked up and smiled at us three, "Oh! Hooky didn't see you, missus. Hooky is the very sorry missus."

"Don't worry Hooky I am Hunn Rose-singer. It is very nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she looked confused and shocked by my gesture

"You are very nice to Hooky missus and Hooky thanks you for being so kind not all students are nice to Hooky." She did not touch me but she looked happy having been offered the gesture at all

"Hooky we were wondering if you could do us a favor before dinner tonight?"

"Yes, miser Weasley anything for you and missus Rose-singer who is so very kind to Hooky."

"We were wondering if you could wax the Slytherin table with this special wax we made for them," George explained using a sweet innocent voice

Nearly giggling I smiled wide at Hooky who looked unsure. "Hooky does not know if she should. Hooky knows that Gryffindor and Slytherin do not like each other, no not at all." She shook her head and twisted her fingers together

Panicking I begged Hooky "Oh please Hooky, we just want to bridge the gap between the houses and offer some friendship to start new." I placed my hand on hers from where I sat on the floor and smiled.

"Oh is that all Missus and Miser Weasley's wish to do? Then Hooky will do it for you and she will be happy to help you and the Misers." She took the tin of wax and with a snap, she was gone again.

After a moment the twins were howling with laughter. "Bridge the gap?" Fred let out a laughed

"Offer friendship? Oh god" I joined in their laughter and rolled onto the floor clutching my sides

"Well, she's going to wax the table now."

"Yes, now all we have to do is antagonize Malfoy and the fun will begin."

"Malfoy the seeker? The one I knocked over in last week's Quidditch match?"

"Yes, he's the one. We just need him to say the magic words and it'll begin."

I looked at Fred and George from my position on the floor they sat across from me discussing the finer details while I watched and waited. They were completely identical but somehow I knew that Fred was on the left and George was on the right. George's eyes crinkled a bit more when he smiled and Fred's mouth rose a little higher on the right side when he laughed or smiled at all. Not to mention their smell was similar but different. Fred was sweeter almost like sugar quills and George was smooth and sweet like a creamy caramel chew, they were so different but also the same it was so confusing. Their faces were thin and handsome, but they're so much the same its crazy. Their ginger hair was getting longer it was past their ears now and still growing, I wanted to run my fingers through it and feel how silky it was, but they were guys they wouldn't let me and they wouldn't want me, not after Marcus I was too much trouble to be worth it in the end.

"Hey, quit staring I know were pretty but that's just creepy Hunn," George called me out

I blushed and looked away, sitting up I stretched and yawned.

"Come on we should head down to dinner it'll be starting any moment. We don't want to miss anything." I ran my fingers through my hair it was tangled and knotted in the back. I pulled out my wand and waved it over the knots untangling them instantly. I shook my hair out behind me and stood. I looked back at the twins and saw them staring.

"How did you do that? Your hair is like silk now! Our knots don't come out like that we brush for hours and it hurts" George whined patting his own hair

"It's a simple cosmetic spell. Your hair can't be that bad it's not too long after all."

"Teach it to us, we want to wake up later in the morning. Please please please please." Fred begged

I sighed, "Fine. You say, lenis while waving your wand with a curling motion over the knots." I turned George around and Waved my wand soundlessly over his hair, taking the chance to run my fingers through it to show the untangled strands. It was soft, smooth and silky against my fingers.

"Wow, George your hair is perfect now!" Fred gapped at it, "Do mine too!" he turned around and waited expectantly. Smiling I did the spell and ran my fingers through his hair. I loved the feeling.

"Hmmm, that feels nice Hunn. Do it again." Blushing I turned away from Fred and started to walk away

"Come on its almost time for dinner you guys." They stood and fondled their hair amazed at its silkiness. I could still feel their hair running through my fingers. Amazing.

We walked out together into the common room Ginny was on her way out but stopped when she saw us. "What were you three doing. Your hair is perfect. To perfect."Her eyes narrowed

The twins burst out laughing and looked at their sister. "She couldn't handle us. She taught us a spell for our gorgeous locks." Fred flipped his short hair and posed

"What spell? Will it work for my hair?"

"Yes, I can teach you later Ginny." I smiled she was so sweet, she was fast becoming my friend and I loved hanging around her sassy attitude

We walked together to the great hall while I explained the spell to Ginny and the twins felt up their own hair, often touching each others arguing over who's was best. We sat at the Gryffindor table in the middle next across from Harry, Ron and Hermione the Trio of friends were never far from each other. Food appeared and everyone began eating, it was nearing desert and I was sitting on the edge.

Fred leaned over to the center of the table and whispered: "Spttt Ron say Malfoy is a prat." I waved my wand at Ron quickly, magnifying his voice.

"Malfoy is a prat," Ron spoke normally but his voice came out as a boom and echoed across the hall. Everyone fell silent and looked for the source

Across the hall Malfoy stood, looking enraged and confused. "Who said that?" He yelled, no one answered

"You wait, just you wait, my father will hear about this nonsense!" in the same instant he slammed his fist onto the table and sat back down there was a loud poof and there was no table anymore. The food disappeared and what remained was a long pile of greasy slimy frogs that covered and hopped over the Slytherins. In the next instant the food was gone and cakes and pies, as well as ice cream, covered the heads of fuming students as they sat on the floor scrambling to stand in the slime. The hall burst into laughter over the Slytherins screaming and yelling. I threw myself into Fred and George with the strength of my laughter. They caught me we laughed together as we watched Marcus stomp from the great hall with frogs leaping from his robes covered in slime.

It was well worth the wait to see the Slytherins in turmoil.

McGonagall thought otherwise. Her eyes burned bright staring at us, knowing the fiends were two identical gingers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Rose-Singer I am not your head of house but you will be serving detention with me and the Weasley's. Such a smart girl, how could you participate in this?" McGonagall continued to rant but I didn't feel panicked Fred and George were there with me and they sat relaxed, but they'd done this a million times before. She had brought us to her office and as she paced as we waited for our punishment.

Fred and George sat on each side of me their hands resting in their laps their faces a mask of innocent intent.

"Minerva darling, we didn't wish the Slytherins any ill will we just wanted to have a little fun with them, offer a hand of friendship." George tried to weasel his way into her good graces but by McGonagall's look, she wasn't having any of it. her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to us.

"Mr. Weasley I don't care what your intentions were. They were ill-founded and wrongly gone about. It took three teachers to round up those frogs and put that table back together! Slytherins had to eat their supper on the floor! You three will serve detention with me tonight, tomorrow and Friday night as well. Now come with me. Tonight you will be polishing all of the trophies in the trophies room, no matter how long it takes." She walked past us and waited near the door as we stood and walked to her. The journey was silent and when we arrived she put us in three different areas.

"Wands?" I held my wand out to her and she gathered all three with a wave of her own. With a second wave, she gave us our tools and told us to begin our work. She walked out with a promise to check our progress every hour.

"Hey, Hunn is this your first detention?"

"Yes. I've never gotten in trouble before." I told them as I polished my first trophy.

"We are blessed to share this special day, it surely will not be your last, not with us around."

We chatted about anything and everything with McGonagall coming and going. We were almost finished when the clocks struck midnight. McGonagall came and released us from our torture, and returned our wands to us. She did not walk us out but simply left back to her office. The twins walked me to my common room slowly not wanting to separate quite yet.

The Eagle on the door waited ready to give a challenge. "Do you wish to enter?" it asked

"Yes, I wish to enter," I told it

"Alright, your riddle this morning is, There is a story that a man and not a man. Saw and did not see a bird and not a bird. Perched on a branch and not a branch. And hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock. How is it possible?" The eagle waited

"Hmm." I thought a moment

"What do you mean? A man and not a man? That's not even possible." Fred looked extremely confused

"Yeah, this is fixed! You don't want anyone to get in!" George agreed

"Is that your answer?"

"No," I replied and continued to ponder the question.

"What do you mean no? This is fixed you'll never get in at this rate. You should just come to the Gryffindor common room Ginny would love a sleepover."

"No, it's not impossible George. It's about an Eunuch. Which is a man and not a man all in one? I just need a moment for the rest." I told them thinking

"A what?"

"A Eunuch. It's a castrated man. A man and not a man too."

"Castrated. Oww."

"What kind of riddle is this? That's crazy." Fred said. He walked us to the Eagle and looked really close at it. It blinked at him and stared back, Fred leaned away.

"Don't worry it doesn't bite." I laughed

"There's a first for everything." The Eagle head told them narrowing its eyes.

"It doesn't like us! Hunn it doesn't like us at all. I bet it gave us extra hard questions when we tried to get in!"

"I've got it!" I declared grinning at them widely

"Well spit it out."

"A eunuch, a man and not a man, who did not see well, saw and didn't see, saw a bat, a bird and not a bird, perched on a reed, a branch and not a branch, and threw a pumice stone, with a stone and not a stone, at him which missed. There you are Eagle. Now may I enter?" I grinned

"Correct. You may enter." The door swung wide and it waited for me to walk through.

"Good night Fred, Goodnight George." I looked up at them, at least a foot or so shorter than them. I loved their confusion.

"You're brilliant woman! If you can figure that out then you really are bloody brilliant. Are you going to help us pass our exams? We would definitely pass with you on our side." Fred nodded in agreement and smiled

"Sure, sure, I can help you study." I laughed

They swooped me up and hugged me in their arms tightly. "Thank you! Hunny Bunny don't know what we'd do without you." They released me and started to walk away, "We'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast!" They called

"Yeah, good night Hunn!" They turned the corner and then they were gone. I walked into my common room to my room. I could still feel their arms around me as I tiptoed silently into my bed where I slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

Classes seemed to pass faster with detention looming at the end of the day. I took my notes and wrote my essays, and I perfected my grade level potion challenged by professor Snape. Overall it was a good day and detention wasn't so bad either. The twins made me laugh and when they weren't telling jokes we just talked about everything.

"So that door. The Eagle. Does it always ask you a riddle to get inside?" Fred asked

"Yeah. That's the only way it can ask us to prove were a Ravenclaw and deserve to be inside the common room with everyone else?" I explained

"But what happens if someone can't get the answer right? Do they just sit outside?"

"Yes, they can take all the time in the world to think, or they can wait until an older student comes by to open the door for them. But I've never heard of anyone that hasn't been able to answer the riddle. A true Ravenclaw can answer with a little time to think."

"So, it's a security measure. Has anyone outside of Ravenclaw been able to get inside?" George asked pausing his work to look at me

I sat with the trophy in my lap and thought, "A Slytherin once answered the riddle right, a long, long, time ago. Their answer wasn't that of a Ravenclaw so the door refused him entrance and turned him away." I looked at George, "It's something they tell all the first years to scare them a little into thinking more."

"They scare you into thinking? That's ridiculous. Who would want to do that all the time? Just feeling and doing is so much better."

"it's a Ravenclaw thing. We value thinking and the way you answer the question is just as important as the answer. Just like how you do things is different than how a Hufflepuff would do things. It shows who you are inside."

"Did you hear what Harry did the other day?" Fred asked me

"No, what happened?"

"Well, we don't know how yet but he managed to save Buckbeak from the care of magical creatures with Hermione."

"Wow, wasn't Buckbeak sentenced to death by the Ministry? How could he possibly save him? That's amazing!"

"We'll be asking him later, but we think it was mainly Hermione, she's the smart one."

"I want to talk to her more. Do you think she'd like to talk to me? I wonder why she wasn't put into Ravenclaw I'm sure she has what it takes, I know she's smart enough." I ranted, trailing off into silence

"No no no no no." Fred and George said

"What?" I looked at them eyes wide and waited

"She will steal you off to the library more than you already hide there and we will never see you again. Either of you! You'll bury yourselves in books and be gone!" Fred told me scowling

"You're our smart Ravenclaw, and we will not let Hermione take you. Then we'll be out our prank planner." George explained further

I laughed really laughed holding the trophy to my chest I looked at them, "You won't lose me I just want to know how she did it, guys. I mean imagine what would happen if she could teach me what she did and then I could use I for our next prank! I couldn't abandon you two you've become my first real friends and I know you won't be around forever. You'll get bored eventually and move on but for now, I'll enjoy our time together being friends." I polished the trophy and placed it back in its case.

"Come you three you've finished your detention. You may have your wands and I do not want to hear from you three getting into trouble again. or you'll be doing much, much worse than polishing until the late hours of the night." McGonagall flicked her wrist and gave us our wands ushering us out of the trophy room quickly. The twins were silent on our walk to my common room. They walked me to the Eagle and nodded a good night leaving me in the quiet hours of the night.

"George, we have to think of something. She's thinking we're just going to abandon her. We know we wouldn't but she doesn't."

"I know Fred, I think we can do something but it might be a little complicated."

"What?"

"There's a spell a girl in charms found remember. I wasn't paying attention until he Accio summoned the book from across the room. It nearly hit me in the head. When anyone asked he refused to say anything too important."

"What's it do though?"

"It's a binding spell. To bind a trio of friends together. Then she would know we were serious about being there for her. The spell was called Semper Tres Amantium I think. Not quiet sure what it means just that it binds three together."

"I don't know if I just want to be her friend George, but I'll settle for it being her friend feels pretty damn good too. She's just so perfect. So, smart. So, wonderful."

Thinking about her made me smile. She joined us for no real reason other than being our friend. She always smiled when she saw us and even if she was nervous about us leaving her, she was perfect. So, smart, always ready to help those who need it and deserve it. And she was beautiful. Her long dark hair curled on the ends and her pals skin made her seem even more than she was. I had no way to describe her or how she made me feel. My heart skipped when she touched me and her laugh made me smile. when her nose twitched when she was frustrated was cute, she did it not knowing and it really brought out who she was. She was wonderful. Perfect.

"I know Fred I don't want to just be a friend either but I don't think she'll want anymore with us. I mean she already thinks were going to abandon her."

"Well, we can do the spell! That'll show her were serious! She won't have any more excuses to think we're going to abandon her anymore!"

"We'll have to borrow the map from Harry to make sure were not caught in the process."

"He won't mind at all. We just have to get the book from Flitwick's office where he stashed it."

"Perfect

"Good job Forge!"

"Thank you Gred!"

Together we walked into the common room. Plan ready to go and a friend waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself in the library for the next few days. George and Fred were off doing something they wouldn't tell me about. When i would see them they'd smile and wave and make an excuse for studying or practice running late.

I forced myself to ignore it, if they were getting bored of me, then I guess I had more times with my books. Books didn't talk though, they didn't know how to always make me laugh. They didn't make me smile and they didn't have red hair and a smile to make my heart melt, books didn't have those strong arms to hold me in and make me feel safe and wanted. Regardless, I buried my nose in my Hogwarts a History book and revealed in the facts and shared knowledge between myself and the pages. It was relaxing but lacked the rush and actual experience of living the words.

I had created a nest in the library. Generating strange looks and curious glances from passerby's. I had taken a small blanket into the library and on the second floor in the back corner I placed it on the ground and settled in with all my favorite books and some from my current classes to keep me entertained. It felt strange branching out and reading in the library and not in my room but it was relaxing and entertaining none the less. It was in the corner of the library late at night after dinner but before curfew when Professor Flitwick found me daydreaming about red hair and strong arms.

"Ms. Rose-Singer? Is that you child?"

"Yes, professor. Is there something you needed?" I closed my books and paid him full attention.

"Yes, dear I need you to come with me to see the Headmaster."

I looked at Flitwick and panicked had I gotten myself into trouble? What had the twins done? Were they okay? "What about Sir I'm not in trouble am I?" I hugged the book to my chest and stood up next to him.

He gave me a small smile and shook his head no. "Come dear the Headmaster will explain everything in detail." He turned away from me and started walking down the stairs to the first floor

I followed him closely, keeping my strides short and my book clutched to my chest. Flitwick was a short man, he walked next to me and the top of his bald head came up to my waist. He held his arms close to his chest and he walked as fast as he could.

We stopped at the golden Griffin and Flitwick stepped forward and said, "Chocolate Cauldrons." The Griffin spun to the side and revealed a shimmering golden staircase leading up to the wall.

Flitwick took me up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Ms. Rose-Singer. Please have a seat." Dumbledore indicated to the chair in front of his massive desk and I sat as told. Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall behind his desk about something very serious. They frowned and turned to me, watching me closely. I looked around the room and every portrait was empty. The air felt thick and heavy, hung with something sour and bitter. I struggled to breathe at all.

"Where have they all gone Sir?"

"Oh, the portraits have been asked to retire for the evening in one of their other frames."

"But why Sir?" I held my book tighter and looked at him

"I am afraid my dear that something serious has happened and you are needed at home immediately," Dumbledore told me never wavering

"What is it, sir?"

"Well, my dear it seems that your parents were in an accident earlier today and they need you there with them now." He frowned

"Oh god, what's happened, sir? Are they alright? Are they going to be okay?" my voice rose and my heart dropped to the floor. My parents were all I had left, without them I would have nothing. I would be alone.

"My dear your parents were both hit with a curse and they aren't doing well." Dumbledore stood and came to my side, kneeling next to me McGonagall on his other side

"A curse? What were they doing? My mother is a teacher at a muggle school for god sakes. My-my father is a reporter for the Profit. How could this happen! It's not possible! They never do anything dangerous!" McGonagall wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her chest.

"Dear, that is why you're still here. You need to go see your parents right now, and when you come back we'll help you understand everything that's happened, and why."

"They're at St. Mungo's now being taken care of. It's not looking good but there is always a chance they will make it. Your parents are strong-willed and excellent fighters."

They helped me stand and led me to the fireplace. Supporting most of my weight McGonagall stepped into the fireplace with me and took us away in a mass of green flames and smoke. When we reappeared McGonagall led us through the hospital and to my parent's room. She didn't take me in but she placed me in a seat and made me wait. It felt like hours as I sat there. I knew my parents were in the room behind me and just thinking about them made my chest constrict and the air burned my lungs from the inside out.

Someone sat next to me they started talking about my parents. I nodded and dazed out I pretended to hear everything they said. When they pulled me up and led me into the room I froze. My mother looked pristine as if she was asleep. Her silver hair was tied up to the side smooth and clean. She didn't move and she looked as flawless as the last time I had seen her. My father was unrecognizable, his mop of black hair was matted and tinged red with blood.

"Your mother was put into a spell-induced sleep this morning, she was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, a number of times and though she is alive she isn't doing well. Your father, on the other hand, is being treated with everything we have and anything new we can find. He isn't predicted to last the night though. His internal bleeding is bad and we don't know what he was hit with so we can counteract it."

"What's going to happen?" I choked out

"Well, we're going to keep your mother asleep for now. Your father hasn't woken up and we don't know if he will. He's fighting off most of it but he's getting weaker."

My legs felt weak and when they started buckle the mage caught me and sat me in the chair between their beds. "Oh god." My tears started to flow and my vision blurred

McGonagall appeared beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. She whispered in my ear soothing words and I felt worse. My body shook and hands trembled, I had no control of my breathing what so ever and in the next instant my world went black.

"Sweetheart? Wake up Hunny Bunny. I want to see your beautiful eyes." A sweet voice cooed.

"Please, Bunn we want to talk to you." A deeper voice said

I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly. I could smell my mother and my father next to me, their hands rubbed circles on my back

I turned over and there they were. My mum's long silver hair hung low and my father's nappy mop of hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung low. He smiled.

"Darling we just wanted to tell you we love you. So much. We didn't want you to find out this way. We definitely didn't want to leave you alone." Tears fell down my face and my father gripped me in a hug

"Darling your mum was a muggle school teacher but she was also a bridge between the muggle world and the wizarding world. She was given names of children who were to be wizards and she helped them adjust and grow. When her role became more prominent in the world she was attacked."

"The dark forces are here again and I hopped for you to never see them but they're here and you'll have to choose a side." My mum finished stealing me from my father and squeezing me tight

"Why. You didn't do anything wrong. You helped people." I cried out holding her tighter

"Your mum helped muggle-borns and these dark forces don't want muggle-borns to… to exist at all. So to make it harder for them to adjust to their magic your mum became a target."

I took in ragged breaths and held her tighter.

"What about you? What did you do?" I asked hating to know the answer

"I protected your mother. I wanted to save her. I placed myself between her and their killing curse and for that, they tortured her. We survived, barely. We are a message to those who stand on the other side. They want them to stand down."

"No! They can't."

"Don't worry Hunny Bunny Dumbledore is never going to let that happen."

"It's time for the hard part darling."

"Baby, we won't be there when you wake up. Not really anyways." She squeezed me tight, my father wrapping his arms around us tightly.

"It will be hard but you have friends. Let them help you. Don't worry you're taken care of, we have a savings and you'll be set to start a good life after school."

"You don't have to fight for us. No vengeance just make sure you live a good life. Full of love and strength. Don't let your brains rule your heart and don't ever give up." Their embrace was fading and the world was spinning.

"We love you, baby. Be strong and be safe." Their voices faded and before long I was alone in the emptiness. The world was black and I couldn't feel anything.

The hospital room came into focus and McGonagall was dabbing at her eyes.

"Are they…" My voice trailed off into the silence. My throat was tight and breathing was hard. I knew it in my heart that I didn't want to hear her answer but I had to know. I needed to know for sure. I could feel everything all at once and my heart was speeding and clenching tightly as if it was going to explode and burn me from the inside out again and again.

"My dear they aren't. I'm so sorry dear. They've gone on now." She held my hand and I cried I cried couldn't stop.

They've gone.

 

"George? Have you been able to find Hunn? I've checked everywhere." George asked me

"No, I haven't and that damn Eagle won't let me in the common room either. We should as Professor Flitwick if he's seen her, he would know."

We stood and left the Great hall. It had been a week since we'd seen Hunn and there were only a few weeks of class left, the full moon was next week and we wanted to do the spell with her, show her we'd always be there to support her. When we walked into Flitwick's office he was sitting behind his desk.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" he narrowed his eyes at us carefully

"We want to know where Hunn is. We haven't seen her in over a week and we're worried." I told him

He stiffened and sat up tall as he could. "Well boy's I assure you she's okay, but she won't be coming back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year due to some issues," he spoke slowly and softly

"What! Why?! Is she okay?" George yelled we leaped up to our feet

"Yes! She's fine!" Flitwick stood on his chair raised his waved his arms and tried to calm us

"Then where is she? Why isn't she coming back?"

"She is going through a tough time right now. She is in her family home right now and she should be back by the start of next term for her sixth year with you."

"We need to see her! Be there with her!"

"Right now she needs to get herself together and you have exams to study for. Talk to McGonagall if you need to know more or maybe try writing to her."

We didn't stay to say goodbye we raced out and down to McGonagall's office. We burst through the door, "Where is she?!" We screamed

"I assume you're speaking about Ms. Rose-Singer? Well she is not up for visitors at the moment." she waltzed around her desk and stood in front of us

"Tell us what happened?"

"No. That is her business and she will tell you if she's every ready to. You may write to her but that is all." She pushed us out of the room and closed the door

"George she needs us."

"I know she does. We have to write. Have to get her to come to us."

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too, Fred."


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed away from Hogwarts, I couldn't bring myself to eat, shower or live let alone take my OWLS. I stayed at home alone, surrounded by the memories of my family, now gone. When I woke after fainting my father's injuries had overcome him and he had died fast and painfully, he thrashed in his bed screaming and shouting for it to stop, to end it all. My mum was still technically alive, she didn't move she speak and they tried to wake her but she wouldn't. Not even to scream in pain. She just laid there as I talked to her but they said she couldn't hear me anymore and that she was what muggle doctors called brain dead. Just an empty shell now. She wasn't actually there anymore. For hours I talked to her empty body wishing she would wake up hug me and tell me it was all going to be okay. She wouldn't though and she would never wake up again. They let her pass, pulling all magic from her body after I cried and said goodbye. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed or move or do anything really. McGonagall would come to check on me every few days with Dumbledore. He said I wouldn't be able to stay at my parent's house for very much longer because I was still underage. I could move back at seventeen, but I had to wait. He told me I could stay at school in the student's quarters because I was turning sixteen during the summer and was nearly of age to live alone.

I told them that would be nice but I didn't attempt to move or even try to pack my belongings as they suggested. School had ended after a few weeks and everyone had gone home as I had been comatose in my parent's bed, day and night. McGonagall told me she made aware anyone who asked that I was alright, but had left out the specifics as to why I was not in class. I could not bring myself to do anything, school seemed so trivial because once I graduated who would be there to hug me and congratulate me on my success? I knew I would have to get up and do something eventually, I could smell myself and it was starting to become bothersome, my nose twitched and with everything I had I sat up. I was still in the clothes I had on three weeks ago, they smelled as bad as I did. Slowly I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress and braced myself on my knees. I hadn't eaten a full meal in weeks and I could feel the strain of moving on my weakened body.

"They wouldn't want you to sit here and weep," I muttered sourly. My head hurt my body too and when I stood up my knees buckled and I nearly fell catching myself on the bed behind me. I sank to the floor and rested my head on my knees. The world felt like it was falling apart. I tried reading and it didn't work. The words would swim and I found no comfort in my books. They used to keep me warm and now I feel the cold smooth pages beneath my fingers rather than the warmth of the story within I used to crave.

Tears started to fall to my knees, gasping for breath, break down a moment away. There was a tapping at the window. I didn't move hoping it would go away if I pretended I wasn't here. The tapping continued, getting louder and louder. I got up wiping my eyes on the back of my arm. I popped open the window the fresh air wafted over my face and I took a lung full feeling clear. Feeling new.

There was a crazy little owl at the window. It looked as if it was going to fall over exhausted. "Oh, little man come here." I pulled him into my arms careful of the letter tied to his legs. I walked out of the bedroom for the first time in weeks. McGonagall had brought me food periodically and apparently had cleaned up after herself as well. I tried to picture her doing dishes and I giggled. My throat felt dry, raw almost. I clutched the little brown owl to my chest, he snuggled into me nuzzling close. I walked into the quiet hall and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. It was hard to be there. I could see my mum dancing with my father late at night. I pressed down my tears and set the little owl on the counter. I poured him some water in a dish and pulled out a little plate full of ham for him to eat while he rested. I sat down with him and pulled the letter off his leg.

On the outside, it read Hunny Bunny. I laughed, the handwriting was sloppy print and decorated with a tiny bunny drawn on the end. Opened the letter.

Dear Hunny Bunny.

You have been gone a long time. McGonagall refused to tell us why you were gone, only that you were dealing with a lot and needed some time. We've given you time now and we are done waiting for you to come see us. You are now hereby ordered to come to the Burrow and spend the rest of the summer with us until school. We will not make excuses, we have already told our mum that you would be coming, and she is over the moon excited to meet you. She's already practiced making that muggle desert you like the chocolate. It hasn't gone well but doesn't tell her that when you eat it.

We can't wait to see you

Fred and George Your devilishly handsome friends

P.s. We've sent Errol out to you once already. He's gotten lost and come back

P.s.s. Ginny says hello and she wants you to come as well. Hermione hasn't been over to the Burrow yet and she wants some girl time.

P.s.s.s. Errol got lost again. we aren't ignoring you he's just a bloody awful owl.

P.s.s.s.s. Harry will be here as well! He was concerned with you too and wants to know why you haven't written

P.s.s.s.s.s. We're sending Errol out again we hope he finds you this time. If he makes it, he's an old own please feed him, we don't want him to die.

I laughed. Their handwriting was sloppy and it seemed as if they pulled the paper from each other to write it. I clutched it to my chest and laid my head down on the table. Errol nuzzled my head and stood close to me, hooting happily. There was a crack and burn in the fireplace and then silence. I could hear the footsteps come closer and then stop.

"Mrs. Rose-Singer? Are you alright?" McGonagall asked quietly

"I lifted my head and nodded.

"Good. Would you like to eat something?" I nodded

"Alright, I will make you something quickly. Are you ready to come to Hogwarts again? You will be staying in your room in Ravenclaw tower but you will report to me every morning. We'll be making up your missed lessons and then you will take your Owls." She went on and on about how I will make up my classes and I just nodded, agreeing

"I know things are hard Hunn but it's time to continue on with life. You will never be the same, I'm not going to lie every single day will be hard. But you can either let your parent's death ruin you or you can let it make you stronger and you can give them something to watch from beyond." I turned around to see her in simple robes and waving her wand around making the food fly and whized past our heads never once missing its mark. The eggs sizzled and she turned to look at me. "You know what kind of witch they wanted you to be. Now, are you going to become that witch?"

Tears slid down my face and I nodded. She rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, dear you're making this old woman soft. Don't you dare tell those Weasley twins or you'll have detention with them." She released me and slid the eggs onto a plate in front of me

"Are you packed?" I shook my head no

"I'll take care of that. You eat and shower. You are very ripe my dear worse than that mountain toll two years ago." She wrinkled her nose and laughed

"Professor McGonagall I just received a letter from the twins and I would like to take them up on their offer to spend the summer with them. I think it would be a good change."

"Hmmm, you still need to take your O.W.L.S. Do you think you're ready for them now?"

"Yes. I think I am. Could I take them today?"

"Yes, you can if you truly think you're ready. I will pack your things and send a letter to the Weasley's to let them know you'll be on your way soon. Now eat up and shower. I'll do everything else." She turned away and left me to eat

When I was done eating I showered. The water felt amazing running down my skin. The smell left and was replaced with soft lavender and sweetness. I dried off watching the beads of water soak up and disappear. It felt good to be clean. I felt new. The pain was still in my heart and it throbbed frequently, reminding me. I dressed and McGonagall rushed me off into the fireplace shouting the name of her office. When we stepped out of the green flames she sat me in her desk and placed my wand next to me. We started my exams immediately. They went for hours nonstop. I went through the motions doing everything as asked and writing my essays as told. I struggled a small bit with divination, never knowing exactly what I was doing, but just feeling my way through the tea leaves and the planet charts. I gave my prediction and wrote it neatly on my parchment.

When the final exam was done, I sank back in my chair and took a deep, deep, breath letting it out slowly. Done, finally done.

"Excellent. You've done so well Ms. Rose-Singer! Tonight, you'll sleep here in your room and tomorrow afternoon you may go to the Weasley's home and spend the remainder of the summer with them." She smiled widely and walked me to Ravenclaw tower.

I walked in alone and when I entered the common space I felt relaxed. Books line the walls and the deep blue colors were so easy to be lost in. I sat on the couch and sank into the soft velvet. I fell asleep in front of the fire and felt warm, my heart throbbed and hurt, but the edges felt warm soft and tender.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke in the middle of the night when the fire was out and the darkness felt as if it was crushing me. It seemed to invade every corner and crevice possible filling every aching hole I had and making the world seem so vast, so empty. I pulled my wand out and started the fire, it was large and burned brightly in the night. The only thing about light is that it cast shadows and shadows fill the night with the unknown. It was strange to see the common room dancing and alive in the middle of the night. The shadows cast were of all shapes and sizes never sitting still and always seeming to creep closer to you when you look away. My eyes closed and I told myself that nothing could hurt me here. They were just shadows and shadows would fade in the morning brighter, stronger morning light.

For hours, I laid in the yellow light of the fire. I basked in its warmth and curled away from the shapes and demons it created in the darkness. I didn't sleep again. The crept in through the windows once again lighting the common space and bringing life to the books and royal blue couches. The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood proudly in the corner between two massive bookshelves, her replica diadem gleamed and in the light and shined. I wonder what I would do with that power, that knowledge? Would I understand what I was supposed to do now, or would I continue to be lost and float through the weeks as I have been, waiting for something to anchor me to my life without my parents?

Through the morning hours I thought of the twins and what seeing them again would be like. I wonder if they'd grown, or if they'd be the same? Would they still want to be friends when they saw how gloomy I was and how I didn't even have the energy to move, let alone pull a massive prank on them? Plus, they were ignoring me the week I left. I wonder why they even sent me that letter, or why they invited me to their home. My mind wandered and left into a world of its own when Professor Flitwick entered and found me curled up deep in thought.

"Hunn child its mid-day. You need to be going to the Weasley's now. They are expecting you after all." He Stood in front of me as I stood and stretched. I smiled a small smile and noddle. We walked together from the commons and to Professor McGonagall's office where she waited.

She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Ms. Hunn. Your things have been sent to the Weasley's and they are expecting you any moment now. Please be careful and feel better. You should not be so gloomy considering you will soon be surrounded by friends. Let them help you. Let them care for you child." She released me and led me to the fireplace. I took a handful of Floo Powder and looked up at her.

"Thank you. For caring for me Professor. I think I needed it."

"Anytime child." She smiled, "Now go, recover."

"The Burrow!" I shouted. The green flames engulfed me and a tight sinking feeling came over me as I was pulled through time, magic and space. Coughing I fell out of a fireplace and onto the floor. Covered in soot I sat up and looked around.

The house was warm. It was cluttered and full of things I recognized to be common muggle things taken apart. There were knitted blankets and scarves all over. There was even a maroon ball of yarn being knitted by magic in the corner, it stopped when I looked at it and then continued floating away to a different corner where I couldn't observe it.

"Hello! Who's here?" A woman shouted

Around plump kind looking woman waddled into the room and looked at me. She wiped her hands off on her apron and reached for me pulling me off of the floor and into her arms.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Come here. You shouldn't be on the floor darling. You're such a thin little thing. You must be cold. Have you been eating? Are you hungry? Let me make you some stew." She wiped the soot off of my face and brushed it off of my blue jumper. She waved her wand at me and removed the rest of the soot and then held me out for her to see me.

"Oh, darling. You're beautiful. Too thin but gorgeous. Your hair is so soft. Darling your eyes are sparkling. You must be Hunn. Fred and George have told me so much about you. They haven't shut up. And they nearly put poor Errol in the ground running that letter to you."

She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me in a chair. In the next moment, there was a bowl of steaming stew in front of me. It smelled wonderful and made my mouth water. I took a bite and this woman I assumed was Fred and George's mum ranted on and on about everything. She sat next to me as the dishes washed themselves and the table wiped itself down as well.

"Dear tell me about yourself." She asked

"Well ma'am, I know Fred and George from school. I'm a Ravenclaw. Ummm I don't know I'm nothing special." I blushed and looked away moving the stew around

"Call me Molly darling. Or mum. The kids love you so you're as good as family now. You're in Ravenclaw so you must be the reason Fred and George have gotten better test scores! The O.W.L.S came in this morning. They did wonderfully! Yours are here as well." She stood and left the room coming back with a thick envelope addressed to me.

Molly perched behind me as I pulled out the inner sheets:

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Molly gasped. "Perfect scores! My god, I didn't know it was possible." She looked astounded, "I thought Hermione was smart. You are a wonderful girl. Your parents must be so proud of you! I would love to meet them. Would they like to come over tomorrow night?" She hugged me and squeezed me

"Sorry, ma'am they can't come." I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face hiding me behind its tendrils.

"Oh, maybe next week then darling it's no problem at all." She pulled away and looked at me

"No, ma'am they can't come at all. They've passed on." I whispered

"Oh gosh. Darling, I'm so sorry I didn't know. How long have they been gone?" She hugged me again and held me to her chest rubbing circles on my back when I started to sob.

"Th-thr-ree weeks." I clutched at her and buried my face into her chest

"Oh dear. You poor thing. They've only just gone. That's why you weren't in class wasn't it." She patted my hair and soothed me

"Yes."

"you're so strong for coming here. I remember when I lost my own mum. I didn't get out of bed for a month. It was hard but look at me now. It took me a long time to get here. I remember not eating, not sleeping, and the nightmares. They were awful. It took a very long time but when I found Arthur he made me even stronger." She rubbed my back never letting me go

"You have us now. We can't replace your mum and dad but we will be here for you as you work through this. Do Fred and George know?" She asked

"No, Molly," I told her feeling better

"They will do wonders for you. Let them help you. Let them tell you their god-awful jokes. It will help." She let me go and sat me back down. Pouring more stew she made me eat and eat some more.

We talked for a long time when we heard shouting "Mum! Mum! Has Hunn gotten here yet?"

"She's been here for hours you goofs!" She yelled back, and stomping came from the stairs and the twins emerged shoulder to shoulder from the narrow stairway.

They rushed me pulling me into their arms for a group hug.

"You've gotten smaller! Don't your parents feed you? We need to talk you away from them for that abuse." Fred laughed and George nudged him

Tears formed in my eyes and fell rapidly. My knees buckled and when I started to fall George caught me confused and freighted.

"You dunderheads! I just got her to stop crying." Molly pushed them away and gathered me into her arms again. She soothed me and helped me to stop crying after another few moments.

Fred and George watched on confused and guilty. "What are we missing?" they asked in unison

Molly spoke clearly frustrated, "Her parents have just passed you, insensitive boy." She squeezed me tighter and ran her fingers through my hair

"Fred, you fool! How could you be so insensitive?" He scooped me into his arms and carried me away up the stairs

"Me? You laughed to dunderhead!" he called after us stomping up the stairs after us

"George plopped me down on a bed and sat next to me.

"What happened?" they said together as Fred walked in and sat practically on top of me.

"They were attacked. Practically murdered for their association with Muggle-borns." I choked out

"Practically?"

"They made it to St. Mungo's before they died," I whispered

"Jesus. You saw them. That's bloody awful." They wrapped their arms around me and embraced me in their warmth

"Where have you been for the last few weeks then? What about OWLS?"

"I stayed at my parents with McGonagall looking after me. I took my OWLS yesterday. Got the grades today too."

"That explains why you're so thin, no one has been properly looking after you. Did mum feed you?" I nodded "Good. You'll be back to normal in no time then. Mum will feed you well. God knows you're already small enough." Fred went on

I looked at them confused. "I may be short, but trust me I am by no means small. I am fairly chubby and My wait rests in my belly and hips so I'm by no means thin." I pouted and looked down "If anything I should lose more weight."

"No. You are perfect. You have curves and that's good. Your hips are wide and your belly is perfect. A Woman can be all skin and bones." George told me squeezing me tightly

I looked down letting my hair hide my face. They said perfectly.

"Oh yes. You're perfect. Now, what were your Scores for OWLS?"

"All O's." I Choked out to them thickly

"All O's? No that's not possible. Even for a Ravenclaw." Fred told me

I pulled the paper from my pocket, they snatched it away and read it over carefully.

"Bloody hell. You are a genius, Hunn. No way we're letting you go now."

"Where are they making you stay?"

"They're letting me stay at Hogwarts."

"No way you can stay with us over the summer. Mum would love to have another girl around and Ginny will try to steal you from us too. Stay here." Fred asked and George pleaded

"Only if it's alright with your mum." I smiled

The throbbing stopped when they were next to me and ceased to exist when they touched me. Being around them would be good. At least it would help until they left or we graduated. But I would take what I could get if it meant they would be there with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly had no issue with me staying for the rest of the summer instead of just a week or two as planned. I had moved into Ginny's room and we shared the small space brilliantly. Molly showed us how to expand the closet. The closet became a second room, and often when the twins would come looking for us we hid inside with the clothes. It took the twins a week to catch onto the fact we had expanded the space. When Hermione joined us in the room it became smaller but we made it work. Molly hovered her bed to create more space and it felt even more like home with everyone clamoring inside the towering house. Harry joined us shortly after Hermione.

In the cramped house, there weren't many places to hide and feel sorry for myself. The twins were constantly with me, trying to make me laugh and include me in their pranks against Ron and Percy. When I needed to cry I escaped to the garden when everyone was busy. The gnomes would leave me be but tried to bite when I got to close.

Arthur announced he had tickets to the Quidditch world cup and everyone went ballistic! It was the best thing to happen ever! Through the grief I was thrilled and the twins kept me busy with their makeshift Quidditch games in the yard. We were all thrilled to be going, and Ginny, Hermione and I were thrilled the Diggory's would be joining us as well. At every mention of the game soon approaching Ginny and Hermione giggled and blushed. I laughed because Cedric was a very good looking bloke but he's too much of a performer for my tastes. Of course, he was funny and cute and had a way of making girls feel special, but the way he laughed demanded attention at all times and his ego seemed much to hungry for someone as introverted as I to satisfy. Cedric would be fun to watch but Ginny could have her go at him.

The sunset and I sat reading Percy's year 6 Charms book in the bedroom, while Ginny and Hermione in the closet gossiped and gigged.

"Hunn come here!"

"Fred where are you even?" I called back

"How did you know I was Fred?" He said peaking his head into the room

"Well, when you talk your voice drops slightly lower than George's does," I replied

"Really I never noticed."

"It's getting later Fred and tomorrow is the Quidditch cup what do you want?"

"Come on we have something we need to do outside. Bring your wand with you." I slipped my wand into my sock and covered it with my pant leg before I stood.

"Is it cold I don't know if I'm dressed properly to go outside."

"Your pants are fine. No need to be fancy its only George and me after all." We crept outside the room and down the stairs. We could hear Molly in the kitchen bustling about, so we slowed down and made sure not to make a sound.

The door to outside whined as we push past but quieted as it softly shut behind us.

The darkness greeted us lit by the moon and filled with the sounds of small animals. When we were a good ways from the Burrow I whispered to Fred "What are we doing sneaking out anyways. It's a full moon it's dangerous to be out here alone."

"You think we'd let you be eaten by a werewolf, do you? Just trust us. Have we ever put you in danger?"

"Well not me but a few Slytherins may beg to differ." I shoved him in the shoulder and he looked at me wide-eyed

"You made a joke! I can't believe you made a joke."

"You and George must be rubbing off on me."

He laughed and tugged me along. We were close to the forest now at the edge of the trees. The wind howled and the trees loomed over us threatening.

"George? You there George?"

"Yeah, here I am. Come on." We followed his voice a few feet up and Fred led me into the trees until I could barely make out my hands in front of me. The sounds around me made me skittish, and I clutched Fred's hand harder. We broke through the trees and there was a small clearing. The moonlight glowed and George stood in the center by a blanket. Fred and George pulled me down onto the blanket across from them.

"Okay. Why are we here?" I looked at them eyes narrowing, They, had to be up to something.

"We are here to prove something to you." George began

"First we want to say a few things."

I watched them as they talked their hands moving and their voice softening.

"You think we're going to leave you alone. And after losing your mum and dad that would be bloody awful!"

"We wouldn't leave you like that. We're not in Slytherin!"

"We know you don't like to talk about it, but we see the way you've changed."

"You only eat when mum asks you to and you have nightmares every night. The walls are thin we hear everything." He shuddered

"You're struggling and we can tell you're a little lost. We want to help you as you find yourself again."

"You think we're going to leave you. That's not the way Gryffindor works. We are brave, and we are loyal to those we care about."

"But we can't do that if you think we're going to abandon you one day."

"So today we are going to do something a little crazy but it will show you we're never leaving you." George leaned forward and took my hand

"We are going to bind our friendship together for life." Fred finished taking my other hand

"You both pay a lot more attention then I give you credit for. I didn't think you'd notice. You're right though I am having trouble. I can't seem to find out where to start. I know what I have to do but where do I start?" my voice lowered and I looked at them hoping for an answer

"We don't know the answer to that Hunn, but we want to be there when you find it."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"Tonight, we are performing a big of old magic." George started

"We are performing a Latin binding spell."

"I don't know about this. I don't speak Latin, I wouldn't know what was going on." I rambled sitting upright

"We translated it. Don't worry."

"You just repeat slowly after us."

"But you don't speak it either! How do you know it's all right?" What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. We've translated it three times and we know what's happening."

"Yeah, we've never gotten you into anything too bad."

"Plus, the spell binds us. It keeps us together in whatever way we want it to. We'll be able to feel each other like another mind inside here." He pointed to his heart

"So, it makes us best friends forever?" I asked

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, we've thought long and hard about this and we want to be there with you through everything. Your partners in crime!" George declared

"What do we do?"

"We repeat the spell together in Latin under the influence of the full moon and if each party is willing and wants the binding then the power of the moon will declare it so and bind us together heart, soul, body, and mind. We'll be able to feel each other's pain, our emotions, and communicate by thought if we need to, in the end, we cross our Wands over our hearts and then it's done. It is the ultimate binding. And we will be connected forever as friends." George explained.

"Alright. I trust you. But I swear if anything goes wrong I'll make sure you can't enjoy the game tomorrow." I warned

"Okay, that's fair. Alright, so it's called Semper Tres Amantium.

"Semper Tres Amantium."

"Nice. From now on you just say what we say while looking at us."

I nodded looking at them nervously.

George and Fred spoke together slowly "Tantus tenet circa nos Aeternum."

I repeated slowly and softly, nervous.

The words were choppy being none of our first language we struggled.

"Qui teneant duos Iussit ut ligatis pedibus duobus unum, aeternum."

I spoke a little faster.

This time we spoke slowly together. My mouth moved on its own forming words I had never spoken "Nihil ab haedis trio, Semper tenetur in unum."

"Et ostensio secretorum, mendacium non abscondam veterascet, aeternum"

"Inter tres tangere, voluptatem, aeternum."

We spoke in tandem our words flowing strong. My hands reached for theirs I was a little freaked out but I couldn't stop, it felt so right.

"Liberos ex tribus, In vita amoris et curant, aeternum."

"Et amor corda clausa sunt, sic magnificat, aeternum."

"Semper amantes exitum Tres."

They took my hand and we held tight

"Semper Tres Last Amantium."

The night air blew through us and we shivered.

"Gloria in saecula saeculorum." We finished and looked at each other taking in the night we reached for our wands and pulled down our collars. Over our hearts, we ran our wands on our bare skin. Crossing them in an X, sealing our promise.

No one spoke for the longest time. We sat there under the light of the moon and waited, for what we didn't know. Sitting there I felt scared, excited and confused. These emotions felt different, jumbled and more intense than normal. Disconnected and connected all at once. I looked at Fred and in his eyes, i could see the excitement I felt, on Goerge's face I could see the confusion I felt in my core. I was feeling their emotions, I felt like I was inside their heads. In my heart, i could feel a pull at them, a connection. I ran my hand over my heart and thought I couldn't see it I could feel this cord connecting us, pulling at us. It was strong and sturdy connecting all of us together.

"Come on. We should head back before we get sick in this chill." I meant to speak the words loudly but they came out in a whisper.

"Yeah, lets go."

We stood together. Inbetween them both we walked slowly back to the Burrow. Arms brushing each other. I took their hands in my own and we walked the rest of the way feeling connected and safe. Entering the Burrow was easy, everyone was asleep and the house was silent. We walked into Fred and Georges room together and in the small bed, we fell asleep together. The twins arms and legs wrapped around me and I nestled between them.

I felt like I was home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fred! George! Where is Hunn we can't find her! She's not in her bed!" The door burst open Molly rushed in pajamas still on and jacket in hand, her hair was still a mess, she looked frazzled.

I sat upright George and Fred still asleep their arms linked around my waist.

"Hunn, why are you sleeping in here? You shouldn't be sleeping in the boy's bed! So indecent!" She rushed forward snatching a pillow and beating Fred and George and me along with them. I fell back and shielded my face from her onslaught of pillow attacks.

Fred and George sat up arms flailing, confused. "Why are you attacking us!"

"You dragged Hunn into your bed! You indecent boys!"

"What makes you think we did it! She could have snuck into our room!" George challenged

"That's why you're wrapped around her!" She hit them with the pillow once more, "Get ready for the game you three its nearly time to go. Giving me a heart attack, I won't live to see grandchildren!" She walked away leaving the door open behind her

George and Fred looked at me. I Looked up at them from behind the other pillow.

"Can you feel that?" I asked

"The way your heart is beating like crazy?" Fred asked

"Yes, I feel yours almost as if it's in my own chest."

"Me too. It's crazy I already felt connected to Fred before through our twin bond, but now I feel you too in almost the same way." George commented running his hand over his chest.

I sat up and got out of bed pushing them off of me. "I should go get ready." I grabbed them both in a hug. "Thank you." I rushed out of the room and into Ginny's. My face was burning and my heart was hammering in my chest.

I slammed the door behind me and Ginny was sitting on the bed staring at me. Her hair was a mess. "Is my hair bad?" I asked

She laughed "Yes! Looks like you rolled around in the grass."

I groaned and laughed, "Figures it would be that awful."

"Did mum say you were in Fred and Georges bed?" she yawned

"Yeah, we must have fallen asleep in there." Is shrugged

"Doing what?"

"Oh, umm we were planning our first prank against Slytherin."

"Really what is it."

"Can't say. It's a surprise."

"Sure. Sure, I can't wait to see it then," she smirked and got ready

I nodded and got dressed for the day making sure I was comfortable and warm.

"Is that really what you're going to wear?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, it's warm."

"It's not even a little cute!" Ginny gawked

"I don't want to be cute. Besides everyone will be paying attention to you and Hermione. I'll just blend in with the boys." I shrugged

"You don't even know how gorgeous you are! Come here let me do your hair!" She pulled me to the bed and immediately yanked a brush through my hair. She brushed it and braided it and did things I've never done.

"There you look so cute even in your practically boring warm clothes."

"I just don't want to freeze. But just imagine if you're cold and sitting next to Diggory and he offers you his cloak. I mean come on! That would be a dream come true!" she fell back onto the bed and shrieked

"I shook my head and laughed, Hermione came in dressed and read in her warm pink jacket, "Hunn your hair looks amazing! Good work Ginny! Come one we should go eat and wait for the boys to come down." She turned and walked out leaving Ginny and me to finish changing.

"Gin, have you seen my wand? I can't find it."

She walked into the closet to change while I searched, "No I haven't, did you leave it with Fred and George?" she suggested

"Maybe. I'll go look."

I walked into the hall and across to their room. I walked in and froze. They were changing. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" I yelled covering my eyes and turning around

They laughed. "Hunn, you perv! How could you just walk in on us?" George accused

"I said sorry! I just needed to find my wand!"

"Oh, really you didn't want to catch a peek?" Fred whispered in my ear.

My face went red and my heart skipped a beat. "No, I promise I only needed my wand," I told them breathlessly

"Well, here it is. Come get it." I paused not wanting to turn around

"Don't worry we're decent!"

I turned my eyes cast down and snatched my wand. I ran from the room their laughter echoing behind me. I ended up in the kitchen my bag sitting with Ginny and Hermione as they waited.

"What's wrong Hunn, you look a little red," Molly asked

"I'm fine just excited."

"Well come eat you still look so thin!" She ushered me into a chair and placed a large plate in front of me, "Eat up! you have to leave soon."

I ate quickly, and as the boys came down I finished

"Time to go! Can't-miss the portkey!" Arthur called from the doorway

"What! We didn't even get to eat yet1"

"That's your fault should have woken up early like the girls!" Molly rushed them out of the house with their bags

"But mum! We'll starve!" the twins yelled

"No, no, no, you'll eat when you get there, time to go! Out with you!"

We rushed out the door and caught up with Arthur.

I poked the twins and slipped them a toast and berry jam sandwich.

"Hunn, you're amazing! What would we do without you." George praised me

Fred stuffed his mouth full and ate nodding his thanks. I laughed and walked on.

"Dad how much further?" Ron whined

"Just over the hill Ronald! That's where the portkey is waiting." Arthur called, "Diggory! Good to see you! And your boy too!" Arthur clapped him on the back and they walked like old friends.

Cedric joined ranks with Ron and Harry, Ginny and Hermione giggling behind them. Fred, George and I walked on the way back watching and making fun

"Oh, Cedric!" George mocked

Fred gagged and I giggled.

Hermione turned around "Don't be so insecure boys. Just because you can't be that good looking as well."

I laughed and blushed. An image popping into my head of, earlier this morning. Fred and George changing. George was leaner, and Fred a little more defined so different but the same all at once. I blushed and looked down.

We reached the hill a dirty old boot sitting on top. "Don't tell me you think he's cute too?" Fred asked me

I shook my head. "Everyone gather around. Grab hold of the portkey! Hurry now!" I reached for the boot, the twins on my sides. I looked up face blushing and met eyes with Cedric. I looked away quickly, the twins were watching me.

Suddenly we were pulled through a small tiny hole. Squeezed within an inch of our lives and then expanded again returning to normal size in an empty field. I lay on my back gasping for breath. I felt sick and distorted. I rolled over and Fred and George were losing their toast in a bush. My stomach lurched and ran to them losing my breakfast in a bush nearby. I fall and rolled over and heard Arthur and Mr. Diggory laughing at us, even Cedric seemed to be alright.

I looked over at the twins they were leaning on each other and clutching their stomachs. I crawled over to them and fell. "You too Bunny? Can't hold back the flood?" I laughed at them and poked their stomachs. The groaned, "Not like you two did any better and you only had toast."

"Didn't taste quite as good the second time Hunn, but thank you for that," George said sarcastically

"Well sorry for trying to feed you when you were starving."

"Come on you lot! We've got to get to the cup!" Arthur yelled out

He made us all stand up claiming we were close. The twins and I leaned on each other and mopped about the back of the group feeling sickly.

"Stupid portkey. I feel like I'm dying guys." Fred told us

"I think we're feeling each other's sickness. That's why it feels worse than it should be." I muttered to them. I leaned on George and closed my eyes. He supported me as we walked. I opened my eyes when we stopped walking. All of us were standing over a landfill. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to the cup?" I asked

Arthur laughed! It was booming and echoed around us. "This is the cup! They have a wonderful charm up to keep the muggles away!"

"A charm for muggles? Why would they ever come all the way out here?" I asked him

"You never know. That's why they have the charm, just in case."

"That's amazing. I wonder how many wizards it took to cast it over such a large area? It must be amazing. I need a better look, I wonder why they picked a landfill?" I rambled

"Come on let's go then!" George yelled

Fred pulled me along with him down the hill and to the edge of the charm. It glowed and shimmered in the light. "I wonder how it makes muggles feel?"

"It makes them want to turn around and go home," Arthur explained from behind us

He walked forward and disappeared. Amazed I pulled Fred and George through by their hands. We were immediately pulled into a world of noise and movement. Magic hummed in the air and wizards and witches laughed and children screamed.

I squeezed the twin's hands, it was amazing.

Hunn held our hands and she looked amazed at the crowd of witches and wizards.

We moved through the crowd and followed dad until he came to an empty spot in near the other side of the field. He pulled out a small tent and flicked his wand and it expanded into a tent too small to fit us all inside.

"Arthur I don't think we'll all fit inside. It seems a bit small." Harry told him

"Well, there's an expansion charm on the inside Harry. That allows everyone to fit inside comfortably." Hermione explained to him

I pulled Hunn inside and Fred followed closely behind us. The inside of the tent was larger. There were areas for all of us to sleep and a place to sit and a large table on the side so we could eat together. It was amazing.

"When does the game start?!" Fred called out

Hunn placed my bag on a larger bed in the corner of the tent, I placed mine on the bed next to hers and Fred dropped his on the floor next to ours.

"It's later tonight. We have all day to be here and get ready." Mr. Diggory called out to us

Hunn went to sit at the table next to Ginny and Ron. Arthur placed some sandwiches on the table and she nibbled on one. Cedric sat across from her and started talking. She laughed and it made me angry. I don't know why but I hated it. He reached for her hand and I sprinted to the table and sat next to her lurching her away before he could touch her.

Hunn looked at me confused. I reached for a sandwich and shrugged.

"Hunn, what year are you?" Cedric asked

"Oh, I'm in the same year as Fred and George."

"Yeah right you play beater for Ravenclaw too," he asked

"Yeah I did before the end of last year." She didn't explain further but I knew she was talking about her parent's deaths. I reached under the table and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Wow! That's just amazing. A girl beater! And I bet you were good too." He smiled and laughed at her, the bastard.

"Yeah. I was chosen to be beater instead of a chaser because I'm smaller and with a little working out I got stronger. And a faster stronger beater is what Ravenclaw needed to catch an edge against the other houses. That's why we beat Hufflepuff at the start of term last year." She teased him. I clenched my fist and squashed my sandwich. He was flirting and she let him.

I threw the sandwich down and stomped away from them.

George stomped away angry. I could feel it coming off of him in waves and radiating in my chest. It hurt, his anger made me sad, it made me feel enraged and pissed off. I set my food down excused myself and angrily walked over to George.

"What is with you? Why are you so angry?" I hissed

"He's flirting with you!" he angrily whispered back to me

"No, he's not! He's being polite! You are such a dunderhead." I told him flopping down onto the bed shoving out bags off

"No! he was flirting with you and he tried to touch you!" he freaked out

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "So, what? Why do you have the right to be so angry?"

"Well, you're you. And he's him. He shouldn't!" he grumbled

"You have no right to get so angry with me! Or him. Neither one of us did anything wrong!"

I turned away from him and he sat there on the edge of the bed, silent.

I cuddled into the blankets. Falling asleep quickly. Mumbling, "George, Fred, you bloody dunderheads."


	11. Chapter 11

Fred hopped on the bed and bounced on top of it. "George! Hunn! Wake up! How can you sleep now of all times?"

I turned onto my back and my arms his George who was sleeping curled up behind me. I shoved him onto the floor and sat up. "Fred, you idiot. This is not the way to wake someone!"

"Then you shouldn't have been sleeping! Come on. We've got to go to go!" He hopped again and George climbed back into bed sitting up.

I looked at Fred he was excited and George was groggy and hair was fluffed and standing on end. Laughing I got up and stretched. I took my wand and stuffed it in my knee-high sock and shoved my boots on. "Come one then! Onward! Before everyone leaves us behind and we get lost." I started for the tent flap and stepped into a noisy world of motion.

Fred and George shoved their way out and walked with me to Ron and Hermione who were starting toward the stadium behind Arthur and Harry talking about muggle items.

We were walking and part way to the stadium Cedric pushed his way between George and I. "Hey, Hunn do you want to sit together and watch the game?" He smiled showing his sparkling teeth. He looped my arm with him, "What do you say? We can talk about the game and our favorite teams?" He winked

"S-sure we can." I stumbled and almost fell. He caught me and pulled me away from the twins, who radiated anger.

"So, who is your favorite team?"

"Well I do have a big fondness of the Carerohilly Catapults," I admitted

"Really? Them? Why?" he wrinkled his face

"Well, they're a strong team. Won the league cup eighteen times in total. Who's your favorite team?"

"I'm a fan of Pudlemore United! They can't be beaten!"

"Ha Carerohilly Catapults beat them in 1806!"

"But they were beaten in 1921 by the Tutshill Tornados in three and a half seconds! How good can they really be?" he challenged

"That was luck! No one other team has ever done that! It was pure luck no talent needed!" I challenged back, I stopped listening to Cedric, feeling a rush of anger, pain and an emotion I couldn't recognize. I glanced back at the twins and they were looking away avoiding my eyes.

Cedric led me up the stairs and to our seats. The twins sat on my other side and Cedric to my left prattling on and on about Pudlemore United, that overrated, popularized team. I side glanced at the twins who were prattling on to some girl sitting next to them. I felt that feeling again, I didn't like her, not at all. She giggled too much and touched Fred's arm way too often. I turned my head to the game chin up and watch the Bulgarians get their bums handed to them by the Irish!

The Irish were leading and Bulgarian down by way to many points to come back. Krum had seen something he was rushing to the ground. Chasing it closely. He flew back up to the clouds. I jumped and leaned over the edge watching closely scream at him not it catch it yet!

"He's was going to lose the game!" I screamed looking at the twins who were cheering. Excited to see them lose.

He caught the snitch and everyone went crazy! The world seemed to go nuts! George scooped me up and lifted me into the air, excited and thrilled the Irish won by ten points.

"I can't believe it!" I ranted, "He had to know they were going to lose!"

"He wanted to end the game on his terms." Hermione reasoned

I walked with the twins, Cedric off with his father. The twins were ecstatic ranting and raving about how wonderful the Irish were. I laughed because they were painted head to toe in green and white, dancing with the joy of victory. Ron was decked out in Bulgarian colors, prattling on about Krum, and how fabulous he was.

"Sounds like you're in love Ron." Ginny taunted him

"No! He's just amazing. Brilliant wanting to end it all on his own terms. Not caring what anyone thinks!" I zoned out as he went on and on about the 'best seeker in the world'.

We returned to the tent and we danced and laughed and partied until the late hours of the night when we heard screaming. It was loud and scary. We all froze and went silent, listening. Chanting coming barely audible over all the screaming and crying.

"What's that? What's going on?" I asked walking to Fred

"I don't know I'll check," Arthur told us, we were silent, waiting.

He rushed back in, "We're under attack! Death eaters everywhere. Run, now. Get to the portkey and don't look back! Don't lose each other! Go!" he screamed at us.

We ran out everyone together and ran toward the portkey. People were disapparating left and right, some didn't make it all, falling to the ground instead. Harry got held back and Ron and Hermione stayed back trying to catch up with him in the crowd. Our group was separating, getting smaller and smaller by the second. I held on to Fred and George not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose them. They took us to the edge of the charms and we tried to reach the portkey. Everyone was scattering, people screaming. And there was a line of men in cloaks, chanting and casting curses left and right. People were falling and the world was crumbling around us.

Tears flooded my face and I was terrified. I didn't want to die. And I couldn't stand to see Fred or George die either. I clutched them tighter protectively. Fred threw us to the ground right as a curse flew over our heads. I lay under him clutching him tighter. George fell to our right and I couldn't reach him.

"Fred! Fred!" I screamed

He moved slightly groaning quietly on top of me.

The screaming around us stopped and suddenly a rapid series of pops occurred and the field was silent. People were groaning in pain all around us and some still running to get away. I looked at the sky and all that lingered was the dark mark. Snake from within a skull's mouth hissing in the sky, warning everyone what had happened and what would follow soon.

"George! Are you okay, George!" I pushed Fred off and reached for George. He was a few feet away laying still. I crawled to him and patted his face. "George wake up! Please wake up!" I cried

I felt for a pulse and found one. I cried in relief. I looked at him and he grinned, eyes closed. "Worried about me, were you?" he smirked

"No, not at all." I wiped my face and fell back to the ground

He sat up and lifted me onto his lap. "This feels familiar, my fair maiden." He whispered, "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I am. Fred saved me. You both saved me. Thank you. Thank you again." I hugged him tight and felt another set of arms wrap around me from behind. Fred.

"Of course, we'll always save you. You're important to us."

We sat there like that for a while until we hear people screaming and fighting. Harry yelled in the background and broke through our moment.

We stood and held each other tightly as we walked to the group of people talking.

"Boys! Hunn! You're okay thank god!" Arthur called hugging us close

"What's happened?"

"You-know-Who's supporters attacked tonight."

"Oh god. Why are they so mad at Harry?" I asked

"They think he had something to do with the mark in the sky."

Over the next few hours, the twins stayed by my side. We were glued together, never leaving each other as everyone was questioned. They tried to separate us and we refused. After we were cleared they found a house elf in the forest with a wand and everything went to hell again, but our job was done. Arthur took us all home and everyone went to their rooms after being checked over by Molly crying and pinching us to make sure we were still alive. She made sure we were all okay and then sent us to bed, she rushed to Arthur and held him, crying and thanking God that her family was okay.

"Why Arthur. He's supposed to be dead. Why are they attacking?" she asked muffled by Arthurs' chest

"I don't know Molls. We have to prepare for the worst. You-Know-Who could be coming back."

"We have to protect the children."

"We will darling. I promise you we will." He whispered

Owl's and letters were flooded in and no one cared, they landed on the table dropping them off and flying away again. We wanted to sleep, needed it. I went with Fred and George to their room and we collapsed onto the bed leaving the door open not bothering to change just too exhausted to try and too scared to separate from each other. We were alive, but it felt a lot like luck.


	12. Chapter 12

We woke the next morning and just wanted to go back to sleep. I untangled myself from the twins and wanted to crawl back under the covers with them and pretend we didn't have to leave. I instead woke them hugged them and left to change for the day. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and when I was done I still felt exhausted to my very core. Ginny was sitting on the bed with Hermione, not bothering to get up. Ron and Harry had taken my bed and were snoring lightly side by side. I sat with the girls a moment and hugged them. We shed silent tears and thanked God we all made it back alright. I squeezed them one more time and left the room.

I went back to the twins and knocked on the door. When they didn't respond I just opened the door slowly. They had dressed and laid back in the same bed we woke from. I crawled between them and stayed silent. The peace was too good to be true, I didn't want to ruin it. A few moments later Molly walked in and didn't say anything, just nodded and walked back downstairs. The house stayed silent and the twins and I didn't leave the room we could feel what we needed and what we needed was each other and some silence.

A few hours later we sat up and talked everything we could think of.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" I asked

"Well, we want to make a career out of our pranks. We're not entirely sure but we're working on the details."

"What about you?"

"I want to do something with curses. Maybe a curse breaker? Or something related to that."

"Because of your parents?"

"Yeah, because of them. And because of you guys."

"Us! Why us?"

"Well you're bound to piss off some dame or a bloke for doing something stupid, and someone will curse you to the moon and back. Then I'll be there to save your arses."

"A dame would not curse us. We are lovable and wonderful." George defended

I laughed and Fred narrowed his eyes, "I think she's trying to say we're not loveable George!"

"No. Not at all." I told them sarcastically

"Sure, sure, Hunny Bunny. When you have to break some poor bloke's heart, we'll be there to protect you from his crazy advances." Fred countered

The room went quiet and it felt like my heart was breaking. I felt shattered inside. I lost my breath and I didn't know why. I looked at the twins confused. Fred smiled and George did to hide their emotions. I wonder who hurt them in the past. Who broke their hearts?

"Come on. We should go eat. Make sure everyone else is okay too." I got up and walked away from them hurting, feeling enraged, I wanted to find that bimbo and make her sorry she or they messed with my boy's.

My boy's? Yes, they are my boy's they always will be.

They joined me shortly after and we sat in the kitchen. Molly was cooking, Arthur was reading and responding to the owls.

"We need to get your school books! Tomorrow we'll go and get everything you lot need that we don't have already. Can't let the world stop spinning, can we?" she set food in front of us all and everyone else joined us as well eating and chatting.

"We can't ignore it," Harry said

"Ignore what dear?" Molly asked

"What happened yesterday. The lot of us almost died." He said

"Harry no one is ignoring it. We just don't know what it means yet. Let them ministry do their investigation and when we know. You'll know as well." Arthur replied setting his quill down

"Fine." He sulked off upstairs and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined him

I ate watching it all as Molly sighed and sat with Arthur. She seemed to find comfort in his touch, his presence, and he in hers. I looked at the twins and smiled.

"Come on you lot let's go!" I decided

"Go where?"

"To the garden! We're going to de-gnome the garden today. I bet I can get one over the fence first!" I sprinted to the door.

"You wish woman!"

"Come on George, let's show her who's boss at the gnome toss!"

We spent hours in the garden tossing gnomes as far as we could. By the end of it all Fred had gotten one to the edge of the fence, it landed right on it and toppled over onto its head. The gnomes were lined up and walking into the field, they were gone for today but tomorrow they'd be back and ready to bite. We toppled back inside and sat around the fire, my hands warmed quickly sitting between the twins. The warmth made me tired but I ate when Molly placed food in front of my face. I leaned against George and placed my feet on Fred's lap. I closed my eyes, relaxing, sleeping.

"Can't believe she fell asleep on us George," I told him laughing

"You'd think we were her boyfriends the way she treats us." He whispered back

"Nah just friends. You felt how mad she got at us for being jealous. She doesn't want that."

"I do, Fred. God, I do. I want to fall asleep with her every night. She kicks me when she dreams but I can't even bring myself to be mad." He told me

"You know I feel the same. I feel it even more after the night under the moon. That bonding made it more intense more real."

"I just don't know if she feels the same."

"What if she only wants one of us?"

"Would she do that to us?"

"What if she doesn't want us at all?"

"I couldn't watch her with another bloke. He wouldn't live very long."

I rubbed circles on her knee and watched her sleep. She looked at peace, beautiful. Her touch felt right and I didn't want to let go.

"I just had an idea, Freddy."

"Go on Georgy."

"What if we open a joke shop. Hunn can even help us she's good at curses and if she becomes a curse breaker she can help us perfect our jokes and other items."

"Sounds like a good idea, but how would we start it up? We have no money, nothing."

"We'll have to start small. Sell to students and others who want it. When we have the money, we'll open a shop and sell to everyone!"

"That sounds fantastic! We have to start soon. We have to come up with something."

"Brainstorm and we'll start putting it together in a few days."

"Hunn can help us too! She's smart."

"Yeah, she can." I smiled and leaned back, it seemed like a good idea, now we just had to work out the details.

I woke up hours later still on top of George and Fred. They were talking and planning.

"You planning a prank against Slytherin?" I asked sitting up

"No. Not this time."

"Nope. Not at all. We're planning," He stopped looked around and whispered, "We're planning to open a joke shop." He smiled, his eyes gleamed

"A shop? Your own shop? How are you going to do it?"

"We'll start small sell to Hogwarts students and people who live in the village. Save up and open a shop in a few years."

"We want you to help us. Come up with ideas. Perfect them and sell them!"

I sat there and thought about it. Really thought about all the possibilities. The chances they'll make it, the chances they'll gather the money, the support.

"So, will you help us." They looked nervous

"Yes. I think you can do it. I always think you'll be good at it." I told them honestly

"Really?"

"You think so?"

"Yes. I will help you in whatever way I can too. I believe in you guys."

They looked astounded. Shocked they didn't say a word, nothing passed their lips they just gawked like fish with their mouths open.

"You are a fabulous woman," George said

"Bloody brilliant."

"Come on let's go to bed now. It's late and tomorrow you know your mum will wake us up at dawn to get to Diagon Alley." We walked up the stairs and entered the twins room. Collapsing on the bed the twins curled around me and held me close.

"I can't bring myself to sleep in the other room. It feels to far away." I whispered

"Don't worry. We wouldn't let you sleep so far. It feels better to be close." George told me

"So much better to be close." Fred agreed

We went to sleep, curled around each other while we slept like children.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up! Wake up! We need to beat the rush! Only a week to start of term! Wake up!" Molly shouted through the burrow waking everyone up in a start.

I groaned and turned into George hiding in the pillow. Fred moved closer and took the remaining space. The bed was tinny and their feet hung off the bottom, but I fit perfectly between them and my cold feet were always warmed by their hairy legs.

"Come on you three. We have only an hour! Wake up before I get the bucket!" she threatened.

I sprang up. The bucket was ice cold water charmed to fall on our heads. I scrambled over the sleeping boys and got up. I rushed to Ginny's room and started to get dressed. I heard a loud yelp from the other room. Fred and George got the bucket. I laughed and they came into the room as I pulled my jumper on.

"You think this is funny?" They were drenched head to toe and dripped onto the floor.

I smiled, "No, no. Not at all Fred. Ginny simply told a joke I found rather funny." I lied

"Oh really?"

"And where would Ginny be?" George asked

I turned around and her bed was empty. "Well damn."

They rushed me and hugged me soaking my clothes and frizzing my hair.

"Aw Fred, George you ruined my jumper! I have to change again."

"Maybe next time you'll wake us before we get the bucket!"

They let me go and walked out to change. I pulled my jumper off and went looking for another one. The door creaked and the room went silent. I turned and saw Fred standing at the door holding my wand. His eyes were wide. I threw myself under the blanket on Ginny's bed and hid. "Fred! You pervv! How could you?" I yelled

"You left your wand! I was only gone a moment! I didn't think you'd have stripped down so fast!" He yelled back

"Leave!"

I felt my wand hit the bed I was in and the door creaked again. I peeked my head out and saw an empty room. I slid out and found I had no more jumpers. I put the wet one back on and went into the twin's room. It was empty. I walked to the closet and took out a smaller maroon jumper with an F on the front. I walked bac to Ginny's room and changed into the new to me jumper. He would live without it, there were four more inside anyways. I walked down stairs and found the twins stuffing their faces with Ron. I sat next to them and started to eat the eggs Molly placed in front of me. "Thank you, Molly."

"Dear is that Fred's Christmas jumper?"

"Yes, they had gotten mine wet and I dint have any more so I took Fred's."

"Oh, darling do you like it? I can make you one this year! It'll be blue!" She smiled excited and walked away cooking more eggs

"My sweater? You stole my sweater?" Fred asked through a mouth full of eggs

"Yes, you two ruined mine and I needed something to wear." I avoided Fred's eyes and ate my eggs.

"Hunn. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to." Fred whispered

I ignored him my cheeks turning red and walked to the sofa near the fireplace.

I could hear them whisper. "What did you do?" George asked

"I walked in on her changing. She had her jumper off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Their voices dropped lower, harder to hear. "What was she wearing?" George asked

"Lacy black bra. Very nice." Fred told them

My face flamed and anger bloomed in my chest. I sprang from my seat and stomped over to them smacking their heads together. "Stupid. Stupid boys." I muttered and walking away again.

"Ow. Hunn that wasn't very nice." George said

I looked at them and narrowed my eyes. Breathing deep trying to calm myself. "Not, nice? I can show you not nice George."

He paused a moment looking at me. "No, no we're good." They went back to eating silently

After a few moments they walked over to me trapping me in the middle. "Hunn. I swear I didn't mean it. I really am sorry."

"Sure, you are. That's why you were over their gossiping over my bra color." I refused to look at them

"Hunn, we're blokes how could we not? You're beautiful. Of course, George wants to know what color your kickers are!" Fred explained

"Well I've always been a little curious. Now I know. Lacy black quite classy Hunn." George laughed and nudged me

I could feel their innocence and something deeper underneath. They were hiding something.

"How did you know what we were talking about though?"

"What do you mean? I heard you whispering."

"We weren't whispering though Hunn. We were doing our twin thing and talking with our eyes and thoughts." George said

"Really? I heard you whispering. It was soft and quiet like you said it out loud."

"I wonder if it's because our bond is getting stronger?" Fred asked looking at me for an answer.

"I don't know. I never saw the spell we did."

"We can show you and your Ravenclaw brain can figure it out."

"Alright. Where's the book?" I asked

"At Hogwarts. We hid it in the library."

"You went into the library?" I was shocked, they'd never set foot in there with me

"Well we needed to translate it. So we hid it with the Latin book when term was over."

"It'll have to wait."

We sat in silence. Not knowing what to say.

After a moment, Harry and Ron came downstairs followed by Hermione and Ginny. They started eating and chatting filling the house with noise and laughter. Molly bustled about the kitchen and made sure everyone was fed and ready including Arthur who walked down last ruffled and tired.

"Hey, Hunn we figured out what we want to sell to students." They whispered

"What is it?"

"We want to sell instant pranks and class evaders."

"Instant?"

"Yeah! We want to sell things to get students out of class." Fred whispered

"And instant pranks for use against all and those who aren't prank savvy." George finished

"Like what?" I asked

"Well. We can make something to get students sick during class instantly, and then better once they're out in the hall."

"And pranks that happen right away and turn kids into something else until the prank puller wants to change them back!"

"I don't think anyone's every done that before."

"That's what we want! We want to bring something new to the prank world!"

"How are we going to do it?" I asked them pondering potions and options

"A potion maybe?" Fred suggested

"To sloppy." I answered

We sat thinking. Everyone was eating and laughing and we sat on the sofa thinking deep in thought.

"Time to go!" Molly yelled

We walked to fire place and everyone flooed out of the house. It came to be my turn and I threw the powder and in the next moment I was squeezed between the green flames and landed in Leaky Cauldron stumbling and coughing, covered in soot.

It was dark and a little stuffy. There was no natural light in the bar and witches and wizards were sitting at tables reading and writing with their beautiful quills. The bar maid walked around refilling drinks and cleaning. She was dressed in a long skirt and it flourished around her as she twisted and turned around us and the tables. Molly pushed us all along and out the door of the Leaky Cauldron into the bright morning sun. Everything was bright and beautiful. People bustled about talking and searching. Children laughed and screamed running around with their play wands and small brooms.

"First stop Gringots bank." Molly said pulling us along. We entered the bank stopping in the long marble room. Goblins sat high in their chairs writing and reading, they're long hook noses turned up at the sight of us. And Their eyes narrowed turning ugly and savage as we walked past deeper into the building. Molly stopped in front of a tall table and waited to be recognized by the old goblin.

"Yes," he drawled slowly leaning over the edge to look down at us. Tapping his crusty pointed nails on the deep dark wood.

"We need to make a withdrawal from three accounts today." Molly spoke her head held high

"What accounts?" he hissed

"Weasley. Rose-Singer, and Potter."

"Very well. Griphook will take you down." He leaned back and waved his hands

"Come Hunn, and Harry. We'll go down together. Arthur stay with the children." Molly told them

We walked away from the group. It felt wrong to walk away from them. I looked back to see the twins fidgeting awkwardly. I walked on holding onto Molly, Harry walking beside us. The goblin lead the way and seated us in a rickety old cart. It zoomed down the path and stopped. "Weasley." The gobbling said "Volt 104."

Molly got up and walked to the door handing him her key. The door opened to reveal a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon." She took out a tiny hand full and got back in the cart next to me.

The cart lurched forward again and zoomed away. Stopping suddenly the gobbling called out, "Potter. Vault 687." Molly got up with Harry and handed him a small bag to fill. The door swung open and revealed a massive pile of gold and silver. Harry took out a few handfuls and got back in the cart with Molly. Mine was last I didn't know what I would find, empty or full, somewhere in-between. The cart went on deeper into the bank, and stopped again and the gobbling got up, "Rose-Singer. Vault 897." He spoke getting up and walking to the door. Molly handed me a small pouch. I walked with the gobbling and handed him the key.

The door opened and inside there was a decent pile of gold and silver lying in the center, but that's not what amazed me. There were books. Walls covered in them and shelves lined in the center. "Books?" I whispered

"Yes. Your parents collected for the last five years. God knows why, but the value of the collection is in need of, higher security. Rare books, the value alone out numbers Mr. Potter's vault.

"Can I have a moment?" I asked

"Yes. Hurry though I have work to do." He wondered away, leaving me in peace.

I walked into the vault and browsed the books. One stood out above the rest. In the center at the back corner there was a book displayed above the rest. 'Hogwarts A History, First edition, signed.' I gasped the book was displayed behind glass and opened to the signature.

The plaque read: 'For my Hunny Bunny. My little Ravenclaw, with the heart of a Hufflepuff, and the soul of a Gryffindor. Love Mum and Dad. '

Tears sprang to my eyes and I wiped them away. My parents bought these books for me, they knew how much this would mean to me. I touched the glass and wiped my eyes again. There were books on everything. There was a thick book on detailed Latin language, I pulled it off the shelf and tucked it under my arm with books on advance Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Dark Curses. I took large handfuls of Gold and placed it in my pouch. Walking out of the vault Molly looked at the stack of books shocked. "Books?" She asked.

"Yes. My parents had bought many books and never told me. I wanted to take these with me. Can you help me? Maybe shrink them down for now?" I asked

"Of course!" She waved her wand and shrank the books to fit in my front pocket. "You got your gold?" I nodded to her. The cart went on and took us back to the top of the vaults. Day light broke through and I sprinted for it. I saw the twins waiting and talking to Ginny and ran into them knocking them off balance. They caught me and held me close for a moment before letting me go.

"What's up little rabbit?" Fred asked

"You should have seen it! It was like a library! It was beautiful! And there was this, this First edition Hogwarts a History book! Signed!" tears sprang back up and I wiped them away as they came, "My parents bought them for me before they died and it they left it for me to find!" I Smiled and I laughed, it was wonderful.

"Really?"

"That's wonderful! Anything useful?" George asked me, smiling.

Fred placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked with everyone else onto the street again.

"There was a book on advanced Latin, Dark Arts, Charms, and Dark Curses! Your mum shrank them all and I have them with me." I whispered

"Nice!" George laughed excited

Molly led us into the book store where she directed us to find our books. The twins got the only book they didn't have at home. I went down the list and picked up used copies of all the books I needed for sure.

"You have money. Why are you getting the used ones for?"

"Well I have a plan for the rest of my money. Our money." I told them paying for the books

"Our money?" They looked confused

"Well I had an idea when we passed the sweet shop." I walked out behind Molly and Ginny and they followed closely behind me

"And?" the prompted

"Well the instant pranks and class escapers can be made into candy form!" I whispered to them falling behind the group

"That's brilliant!"

"How do we do it?"

"We brew a paste and shape it into the candy. One half gets you sick enough to leave class and the other fixes you up again!" I was excited. It was possible and brilliant!

They stopped me and pulled me to the side of the crowd, "You are so smart! So brilliant!" They said hugging me tightly

"We need to get a few things at the potions shop and then we can start this week before term starts. And perfect it." I smiled and pulled them back to the group

"Molly! I need to get new robe's, do you mind stopping? Please?" I asked her sweetly

"Yes darling! Come on come on. I don't get to do this often." She walked ahead of me into Madam Malkin's shop. I slipped George the Gallons and a list.

"Mum we're going to look at Zonko's!"

"Don't you buy anything! Trouble makers the lot of you." I hooked my arms with hers and we walked inside with Ginny and Hermione.

I winked back at George and Fred. They laughed and headed in the direction of the potion shop down the way. I was measured and poked all over for new robes.

"Your bust measurements are a bit larger as with the hips and waist. That's to be expected with your age though, so don't fret to much darling." She poked my ankle and I jumped

I turned in the mirror to get a good look, they were nice.

"Oh, darling you're beautiful!" Molly beamed

I bought new robes, skirts and dress shirts for class. It felt good to buy new things. Ginny was measured next and her robes were let out and taken in, in places as needed. I slipped her a few Gallons and she got new skirts and dress shirts as well. We laughed as we left the store our new robes being held by Arthur and Percy who tagged along. The twins were waiting outside with our bags of books. I noticed inside was a smaller bag ruffled and stuffed to fit between the hard spines and covers. I smiled at them and we walked shopping for a while longer, getting everything else we needed. As the sun rose high in the sky Molly took us all home and fed us and shoved us off to our rooms to organize and prepare.

The twins and I snuck upstairs and started brewing. This school year would be something wonderful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All direct quotes are taken from the screenplay and belong to the rightful owners.

By the end of the summer, we had the puking pastilles almost perfected. Sitting around the cauldron in our night clothes I rolled up my sleeves and handed George the first half. It was deep vivid red and lumped into a small round ball. George took it and held it in his hand for a moment.

"Come on eat it!" Fred encouraged

"Do I have too? Last time it lasted three hours." He whined

"Yes, you have to do it. It's your turn." I told him

"You haven't done it!" George claimed

Stirring the cauldron, I turned my back to him, "Well someone has to brew. And I'm the best at potions."

"Fine." George shoved the red piece into his mouth and swallowed. In a moment, he was throwing up into the bucket. We waited for it to calm down but he threw up for a good ten minutes and it showed no sign of stopping. I held onto the purple piece waiting for him to stop for just a moment.

"If you could just stop tossing your cookies we would be able to feed you the other half George!" Fred was frustrated

"I'm trying." George heaved and gasped. I took the moment and shoved the purple half down his throat before he could start again. He choked and sputtered but stop throwing up in the bucket. I wiped my hand on one of their old shirts

"Thank god. Don't know how much more I could take."

George crawled into bed and turned over, falling asleep on the bed. I covered him up and went back to work brewing. "Big baby." His snores got louder

"What's going wrong? The puking should only last a few moments." Fred was frustrated. He wiped down the tool and threw them on the floor

"We're adding too much of something. It only lasted a few moments this time. We took down the amount of" I put away the cauldron, "We won't get this right today. It's late and tomorrow we need to be on the train."

"Fine. We'll fix it up at Hogwarts." Fred climbed into the bed in the other corner of the room and faced the wall. They were sleeping in different beds tonight, I took it as my cue to sleeping on my own as well. We were all frustrated and tomorrow was a big day. I finished packing it all away in my potions bag. Hefting it over my shoulder I walked to the door and switched out the light.

The hall was silent and pitch black in the night. I crept over to Ginny's room and the door creaked in the night. I set my bag down and crawled into the icy bed alone. I fell asleep nearly instantly exhausted and nervous about tomorrow's long train ride.

Screaming woke me in the night. I sat upright and shook my head. The screaming did not stop. It was high pitched and demanding. I stood and walked to the door. I pushed it open and I was in the hospital room again. My mother lay on her bed not moving eyes closed. She was screaming. "Help me! Let me out!" She screamed. I ran to her placing my hand on hers and smoothing her hair down.

"Tell me what to do? Mum!" Tears streamed down my face and I didn't know what to do or say. Her screaming got louder and louder. I clasped my hand over my ears and it continued to get louder. My ears were ringing and my head was splitting.

Then it stopped. It was silent and when I opened my eyes I was alone in the dark and there was nothing around me. My ears continued to ring and my eyes adjusted to the dark and all I could see was an endless tunnel of night. I screamed and begged to be let out but my voice only echoed and bounced back to me, taunting.

"Wake up!" Someone shook me and I opened my eyes to the darkness again. I cried out fighting the arms holding me

"Hunn, it's us. Come on." I was hoisted into the air and out of the room altogether. A door shut behind me and another one opened in front of us. A light flickered on and I saw Fred and George standing in front of me. George set me on the bed and Fred rubbed my back.

"We felt it." They whispered

I shoved my head into the pillow.

"And we saw it." It was bloody awful."

"I tried to help."

"So, did I but it was like you couldn't hear us."

"Or see us."

"You just screamed. And wouldn't stop."

"When we woke up we ran to you and found you thrashing under the covers. Crying."

I reached back and pulled them into the bed. They lay around me and rubbed my back and talking about the puking pastilles until I fell asleep while the light glowed around the room and their shadows danced on the walls. I buried myself in the blankets and pillows hiding from the world around me. They didn't leave me in the night, just stayed talking around me.

When dawn hit, the sun burst through the small window and lit the room in brilliant shades of gold and yellow. I laid there in the early morning and listened to them snore. They lay on either side of me and did not wake as I sat up. They stayed sleeping as I got out of bed and even as I pack their things in their trunks. They were rocks, big boulders in the bed curled around the pillows in the center of the bed.

I stacked their trunks and left the room. I could hear Molly downstairs cooking and cleaning. I walked into the rom]om where Gin was packing her things away and I joined her. I put all of my books on the bottom and my clothes on top. I stashed my extra cauldron and potion kit in the bottom too, so no one would find it or ask why I had two. When I was dressed I walked into the twins room again and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fred. George." I shook them

They only rolled over and snored a little louder.

"Don't make me get the bucket," I warned them

The sat upright. "No not the bucket," Fred called out swinging his legs over the edge. George rolled down onto the floor sitting up with his hair in all directions.

"You're a cruel woman." Laughing I walked downstairs and sat next to Molly and Arthur. Hermione and Ginny came down next and started eating talking about this next term and everything they were going to do.

Harry and Ron were next looking ruffled and tired practically falling into their chairs, stuffing their mouths full of eggs and sausage. George and Fred walked down last their hair ruffled eyes almost closed, sleeping walking.

"You two are awake?" Molly asked amazed

"Hunn threatened the bucket," George answered his bum fell into the chair next to me

"Couldn't risk it," Fred told them sitting across from Harry

Molly laughed, "Dear you are wonderful for these boys!"

She went into the kitchen and brought back several lumps of food wrapped tight. "Here is your food for the train." She told us passing them out.

"The car will be here soon, Molly!" Arthur called

She gathered us by the door and hugged us all tightly. "Arthur got us a car to take you to the station this morning. Now everyone is safe and stay together." She was near tears but hugged us again and pushed us out the door. Arthur waved his wand and everyone's trunks flew through the open windows and into the open trunk of the small car. I crowded in after Ginny and found the inside to be roomy and open. I stretched out my legs and leaned back. I closed my eyes and listened to everyone around me. They talked and laughed as we drove.

The twins pulled me out when the car stopped. Digging our trunks out we took our trollies into the station and we plowed through the wall between platforms Nine and Ten. When we immerged on the other side students were getting on the train and parents were crying and saying goodbye. Arthur hugged us all and watched us board the train.

I went deeper into the train heading to where I normally sit when George grabbed me, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To the compartment with the other Ravenclaws."

"No, you don't." Fred pulled me into their compartment and sat me down between them.

Lee Jordan was there along with two girls. Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The smiled and laughed at everything the twins said.

"George you're so funny." Angelina laughed loudly and smiled reaching over to touch his hand.

"I know! I'm just all around dashing." He puffed out his chest and squeezed her hand

I reached for my trunk and pulled out the Latin book from my parents. The book contained translations and phrases and tips on translating to English. I buried my face in the book and tried to block out what they were saying.

"Stuffy Ravenclaw. Why did you bring her back her Freddy?" Katie asked frowning

I looked up. "Now she hears us!" Angelina laughed at me pointing

"Can't believe you're reading on the train. You'll do enough of that at school." Everyone laughed at me, making fun of my book.

"I buried my head in the pages again and leaned into George the only one not laughing. His hand squeezed mine and Angelina gave me a death glare. The hours passed by and I read the book in front of me going through the pages over and over again.

The train stopped and George pulled me up to my feet. "Come on Hunn. We're here." I followed him out of the train and we waited for the carriages. They came pulled by Thestrals, two by two stops in front of us I froze.

Fred pulled me onto the carriage and sat me down. Angelina and Katie pushed me to the side and sat next to the twins. I looked at them, they laughed and smiled. Happy. I opened my book again and pretended not to notice.

I closed the book after a few moments and stared at the Thestrals pulling us along. They were skin and bone, natural for them but so hard to look at. They're naturally gentle but they look so evil. When they halted in front of the castle I got out and I reached a hand to touch the closest one. Its skin was smooth and I could feel every bone underneath its thin skin. It looked at me amazed at the attention and moved closer butting its head against my shoulder.

"Hunn! What are you doing?" George asked grabbing my arm

He pulled me away and the Thestral stared at me watching me go.

We walked into the great hall and all the tables were longer than normal and every teacher stood at attention at the head of the room. I walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hunn? Come sit with us." Hermione said

"I can't. I have to sit with my house. It's the first dinner of the year, its required." I smiled and turned to sit at the end of the table with the rest of my house.

Before the first years were sorted the hat came out and sang it's song:

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen."

The great hall fell silent and everyone strained to hear.

"They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones, they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest was  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition."

Each house cheered as they were mentioned lifting the spirit throughout the hall.

"While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When were they dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

The hat finished and everyone cheered. One by one the first years were sorted into their houses. Their knobby knees shaking as they walked to their houses greeted by happy faces.

Dumbledore walked to the front and demanded silence before he spoke. "Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." Everyone fell silent, no one took a breath, "The Tri-Wizard tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. Please join me in welcoming the lovely lads and ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

In the same moment, the doors flew open and the older girls of the school danced into the hall followed by their boys. Dressed in blue they danced and waltzed to the front of the room standing to be seen and admired. Butterflies flew about the room a dazzling blue hue. I looked at them, all beautiful in their own way standing tall and proud. They rushed to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. An older blonde boy sat next to me and smiled brightly. "I'm Timothy." I shook his hand and blushed looking away. He was beautiful, flawless and perfect.

Dumbledore interrupted my moment of embarrassment. "Now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff!"  
A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing their Bo staffs, twirling them around and stabbing them into the floor, creating sparks and smoke that filled the hall.

Viktor Krum walked into the hall last followed by his headmaster. The boys before his breathed fire into the air. Shapes of dragons flew about the hall and roared loudly. He demanded attention and when he stood in front of the room he threw his shoulders back and every girl fawned and giggled at him. They all moved to the Slytherin table and sat with them for the night.

Food appeared and everyone ate. I was silent reading my book. I peeked over my book and looked to the twins the next table over from mine. The girls were hanging on their shoulders and smiling. My heart ached, sourly.

"You like to read?" Timothy asked smiling and peaking over the edge of my book

I looked over at him, and I smiled "Yes, I like books. They're the best, quiet, and understanding." I explained hiding again behind the pages.

He nodded and let me read again. When everyone was finished, Dumbledore has the food whisked away before he made his announcement.

"Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words." He waited for silence, "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." The Gryffindor's cheered!

"Silence! For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Mr. Crouch walked to the front as the conjured sky thundered and started to rain.

A man in the corner shot a spell into the sky causing it to calm and return to stars and clouds. "Mad-Eye! Good to see you!" The headmaster clapped him on the back and the man nodded and went back to his corner.

Mr. Crouch cleared his throat and spoke, "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." Students booed and I could hear Fred and George cursing at them over everyone.

Dumbledore dimmed the lights revealing a wooden goblet in front of the hall. Its fire burned blue and bright. "This is the goblet of fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely writes their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-wizard tournament has begun!" Everyone cheered and screamed

The feast ended and everyone stood to leave for their rooms. George and Fred found me, hooking their arms with mine. "We're going to enter, Hunn!"

"You can't you're sixteen guys! That's ridiculous!"

"We're going to be seventeen as soon as our potion is done!" Fred smiled

They laughed and walked me up to their common room, following the crowd inside I pulled away. The looked back and tried to pull me inside but I pulled away.

"I can't guy's. We'll get in trouble." I told them backing away

"Oh right." They frowned.

"Password is Lions tail, this week. Come to us if you need us at all." They told me

"I will. I will." I reassured them

"Come on Fred! George! Katie and Angelina called from inside. The door closed behind them and I could see Katie hanging on Fred and Angelina on George. My heart ached, and I walked to my common room, alone.


	15. Chapter 15

I got halfway to my common room when I ran into a boy in Dumstrang robes.

"Sorry." I tried to walk around him and he pulled me back

"No, I'm sorry." He let me go and I looked up at him. His dark hair was slicked back and he smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, alright." I looked down and turned away

"Can you tell me where the entrance to the castle is. I got lost." He scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed

"Yeah. It's down the stairs to the second floor, then down the left corridor, take a right and then go left down the staircase and you'll see the great hall and the entrance." I told him, "Oh and if the first set of stairs change just stay calm. Step over to the next set going down and follow them down faster."

"I'll never remember that." He laughed, "And the stairs change? Why?" He was smiling but he looked confused and a little concerned

"They change because there are so many places in the castle to get to. Sometimes the stairs don't care and take you where they want." I shrugged and started leading him down the corridor to the stairs. He followed me, his boots thumped on the floor loudly echoing with us as we walked.

"It's really nice of you to take me down the hall." He told me standing close to me as we walked

"Not a problem. I remember getting lost when I was a first year here." I told him walking a little slower. He made me nervous, in a good way, and a bad one too.

We walked a few moments in silence and made it down to the great hall again, "Well I'm glad I was found by such a pretty girl."

I nodded, looking down.

"What's your name?" he asked grinning

"Hunn," I told him quietly

"Unique for such a pretty girl. I like it. I am Andon." He puffed out his chest and stood taller than before.

He reached for my hand and held it tightly. "I think you're very pretty, Hunn." He moved closer to me. My chest touching just below his chest. I looked up at him eyes wide.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered. He smiled and squeezed my hand. He pulled me a little closer and leaned down to my ear. He brushed my hair aside and rested his hand on the back of my neck.

He whispered low and slow, his lips brushing my ear "I can't wait to see you again, Hunn." His voice rumbled and traveled across my skin. It felt different, new and a little wrong in the back of my head. My heart sank and I nodded.

He let me go and walked out of the castle the door closing and echoing behind him. I turned around, feeling flustered, walked back to my common room. Students were walking the halls to their common room whispering and giggling. I spoke to the Eagle and answered his riddle entering the common space. It was silent and students were reading and talking quietly.

Fred and George popped into my head and I smiled. They weren't silent and I loved it. They were something else, so the same and so different too. So. reserved and so out there. Everyone knew who they were, one way or another.

I sat on my bed and let my mind wander. The stress of the day took over and I fell asleep in the empty room long before everyone else.

I woke to the sun rising in the window and my heart clenched. I panicked and reached for George and Fred but the bed was empty and I was alone. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself the sheets were tangled around my legs and the air was thick and hard to pull in. My chest seemed to tighten and constrict. I threw my legs over the edge still in yesterday's clothes and dropped my head below my knees, breathing deep. I took deep breaths but my heart was still squeezing and tight. I got ready for the day taking my Advanced Latin and Dark Charms book with me. I changed and dressed in my plain class robes, today would be rough. My head was aching and my chest was tight, I felt sad, felt alone and lost and I couldn't figure out why.

I left for the great hall, smiling and waving at all the portraits along the way. I made it to the entrance of the great hall and the twins joined me slinging their arms around my shoulders laughing.

"Good morning!" they screamed together

I cringed and laughed at their energy, "It's too early to be so loud." I told them as they dragged me to the Gryffindor table. We sat at the quickly filling table and filled our plates with eggs and such as we chatted. At the front of the hall, the stone goblet stood tall and burning bright with its blue flames. Students threw in their names and people cheered each time whooping and screaming around those who ate and chatted away the sleepy morning.

Fred stared at the students entering and nearly missed his mouth hitting his bottom lip with a fork full of sausage. "Hunn, we need your help," Fred asked stuffing his mouth with sausages on the second go around.

"Yeah, we need you to help us," George added in around a mouth full of eggs, eyes wondering to the stone goblet in the front.

I picked at my sweet bread and narrowed my eyes, they were up to something. "What do you need? Classes haven't even started yet."

"We want to enter the tournament!" they whispered yelled in my ear on both sides

"What how? You're not seventeen yet! There are rules!" I admonished them sternly.

They smiled, "You're the absolute best potion brewer in the world! We want your help brewing an aging potion." George told me

"No way. Not at all. I won't do it." I crossed my arms and looked away.

They turned their eyes to me and made a sad face begging me to help. I stared back for a moment looking at them before I finally gave in. "Fine!" I sighed

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! We need it tomorrow can you do it?" they asked looking longingly away, up at the goblet.

"Yes, I'll start it during my free period today and then give it to you after classes later." I was defeated no way could I say no to them, not when they begged, not when they turned their beautiful green eyes on me and wouldn't look away.

They hugged me tightly and from the corner of my eye I could see Andon sitting at the Slytherin table frowning at something, but when he saw me he smiled. I gave him a small wave and a little smile.

"Who are you looking at, Hunn?" Ginny asked from the other side of the table. She was grinning mischievously

"No one," I told her dinking m Pumpkin Juice.

"Are you sure, because that cute dark haired Durmstrang boy is grinning like an idiot." She said looking back at the Slytherin table, ratted me out. I blushed and looked away, ignoring her prying.

"What Durmstrang bloke?" Fred asked frowning. His eyebrows knit together, eyes narrowed. Angry, jealous, something.

"I gave one of them directions last night on the way back to Ravenclaw tower." I shrugged and looked away from Fred, his angry eyes made me feel sad, guilty and defeated.

"Really?" Ginny shrieked eyes wide and mouth agape

"Yes. He was lost. I just gave him some help."

Ginny was leaning forward across the table, "What's his name?" she was bouncing in her seat

"Andon." I told her rolling my eyes, "If you think he's so cute you go talk to him."

"No, no. It's not a redhead he's looking at now." She giggled

I turned around and he wasn't there at all. "He's not there."

"No, but he's walking around the Slytherin table now to get to you." She pointed and sure enough, Andon was walking to me with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Hunn. I was hoping you'd be willing to show me to my class today?" He grinned and winked at me puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders giving off a tough guy act. George and Fred stiffened and sat up straighter.

"Sure. I don't mind. I just need to get my class list from Flitwick. Do you have yours?" I asked standing and gathering my books.

"Yes, your professor Snape gave it to me a moment ago." He held up a slip of paper

I smiled and nodded, "I'll see you guys later. At lunch?"

Ginny nodded and smiled winking at me and giggling as I walked away. Andon walked closer to me and our arms brushed.

"Hello, professor." I greeted Flitwick

He turned and looked up at me smiling behind his glasses. "Ah, Miss Rose-Singer!" he searched through his stack of papers and held one out to me. "These are your NEWT classes. Please be prompt and continue with your perfect scores this year as well." He smiled and ushered us off.

"He is a short man," Andon said as we left the hall

"Yes, he is. He always has been." I laughed

"He said you had perfect scores did he mean it?" He asked handing me his class schedule

"Yes. He was not joking." I looked at his schedule and compared it to mine.

N.E.W.T Level courses

Monday

9am-12:30pm Herbology

12:31pm-1:29pm Free Period

2pm-3:30pm Potions

3:30pm-5pm Transfiguration

Tuesday

9am-10:30 am Ancient Runes

11am-2pm Free Period

2pm-3:30pm Potions

3:30pm-5pm Free Period

5pm-9:30pm Astronomy

Wednesday

9am-10:30 am History of Magic

11am-2:00 pm Defense Against the Dark Art's

Thursday

9am-12:30am Charms

12:30pm-2pm Free Period

2pm-3:30pm Divination

3:30pm-5pm Transfiguration

Friday

9am-11am Free Period

11am-12:30 pm History of Magic

12:30pm-2pm Free Period

2pm-3:30pm Arithmancy

"Well it's Tuesday so we have Potions together, that's not until two so I can drop you off at Defense Against the Dark Arts and then I have to go to my class." I smiled at him and he was watching me closely

"Alright. Lead the way." He smiled and placed his hand on my lower back. I walked us to the staircase and we headed up together. It was silent and everyone around us was watching us, whispering. He kept his hand on my lower back and walked slowly with me.

We arrived at his classroom and said goodbye.

"Hunn! You going to class?" Hermione called from behind me, catching up quickly.

"Yeah! I have Herbology I told her walking next to her.

"So do I. But mine isn't Newt level yet, not like yours!" She explained chatting away as we walked outside the castle

"I bet well just be gathering ingredients for Potions class later. She gets us to her dirty work." I told Hermione as we entered the Greenhouse. She laughed and left to join the other fourth years in Greenhouse 1.

Class passed quickly and before I knew it, it was my free period and I left the greenhouse having taken all the things I needed for the aging potion Fred and George wanted. I walked into the Ravenclaw common room and found it empty except for a few seventh years lingering around.

I crept up to my room and set up my potions kit in the corner. The aging potion was simple. Just a few ingredients and two and half hours of stirring and brewing on low heat. My mind went to Fred and George, did I really want them to enter? They could be hurt, or worse killed. God my heart clenched thinking about it. I couldn't let them do it. Before I added the final ingredient I swapped it out for dill weed, which would taste the same but negate the effects of the aging potion causing beard growth but no aging of any kind. Frowning, my free period was over before I knew it and I bottled the 'potion' hiding it in my pocket and sprinted to Potions in the dungeon.

I arrived five minutes before the class started and sat in the middle of the class, not close enough to be noticed by Professor Snape too often. I sat alone, often others last choice, or first, if they wanted an easy Pass for the class. I pulled out my quill and scroll and waited for Snape.

"Hello, Hunn," Andon said smiling sitting next to me

"Oh. Hello Andon." I told him smiling slightly

"I like that we have this class together. You can help me." He told me placing his hand on mine and smiling brightly. I pulled away and nodded fixing my skirt for something to do.

"As am-"

"Attention class!" Snape called out to the class cutting me off, "We are overcrowded today. Slytherin, my own house, Ravenclaw and a portion of the Dumstrang as well." Snap sneered wooshing around the classroom dimming the lights and starting his lecture.

"This is an advanced level class. There will be no games, no lollygagging. This class, as well as the more advanced one next year, will get you a job anywhere. That is if you can muster up the skill to pass!" he looked sternly at everyone.

"We are going to start by brewing a potion you should have mastered last year. If your summer emptied out your mind, and you can't crew this simple potion then you will be removed from my class." He went to the board and wrote Draught of Peace, "You have until the end of this class, you are partners with your seatmate. Now get moving." He walked to his desk and observed us closely

"I'll get the ingredients. You start everything else?" He told me walking away.

I set up the cauldron to the right temperature and set about making the base. He returned with the moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. Setting them about the work area carefully. "Can you measure them exactly?" I asked carefully

"Of course." He went silent and took out his own set of polished brass scales measuring and setting aside everything we needed carefully.

I added the moonstone slowly until it turned green and stirred until it went blue. Andon watched on, his eyes tracked my hands as they went about moving things and stirring the potion slowly in both directions. I sat back and let the potion simmer until it turned a pink color.

"You're good at this. Really good at this." He complimented

I laughed, "I study." I told him, continuing on with the potion.

We chatted and laughed as the class went on. Nearing the end of class many had made the potion well, but not perfect. I added the last of the Powdered Porcupine quills and watched as the potion turned white. We were finished, just as Snape made his way to us.

I watched him sniff and inspect our potion. "Not as good as I, but good enough. Bottle it and go." He told us. He walked back to the front of the class and watched us. "Many of you have done a decent job, some better than others," he looked to me, "Three of you will not be continuing on, you know who you are. Do not show your faces here next week. For those of you continuing, I want a four, foot parchment on the Draught of Peace, its effects, and how its brewed by next week." He turned and marching into his office, leaving us alone to clean.

Andon waved his wand and cleared our workspace. I packed my things and he followed me out. We stopped by the staircase and he looked at me, contemplating.

His eyes were soft, "Hunn, were one of those twins, at breakfast this morning, your boyfriend?" he asked waiting for an answer

I smiled and looked down. Shaking my head, I said, "No, neither one of them are." I avoided his eyes, a little confused by the ache in my chest.

"Good. Then I still have a chance." He said smiling, moving a little closer to me.

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea." I told him quickly stepping back

He didn't say anything at first, his eyebrows knit together and he took a deep breath. "Do you like one of them?" he asked frowning

I looked at him. Eyes wide, I had never thought about it. The twins? They were something, they made my heart race and my hands sweat, did I like them? One of them, or both? "I don't know," I whispered to him

"Then don't say no, not yet." He ran his fingers through my hair, one had to stop at my waist above my bum and the other at the nape of my neck. He pulled me in closer to his chest and looked deeply into my eyes. "You're beautiful. Your eyes sparkle and I feel lost when I look at them. Your hair feels like silk against my finger, your skin is as pale as the moon and I can't help but stare when you walk away from me. Don't say no, not when you don't know what you feel, for them, or me." He pulled me closer whispering in my ears something in Bulgarian, "Красива, невероятна."

He leaned down to kiss me. His lips touched mine gently, they felt soft warm and I didn't feel anything, his eyes closed and he pulled me closer still and my heart clenched. I couldn't breathe, it hurt inside and left me confused. He was cute, very handsome and polite, I shouldn't mind if he kisses me. I should like it, love it even, but I didn't. He leaned away and looked at me smiling, puffing out his chest, running his finger down my cheek. Everyone around us was whispering, giggling and gasping. I could feel their eyes on me and I hated it. I felt persecuted by their stares and judged by their laughter.

I did the only thing I knew how and ran from him. My chest hurt and air felt like fire as I took every breath in and out. I ran around the corner to escape and only found more pain. George was holding hands with Angelina, and Fred with Katie. They smiled and laughed, content and happy. My heart stopped and then dropped to the floor behind me as I ran.

"Oh god." It hurt to see them holding them. My chest burned and ached. Tears sprang up in my eyes and I choked on the air I took in as I pushed passed them. It was getting harder to breathe with every passing second.

"Hunn!" They called me, concerned. I could hear all of their footfalls behind me, The twins, the girls, and Andons, but I didn't stop. I couldn't face them. Not anyone. Not right now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hunn!" George and I shouted after her. She was running and crying. I tried to reach out to her and she pushed past us, running faster than before. I let go of Katie's hand and sprinted for her.

"Fred! Where are you going?" Katie asked chasing after me. George followed he explained to Angelina he needed to go. I followed Hun and she headed in the direction of the library sprinting past every teacher, and student along the way. A Dumstrang boy ran next to me after Hunn, I glared at him and ran faster. She ran into the library and wasn't there. George and the Dumstrang boy ran into my back nearly pushing me over.

Mrs. Pince glared at us an shhhhed us from behind her desk. She went back to reading and I turned to the other boy as did George.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"I am Andon. You are her twins." He stated frowning

"Yes, we are. Why are you chasing after her? Did you do something?" George asked anger rising in his eyes

"I did nothing. I merely told her I thought she was beautiful and kissed her. She ran off afraid of her own heart." He shrugged and walked into the library looking high and low.

I looked at George and saw the furry in his eyes that matched the way I felt. I pulled Andon back to us and shoved him against the bookshelf rattling the novels it held. "You did what?" He looked unimpressed and stood tall matching my height and looked unafraid.

"I kissed her. Softly, sweetly and apparently in the right way. Women." He muttered.

"You kissed her." I was aghast, someone had kissed her.

"That is what I said. Do you have a problem with it?" He challenged

"Yes, we bloody well do. You entitled pompous-," George moved in closer getting angrier

"Then why were you holding hands with the two hags in the hall?" He challenged again pushing against me and moving into our space this time.

"I wouldn't call them hags," I told shrugged, feeling ashamed.

"Why would you allow those two to hold you and touch you the way you have been in front of her?" he moved closer to George and I shoving us into the wall behind us. "There is nothing between you three yet you claim her and try to keep her for yourself as you parade around with those two ugly things attached to your wrists." He was mad I could see it in his eyes

"I want her. Not to show her off but because I think she is beautiful, charming and no one compares to her. If you want her, one of you or both, I will do my best to take her, if she will let me." He walked away then leaving us to think alone.

"Fred?"

"George." I was lost in the thoughts of what I had done. I was so caught up in thinking she would never want us that I decided to go for Katie, even though her touch felt wrong and when her lips neared my skin I felt sick. I couldn't do it anymore more I needed to talk to Hunn.

"I can't date Katie anymore," I told George walking out of the library. Katie was standing there near the door listening.

"You're such a jerk, Fred. You didn't even give us a chance." She ran and didn't look back, but I didn't chase her. I need to.

"George, about Hunn, Maybe you should-,"

"What break up with Angelina? We just started dating. I like her." He insisted

"You like how wrong her hands feel against yours? You like how rotten her kisses make you feel? I see your face when she touches you. You're fighting not to flinch, to run!" I accused

He stood tall, "That's not true! She just fine. Her kisses are too." He was mad I could see it in his eyes and feel it in our bond.

We stared each other down, "It won't last." I told him finally.

"It doesn't have to, but I'm with her now. I'm having fun, I'm happy, she's nice." He claimed, as his voice broke and his shoulders slumped slightly as his excuses became weaker and weaker. He turned and walked back to the common room without me.

I followed behind him slowly, lost in my own thoughts and feelings, I needed to talk to her. Entered the common room after him and headed to bed. I'd get detention for missing class but I can't bring myself to care. My heart ached and burned from the inside out. George sat on his bed looking the same way.

"George you never know what could happen. She's connected to us and us to her. It could work." He rolled over and ignored me, pulling his drapes shut

"Bloody hell." I rolled into bed and fell asleep.

I didn't leave my bed for the rest of the day. I lay thinking about everything. How was I going to talk to her? I skipped dinner choosing to stay in, to avoid her until I could come up with something to say. I fell asleep thinking about her, dreaming of her smile.

The next morning, I dressed and left without Fred. As I walked down to the great hall I saw a group of three Ravenclaw girls chatting. I walked up to them and tapped on the shoulder. She shoved her glasses up, pulled her robes straight and looked disgusted like I was a waste of space.

"Do you know Hunn Rose-Singer?" I asked

"You mean Hunny Bunny the misfit Hufflepuff?" They laughed and my blood started to boil. "Yeah, we know her. Why?"

"I need to know where she is? Have you seen her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She didn't come back until last night, she didn't come back until this morning. She's asleep. Probably ran off with that Bulgarian hottie she was kissing in the hall. They're in a broom cupboard or back to his ship." They laughed and giggled joking about her

"Don't talk about her that way," I told them

"Why is she snogging you too?" they asked smug and vial lips turning up in a laugh

"You are vile. Don't talk about her that way. You, jealous hag." I told her walking away

"You arse." She called after me upset

I arrived at the table and couldn't be bothered to watch for Fred or Hunn. I sat and ate. Fred arrived and started looking around, probably waiting for Hunn to arrive.

"Looking for her?" I asked stacking my toast and up buttering it with jam.

"Of course." He said peeking around me but a group of young Slytherins walked in, blocking the view.

"She's not coming. I asked some Ravenclaws on the way down. She didn't go to her common room last night. Probably slept in the library all night." I shrugged, his eyes looked sad, tired and bags hung low under them. Just how I felt.

"George!" Angelina called out smiling and waving at me as she walked in the hall, sitting next to me hanging around my neck as she kissed me. I felt ill. Her skin burned mine like a rotten potion, and her lips felt rough and horrid. I shifted away from her slowly. Maybe I should end it.

"You alright Georgie? You look like you're going to blow chunks." Fred told me grinning, he knew he was right.

"Shut it. I'm fine. Good morning Angie" I smiled at Angelina and continued eating my toast and jam while slowly shifting away from her.

"I hope Hunn is okay." He whispered to me, I nodded.

I looked around the hall and caught eyes with Andon from yesterday. He was laughing and smiling before he saw me. When he looked at me he frowned, glancing at Angie he looked sadly amused. Like we were idiots. I turned away and ate. Giving up on Hunn coming to breakfast. My heart started to ache. I wanted to see her. We've never gone this long without seeing her before, not since she stayed with us over the summer.

"Weasley's!" a woman called for us sternly.

We turned to see McGonagall frowning at us both. "Where were you yesterday afternoon. You missed class!"

"Well you see Professor we were with Hunn in the library and completely lost track of time." Fred made up, I nodded backing him up.

"Really? Then where may I ask is Miss Hunn?"

"She got an early start today and just headed to class." I pipped in

"Well, I'm looking for her. Tell her to come see me when you find her. No more skipping lessons. No more missing any lessons or there will be detentions worse than last year ever was." She threatened

"Yes, ma'am!" we saluted her as she turned away from us

Owls flew in the hall and dropped letters and such in front of students. A tiny little owl landed in front of us and held out its leg.

"What?" I asked the owl

It hooted and shook its leg. I took the package off, a tiny little box tied in twine.

'To Fred and George,' it read. I opened it and inside were two tiny vials nestled between wads of parchment. I took them out, they were filled with silvery liquid that sparkled in the light.

Under then was a small note. 'Enjoy getting older'. It was from Hunn. I looked at Fred.

"It's time," I told him ginning and we stood walking out of the great hall without a word. The aging potion was ready and we were ready to enter. Bursting through the doors we rushed to the goblet and people crowded around us.

People were placing their names in the goblet and we could hear the trio talking.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant, wouldn't it? In three years from now, we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron said to Harry

"Yeah well rather you than me." He said back

We yelled getting everyone's attention and ran around the goblet.

"Thank you thank you, well lads and lasses, with a little help we've done it!" they cheered for us

"It was cooked up yesterday!" Fred called out

Hermione closed her book and laughed, "It's not going to work!"

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked her, getting close to her ear annoyingly.

She pointed to the cloudy line, "You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" I asked loving her annoyed stare

She huffed, "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant. Because it's so incredibly dimwitted." I told her laughing

"Besides we have the help of the most brilliant witch in the school. A young master of potions. Hunn herself the wonderful Ravenclaw."

Hermione laughed and waited.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" we yelled entwining our arms and chugging down Hunn's potion

We jumped inside the line and waited. When nothing happened, we ran around the goblet and cheered! "Yeahhhh!" We took our slips of paper and tossed them in together. The goblet ate them in its fire and everyone cheered again!

We walked around heads held tall and smiles as big as the sun. The goblet got angry, its fire turned pink and it spits out two balls of fire and hit us square in the chest knocking us over onto the floor. I sat up and looked at Fred. He was growing a long beard and his hair was a silvery gray. I reached up and felt my own face. I had a full face of silvery hair. I looked at Fred who was shocked.

"Hunn!" we said together

We ran from the room and into the corridor and headed up the stairs to the Ravenclaw Eagle. "We need to get in," I told it

"What house is the slowest of all because it does first and asks later?" it asked us

"Why the hell did I have to be a Gryffindor?" the Eagle smiled laughing

The door opened and Hunn walked out her head down and her robes ruffled.

"Hunn!" Fred yelled

She looked up and her eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" she asked back up

"We took the potion!"

"I can see that." She said

"It didn't work."

"I can see that too." She whispered

"Why?"

"I didn't want it to." She didn't even look guilty

She was huddled in the corner looking stubborn

"Why would you do that? We wanted to enter."

She looked upset, scared and sad, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

She looked heartbroken and done for. Her eyes had bags and her skin was shallow, she avoided my eyes and looked down. My heart melted at her voice, she sounded rough and tired.

"Really? Why?" I asked voice softening

"You're both important to me. I couldn't watch you get hurt doing something crazy."

"We care about you too. So, can you fix this? And then tell us what happened." Fred told her.

She smiled and pulled out two tiny vials filled with blue liquid. We drank them down and our beards fell off to the floor coloring it with our once gray hair.

"Now what happened?"

She walked past us. We followed. "He kissed me and I started thinking about things." She said

"What things?"

"You guys."

We narrowed our eyes. "What about us?" we asked are arms crossed behind our back following her side by side

"If I like you, one of you, both of you."

We were silent. We arrived at her class and stopped. She looked at us. "You're dating those girls now so It's not a big deal. Forget it," told us frowning

"I'm not!" Fred said, he took her arms in his and I fell back

"What?"

"I'm not with Katie anymore Hunn."

She stared back blankly not answering or saying anything.

Fred looked scared, nervous, "And I like you. I like you a lot and I have for a long time." He blurted out to her.

My heart hurt watching and listening to them so I walked away. My heart was telling me to go back, to tell her I loved her too, that she was beautiful and I wanted her, but I kept walking away. My chest tightened and I felt tired and sad. I left them staring scared at each other, confused and waiting for an answer.


	17. Chapter 17

I stood in front of Fred confused and shocked. The door closed behind me and I was trapped. Even confronted with Fred and George my anxiety melted at their proximity. Relaxing me. Fred's eyes were scared and vulnerable pleading with me, begging me to say something.

"Fred," I whispered, my eyes teared up and I didn't know what to say, I glanced over at George, he had walked away down the corridor to his common room.

"I know its sudden. I know everything is messed up right now. But please-." He held my hands to his chest and looked deeply into my eyes.

I panicked, "I'm late for class." I blurted and then I ran. I ran, and he didn't follow me.

"Just think about it!" he yelled as I turned the corner. I did think about it, all through History of Magic I thought about it. But I didn't think about just Fred, I thought about George too and how he made me feel warm and safe, while Fred made me feel adventurous and outgoing. I thought about them both and everything we've been through together and how accepted they made me feel, we were family. I tried not to think about family but how they made me feel inside and everything was all jumbled up and they were cute, funny, nice and so kind to everyone.

"Ms. Rose-Singer! We are recapping the Giant Wars now can you tell me when it took place in History, or have you been daydreaming this whole class hour?" Cuthbert Binns shouted at me frustrated with my lack of attention

I sighed, "The Giant Wars were wizarding bellicose conflicts that had historical significance, having taken place in, or earlier to, the end of the nineteenth century Mr. Binns."

"Correct." He didn't look happy about it and turned back to the rest of the class to continue the lecture on Giant Generals and their tactics. I tried to pay attention but my mind drifted to the summer that just ended, I remember how I felt walking away from the twins into the bank, I felt like I shouldn't go without them, I felt that I needed to stay with them. We worked on their pranks together, they involved me in everything, we woke up together, flew together, everything. I remembered spending every night with them in their bed after the full moon because that's where I felt I needed to be, it felt right. Before that night. I remember feeling shy around them, odd, I thought they were cute, yes, but I also remember thinking they were going to leave me to abandon me because they would get bored or just find someone new. That all changed on the day of the full moon after we bonded and became friends for life. I wonder how that Latin spell changed things. I needed to see it, needed to know before I made any decisions on how I felt about them. Class ended and I had a half hour before Defense against the Dark arts started with the Gryffindor's. I raced to their common room and muttered Lion's tale. The portrait swung open muttering about changing the password.

"Fred, George!" I called out

"Oyy!" they yelled back from somewhere up above. They peaked their head down around the staircase and looked around. I waved feeling a little awkward and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Hunn," Fred called down, racing over to me and stopping a few feet away. George hung back watching and staring at me as if he was fighting back something inside.

"I just need that book," I told them

"What book? Don't you have enough books?" Fred asked fixing his hair and pulling at his size too small shirt.

"No never. But I'm looking for that book you got the Latin spell out of last year. Do you have it?" I asked pulling out my wand and muttered, incrementum, his shirt increase in size to fit his taller frame and wider torrso. I looked at George and did the same for his pants, covering his ankles.

"Thanks." They said together checking out their larger clothes.

"Accio Flitwicks confiscated charms book," George said waving his wand and poiting it up to their room. A moment later the book zoomed out of their room and down the stairs hitting George in the head as it landed above where he pointed his wand.

I passed Fred who was still pulling at his shirt and took the book George held out to me. "Thank's." I started to rush off to the exit but Fred grabbed my arm.

"Walk with us? We're going to the same lesson." He said eyes pleading.

"Fred, i need a day or so, something changed after what we did under the full moon and I need to know what that was before i can tell you anything. Please just give me that, please." I looked down at my feet feeling sad.

He released me and nodded looking down at his feet. I ran turned and ran off without another word. Out of the common room and down to Defense against the Dark arts classroom. I sat in the back and pulled out my Advanced Latin book from my parent's vault. I looked through the Charms book from the twins looking for 'Semper Tres Amantium' among the pages of unfamiliar language.

I found the spell in the middle of the book it was in this delicate print. I pulled out the Latin book and started translating word for word the spell. I started with the title and I was not happy with what I found. Semper Tres Amantium was translated to "Always three lovers." I was shocked. This is not what the twins had said the spell was for, did they know they bond us as lovers? Or was this an accident?

Students started filling the classroom and Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws filled the open seats. George and Angelina sat in front of me and Fred sat in the open one next to me glancing at me trying to get my attention. Mad-Eye Moody rushed to the front of the classroom and slammed books around making a lot of noise and commotion. Students started whispering to each other. Moody began his lesson on disarming charms and I ignored him knowing the wand movement and the charm by heart. I dived into my Latin book continuing the translation as best I could. 'Connection so deep it binds us together, Forever'. The spell translation was not starting off good. Forever was coming up often and I didn't know how much worse it could get. 'Two to bind the one, one to bind the two, Forever.'. They were bound to me, and I was to them. The connection was them to me and I to them. The twins were not affected by each other just them to me and I, to them.

My heart was pounding and I didn't know what to do. Fred shoved a note at me under the table, shoving it into my leg until I paid attention to him. I grabbed it and held it open under the desk so I could read 'What's wrong?'.

I placed it on the books I had open. I took my quill and scribbled, 'Nothing' under his handwriting and passed it back.

I moved onto the next section of the spell and blanched, 'Nothing can separate the trio, forever bound together'. Forever. Forever had my heart beating nonstop. There was no way to undo this. Oh god. 'Lies can't hide and secrets fade, Forever'. Can't lie, they told me about this and I wasn't worried about that but the next section had me confused and concerned. 'Touch between the three, Brings pleasure, Forever'. Oh, god my cheeks heated and I closed my books quickly hiding my writing when Moody walked passed our desk.

"Am I to assume you can correctly perform the spell in which we have been talking about! Ms. Rose-Singer!" he yelled at me

"Yes, sir," I told him looking up, blush fading.

"Then demonstrate. Mr. Weasley!" he called out

"Yes." The twins answered

"One of you are going to help Ms. Rose-Singer demonstrate for the class. To the front now!" he waved his wand and cleared the classroom so we had room. I walked to one end and Fred to the other. We raised our wands and the class sat on the edge of their seats.

It was silent for a moment when Mood yelled out more instructions, "You will attempt jinx's her Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Rose-Singer you will defend."

Fred raised his wand and before he could mutter his Jinx's I waved my wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" red light flew across the room and hit Fred square in the chest knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Well done!" Moody shouted, "Does anyone else want to challenge Ms. Rose-Singer?"

No one stood. "You're all chicken! Cowards!" he yelled frowning

I sat back down in the back of the classroom and opened my books again. I continued translating while Moody lectured on being brave and taking risks only when you needed to.

'Children from the three, Into the life of love and caring, Forever'. Children?

Fred shoved another note at me and I took it shocked. I opened the note, 'Nice spell! I didn't have a chance!' he wrote with a smile I jotted down a reply quick, 'Thanks' and passed it back.

The last chunk was big and scary, 'Hearts are locked and love magnifies, Forever, No way out Forever Three lovers, Forever Three Lovers Last, Forever the Trio'. No way out. My heart sank and I felt sick to my stomach. I snatched the note from Fred and Jotted down another note. 'We need to talk, you, George and me, Kitchens, tonight!'

I shoved the note at him and gather my things running out before the class ended without a word. I ran to my common room and hid in bed with the curtains drawn around me. Crawling under the blankets I discarded my school robes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Thoughts were racing through my head and I couldn't seem to relax. I pondered the effects of the spell and wondered if everything was fake. My heart hurt and clenched in my chest, squeezing the life out of me. The spell said it bound forever, was there any escape for us, or were we stuck with each other, bound, wanting but never really knowing if we loved each other because we wanted to. Love? I wanted to love them. The problem was, how would it even work? Three people, two of them and one of me. I was in over my head. Is that something people even do? A three-way relationship? Isn't that cheating?

My heart pounded at the word and clenched, pain, tears sprang to my eyes and I cried. I felt the love in my chest. My heart swelled at the thought of the twins, I wasn't mad I wasn't angry, I was scared. What if none of what I felt was real?

What about Fred? He said he liked me wanted to be with me, was what he was feeling real? Or was it all just an effect of the spell we did? Nothing was real, I mean George was dating Angelina, he must not be affected at all. But Fred, the look I his eyes was intense.

I kept thinking of everything and I analyzed the spell in my head repeatedly. The last line said, 'love magnifies'. What did that mean? Could the smallest feeling be magnified into something it's not? God, I needed to know more. I sprang up and glanced between my curtains, the sun was still in the sky, I had time before meeting the twins. I dressed and in Fred's jumper and left for the library quickly.

The corridors were empty as I walked them to the library. Teachers were in their classes and students didn't often come to the library during these hours. I crept into the library and felt calmed by the books around me. Searching through the rows of books was relaxing, made me feel at home relaxed among the pages. Pulling books off the shelves with my wand they followed me in a stack as I walked collecting more and more, hopefully, one of them had the answers I needed. I took the books I gathered and went to the corner on the second floor and dived into them, the pages about charms and binding spells, enchantments, and magnifying emotions. Everything was jumbled together, most of it useless.

Magnifying emotions gets tricky, it takes what's there and it makes it more potent than a love potion. If there was any emotion we felt for each other before the spell it was going to be made ten times stronger by the effects of the spell. The full moon we performed it under made the effects everlasting using the strength of the moon's light and sealing the spell to our souls and bodies. There was no way out not unless one of us died.

The sun was setting outside the windows of the library and the commotion outside the doors told me everyone was headed to dinner. I stuck my head back into my books and moved my body further into the nest I had created, hiding. I picked up the last book and blanched as I turned the pages. If we felt love for each other even one of us, the effects of the spell were going to make sure anyone who tried to come between the three of us repulsing to the individual they touched, kissed or tried to love. We could never be with anyone outside the three of us. We would get struck with anxiety and overwhelming longing if separated from each other for too long. We were stuck. Fred was stuck with me, and I with him or George, but George it seemed as if he was free of the spell and its effects with Angelina. I hope he had a chance for true love.

I placed the books back on their shelves and walked into the abandoned corridor. Traveling down to the kitchens I tiptoed and walked slowly as to draw attention when I turned the corner and walked through Helena Ravenclaw.

I shivered, feeling cold inside and out and turned to face her. She looked disappointed.

"What are you doing out of our common room girl?" she asked hovering in front of me

I stood straighter, "I'm on my way to the kitchen ma'am, I missed dinner."

"Why did you miss dinner?" she crossed her arms

I shuffled my feet, "I was in the library."

"Doing what?" she prodded

"Just studying ma'am." I looked up at her and she was staring at me sternly

She floated around me, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not!" I told her defensively.

"You were in the library. I have no doubt about that but you were not studying."

The hallway seemed darker as she continued to stare into my mind. I shrank away from her and looked away.

"What were you really doing?" she asked leaning closer to me

"Research," I whispered

"On?"

"I forgot."

"I can just go ask the librarian what you were reading. She has a way of keeping a detailed recorded of everything taken off the shelf. To keep students out of trouble." She threatened floating away

"No!" she stopped and looked back at me

"I was researching binding spells, magnification spells, and charms, ma'am."

She looked confused, "You weren't trying to find the Lost Diadem?" she asked me

"No. I needed to know about the charms and spells I told you about."

"Binding spells and magnification spells are tricky. They are not allowed to be performed by students Ms. Rose-Singer. Is there anything I need to know about?"

I shook my head no, "May I get a snack from the kitchen ma'am?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She watched me walk away. I turned the last corner and found the large pare. I walked to it and tickled it right in the center, and it giggled opening the small door in front of me.

"Missus!" a shout came from within

"Hooky?" I called back as she poked her head around the counter and ran to stand before me.

"What can I do for you Missus?" she smiled largely and waited

"Can I have a small sandwich, please? And a glass of pumpkin juice?" I asked

"Yes, right away Missus!" she scampered off and I sat in a large read plush chair in the corner as I waited.

Someone entered as hooky walked up to me with my snack. "Miser Weasley! How can Hooky help you?" she asked excitedly

"No, Hooky I'm just here waiting for Hunn," Fred told her walking in more, I peeked my head in his direction.

"Missus Rose-Singer is here already Miser Weasley." She took his hand and walked him over to me.

"Hunn."

"Hello, Fred. Where's George?" I asked

"He decided not to come." He looked mad

"Oh. He's with Angelina isn't he?" I asked picking at my food

He nodded and looked down at his hands, "What did you want to talk about."

"The spell we did. It isn't what you thought it was Fred."

He looked up eyes wide. "We translated it!"

"How much of it did you translate Fred, how far did you get?"

He shrugged, "The title."

"Fred! The title translated to 'Always Three Lovers!'" I yelled

"No! It was 'Forever Three Friends'" he defended, "You must have looked at the wrong spell!"

"No, the spell we did was called 'Semper Tres Amantium'. That translates to 'Always Three Lovers' forever three friends would have been, Tres amici in perpetuum. Fred, the three of us are bound as lovers, not friends." I looked down

It was a few moments before he responded, "So?" he asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Fred, the spell magnified what we felt for each other. It could have been nothing before the spell but we won't ever know because it's too late. We're stuck with each other." I told him

"No! I know what I felt Hunn. I liked you before the spell and I like you now. I don't give a damn about the spell!" he was mad now pacing in front of my chair.

"Fred. I don't think you understand."

"No! I understand perfectly! You don't!" he yelled scooping me out of the chair and placing me on my feet, "Hunn, I like you. I love you. I have for a long time. I saw you being attacked in the hall and I acted first not caring who you were. When I got to know you, I fell in love. You were amazing, funny and beautiful." He pulled me closer by my upper arm and leaned down to meet my eyes. "Hunn, I don't give a damn about the spell. You're a kick-ass witch. I don't care about George he's missing out if he doesn't want a chance at being with you."

"I don't think he was affected. He's with Angelina I don't think he ever had romantic feelings for me so he's free." I whispered

"Trust me, he's not," Fred whispered

"What?"

"Nothing. Hunn, I want to be with you. Please let me." He asked in a soft voice vulnerable. I met his eyes and didn't know what to say. He moved closer and I was frozen. His lips met mine and they were perfect. My eyes closed and I felt a tingle go down my spine and travel through the rest of my body. His lips moved with mine and his tongue traveled across the seam of my lips. I let him in and the kiss went deeper. He pulled me close and held me against his chest leaning down to meet me. I wrapped my arms around him middle and just kept kissing him. It felt perfect.

He pulled away and looked down at me smiling. I smiled too. I felt happy.

"Hunn, don't worry about George," He started

"George." I froze. My mind flooded with images of George, his smile, and his laugh. Oh god. I loved him just as much as Fred.

"I can't. Fred, I can't. I love George too." I pulled away and ran out of the kitchen confused and frustrated.

"Too. She loves him too. Damn it, George."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published on 02/14/2018 on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Happy Valentine's day to everyone.

I ran away from Fred my heart hurt to leave him but I loved George too. I couldn't turn my back on him even if he didn't want to be with me. I ran out of the kitchen leaving Fred and Hooky behind. I went up the stairs to the first floor sneaking off to the library creeping through the corridors. I paused to catch my breath resting my back against the wall. I couldn't give up George, I couldn't give up Fred either. Could I have Fred without George? Did I want that?

No, I wanted George too. I already felt empty having kissed Fred and forgotten George for even a small moment. I wanted them both, I wanted to see them smile for the rest of my life, to hear them laugh. To be their family, to start a family. Start a family? God that's too soon, too much, but one day? Yeah, one day I wanted a family. Avoiding the prefects and teachers patrolling in the night. I was about to turn the corner, nearing the library, when I heard a loud giggle.

"Come on George we have to get back to the common room before were caught." She giggled again, laughing loudly skipping around in the corridor.

I peeked my head around the corner, it was George and Angelina. She was hanging on his neck laughing and smiling jumping around without a care in the world. George was smiling, he looked happyish. His smile would come and go as they danced. It was a big smile but nowhere near as bright as it was over the summer. I watched them laugh and smile for a few moments feeling my heart break in my chest. He seemed happy.

She moved to kiss him, I watched in slow motion as her puckered lips neared his cheek and I felt sick. Her dark skin glowed in the torchlight and she shined like bronze chocolate gold. She moved closer but George moved so her lips touched his cheek instead. She laughed playing along with his joke. I wanted him happy but it hurt me not to be the one dancing with him. I reflected on all the moments we had over the summer laughing and playing jokes on Ron and Percy. I missed that, having them both to myself. I sucked it up, wiping my eyes and straightening my robes and walked out near them, trying not to be seen.

Angelina froze, turning around to watch me. "Hunn. What are you doing here?" Angelina asked, her eyes narrowing and she looked unhappy to see me.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm on my way to the library." My voice broke in the end, I gave her a small smile and tried to ignore George. My eyes traveled to his for a moment and I felt sorrow, empathy and pity rush over me from George, filling my chest breaking me down inside. Tears filled my eyes and I looked down and rushed away from them, hearing Angelina giggle as I raced away.

She was beautiful the way her skin glowed and gleamed in the red, orange torchlight that filled the corridors. My heart was breaking because she complimented and contrasted him in almost every way. Her dark skin meshed with his and made him appear even more flawless. Her eyes were knowing and beautifully deep while his goofy naughty green eyes. They were perfect for each other meeting and matching in every way.

My heart broke to think of their lips touching, their hands roaming and loving each other's bodies. God, to think of them stuck in a broom cupboard made me cringe. My feet moved faster I wanted to reach the library and hide before someone found me roaming the corridors with tears in my eyes. I looked up and saw the entrance to the library glowing in the night, my haven.

A hand clutched my shoulder jerking me to a stop and I froze where I stood. Heart turning to ice in my chest.

"Hunn?" George whispered into the darkness, hand holding onto my tightly.

I didn't answer only stood their wallowing in my own sadness, not wanting him to see.

"Hunn. I can feel your sadness, it's filling my chest, what happened?" he asked turning me around to face him forcefully.

I must have been full blown crying by now. My face was damp, my eyes were sore, puffy and my head was pounding in my skull. I looked to the floor staring at his shoes, old black worn down from the years. George's larger hand came up and cradled my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears and lifting my eyes to meet his.

"Fred kissed me." I choked out through sobs. He pulled me into his chest quickly.

"That bloody dunderhead. I told him to take it slowly. I'm sorry Hunn." He hugged me close and squeezed me.

I shook my head. "No, George."

"What?" He pulled back and looked at me a little confused.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "I liked kissing him," I whispered, voice breaking.

"Did he move too far. I'll get that bloody idiot for pressuring you."

"No George it's you!" I told him frustrated.

He pointed at himself, upset, "Me? What did I do?" His frown etched into his face lines deepening as he was waiting for me to explain.

"He brought you up."

"He kissed you and talked about me? Talk about sad." he laughed hugging me again

My heart was breaking every second he continued to ignore what I was trying to say to him.

I took a deep breath. "No George. It's you. I kissed him and I loved every second of it. It was perfect, but to think that I would never get to kiss you. Or to think that I would have to close my heart off from you broke me. He told me not to worry about you. I can't do that George I would rather be alone then have to close myself off from you completely."

"Hunn I don't understand what you're saying." He held me by the shoulders waiting patiently for me to explain.

"George the spell we did under the full moon was old Latin magic. You thought It was to bind three friends forever but it was really to bind three lovers. George, it was a magnification binding spell. It took whatever we were feeling and magnified it by ten. What we felt before the spell was probably nothing but now it is everything. I love you and Fred. I figured it out after Andon kissed me, it felt so wrong, it physically hurt me to touch him that way."

"Hunn. What are you trying to say?"

"George I love you. I love you so much. But I love Fred also. Fred kissed me tonight and I never wanted to stop. But he told me not to worry about you, and I couldn't. I just couldn't, George, I don't care what the spell really did to us, I would rather be alone than be with only one of you. If you're happy with Angelina then just forget I ever said anything at all." I turned away from him to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Hunn." He didn't say any more, just held me tightly. His fingers gripped my hair and he didn't let go. When his grip relaxed I leaned back and looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes and wiped them away with the back of his hand. He wove his fingers into my hair and kissed me. Leaning down to meet me half way he kissed me sweetly and slowly. He didn't stop, pushing me into the wall behind me he slipped his tongue between my lips and brought my body closer to his holding me to him with everything he had. His hand slipped down to my bum and he lifted me into the air and pressed me against the wall again. I wrapped my legs around him and wove my fingers into his unruly wild length of red hair and held on tight. Pecking me softly on the lips, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"George?" I whispered my lips brushing against his in the silence.

"I love you too."

"Angelina?" I asked

"Don't," he whispered back placing his hand over my mouth.

I shoved his hand away, "George I need to know how you felt before we did the spell."

"Before? God, I wanted you before. I wanted everything to you."

"What about Fred?" I asked resting my head against his chest as we stood.

"What about Fred?"

I looked at him and gave him a stupid face. How could he possibly not know? "What about Fred liking me too George. This isn't normal. Two people don't just get together one day out of the blue and decide they're both going to date the same person."

He laughed. A belly laugh that echoed through the halls. "Hunn. We had this planned. We dreamed about it talked about it constantly. What it would be like to be with you, just us three together. You're a brilliant Quidditch player. Smart as all hell and beautiful. We settled on friends, figuring you would never want anything more with us. And I mean us, Hunn. Fred wants you the way I do. In all the same ways and even more. We want to be together with you, for you and only you. Everything that it means to love someone we want to give you. Little redheaded babies, a house a library of your own and anything else you can think of. We gave up after a while, lost hope, I mean were the worst behaved students in this castle beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

I looked up at him searching his eyes and our link for anything that was false. I came up with nothing. "Then why did you start dating Angelina," I asked staring into his eyes, waiting.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I thought we could never have you. I thought we could never be together. I didn't even think Fred and I stood a chance. And when those Dumstrang lads came prancing through the hall I knew we were screwed. So I stayed with Angelina even though her lips feel like sand and when she laughs I want to stuff a quill or two in my ears. She's a good girl, but not the one for me, never was going to be either, she was always a second choice compared to you."

My heart swelled and I hugged him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would leave or just stop being our friend after you found out how much we wanted from you."

"George we were already bonded."

"I know. I know it's stupid. I'm sorry."

My brow knitted together, "What about Angelina now?" I asked frowning.

"I'll end it. Tomorrow morning. Or tonight if you want. Just please don't change your mind already." His eyes begged and his grip on me tightened.

"No, I won't change my mind. I don't think I could stop loving either of you if I tried. Besides, there's no way out of this spell after all." I giggled him when he sighed in relief.

"Do you feel forced? Because of the spell?"

I wrapped him in my arms and squeezed, "No, I felt connected to you long before the spell. You were both on my minds constantly. I don't know how open to a trio relationship I would have been before. It's not something often done to my knowledge, but now, if you and Fred think we can make this work between us, I want to try. I want to be with you, both of you." I told him. When I finished he wrapped me in his arms even tighter and lifted my feet from the floor.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and George turned me still in his arms high in the air and we found Fred, shuffling his feet and running his fingers through his long mane of hair.

"Do you mean it?" Fred asked looking lost.

I nodded. Tears sprang to my eyes and George set me down. I ran to Fred and hugged him tightly. He returned my embrace and squeezed me tight to his chest knotting his fingers through my hair and kissing me again, pulling my feet from the ground and wrapped my legs around him in. George embraced me from behind burying his face in my hair and we stood in a group hug, in the middle of an empty corridor right outside the library. Just another reason to love the library.

"I don't know how this is going to work. Or how people will react, but I don't care as long as I have you both. Please." I whispered into Fred's neck.

"Of course fair maiden. Forever and always we will be your knights in shining armor." They whispered into both of my ears, sending a spark down to my toes, kissing my cheeks and setting me down on my feet.

Entwining our arms together we walked to the Gryffindor common room together. Marching up to their room we huddled into Georges bed and fell asleep. Their arms wrapped around me in the middle of the too small bed and our hearts beating in time with each other. We felt at ease. Happy, joyful, just being together. Everything else we would figure out later.


	19. Chapter 19

We woke the next morning feeling rested and before the sun rose. The room was dark and I scooted as close to them as I could manage. I pulled at Georges' hair until he woke up.

"Bloody hell woman the sun isn't even up, go back to sleep. Crazy bat." He muttered rolling over and falling asleep. I huffed and he stiffened in the next moment and stayed silent.

"Hunn?" he whispered into the darkness of the room

I slipped my fingers into his hair. "Yes?" I asked tugging at the knotted strands.

He sat bolt upright in bed and stared at me. "You're really here? Yesterday wasn't something crazy I dreamed up?" he asked waiting for me to disappear

"No. I'm really here. Yes, everything about yesterday was real." I told him smiling

He reached for me and gathered me into his arms. Scooting me onto his lap and just holding me. Fred moved close and curled around my legs resting on Georges lap.

"George, how is this going to work?" I asked softly

"I don't know?"

I peeked outside their drape and saw Lee was still asleep his arm hanging outside his drapes and his snores filling the room. "George, what do we do?"

"We'll be happy. That's all we can be Hunn."

I curled closer. "What will people think, George?"

"Oh, who gives a damn!" Fred yelled, lifting his head his knotted hair stuck up in all directions. "Hunn. I love you, George loves you and I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks. They aren't the ones sharing this bed at night." He plopped his head back down and buried his head in my thighs.

"What about your family? What about Molly?"

"Mum loves you more than she loves us. You don't have to worry about anything." George said squeezing me close. I snuggled deeper.

"George, What about Angelina?" I whispered

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'll break up with her today. Tell her it's me and not her and ask if we can be friends." He shrugged.

"That's so cruel George."

"What? It's the truth, do you want me to stay with her?" he asked looking down at me

"No. I don't just don't be mean about it." I told him

"I'll try. I promise to try but I can't promise she won't think I'm mean." He said

I sat up and looked at him as I ran my fingers through Fred's hair as he snored on my lap. "Is this weird? The three of us? What will happen when we leave school?"

"Do you think this is weird?" He asked looking at me.

"No. I mean, maybe. What if you or George get jealous of each other?"

He laughed quietly, shaking the bed slightly and then buried his face in my hair. "Me jealous of Fred? Don't you think that would have happened last night when I saw you snogging right in my arms?" he laughed again, "Silly girl."

"George shut up. You're so loud you git." Fred muttered face buried in my legs.

I tugged at Fred's hair. "Wake up. Talk with us, Fred. Please?" I begged him

He rolled over face up in the middle of the bed and narrowed his eyes at us, "You two are crazy."

I leaped for him landing across his stomach. "You're up Fred. Finally, I need your attention!"

He curled up around me and we hid under the blankets.

"What I'm not enough?" George laughed lunging under the blankets with us.

He laid atop me and kissed me senseless as Fred's hand played with my hair and gripped my hips in his larger hands. I ran my fingers through his hair and kept his face near mine. Fred's hand slipped around and cupped my bum squeezing. I gasped against George's mouth and gripped his hair tighter as Fred's hands squeezed and touched my thighs and bottom. I felt like I was on fire.

"Oh, god." I moaned against George, I turned my face away and looked at Fred, his lips attached themselves to mine and he kissed me with everything he had as his hands squeezed my inner thigh. George buried his face against my chest and planted kissed along my neck and collarbone. I moaned arching my back against George and pulled his hair tighter.

"Stop!" Lee shouted from his bed.

I froze panting and George laughed as Fred flopped down onto the floor. I leaned over the edge and between the drapes and looked at Fred shocked and sitting on the floor as Lee covered his eyes and tried to stand up off his bed.

"Lee we're decent. You can uncover your eyes." I laughed at him

"Hunn?" he asked peeking between his fingers and George rested his head on my shoulder smiling. "Were you three in bed?" he asked mouth hanging open.

I blushed and looked away as Fred got up and clapped Lee on the back.

"Yes, Lee. She was in bed with us all night and you just didn't hear anything." He laughed at Lee's confused face.

"Fred!" I yelled, "Lee we didn't do anything I promise." I assured him blushing bright red from my neck up.

"don't tell him that Hunn. He'll think we've lost our way." George laughed

"Your way?" I asked them, "What way?" I looked at them.

"No way. Nothing. You're our girl, Hunn. I promise." Fred said landing on his knees in front of the bed.

I huffed and looked away tilting my chin up. He cupped my face and made me look at him. "I promise Hunn, you're our girl." He told me sweetly, George kissed my neck and Fred kissed my cheek so sweetly.

Lee looked at us confused. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide, shocked. "You three are really together? What about Angelina?" he asked confused

"Yeah were together Lee. Just us three." Fred said smiling wide and bright at him.

"Angelina and I are no more. I'm gonna break it off today Lee." George said sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You're really together?" he asked eyes on me.

"Yeah." I confirmed for him, "We are. Is there something wrong Lee?" I asked him nervously

He smiled and laughed. "No! Not at all! I've been waiting for them to do something about you forever!" he hopped onto the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Really?" I asked smiling

"Yeah. They talk about you non-stop. Hunn this. Hunn that. Why won't she love us?" he mocked in a high pitch voice. I giggled and Fred Grabbed me.  
"You teased us woman!" he said as his finger dug into my side tickling me.

I laughed loudly, I felt Happy. Lee didn't reject us or think we were weird.

"We have class in two hours. We should get ready. I have to get back to my common room." I told them out of breath and tired again

"No, you don't," they said together grinning wide

"Some of your clothes got mixed in with ours. You can change here and we can go to class together." George explained smiling.

I smiled and nodded. They searched their trunks and produced a full set of my uniform pressed and folder perfectly. "We didn't touch it. Didn't want to wrinkle it."

I laughed, "There is a spell for that." I walked off into the bathroom off to the side and changed. My hair was a mess and my robes were ruffled and wrinkled. I waved my wand at them and freshened them up as much as I could manage. I fixed my hair and used Georges toothbrush before I stepped out into the room again. I froze. George and Fred had their backs to me, their shirts were off and I knew why Angelina and Katie had a crush on my twins. My faced heated up and they all started laughing as they turned and saw me stuck to the floor.

George walked up to my shirt off and wrapped me in his arms. His chest was firm and I rested my head against it struggling to breathe. Fred curled around my back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think we broke her George." Fred laughed

"I know we did because she doesn't seem to be breathing." He pulled away and waved his hand in front of my face. I hit him in the chest and he yelped leaping back as Fred laughed.

"Get dressed before we miss breakfast you two." I blushed and flopped down on the bed.

They howled with laughter and when they were dressed we gathered our bags and walked out arm in arm. Down the narrow stairs, I walked behind them on their heels. We were laughing and smiling, just ready for another day.

When we emerged from the boy's stairway. Angelina was waiting and leaped onto Fred hanging from his neck. When I emerged from behind them, she frowned.

"What was she doing up there, George?" she asked sliding to her own feet again, her arms still around Fred's neck.

"First off I'm Fred, Angelina." He said removing her arms from his neck.

She moved over to George and tried to wrap her arms around him, and he slithered away standing behind me for cover.

She put her hands on her hips, "Sorry Fred. George what was she doing up there?" she was near tears', her dark eyes were swimming in sorrow.

"Angelina." George started, she started to cry pushing me down and throwing her arms around him. "Angelina. No. Don't. We need to talk." He said as he tried to push her off him.

Fred helped me to my feet and pulled me away down to the couches. I could hear her cry and scream, that it was unfair. As George started to walk to us she was in a rage, screaming George was a jerk and he was awful for leading her on the way he did. He hung his head low and I wrapped my arms around him giving him a quick squeeze before I placed my arm in his and Fred lead us from the common room and down to the great hall.

"George I'm sorry," I told him quietly

He looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about it love. She's mad now, but she'll get over it. Besides now I have the chance to just focus on you." We sat at the Gryffindor table and he wrapped a hand around my waist, while Fred slung his arm around my shoulders from the other side. They leaned in, and whispered in my ears, "All our time is yours now sweetheart." They kissed my cheeks and released me to start eating.

The whispers started all around us. I tried to ignore them, tried to pretend I didn't hear them whispering about Andon and what a whore I was for kissing him and the twins, in just a few days.

I hung my head low and picked at some toast the twins covered in jam and placed before me. Everyone started flooding into the great hall now and chatter was all around us, deafening. Harry and Ron sat in front of us and started to stuff their faces, talking around mouths full of food and juice. Hermione sat down next to Ron and looked at me for a long time. Ginny joined her and they started to whisper, heads bowed low and hair covering their faces.

Fred leaned his head against my shoulder and George placed his arm around my waist. Ginny's eyes went wide and she pulled at Hermione and they whispered again.

"Hunn?" Hermione asked slowly

I looked up at her as did the twins. "Yes?"

"I heard something this morning as I was walking down to the great hall."

"Yes?" I asked lowering my head

"Did you finally start dating the twins?" she asked leaning forward eagerly

Ginny leaned forward over the eggs, "Yeah, has it finally happened? Can I send a letter to mum?" she asked smiling

I blushed and the twins laughed. "Yes, we have started dating." Fred blurted with a huge smile.

"Well, not Fred and I," George added in

"Just Me and Hunn, and Hunn and George." Fred put in, pointing at each of us.

I blushed and turned away from Hermione as she smiled and giggled with Ginny. Fred turned my head to look at him and he kissed me full on in front of everyone at the table, with a loud muah, and pop in the end. George took his turn and held my face in his hand as he kissed me so sweetly. Hermione and Ginny squealed as the hall burst into even more whispers and bowed heads. I hid my face in George's neck and he laughed.

The twins stiffened next to me and their hands balled into fists. I lifted my head up to see what was going on. Flint was standing there with a few other Slytherins, "So, Hunn. I hear you really downgraded to two pieces of blood traitor trash. To think there were rumors you snagged Andon from Dumstrang. I should have known better." he spoke from behind Hermione and Ginny, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Bug off Flint. You're stinking up our table with your pure blood trash." George growled at him, his hands holding my knee tightly fingers digging in.

Flint frowned, "At least I know my worth, your blood traitor family has nothing to show for their bloodline other than seven mangy mutts and a whore who's dating their sons." He spat back.

Fred stood up knocking his pumpkin juice over. I grabbed him and tried to pull him back down to me, but George stood up as well making my efforts useless. "Hunn, control your blood traitors the best you can, filthy half-blood. Don't know what I saw in you before." He walked away stomping out of the great hall.

"I'm gonna get him one day," George said sitting back down.

"We will." Fred agreed

Sighing I got up and the twins followed. We left the Great hall together and they took me to Charms.

"Don't worry Hunn. Everything will be fine." George said holding my hand.

"Yeah. It'll all be alright. We're together and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Fred told me smiling.

I looked up at them, "Yeah I know. I'll see you guys after class alright?" I smiled at them and gave them each a kiss on the check before I walked into class. Everything was slow after that. The Slytherin's smirked and called me names in the hall and everyone else resorted to whispers as I passed. I was fine with it, the way I felt when I was with the twins made it all worth it in the end. I didn't care what anyone thought.

The weeks passed slowly, a blur of classes and dinners in the great hall. I spent my night in the bed with the twins, but Lee made us promise no funny business at night when we were trying to sleep. I blushed and ignored the twin's awful jokes about silencing charms. Everything slowed down, eventually, people just whispered and giggled as I walked, but Angelina, she was still sore about it all. She refused to talk to us, and Katie took her side claiming Fred treated her unfairly by leaving.

We spent our nights working on the joke products together, letting out fumes through the window and paying first years to test the products. They were coming along but they weren't perfect yet. It was Halloween night and the feast was approaching. I walked out of my last class and found the twins waiting for me. I walked to them and wrapped them in a tight hug, tired and ready for some sweet treats.

When we entered the great hall, it was decked out in orange and black with pumpkins everywhere. It was beautiful the way everything glowed and sparkled in the dim lighting. We sat with the trio and waited. The room filled fast and Dumbledore gave his speech and released the food which we all ate and smiled in joy for. It was the best part of the year.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat as everyone finished. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" he roared as he approached the goblets blue flame. It spat out a name and it drifted down he caught it and the hall fell silent, "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" he screamed

The hall cheered and Viktor stood and approached Dumbledore, they shook hands and he stood off to the side.

The hall fell silent once again, the goblets fire enlarged and threw out another name, "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!" he called out. Whoops and hollers filled the hall and she danced to the front of the hall and bowed before him.

The goblet went crazy turning pink and gold as it spits out the last name, "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." The hall erupted into cheers and the twins started to scream. "We have a chance." They yelled into my ear.

As Ceddric approached the front Dumbledore spoke again, "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" A silvery chalice was revealed to the hall and everyone cheered for their victor.

Behind Dumbledore the goblet of fire went crazy, turning pink and blue and spitting out an ember red paper. He snatched it out of the air, "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" the hall fell silent.

"Harry Potter!" he screamed to the hall. Harry stood and walked to the hall as everyone whispered.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" someone called out

I was shocked, there's no way he could have managed it.

The hall went silent and as the champions left the hall we were all dismissed to our common rooms for the night.

I looked at George, "Poor Harry." I told him

"Don't worry about Harry," Fred told me sliding into bed.

"Yeah, don't worry about Harry. He's always getting into these things." George finished for him, pulling me into the bed. The large shirt I was wearing rode up, and he slipped his hand up my thigh from behind slowly, leaving goosebumps along the way.

"Some way, somehow." Fred finished pulling me down onto his chest.

"Wow. Well, this will be one hell of a year." I finished for us. Pulling George's hand up to my waist under the covers.

We snuggled into bed, in the early hours of the morning, watching the sun come up, listening to Lee's snores in the night. I rested my head against Fred's chest as George curled around my back, hands on my hips as we fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks passed fairly, monotonously, the champions were chosen and after that everyone left back to their common rooms. Everyone was angry Harry was chosen and he adamantly protested that he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. He was outcast by everyone other than the twins and I, and Hermione and Ginny. Ron refused to speak to him believing he didn't want to share his secret to getting into the Tournament with him. Everything was tense and it felt like it was falling apart. Ron wouldn't speak to his best friend, Hermione was crowding Ginny, I together always, trying to avoid the two fighting. Everything was a mess.

Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow and the twins refused to go with me, claiming they had something to do. Hermione and Ginny said they would go with me so I didn't sit inside the castle alone all weekend. I woke up to find the bed empty, I patted around to try to find a foot or a leg and came back empty-handed. I sat up and peeked my head out the drapes and found Fred and George whispering in the corner by the window with Lee. I hid back behind the drapes, listening to them the best I could.

"We don't know what to get her," George said

"You'll find something at Hogsmeade tomorrow," Lee reassured

They sighed, "Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to keep looking."

"Do you have any ideas?" Lee asked.

Before the twins could say anything, I slid the drapes open and yawned as loud as I could manage. "Good morning guys," I called to them

"Morning, love," George said from across the room smiling, nervously.

"Morning, Hunn! I'll see you three at breakfast!" He smiled as he left and before I knew it he closed the door behind himself and was gone.

I reached for my wand and ran it over my hair detangling it and waving it out behind me. Fred ran and flopped into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Good morning love." He told me as he wrapped me in his arms, squeezing the life out of me. He kissed my face all over and I laughed. "Fred no. I haven't brushed my teeth yet, its gross." He pulled me closer and kept kissing me. "George!" I yelled, "Please." Fred started to tickle me and I screeched in laughter.

"You sound like a Harpy woman." Fred teased pinning me down to the bed underneath him. His fingers roamed all over my middle and hips. George climbed into the bed next to me and laughed as I shrieked under Fred's heavy body.

George started to play with my hair, "George help me." I pleaded. He smiled and ignored me as Fred continued his assault. "Fred please." I was laughing non-stop and my arms flailed about almost hitting them both up-side the head.

Fred pinned my arms up my head and kissed me. He was slow and sweet, as George played with my hair curling it around his finger. I kissed Fred back with everything I had when he let my arms go I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him as close as I could to my body. Our chests heaved in time and his hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt and traveled under the edge. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath and George snagged my lips for his own and kissed me as he held my face to his. Fred's fingers neared the underside of my bra and he cupped my breast in his hand and squeezed lightly. I whimpered into George's mouth and he slipped his tongue in with mine and kissed me a little more roughly, nibbling at my bottom lip and pulling on my hair. I held George by the nape of his neck and Fred by the hem of his shirt as he pulled mine up and over my head breaking my kiss with George for a second before he reclaimed my mouth for his own.

The cool morning air nipped at my skin as Fred's hands roamed and patted my belly and chest. His lips sucked and bit at my neck as I rolled Georges bottom lip between my teeth nipping him lightly. Fred bit my neck and I moaned out loudly into the silent room as George's mouth went down to my neck and Fred's lips kissed down to the swell of my breast. His tongue traveled along the cup of my bra and neared my nipple hidden in its lacy fabric. George left me to catch my breath as he sucked at my neck marking my pale skill with his teeth. Fred's finger played with the lace of my bra and pulled it down exposing my pebbling nipple to colder air and covered it quickly with his mouth. He sucked at my chest and I clawed at his back as George found my soft spot between my neck and shoulder. My skin was hot and I was panting trying to catch my breath. I couldn't think, they overwhelmed my sense with their feelings and my own. I arched my back off the bed and held Fred's neck in my hands pulling at his hair.

"Fred. George." I whispered in a soft husky voice.

George paused his assault, and whispered against my skin, "Yes, love?" His voice had dropped a few levels and his hot breath against my skin tickled and the deep smooth voice sent tingles down my spine.

"Oh, god," I called out as Fred rolled my nipped between his lips and plucked the other one between his fingers, George pulled at my hair and nipped at my soft spot. I couldn't breathe, they were taking my breath away.

"Stop. Guys. Please." I moaned out in in a low breath.

The froze against my skin and lifted their eyes to look at me. "Hunn, did we do something wrong?" Fred asked voice breaking.

"No. No. God no, Fred."

He buried his face in my neck, "Then why did you make us stop?" he groaned.

George hid his face in my hair and wrapped his arms under Fred and around my waist.

"We're going to be late," I told them obviously.

They laughed. Their laughs shook my body and they squeezed me tighter.

George sat up and looked me in the eyes, his smile faded, "Is that really it? You don't want to be late to Muggle studies?" he asked

I avoided his eyes and nodded. "Come on. We must go, or we really will be late. As is we might not get to breakfast." I wiggled until Fred rolled off me, and onto the bed. I fixed my clothes and ran into the loo as fast as I could.

I sat on the edge of the sink and took deep breaths. My face was on fire and my body still tingled beyond what I thought was possible. They turned me into mush and made it hard for me to think at all. I splashed water onto my face and got ready for the day. I slipped my skirt and vest on and slid my robes over them. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing no matter how hard I tried. When I pulled the door, open George fell to the floor and Fred landed on top of him in a heap.

I cocked my hip and stared down at them. "What in the world were you two doing against the door?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well we were," Fred stuttered

"We were waiting to get in." George supplied shrugging

He sprang up and placed his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Yeah! You're not the only one who needs to clean up before class missy." Fred sassed back. George's hands joined Fred's on my shoulder and they shoved me out into the room closing the door behind me with a thud. I sat on the bed and waited for them. I laid back on the blankets and sighed. They set my body on fire and I didn't know what to do with that. Flint always tried to push us past kissing but I was never comfortable enough to let him expose me the way the twins just did. They touched me and I wanted to do nothing but give in to their hands and mouths and spend the day in bed with them both. Everything else be damned.

They burst out of the bathroom looking the same as before. I sat up on my elbows and gave them a once over. "Looking good you two. Are you ready now?" I asked

"Yes, sassy skirt we are ready."

"Come on lazy bones were going to be last." George insisted lifting me by my elbows and scooping me into his arms. He carried me down the stairs and into the empty common room. Everyone must be in the great hall already. He set me on my feet and we walked arm in arm together to Muggles studies. Outside the class, the twins pulled me to the side and looked me in the eyes.

"Hunn. We know."

I looked at them and panicked, "Know what?" I asked

"This morning. We pushed it too far."

Breathing deeply, I corrected them, "No, you didn't."

"We know we did." They argued back

I pulled them away from the approaching students, "No, you didn't."

They rolled their eyes, "We know we did."

Huffing I pinched their arms, "No, you didn't. I just haven't. I mean, I've never," I trailed off into silence.

Their brow knit together and after a moment of thought, they had an epiphany. They made a face and turned red from their next to their ginger hair. "You mean."

"You've never?" Fred asked turning a deeper red

"No, I haven't," I said looking down

They pulled me into their arms and held me.

"Hunn. We had no idea."

Fred shook his head. "No clue. The way your hips moved with mine, I would have thought," I elbowed him before he could finish.

"You were brilliant upstairs, love. We clicked." George whispered in my ear.

I turned red at that and looked down and away from them.

"We'll wait. Until you're ready love." Fred put in, as George groaned in my ear.

"As long as it takes. Don't worry." Fred reassured

I shook my head and looked up at them, red in the face.

"I want to wait, well not too, too long. I want you both but I just don't know what I'm doing." I told them honestly, turning a darker share of red.

Fred and George's eyes went wide and they began to speak but were cut off. "Weasleys', Rose-Singer!" Professor Charity Burbage yelled to us across the hall. We scurried into the classroom past the chubby, wrinkled and bitter old woman. I sat next to George in the back, and Fred claimed a seat in front of us with a mystery Hufflepuff.

George passed me a note. It was folded into a small cat. It wiggled its little ears and I melted. I used my pointer finger and patted it on the head. It rubbed against me loving the attention. It moved over my open book and stretched unfolding into George's note.

'We really didn't go too far?' he has scribbled on top.

I wrote back quickly, 'Heavens no. I liked it. All of it…' I confessed,

'P.s. I loved the little kitty! So, cute.' I tapped the paper with my wand and the kitten folded up again and walked its way back to George.

The cat walked back and walked in a small circle a few times before it unfolded again.

'You like cats?'

I took my quill and scribbled back quickly while professor Burbage was walking closer.

'Love cats. I had one when I was younger. She was beautiful.' The note folded again and walked off.

"Are you two passing notes!?" Professor Burbage called out a row in front of us., "Hand it over!" she commanded. Our little kitten note ran. It ran to the edge of the table and jumped off the edge. It disappeared under Fred's chair, hiding.

Our professor planted herself in front of our table and held her hand out. "Hand, it over."

"Don't know what you're talking about professor.' George told her shrugging

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Ms. Rose-Singer."

"Sorry, professor we don't have any notes," I said avoiding her eyes.

She took out her wand and smirked. "Accio George Weasley's note." She spoke clearly, almost as if she'd, won.

Nothing happened for a few moments. The class was silent and no one dared breathe. Her smile. Nothing came to her. No pieces of paper came flying from anywhere in the room.

"Professor. Maybe you have the wand movement wrong." I sassed, giving her a sweet little smile, "It's all in the wrist." I pulled out my wand and flicked it to the right, directly at Flint napping in the opposite corner of the class. "Accio Flint's trousers," I spoke clearly.

The next second the classroom broke out into laughter as Flint yelped. He was pulled up by the seat of his pants and pulled from his chair in my direction. His pants rose higher and higher on his waist and his scream became lighter and more feminine the closer he got.

The class was in a fit of laughter as I broke the spell and Flint fell in the middle of the room where everyone could see him. Fred was bent over at the waist in laughter as flint dug his pants out of a very dark place as he waddled away. George was in shock, his eyes never left mine.

Professor Burbage was red in the face, "Ms. Rose-Singer. That is unacceptable! Detention! You and the Weasley boys! In my office, tonight after dinner. Disgraceful" she stomped away a muttering something about disrespect for fellow students. It took the rest of the class hour for her to calm everyone down enough to learn again. In the end, she gave out a four-foot essay on the use of a Rubber duck and the class was over. everyone raced out to their next class.

I packed up my things as the twins waited off to the side for me.

"Ready," I told them as I held my hands out to them. They grasped my hands firmly in their larger ones and lead me out of the room. Our arms brushed each other's we walked closer to my next class, History of Magic. People still whispered as we walked hand in hand with each other, but their noise was silenced by our constant laughter. I know it was hard on them, most of their friends didn't understand why the three of us were together, but they were strong for me, staying out late to always sneak me into the common room. Leaving extra early or late so no one saw me leave. Our lives were harder but our laughter kept the pain, and shame away.

Over the weeks our hearts blended into one, we did everything together, studied homework and meals. We were the other trio, always together.

"Hunn, you like cats?" Fred asked as we approached my class.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love cats, never had the time for one though, unfortunately." We stopped outside my class with the Hufflepuff's.

They gave each other a sly look and pecked me on my cheeks, "We'll see you after class, love." They walked away and I couldn't help but stare at them. I was a lucky woman.

The class passed quickly as the professor droned on and on about the first tri-wizard tournament. A note landed on my book as I doodled tiny kittens.

I unfolded the note and it animated stick figures. I was being repeatedly thrown on the floor and called a whore. 'One isn't enough', 'Greedy', and 'know it all whore' were bolded and flashing on the paper. I looked around and saw Angelina and Katie giggling in the corner of the room huddled around their table, throwing glances in my direction.

The class was dismissed and I gathered my things, balling the note in my fist before rushing out to the corridor.

I ran into Fred and George waiting next to the door.

"Hey, wait up, Hunn," Fred said grabbing my arm as I tried to flee.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, you can't get away with that. What's up?" Fred asked again as George gathered me into his bear hug. I dropped the note into Fred's hand and hugged George back. I could hear him unfolding it careful not to tear it.

"What the bloody hell is this shit?" he growled out

I gripped George tighter as he tried to see what Fred was holding. "What, give it here." He said

"What the hell. Who gave this to you?" I didn't say anything, "I swear to god, Hunn, if you don't tell me now." He tried to pry my hold on him, but I wouldn't let go. "Hunn!"

"Angela, Kate," I mumbled.

"Angela and Kate?" he asked confused

I didn't correct him, "Angelina and Katie, George you idiot." Fred corrected.

The girls were leaving the classroom, I could hear their giggles and whispers.

"Did you see her face?" one asked

"Yeah! She looked as if she was going to cry!" Angelina laughed

George passed me off to Fred and marched away. "Hey. You gits!" he called out to them.

"Oh, George. How good to see you! I never get the chance to talk to you, with her always around you. I mean just look at the marks on her neck she walked in with today. They're practically purple. A real lady doesn't wear those with pride." She drawled smirking. I covered my neck with my hands and hid beside Fred.

"That is none of your business Angelina! Don't be so jealous. And there's a reason we don't see each other. You're being a toxic bitch. You always were such a sore loser Angelina. I didn't break up with you because she told me to. I wasn't tricked. I just love her, and I never loved you." He told her loudly. A crowd was gathering around, caging us in. I dropped from Fred's arms and stood close to him, watching George handle everything.

"But George we were having such a great time, I mean we were always out so late together. We had fun." She claimed moving close to him, squeezing his arm.

"No. You had fun. We did what you wanted, saw who you wanted. In that week were together you kept me from all my friends, even my own brother!" he yelled at her. She flinched away, releasing him.

"Everyone better listen!" he turned to the crowd of students, "I love my girlfriend! She is the best thing to ever happen to my brother and me! We love each other and were happy." He walked over to the edge of the crowd and waited for their silence, "I will only say this once! She is not a whore. She is not a slut, and she is shared between my brother and me. This is our relationship, and I swear if I hear one more bloody first-year claim they're going to take her away for a good time. I will hex you to the lake and back!" he yelled threatened everyone who could hear.

Whispers were starting and I couldn't bring myself to care now. I ran to him. I jumped into his outstretched arms and squeezed him.

"I love you, George," I told him kissing his neck.

He squeezed me tightly. "Do we have to go to Arithmancy?" I asked in a whisper

He burst out laughing. "You're suggesting we skip?" he teased

"Our goody two shoes wants to skip?" Fred asked from behind chuckling to himself

I dropped to my feet and crossed my arms, "Fine we'll just go to class." I huffed. I started to walk away when they caught me by the scruff and pulled me back.

"Oh no. We're not letting you get away that quickly." George said in my ear.

"Yeah. We have work to do love." Fred finished

"Oh, yeah? What is that?"

They exchanged a devious look. "The snack boxes." They puffed up their chest and looked proud.

"Snack boxes?" I asked, very unimpressed

"Yeah. For the edible pranks."

I laughed. "That's so simple though. It should be something more." I told them

"More?" they said together frowning

"Yeah! Something like Sick snack boxes, or skiving snack boxes. Something more." We walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

"I like that one!"

" Skiving snack boxes?"

"Yeah! It's perfect!" I laughed at their excitement.

We reached the portrait, the fat lady gave us a dangerous look. "Password."

"Brave Heart," Fred said

She swung open slowly, "I know you don't go back to your common room at night, young lady. So, indecent." She scolded us as we walked through.

"How would you know? You're off philandering on the third floor at night." George accused her

"I would never." She squeaked flustered

"We know you would. You love to meet with that opera singer in the corner by the stairs. You can't fool us, lady." Fred through behind us as the door closed. The common room was full of older students and a few first years linger about. I laughed and they all stared, wondering why I was howling in front of everyone. I had tears in my eyes, they didn't have a care in the world. We joked all the way to the room. I took out my potions kit and set it up by the window.

"I think I know what's wrong with the Puking pasties. We've been adding the two main ingredients at the same time, we should try to do it separately and see if that changes the length and intensity of the puking." I told them stirring the base and adding the first ingredient.

They sat on the floor next to me and waited as I added and stirred until the thin potion turned thick and eventually after twenty long minutes into a soft putty.

I used my wand to roll it out and cut it into the correct pieces. I pulled out the other half and fused them together. "Alright! We're set. Who's going?" I asked turning to them holding out the purple white concoction.

They blanched and stared at my hand. "Oh god. I can't. My stomach is still recovering from the last time!" Fred said gagging.

"Mine too! Let's just get the first years to do it!" George said from behind his hand.

"Fine. Come on!" I said springing up.

They followed me as I walked down to the common area. I saw a group of first years sitting around the fire. They were laughing and giggling little boys. "Stay here," I whispered to the twins,

I crept up behind the couch the boys were perched on and listened in.

"She's so hot!" one gushed out laughing

"Bloody hell, she's perfect!" a smaller boy agreed

"Ginny Weasley is the girl of my dreams."

I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh and took a deep breath. 'God Ginny your every boy's fantasy.' I took a deep breath to keep from laughing again. I popped up behind them, "Boo!" I yelled in a boy's ear. They screamed and fell to the floor clutching their chest and looking scared.

"What are you doing!" they yelled at me from the floor. I flipped my legs over the top of the couch and sat on top, looking down at them.

I crossed my arms and hid the puking pasties in my hands. I laughed. "You boys are cute. Crushing on Ginny. Adorable." I giggled as they blushed ruby red.

"Hey, you can't say anything!"

"Hmm. Can't I? Last time I checked I have a mouth and I can't talk to whomever I want. Besides Ginny and I are the best of friends." I smiled sweetly

"You can't! That's not fair!" One boy was near tears and I felt so bad, but research needs persisted.

"Well, I won't say something if you could do something for me?' I suggested

The three boys hopped to their feet, "What!" they yelled, "Anything!" one boy added in.

"I just need you to eat something for me." I held out the puking pasties, "You eat one end and then the other after a moment." I explained simply.

"Yes!" the little brown haired boy agreed a second latter.

I looked at the other boys and they nodded.

I pulled out my wand and summoned three buckets.

"Now, these will cause you to puke. As soon as you can after eating the purple half, I need you to eat the other half." I explained. They looked scared.

"Will it kill us?" one asked

"No. Definitely not!" I reassured crossing my fingers.

They held the pasties to their mouth and bit the purple half in tandem. They threw up a moment later and it lasted a good ten seconds of constant gagging and bodily fluids. When I was about to give up hope the first boy could eat the recovery half. He stopped puking and flopped to the floor.

The other boys downed their half and I cheered! It worked! Ten to fifteen seconds of puking! It's perfect!

"Thank you, lads! We'll chat later!" I called out as I ran back to Fred and George! "We've got it!" I screamed jumping up and down in front of them.

"Really!? It works!?" they yelled grabbing me up.

We raced back upstairs and started on the next pasties. We had ideas galore and so little time to work. We started on the canary creams next and it was a synch! Fred popped into a giant canary with red feathers and a golden yellow beak to match. I howled with laughed because the first remedy didn't work. He sat squawking and molting after the second batch. His feathers fell off and his beak bounced on the floor when it fell. It was perfect. We worked and worked all night. Skipping dinner, we just kept going. We had five pasties down by the time we needed to leave for detention. It was perfect, we didn't even care that we needed to organize all the professor's books twice.

We raced to bed afterward. The fat lady let us in, making a show of being present when we came calling for her.

Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, half asleep with his head nodding.

George crept up behind him silently. He leaned in close to his ear and, "Harry!" George yelled. He jumped so high I thought he would fly. We laughed like hyenas as he looked ready to attack.

I grabbed George by the shirt and pulled them. "Sorry Harry, they're a little crazy when they're tired." There was a weird spt, spt, spt sound as we walked up the stairs. Harry started to mumble to someone and assuming someone walked in we continued on our way to bed. We changed and climbed into bed cuddling close. We went over the day's events, laughing as Lee snored in his bed.

I woke the next morning and the twins were gone. I looked over to the side table and found a short note.

'Gone to our detention love. Have fun with Ginny and Hermione. Be safe at Hogsmead, bring back sweets! We have something special to show you tonight, be prepared.

Love,

Fred and George

Smiling I dressed in Georges favorite jumper and walked down to breakfast to meet the girls. They were chatting over their tea and sweet bread when I joined them. We ate and talked before heading out to Hogsmeade for the day. We shopped and stopped all morning and stopped for a butter bear around midday.

When we finished, I stood, placing money down to pay. "I need to pick up some supplies for my potions." I waited for them to follow and they gave me a suspicious look.

"It's not for anything bad. Besides I need to pick up some sweets for Fred and George."

They rolled their eyes and we talked along the way to Zonko's and Honeyduks. We stopped to look at everything along the way before I bought what I needed. With everything sorted we started our walk to the castle. Ginny and Hermione were gathering curious stares from cute Dumbstrang boys as we went and they giggled nonstop.

We arrived at the castle and sprinted back up to the common room. We chatted and worked on our essays for the rest of the day. George and Fred walked in with a small box and waved. They walked over to Harry and Ron where they sat not talking to each other and Harry and the twins rushed off upstairs to the boy's rooms without another word, leaving Ron behind staring after them. A moment later they came back down and sat with us, looking utterly exhausted.

"Oh boys. What did you even do for detention today?" Ginny asked scolding

"We cleaned out the jars in Snape's Room. Disgusting." Fred shuttered George lay his head down and started snoring in my ear. I played with his hair until we had to head to dinner again. Dinner was quick, Fred ordered I eat everything fast because we had important things to do, of which they would tell me nothing. They dragged me away and out the door of the castle.

The sky was dark already and the stars shown bright in the sky lighting our way through the field to Hagrid's hut.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of breath as they pulled me by the arms.

"It's a surprise." George laughed. They pulled me to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door loudly.

"I'm a coming! Hold your horses!" Hagrid yelled from inside

The door opened and Hagrid a large man filled the doorway.

"Oh, it's you lot. Get that letter from Charlie?" he asked laughing and stepping out, closing the door behind himself.

"Oh, yeah it's why we're here!" Fred said smiling brightly.

Hagrid let out a booming laugh as he leads us into the forest.

"We're not allowed in here," I said

"Don't worry lass, yer with me!" He reassured leading us deeper into the forest leaving the lights of the trees and stars behind.

We hear loud roaring as we continued and I clutched Fred close and held George's hand as close as I could.

"You ready lass?" Hagrid asked holding back a large tree brank. I nodded and he pushed back the branch revealing a world of fire. There were dragons in caged and chained to the ground flying in the sky high over our heads.

"Our brother Charlie works with dragons. He's here for the first task." George told patting my back.

The dragon's scales were smooth, and shiny looking. I wanted nothing more then, to touch their exquisite beautiful bodies. They were perfect creatures, balanced and ferocious in every definition of the word.

I was in awe. "This is amazing, I love it. They're just so beautiful" I gushed as a rugged man walked over to us, red hair blowing singed at the edge.

"Hello, is this her?" he asked shaking my hand firmly.

"Yes. Charlie this is Hunn, our beautiful, girlfriend." Fred told him hugging me close to his chest as George wrapped himself around my other side.

"Wait? Both you, and her?" he asked confused.

I blushed and looked down, "Yeah. She's stuck with us, Charlie. Don't get any ideas." George said laughing.

At that moment a beautiful white and gray spiked tailed, rugged dragon released a burst of hot red white fire into the air, casting light over every shadow.


	21. Chapter 21 Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is again chapter 21. Both are the same, other than the sexual details, feel free to read which ever you are more comfortable with, you won't miss out on any details.

After we saw the dragons the twins dragged me away back to the castle. It's been two weeks since then and the first task was about to start.

The twins were talking to the people around us. "Place your bets!" Fred yelled

Students from every house and school were placing their bets on who would have the fastest time of all four champions. The twins collected names and amounts.

I was nestled in between the twins as the cold wind blew around us. The cannon went off and I jumped. Cedric Diggory walked out into the pit in the ground, rough ragged rocks poked out everywhere and he walked near the center to the golden egg nestled between the rocks. He walked closer and closer when suddenly the dragon flying high in the sky and dived down to him attacking with hot fire as he ran for cover.

Cedric dogged and weaved the dragon's attacks after what seemed like forever he grabbed the egg and ran from the dragon. Viktor Krum and Flur Delacour went next each obtaining their eggs with some challenge. Harry was last and everyone sat on the edge of the seats. He wasn't supposed to be competing but here he was, now everyone wanted to know if the game would fix its mistake before it could get any worse. Harry walked out into the pit and dived for cover as the biggest dragon of them all blew fire in his direction. I grabbed hold of George and Fred as Harry was being attacked.

"Oh god."

"Don't worry love. I'm sure he has a plan." George whispered in my ear over the noise of the crowd. Harry waved his wand, and nothing happened.

Fred groaned, "In all the times his wand could have failed, it does now" he bowed his head and looked away grabbing my hand as he did. Harry was running and hiding when suddenly he poked his head from behind the red-hot rock, he reached his hand out and in an instant, his broom was clutched in his hand. The crowd roared as he mounted and flew high into the air away from the dragons reach.

I was in awe, it was so well thought out." Not even Krum thought of this!" I screamed cheering as the dragon rose and struggled to reach him.

Suddenly the dragon jerked and broke the chain holding him and flew after Harry as he flew away to the castle. The crowd went silent and we waited.

"George what if something happens?" I whispered to him

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. There's nothing that kid can't handle." He told me hugging me to his chest.

I pulled Fred closer and hugged him too. We stayed that was a group together, I prayed Harry was okay.

"Look there he is!" someone yelled out pointing to the school.

There he was. Harry flew to us as fast as he could. The tail end of his broom was smoldering and he was diving for the egg in the center as the dragon flew behind him. Harry dove for the egg and grabbed it up in his arms rolling onto the ground in a heap. The dragon tamers raced out and shot their spells at the dragon as fast as they could. The Beautiful dragon fought back, struggling against their binds before she eventually fell to the ground subdued in their magic.

I stood pulling George and Fred up with me and we cheered in shock as Harry walked out of the pit as he clutched his egg to his chest, limping as he went.

A representative walked into the center of the field as the dragon was taken from the field. "The champion with the fastest time for task one is tied between Harry Potter, and Viktor Krum!" the students screamed for their champions.

Fred jerked away from my hold and looked back at the row behind us. "Pay up!" he yelled laughing as everyone's faces fell. People handed over Galleons and Silver Sickles paying for their losing bets. Fred handed over only a small amount of money to the ones who won their bet. The bag Fred loaded up was looking heavy as he clutched it in his hands.

George leaned down next to me, "Money for the shop." He whispered low in my ear.

I smiled and laughed as Fred attached the pouch at his waist and we left the stadium arm in arm as Fred collected the last few bets and people walked away pouting as they went. We arrived in the common room to find Harry surrounded by people screaming for joy. I pushed through the crowd and hugged him tightly in my arms.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yelled at him

He smiled brightly, "I would never, Hunn." He laughed as he was hoisted into the air by Fred and George.

"Do you want me to open it!?" he asked with a yell

"Yes!" He twisted the top and a piercing scream was released into the air. Everyone covered their ears as Harry closed the egg again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the common room entrance.

Fred grabbed me by the arm and waved his hand at the room, "Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." He pulled me over to the stairway and pulled me up to the room with George trailing behind us.

We walked into the room and I flopped down onto the bed relaxing.

"Today was crazy. I can't believe he made it! let alone with the fastest time!" I giggled as Fred flopped on to the bed next to me.

George landed next to me as well wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Where's Lee?" I asked turning over to face them both.

"Oh, he said he was gonna spend the night with his new girlfriend."

George smiled, "So that means we have the room to our self!" he flopped on top of me and squeezed me close as Fred tugged on my hair and kissed my neck.

"All to ourselves." He whispered.

I sat up with them and watched them as they lay there smiling like they were hiding a secret. "What are you two getting at?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

George sat up against the head of the bed, pulling me between his legs. "Well love, we have the room to ourselves tonight, we can do anything at all if you want." His lips brushed my ears and his hands roamed the tops of my thighs, diving between them squeezing the soft tender flesh there. Fred crawled up between my legs and sat there on his knees. "Hunn, we can do anything you want together." He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I don't know what I'm doing guys." Georges hands still roamed up and down my thighs staying in the safe area above my knees.

"You don't need to know how to do anything. We can figure this out together love. We do everything together." George told me kissing my cheek, his hands traveled from my outer thighs to the inside. His hands were rough from years of flying and every second his fingers were on me I lost the ability to speak.

"George." I managed to moan out to them.

His lips brushed my ear, "What is it, love?" Fred's face moved between my breasts and his tongue played around the sensitive skin around my nipples as I tried to speak to them.

I arched my back up into Fred's face, and his mouth latched onto my nipple as I cried out, lost in the feeling. George's fingers played around the edge of my knickers, pressing down lightly and then pulling his fingers away, teasing. "George!" I cried out again.

"What is it, love? Tell me." He whispered as his mouth nibbled and kissed my neck and his fingers slipped under the edge of my knickers.

I took a deep breath and tried to breathe. They were overwhelming in the best of ways. "More." Was all I could get out before his finger slipped inside my wanting body.

"Don't worry love we won't stop. We'll never stop." He said as his fingers gently rubbed my clit.

My hips bucked as Fred pulled my knickers down my thighs and flung them off onto the floor, as Georges' fingers played and teased. "You're so wet, love. Amazing." My fingers pulled off Fred shirt and George pulled him off as well and I could feel them, skin to skin front and back and it added to the pleasure we were feeling together. My impatient fingers tugged at Fred's trousers and he laughed as I failed to pull them down.

"Don't worry love I can get those. But you should pull off your shirt, let me feel you, all of you." He whispered in my ear as his pants fell to the floor on the side of the bed. I leaned into George as I pulled off my shirt and his fingers plunged into my body. Moving quickly, and then slowly building me up as Fred stripped and pressed his body to mine. We were completely naked now.

Fred pressed his lower body into mine and I could feel how hard he was and I drove me crazy. My mind was blank and I could feel George pressing into my bottom as hard as Fred as he waited.

"Love this might hurt. Just a bit." Fred told me as he prodded my entrance. It stung as he entered me bit by bit. My fingers dug into his back as I held on for dear life as he moved deeper and deeper into my body, it never seemed to end but soon he stopped and let me adjust. The slickness of my heat covered him and his face was buried in my chest as he squeezed me as close as I could to his chest.

"Fred move," I told him clutching him closer. He didn't say anything, just started to move inside me slowly. My hips moved with his after it stopped burring and hurting deep inside. His lips latched onto my breast again and he moved faster as my hips moved with his. George's hands gripped my bum and he squeezed adding to the pleasure I felt while Fred moved. His hand moved to my clit as Fred kept moving as I squeezed him. George's fingers pressed down a little harder and moved a little faster taking my slickness and using it to rub my little bundle of nerves. My hips bucked and I gasped for air as I held Fred inside me, my toes curled and I called out Fred's name as my nails dug deeper into his back.

He grunted in my ear and his hips moved slower and slower as he kissed my neck cooing my name in my ear as his hands wandered around my body calming and soothing away any hurt he may have inflicted. My hand rubbed circles on his back and I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair. He rolled onto his back taking me with him, still inside me. As George moved, Fred slipped out of me and kissed me sweetly on the lips, cuddling me close to his body. My breasts were tender and pressed against his chest sending little tingles down my spine.

George Moved so we could lay down. He bent over me and whispered in my ear. "Are you alright love?" he asked slowly brushing my hair to one side.

I noddle and smiled, "I want you, George. Will you take me?" he laughed and nodded.

He stayed bent over me, his front to my bum as his fingers played lightly with my clit. I sighed as my body relaxed against his fingers, coming to life again. His fingers entered me from behind and moved slowly in and out as he rubbed back and forth firmly on my clit.

"Do you hurt, love?" he whispered

I shook my head and moaned against Fred's neck as he latched onto my nipple. George entered me slowly and I braced myself for more hurt, but it never came. I was tender but with his slower movements took the hurt away and brought my body to life. I thrust my bum back and up at him and he moved a little faster torturing me with his pace.

"George!" I called out my face still buried in Fred's neck

"What is it love?" Fred asked freeing my nipple from his mouths teasing me.

"He's moving too slowly Fred." I gasped out panting for breath as George started to move slightly faster.

"Hmm, George?"

"Yes, Fred?" George got out between thrusts

My body squeezed him and he let out a loud moan, gripping my bum in his large hands, digging his fingers into my soft backside.

"George I think she wants you to move faster."

"The little minx." He grunted out, "She's already driving me crazy with the way she moves her bum." Fred's hand snaked up to my clit as George moved faster.

"She is quite amazing, isn't she George. Her bum jiggles as she moves." Fred's fingers moved faster against my clit while George thrust in and out of me. I couldn't breathe, I gasped for breath as they worked together to drive me insane.

Fred laughed as I pulled at his hair, my body was wound tight and getting tighter as George moved faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder as I pushed back against him. His fingers held my hips tightly and I was coming unwound.

I bucked my hips against his thrusts and cried out as he slammed the last time into my bum. He pulled me closer against his hip as he came inside me filling me again for the second time tonight. My hips twitched and I panted against Fred's chest as George pulled out of my body and landed on the bed next to me throwing his arm around me.

I kissed Fred's chest, as my eyes closed.

"Guys?"

"Yes love?" they spoke into the darkness.

"I love you. Both of you." I whispered.

"I love you too." They spoke slowly as they clutched me tighter.

We fell sleep clutching each other as close as we could. Even though we couldn't feel it, our hearts beat as one in our chests.

When we woke the next morning, we were wrapped around each other still naked and I was sore as ever.

I tried to worm my way out from between them and I failed. Their arms just seemed to get tighter the more I moved.

"Fred. George."

They grumbled, "What?"

"I need to get up!" I told them trying to move their arms.

"No, you don't," George said.

"Yes, I do. I have to pee. And get dressed."

"No clothes," Fred mumbled

"Yes, clothes. Now let me up." I huffed

They rolled over and released me. I ran naked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up in the shower.

I was sore all over and I thanked God it was Sunday and we had no classes to attend. I dressed and checked the time. It was near noon and I groaned. Things would get crazy if I were to leave the twins room now. I pulled on my jumper and my shorts and climbed into bed with the twins again. They wrapped themselves around me again and I cuddled in again.

"You're not getting up?" Fred muttered

"No. It's near noon now, I can't leave without everyone seeing me."

"So?"

"So? If I leave now. There will be a letter going home to your mother if I get caught or someone snitches on us." I explained running my fingers through their hair.

"We haven't told mum. Damn, she's going to have our asses if she doesn't hear it from us." George said sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

Fred sat up too and promptly plopped his head down on my shoulder taking me back on the bed. "We should write a letter to mum." Fred said snuggling into my chest.

They both looked at me and waited. "Me? You want me to write to Molly?" I groaned, "She's going to be so mad."

The twins laid back down and when they were comfortable and snuggled up, I ripped the blanket off and exposed their naked bodies to the cold air. They yelped and rolled closer to me. "Get you two. No time to dally. Clean up I'm going to write to Molly." Fred wouldn't move so I nudged him closer to the edge and when he went to move he fell onto the colder floor.

He sprang up fast and glared at me. "I get it. I'm up. I'm up." He stomped off to the shower and shut the door behind him. I giggled at his frowny face and reached for my wand. "Accio, parchment and quill," I spoke clearly it flew over to me from my bag and fell softly onto the bed.

I started to write as the twins showered and dressed. When they were both done, I had finished my letter and they leaned over my shoulder to read what I had written.

Hello Molly,

It's been a long time since I've written to you. I just wanted to catch you up on what's happening. As you know the tournament is in full swing. The first task was yesterday evening and Harry was tied for the fastest time! I'm so proud of him. He and Ron started speaking yesterday and Harry has now convinced almost everyone that he didn't enter of his own free will. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him and the twins.

Speaking of the twins, they haven't pulled any pranks so far, other than trying to enter the tournament a few weeks earlier. Classes are going very well, nothing I haven't seen before and the twins seem to be doing well also, so don't worry.

Love,

Hunn

"You've chickened out." Fred said laughing

"I can't do it in a letter. She's just going to send a Howler. She'll be so mad."

"It'll be worse if McGonagall sends a letter," George said pecking my cheek

Grumbling I folded the letter neatly and tied it with brown twine. I wrote Molly clearly on the front and set it aside. The twins were right, I was a chicken.

The day passed quickly and we managed to sneak down for dinner without my being seen by anyone of importance.

The weeks passed quickly, Harry hadn't figured out the egg yet and he and Hermione were frustrated beyond belief. Ron was playing spy and the twins and I had perfected three more pasties for the boxes. Students had started volunteering to test them out during classes and we had made huge strides in our progress.

"Today we will be learning how to dance." Professor Flitwick told us. We were in our Common room where he hosted our mandatory house meeting.

"Buy why professor?"

He waddled to the center of the room, "I'll explain in a moment. Everyone up, on your feet." We stood and he waved his wand and cleared the room for us all to stand. The couches were pushed up to the walls covering the books.

"We will be learning to dance because on Christmas day there will be a ball! The Yule Ball!" he clapped and smiled as he explained, "You are all expected to attend unless you have extenuating circumstances. Now everyone pair up with a member of the opposite sex, and gather in the center of the room."

I stood off to the side and waited. There was no one left that I could see. "Ms. Rose-Singer, do you have a partner?" Flitwick asked

"No, sir." I flushed red.

"Ah, that's quite alright. Anthony Goldstein?" a blonde boy, the perfect stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of me and smiled.

"Hello!" he smiled brightly and held a hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and stood awkwardly away from him.

"Alright, now we will be practicing the waltz. Lads place your hand on your young ladies' waist and ladies' hands on the young man's shoulder." Anthony placed his hand on my waist and I stiffened.

"Come on lighten up. We're just practicing." I took a deep breath and relaxed the best I could.

"Now feel the music, And one, two, one, two, and one, two, one two." He directed us as we started to move slowly and unsurely. We danced for an hour, until we satisfied Flitwick with our skills. I started to leave to head back to the twins, tired of dancing with sore feet.

"Hey! Hunn?" I turned to see Anthony behind me.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say you're a great dancer."

"Oh well thanks." I smiled and turned away again

He tapped my shoulder again

"Hey, wait. Why don't I see you around the common room, I'd like to hang out?"

"Oh well I don't have many friends here to hang out with. I spend my time with the Gryffindor's'." I smiled a little smile feeling awkward.

"Oh. Well what about the ball? Would you be willing to go to the ball with me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly.

I didn't know what to say, "Oh um well, my boyfriends. Well, I don't think they would like that." My face felt warm and I looked down.

"Boyfriends?" he asked with a sickened look on his face

"Yeah. Their Gryffindor's'."

"But you said boyfriends. As in more than one."

"Oh yeah. Well, they're um twins." I stepped back as he got an even weirder look on his face.

"Whore." I heard him say under his breath as I walked away.

Tears prickled my eyes but I ignored them as I walked my way to the Gryffindor common room.

I found my way back to George and Fred in the common room. They were sitting in front of the fire discussing something very important with their heads bowed together.

"We can't have her find out." I walked up behind them and leaned close to their heads and they didn't seem notice.

"There's only two more weeks. We just have to keep it hidden until then." Fred whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered from behind them.

They sprang apart and looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, eyes wide.

"I got done practicing for the Ball."

"Oh, right the Ball." Fred said relieved

"Did you hear anything just now?" George asked

"Just something about a secret." I told them honestly.

"Good!" They told me smiling, from their spots on the couch they pulled me over the back and onto their laps. I laughed as their hands tickled my sides.

Fred paused, "Speaking of the Ball, would you do us the honor of being our date?"

"You want to go to the ball?"

"Well, we want to go with you, if you want to go that is?" George added in.

"Of course, I want to go with you!" I smiled so big, excited.

"Then it's settled! We will be going to the ball!" Fred pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight.

We stayed awake until everyone had gone to sleep and then we snuck up to our room and went to sleep in each other's arms.

We went to the great hall for dinner and ate happily. I was bouncing with joy talking to Ginny about the Ball. We giggled like little girls.

George threw something at Ron.

"OY! What was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his head

"You better get a date."

"Well that easy for you to say. You and Fred have a girlfriend you don't have to work to hard!" We laughed at him as he pouted picking at his food.

Two weeks passed and it was the day of the ball. Ginny had stolen me away to her room. I promised the twins I would meet them by the great hall tonight when I was ready.

Ginny was gossiping about her date with Nevil and going on and on about how excited she was. Molly had sent her a dress and it was beautiful on her.

"Hunn?"

"Yes, Gin?" I asked tying my hair in a knot atop my head, leaving strands of hair to fall and frame my face. My hair was dark as night, made my skin seem pale and snow like.

"Have you done it before?" she asked slowly

"Done what?" I questioned

"'It'." she said again

I paused and thought for a moment before I figured out what she meant. "Oh, you mean 'it'." I blushed and avoided her eyes.

"You have, haven't you?!" she shrieked

"Yes." I admitted blushing as she freaked out

Hermione entered the room dressed and ready and froze. "What's wrong?"

"She's done it!" Ginny shrieked again

"Done, it?" she asked

"Yes! It!" Ginny yelled giggling

"Oh. With the twins?"

"Oh, my god. I forgot you were with Fred and George." Ginny pretended to gag over the edge of her bed.

"Well, yes." I admitted again

"Mum is going to freak!" Ginny said smiling

"We haven't even told her we were dating, yet." I pulled an old dress out from a black bad.

"Mum is going to kill all three of you!" Ginny laughed even harder

"We'll tell her when were face to face over the summer." I slipped the old faded dress on and zipped it up.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Hermione said disgusted

"We yes and no. I'm going to transfigure it." I pulled out my wand and waved it over my dress slowly from neck to thigh. It went from being a faded ugly red-ish color to being a deep burgundy that clung to my waist and hugged my curves like a second skin. The neck line was high, to the neck wrapping around like a choker and leaving my back exposed.

"Beautiful! How did you do that?" Hermione asked looking sadly at her own pink dress.

"Why? Are you unhappy with yours?"

"The color. They only had this dress in pink and every time I've tried to turn it blue, it went a nasty green." I smiled and waved my wand at her dress and turned it a beautiful light blue that made her eyes pop.

"There, is that better?" I asked

She was frozen for a moment and she leapt at me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed

We spent the next few hours getting ready. When we were done, we walked into the common room to see dates meeting their other haves and young boys in awe.

I walked down the stairs by myself. The twins were looking for me. I walked down half way before I met eyes with them. Their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. When I stopped in front of them they were speechless.

"What have you done with our girlfriend?" George asked grabbing my hand and spinning me around to look at me all over.

I giggled, "This is me? Do you not like it?" I teased

"No, we love it. But it doesn't fit with our shy little book worm." Fred said scooping me up in a hug.

"You are unbelievably sexy."

"Come on let's go." They pulled me away from the Ball and down the hall away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well were going to our very own Ball, love."

I smiled, it was just like them to surprise me.


	22. Chapter 22

The twins pulled me down the hall. We were creeping around corners and dodging and weaving the ghosts and young students. We stopped in front of a blank wall, the twins grinned at each other and they turned me, "Close your eyes, our fair lady." They turned me around and it was silent. I could hear their feet hitting the floor, once, twice, and three times before it stopped.

Their hands on my shoulders turned me around. There was a tall heavy looking door, the handles were golden and when the twins went to open it they pushed with all their might. The twins pulled me through the door and the inside was decorated beautifully. There were light blue flowers that hung on the wall, between them white streamers twisted and hung low. A fire was lit in front a table covered in food and cakes.

"How did you?" I asked in awe walking through the beautiful tiny room.

"Well, the house elves made the food?" George admitted

"Yeah, you got the short end of the stick, we can't cook." George admitted again grinning sheepishly

I laughed, they were so cute, so perfect and romantic. It was amazing. I looked them up and down, they were wearing matching dress robes. They were worn down and a little frayed at the edge but they were still so handsome. "That's fine. Lucky for you I can do a bit of cooking. You both look so lovely!" I cooed hugging George in my arms.

"Of course, you can cook." Fred mumbled, "You can do everything." He said lowly

I laughed again and looked at them both, "So what do you have planned for this evening my loves?" They grinned wickedly.

"We have a lot planned lovely. One we want to dance with you. Just the two of us in your arms tonight."

"We'd also like to make sure you eat."

"And no matter how lovely your dress is, we want you out of it." at this I laughed

"Well where is the music?" I asked. Fred flicked his wand and some slow music started. I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me close to his chest. We danced just the two of us for a long while until George stole me away and we danced together as well enjoying the freedom to be alone and together on Christmas night. Fred snuck in after the song ended and held between their arms we swayed and danced together the three of us holding each other as close as we could.

We sat on a small plush couch together and relaxed against the pillows. I let my eyes close for just a moment.

"Come on, Hunn. The night is still young!" Fred yelled

I sat up and found they pulled the table closer to where we sat and then we ate sweets and anything we wanted. Laughing we talked and gossiped together about whatever came to mind. When we were done, we lay on the pillows together my back to Fred's chest and George curled between my legs.

"How many children do you want?" I asked

"As many as we can!" Fred laughed twirling my hair between his fingers.

"I loved having a lot of brothers and a sister growing up! We were all so close. It was good to have someone to lean on no matter what." George put in as well

"I would like to have a few. Not a lot but whatever happens happens." I shrugged

We talked about everything. How they were going to save to open a shop in the ally and how they were going to take care of their family and any children they had. Most of all they always talked as if they were going to be together always.

Before long we moved to a bed concealed in the corner of the room and we loved and laughed for the rest of the night. We were just enjoying the smallest moments before we had to head home to face Molly and her wrath.

We woke the next morning in a hurry to pack in order to get home in time with the rest of the family. It took me a long while to cover the marks Fred and George left on my neck and chest. When we arrived at the burrow Molly hugged us all tightly and hurried us into the burrow to huddle around the fire. I sat between the twins for a long time enjoying the warmth.

"Hunn?" Molly called from the kitchen

"Yes, Molly?"

"How many times have I told you to call me mum? Come help me in the kitchen, would you please?" she called out again

I followed her voice into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Come sit with me, dear." She was wearing a huge smile as she waved her wand and a cup of coco floated down to the spot next to her. I sat and drank and waited for her to continue.

"Hunn, why haven't you told me?" she was still grinning so wide, she was happy.

"Told you what?" I played stupid

"Don't play stupid dear, it doesn't look good on you." She chided me with a laugh

I froze and played with my cup.

"I can tell a glamor when I see one dear." She giggled and waved her wand casting away my glamor. "I had to use them quite often when I was a young lass too. Now why didn't you tell me there was a boy?" she asked again

I took a deep breath and let it all out. "Well, we didn't want you to get mad at us for keeping it a secret. It's only been a few months. Well more like three or four. The twins and I just got caught up and when we wanted to tell you we thought it would be best to do it personally and then I just got a little nervous going to tell you. Now you say you already know, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it."

"Twins?" she said confused

I nodded.

"The twins? My twins? Fred and George?"

I nodded again.

"Fred! George!" she yelled flying to her feet in a moment's notice.

They called out together, "Yeah?" she flew for them from the kitchen, running like her life depended on it. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and started to hit them upside the head.

"You indecent boys! What have you done to that wonderful girl!?" she yelled

"What are you talking about woman?" Fred yelled defending his face from her assault.

"You've been violating my stepdaughter you foul little monsters!" she yelled again, "Can't even be decent enough to tell your mother about it."

The twins ran for it the second they could be hiding from their mum.

Molly turned to me, "Hunn why didn't you tell me."

I ran to her and threw my arms around her. We hugged tightly for a long moment. "I love you, Molly I'm so sorry we didn't tell you."

"Don't worry dear I'm happy I know now. But we need to talk." She said wagging her finger in my face.

She sat me down in the kitchen and we talked, all night about sex, babies, protection and everything in between. She forced the twins to join us and in the end, Arthur sat with us as well and welcomed me to the family with a tight loving hug, commenting, "So like your brothers they are, huh, Molly." He laughed at his joke and Molly laughed too.

She turned to Fred and George and looked at them sternly, "What are your plans?" she asked

"What plans?" they asked

"Future plans!" she said frustrated with their innocent act.

Their eyes went wide, "Well we want to be with her mum."

"Yeah, we want to marry her one day," George said smiling

"Have children, just be with each other, really we mean it." Fred added in when his mother gave them a funny look.

She looked at us each in turn, and as she did so her smile grew.

"Oh! Finally, someone will give me grand-babies!" She exclaimed crying

Fred and George blanched, "Not yet mum."

"Yeah let us see the world first! Let Charlie and Bill have a go first."

I laughed and blushed at the thought of babies.

"You know that Charlie and Bill would see me dead in the ground before they gave me grandbabies or even got married."

"Don't worry Molly, one day you'll have a house full," I told her

I laughed harder. "Heaven knows Bill and Charlie will never get around to it." she pouted in her chair.

After a moment, Molly with tears swimming in her eyes hugged us all. She sent us off to bed at once, hiding her tears.

Before we could walk up the stairs she stopped us, "If I find you three in bed together, you will get the bucket and you'll de-gnome the garden for the rest of your lives!" she threatened as we walked away.

We spent the first half of the night in separate beds, in the middle of the night when Molly was sleeping, I snuck over to the twins and we cuddled the rest of the night away.

We got the bucket every morning over break.

When the break was over we headed back to Hogwarts, saying goodbye to Molly and Arthur with tight hugs and kisses all around.

It took another three weeks after we got back before Harry got some help and broke the eggs code. Apparently in a bathtub and underwater and he was going to lose something very important. He didn't really know anything else. They spent every waking hour for a month in the library looking and searching for something to help him breathe underwater.

Currently, the twins and I were starting on another project and the Second task was tomorrow. The cauldron was bubbling and the thick smoke was wafting out the window into the cold air. The twins were out gathering ingredients and doing what they do. "We've almost got this I swear." I muttered as I stirred and stirred counter-clockwise.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped almost breaking my constant stir.

Harry walked in and sat on the bed behind me. "Hunn, I don't know what else to do." I placed the cauldron on an automatic stir and looked back at him. He had his head in his hands and wouldn't look up.

"Harry, what do you need?" I asked from my spot on the floor.

"To breathe underwater for an hour."

"Well, what did the egg say?" I asked

"Come seek us where our voices sound.We cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss.An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took, but past an hour – the prospect's black too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Harry finished chanting the riddle

"Hmm. I've got nothing. There aren't any clues in the chat, just information. You've got to find a way to breathe underwater, so maybe a plant? A spell? Have you looked?"

There was a loud crack and A house elf appeared two feet from me.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has finally found you!" the house elf was out of breath and was hunched over.

"Dobby?" Harry asked

"Dobby has found something that can help Mr. Harry Potter!"

I just sat and stared house elves were still so new to me. Smaller than I expected and more humble and kind than I ever would have thought.

"Dobby heard Mr. Moody talking to Professor McGonagall speaking and heard something that will help Mr. Potter with the first task!"

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Gillyweed!" Dobby exclaimed

"What-weed?"

"Gillyweed. It will let Harry Potter breathe underwater for an hour."

Harry fell to his knees, "Really an hour?"

"Yes, Sir, an hour underwater sir." He nodded his head and his huge ears wobbled as he did so.

"Thank you, Dobby! Thank you!" Harry yelled and hugged Dobby in his arms tightly.

Dobby froze and smiled a large heartwarming smile.

"Dobby you think you can find me some?" Harry asked

"Dobby doesn't know sir. Gillyweed doesn't grow by the lake." Dobby looked down and my heart broke.

"Professor Snape!" I told them quickly

"Snape?"

"His potions store! It'll have Gillyweed we need it for a sixth-year potion coming up. He should have some on hand." I explained to them both, Dobby looking at me, just realizing I was here at all.

Harry looked at Dobby, "Do you think you can break in and borrow me some for the task tomorrow?"

Dobby smiled again, "Yes sir! Dobby will Sir. Right away. Anything for Mr. Harry Potter!" he disappeared with a loud crack and reappeared a moment later holding a ball of the green stringy sling in his hand.

Harry took it and shoved it in his pocket. "Thank you, Dobby! Thank you, Hunn!" He ran out of the room and Dobby disappeared again with a crack as Fred and George walked into the room past a charging Harry.

"What happened?" they asked hands full of jars and bags big and small.

I smiled and went back to stirring. "Nothing at all. Just a chat about Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?"

"Gillyweed."

The next day passed quickly and the all the students were walking down to the great lake where they had huge platforms set up and crowded with students.

Fred and George were taking bets and charging fees as we walked down to the lake. Everyone wanted to bet on their favorite. When we arrived at the docks the cannon went off and the champions went under. It would be an hour before they came back up again. The twins were still taking bets.

After the hour passes only Krum and Diggory had come back successful. The water was calm and peaceful. I listened to the birds sing in the spring air and we waited. Flur rose from the water some time ago and everyone was distraught that the beautiful woman couldn't make it the full hour. Flur had been forced to forfeit and come in last place. Harry hadn't come back up yet and everyone was on edge. Harry came back up with Ron and a small blonde girl sputtering for air.

"Harry, you did so well." Hermione told him holding out a towel

"I finished last."

"Next to last."

Dumbledore yelled, "Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr. Diggory!" Cedric and his friends cheer loudly over everyone.  
Dumbledore demanded silence, "For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre."

The crowd went wild and Harry was in shock. Cameras went off everywhere and flashes made it hard to see. The twin clapped and started collecting the losing bets and passing out for the winners.

We all started walking back to the castle wit Harry, tired and ready to rest.

Fred spoke above everyone as we walked. "All that moral fibre eh?"  
"Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right." Ron told Harry shocked and amazed.  
George clapped Harry on the back laughing, "Well done 'moral fibre'."

We walked and laughed. Harry was in shock that he hadn't come in last. I guess his determination to save everyone was not his downfall in the end.

Harry was pulled away off to the side by Mr. Barty Crouch and we all kept walking back to the castle. The twins wrapped me in their arms and we walked together with Ron and Hermione back to the common room. We curled up near the fire and the twins sat me on their laps and held me as they talked and bragged about winning their bets. I felt a little ill and fell asleep in front of the warm fire.

"Come on love let's get you upstairs." I opened my eyes and the common room was nearly empty. I tried to sit up but fell back feeling dizzy and disgusting. The twins grabbed me up and carried me upstairs. They laid me in the center of the bed and curled around me.

"You feeling alright, love?" George asked rubbing my tummy

"Ugh, I don't know. I just feel so dizzy and gross." I grumbled into my pillow

The twins curled a little tighter around me and held me close as I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning feeling ill still as something was padding across my chest. I sat bolt upright and there was a kitten sitting on my lap. It was small and black with puffed up fur. It tilted its head up at me and my heart nearly stopped. "Fred, George?" I called out running my fingers through the kitten's soft fur.

"Yes, love?" they called out from the bathroom

"There's, there's a kitten!" I yelled

They came bounding back to the bed and bounced on the bed in front of me. "Oh that. She's your Christmas present."

"We wanted to give her to you sooner but there's not much room in the burrow."

"We had a house elf look after her over break."

"She's, she's mine?" I asked lifting her up to cradle her in my arms, she purred.

"She likes you," George said grinning

"I love her! She's so perfect!" I hugged them tightly, "Thank you!" Feeling dizzy again I laid back with the kitten and held her close to my chest.

"We have class you know?" Fred told me smirking

"I haven't been feeling well, I don't think I'll go to class today. Besides, I do believe this beautiful little thing and I need to get to know each other." I looked up at them smiling.

"Don't worry love. We'll tell the professors you're ill."

"You're the smartest student there is. I doubt you'll fall behind."

"We'll come back early, just sleep, love."

They gave me a kiss and a squeeze before they left for classes, patting the kitten curled on my chest before they went.

"Feel better love!" they called after me closing the door behind themselves.

I pulled the blanket up around myself and the little kitten curled up next to me. When I turned to my side my stomach rolled and lurched. There was a nasty burn in my throat as my eyes started to water and burn. Settling down I tried to ignore the need to toss my cookies I closed my eyes and held my little friend.


	23. Chapter 23 smut

This chapter is rated M 

Thank you!

Over the next few weeks, my health slowly declined until one day I was rushed to the hospital wing after fainting in Herbology. The twins carried me off before Professor Sprout could even ask what was happening.

The Fred carried me as George ran ahead to open the doors for us. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was boiling from the inside out. I tried to look up as Fred but my eyes were swelling shut.

"Fred." I choked out

"George hurry! Her eyes are swelling. Her skin is burning and she's shaking!" he yelled

I curled into his chest and tried to relax. We burst through into the hospital wing with a bang.

"Help!" they yelled as they rushed in and laid me on a bed.

I could hear Madam Pomfrey's heels clanking on the tiled floor. "Keep your trousers on. I'm coming." She threw back the curtain and gasped, "Oh my."

I could feel her cool hands on my forehead as she felt me and took my temperature.

"What's wrong with her!" George choked out thickly

She didn't speak right away just kept prodding and poking at me in silence.

"What's wrong!" Fred yelled

"Well, I do believe she has Black Cat Flu." She held something to my lips and I drank it down relishing in the cold it brought from the inside out.

"What's that? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. There hasn't been a case of it in the last sixty years. Has she come into contact with any felines?" she asked pouring more liquid between my lips.

"We got her a cat a few days ago."

"You don't think cookie did this, do you?"

"Cookie?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"That's what she named the cat after she stole the cookie we brought her last week."

I tried to laugh but my stomach lurched and I gasped for breath as I barely held back my breakfast.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed my back, "She might have, do you know where the cat is?"

"Where is she Hunn? Do you know?" George asked in a whisper next to my ear.

I patted my pocket. "Here, Here." They reached into my inside pocket and pulled out a sleeping kitten curled into the pam of George's hand. "Don't hurt her."

"Don't worry love." They reassured as I fell back onto the pillow and drifted into unconsciousness.

"She's sleeping now, boys. Take the cat to Professor Snap and he'll have a look at her. Ask him to brew up a potion for Mrs. Rose-Singer, she doesn't have much time before the next stage sets in." We stared at her before she finally rushed us out into the hall.

We shared a look and race off to the potions classroom to find Professor Snape. I clutched the kitten to my chest. It woke up and struggled against my grip as I help her as close as I could so I wouldn't drop her. The trip felt like forever and when we burst into the classroom Snape was teaching the First years how to brew.

"Professor we need help!" George shouted

"I can see that." He started off slow waiting for us to talk, when we didn't he tore into us, "Considering you've burst into my classroom with no regard to the class I may have been teaching. These first years have more potential than you ever will. Now get on with it before I lose even more time trying to pour what knowledge I can into their brains that they will inevitably forget. So please waist more of my time as you stand there gaping like a troll!"

I wanted to flip and give him a piece of my mind instead I didn't. "Hunn has Black Cat Flu, sir. Madam Pomfrey sent us." Fred burst out before I could even start to explain.

The students stared at us, whispers breaking out among the classroom. Snap sneered and glared at the class until they were silent again. He looked at us again, "Impossible. There hasn't been a case of Black Cat Flu for over sixty years. You are wrong."

"We better be! We've brought you the cat, Madam Pomfrey wants you to check her out to see if its real." I explained before he could belittle us again

He stomped up to us, his black cloak flowing behind him filling the space with darkness. He snatched Cookie from my hands and she squealed freighted of him. "Hey! Be careful!" Fred yelled

Snape ignored him and started to inspect the kitten from head to toe. "I told you it was nonsense. This cat is not a carrier of the flu." He shoved the animal at us and started to walk away.

"Then what is Hunn sick with? Madam Pomfrey put her to sleep and she's certain she has Black Cat Flu, Sir."

"Were her eyes swollen?" he asked

"Yes." His eyes narrowed

"Does she have trouble breathing?"

We nod.

"Sneezing, fever, vomiting?" he listed off

"Yes."

He pushed past us. Stopping at the door he turned back to leer at his class. "I want a three-foot essay on this potion, how its brewed, what it does, and how to counteract it. Due next class. Dismissed!" he walked out of the classroom and we followed him as we made our way back up to the Hospital Wing. He opened the door with a flick of his wrist and walked over to Madam Pomfrey and Hunn who was still sleeping.

"Severus she's burning up. Her eyes are swollen. She has the Cat Flu."

Snape walked over and did his own poking and prodding of Hunn. He stood back and with another flick of his wrist slammed the door of the Hospital wing shut, locking it as well.

"She is indeed ill with Black Cat Flu." He pulled out his wand and cast a corporeal Patronus, a doe. "Dumbledore a student has Black Cat. Only one case. Someone has gotten this girl sick." He waved his wand again and the doe pranced off through the wall.

"What's going on?" I demanded

"Someone has gotten Ms. Rose-Singer ill."

"Who!"

"I do not know. But the illness will not infect any longer. It was taken from my personal store, and the illnesses I keep for my more dangerous potions cannot spread from witch to witch. The only one who can die from this now is Ms. Rose-Singer. I believe the illness was taken from my personal store by a vindictive child and used to infect her on purpose. I will find who did this." He has his back to us and you could hear the anger in his voice.

"What do you mean someone made her sick?" Pomfrey asked fury in her eyes

Snape turned to us and stood tall. "I mean that someone took the serum I was using for my potions and made her ill." He stormed away blowing the door open with his wand as he left the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he went.

I sat with George next to Hunn in the bed. "Who would do this?" I asked my face falling into my hands.

There was silence after that. Hunn was the sweetest quietest witch in the school. Who would do this? Tears pooled in my eyes, she's dying. She's laying in this bed and she's dying. Anger seeped into my blood and it boiled. I sprang to my feet, knocking over the chair behind me.

"Fred!? What are you doing?" George yelled springing to his feet with me

"She's dying!" I screamed tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"No! She's not going to die! Snape will fix the antidote and she'll make it to the final task in a few days. I know she will." George sounded broken as he fell back into his chair and looked back at Hunn sleeping in the bed.

I fell back into the chair next to him and leaned against his arm.

"We were going to do so much George." I whispered

"We're still going to do these things. We'll get married, someway somehow, we will and we'll open our shop and buy a little house for us and Harry will defeat You-Know-Who and we'll never have to worry about her again. Life will be perfect Fred." He said it, but his voice said something different, he was scared. I was scared too.

I leaned against him and we sat in silence for hours waiting.

A few hours later the door burst open and high pitched sobs filled the room.

"Help! Please!" someone yelled

I peeked my head through the curtain and saw two Gryffindor girls dragging Angelina and Katie into the hospital wing. I shoved George and trying to wake him up.

"George!" I whispered, "Wake up! Look at this!"

George wiped the sleep from his eyes and peeked out with me. "What in the bloody fuck!" he shouted

He sprang up and pushed his way out. I followed behind him.

"You two got her Sick!" George screamed at them. Angelina and Katie were moaning and groaning, their eyes swollen shut and the skin around their mouths red and cracking from extreme dehydration. Pomfrey raced in and levitated Angelina and Katie to a bed across from Hunn.

"You stupid, stupid girls." She muttered under her breath. She waved her wand and a tiny bird appeared. "Go to Professor Snape and tell him to bring three of the antidotes when they're ready." The bird flew off and she went to work on the girls.

"Where did you find them?" Pomfrey asked them

"We're their roommates. We got back from dinner and found them like this. They couldn't talk or move so we dragged them here to you." The smaller one explained. She hurried them out after they explained. They left without question, and then we waited.

George and I were boiling with rage. Those hags got Hunn sick and in the process got themselves sick as well.

I went to Hunn and held her hand tightly. She groaned and fell back asleep, still too ill to move. George joined me and we waited on Snape. It seemed as if hours passed as we waited. Time just ticking away as she slept and got worse.

Snape flew into the room in the early hours of the morning. Groggily George and I opened our eyes and watched at Snape pore a white liquid down Hunn's throat. She choked on it at first and then fell back to sleep with a sigh.

Snape moved over to Angelina and Katie and did the same. Snape went to Pomfrey and they whispered to themselves.

We curled into bed with Hunn and fell asleep.

It wasn't until the early hours of the day when we were woken by Dumbledore clearing his throat. I sprang off the edge of the bed and fell with a thump onto the floor. George stood and tried to fix his hair.

A giggle rang through the air and I looked over at Hunn who's eyes were open and gleaming. Her hand was stretched out to me and I stood taking her hand in mine.

"Good morning boys!" Dumbledore boomed, his eyes gleamed with mischief and he smiled brightly, "I hear you and Ms. Rose Singer had quite a long night. Along with Ms. Angelina and Ms. Katie." Snape walked in behind Dumbledore and held up a vial filled with clear liquid, and Dumbledore gave him a look that was not only hard but extremely guarded and closed off.

"Ah, yes Mr. Snape we will get down to business. Are the girls awake?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get down to business." Dumbledore clapped his hands and skirted away over to Angelina and Katie with a grim smile on his face.

They looked nervous and pale white and still a little ill. "My dears. I have been informed that you were taken to the hospital wing last night by your roommates. Is that correct?" he asked them

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey told us they brought us in." Katie whispered, her words dry and cracking.

There was silence for a long moment and we all held our breaths as Dumbledore spoke next. "We believe it would be too much of a coincidence that you two, as well as Miss Hunn, have all been diagnosed with Black Cat Flu."

Snape held up the vile full of clear liquid up for everyone to see. "We believe that either you two or Miss Hunn have managed to break into Professor Snape's store of dangerous illnesses and ingredients to obtain the Flu and in turn infect the three of you."

Again, there was silence.

Dumbledore walked back over to us and Hunn.

"Ms. Rose-Singer did you steal the flu and infect your classmates?"

"No, Sir." She spoke softly her voice thick and slow

"Very well." He walked back over to Katie and Angelina with a frown

"Did either of you steal the flu and infect yourselves and your classmate?" he asked slowly and firmly

They shook their heads quickly. "No! We didn't do anything!" they yelled together

"You all do realize that if I need to you to take the Veritaserum to find the truth, that the punishment will be that much worse than before." He narrowed his eyes and looked at them all in turn.

When we turned to Hunn her eyes smiled and gleamed.

The room was dead quiet for a long moment. Snape made a move to pour the Veritaserum into Katie's pumpkin juice.

"No!" she yelled before he could pour.

Dumbledore walked over to her bedside. "Was there something you were going to say, my dear?"

She looked down and started to cry. "We didn't mean to."

Snape was enraged. "How could you not mean to?" he asked venom seeping into his words.

"We didn't think. We just didn't think she would get so sick."

"You mean you didn't think she would die?" he yelled

"No." Angelina sobbed.

The cried uncontrollably. "We didn't think, we didn't think…"

Snape snapped, "that's the smartest thing you've said all day! You didn't think!" he screamed at them, "You broke into my store and stole from me! Endangered your other students and almost killed one of them!"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Severus." He paused and rested a hand on Snape's shoulder, "Please Severus, that's enough." Dumbledore stared down the girls in silence. "You two will be going home. Professor Snape is correct. You've nearly killed your classmates,"

"She stole from us!" Angelina screamed while Katie nodded vigorously

Dumbledore turned to look at Hunn, "You've stolen something, my dear?" he asked confused

Fred and I moved in closer to her and held her tightly before she could speak I interrupted her. "No professor! She didn't steal anything! We just broke up with them!"

"Yeah! We left them, there was no stealing!" Fred added

"Liars! We were happy before that tramp came along!" Katie added in between hiccups

Dumbledore looked affronted, he turned back to them and narrowed his eyes. "You stole a disease that has killed millions of witches and wizards, in order to get your boyfriends back?"

"Ex!" Fred yelled

"Boyfriends!" I finished with a glare

They started sobbing louder. "I see," Dumbledore said.

He turned to Snape and they exchanged a look.

He approached Angelina, "An owl has already been sent to your parents." You will not return for the rest of the year. You are done here and you will take your owls next year and if you pass you will continue on to your seventh year, if not you will repeat your sixth year." He walked away from them as they gapped open-mouthed after him.

He looked at Hunn and then shared a look between Fred and I. "You three may leave if you're feeling alright my dear."

I looked at Hunn and shook my head.

"You're staying," Fred told her pulling her blanket back up

"You won't miss anything love," I whispered in her ear

Dumbledore laughed. "That's right my dear. The third task starts tomorrow evening. Another night of rest will do you good." He smiled brightly and walked away.

Before he closed the curtains, he looked at us grinning, "You three make a lovely couple." He told us laughing closing the curtains around us.

I looked down to find Hunn laughing to herself, her face was pink beyond belief as she blushed from her neck to her cheeks.

Angelina and Katie could still be heard screaming and sobbing. They begged as Dumbledore made his exit.

"Do you have my wand?" Hunn asked softly

I pulled out her wand and handed it over to her. She waved it in front of us and to the sides muttering something under her breath.

The screaming stopped. We were in a world of silence now, it was beautiful.

I got in bed next to Hunn and pulled her close to my chest as Fred climbed in the other side.

"Thank you," Hunn whispered to us as her eyes closed

"Love we'll always be here for you." Fred told her

"Of course, we'll always take care of you. You're our world." I finished for him, he nodded and buried his face in her hair

We sat in silence for a long time, until I couldn't just leave it unsaid. "Hunn, we were so scared we were going to lose you."

"I'll never leave. Not to a silly old cold," she squeezed me close and hid her face in my chest.

"I love you. We love you." Fred told her

"I love you too. Both of you." She looked between us and smiled.

God, she was perfect.

I woke the next day in the hospital wing with Fred and George trying to smother me in my sleep. Fred's arm was flung over my neck his leg over my hip and George his arm was over my eyes and his legs covering both my legs pinning me down. I had one free arm and I could barely breathe under their weight. Turning my head, I found my face buried in Fred's chest, turning the other I way I was in Georges neck.

Holding out my free hand I concentrated on Fred wand and after a moment it tugged itself out of Fred waistband and into my hand.

"Hello, you magical thing. Can you help me out?" I asked it sweetly

Taking a chance, I waved the wand over my head and slowly oh so painfully slow I levitated Fred and George off of me and into the air on the side of the bed. Finally, able to breathe, I gasped for air letting my arm fall to my sides.

After only a second of rest, the twins fell from the air and landed on the floor with a thump. I froze, waiting for them to yell. Instead, they poked their heads up from the side of the bed and stared at me with their eyes narrowed.

"Fred?"

"Yes, George?"

"I think she did this on purpose."

"I think so too."

I stared at them as they talked to themselves as if I wasn't there.

"What do you say we do about it?"

"I think we should get her."

"You know I can hear you right?" I asked

They ignored me.

"How so, brother?"

"Tickle her."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Oh, right on. Three."

"This is absurd!" I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Two."

"This is just silly."

"One."

They leaped for me. Fingers first and their fingers tickling my sides, stealing away the air in my lungs. their fingers pinched and tickled my sides for what seemed like hours. They had climbed back on top of the bed and pinned me down. Looking down at me they watched me carefully.

"Have you had enough, love?" they asked together

looking up at them I grinned wickedly. "Never." I told them laughing.

Fred leaned down and kissed me as hard as he could. I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him as close as possible. George kissed my neck and his fingers trailed down to my breasts holding and squeezing them as I arched my back into his touch. I moaned into Fred mouth and he kissed me again and again. George trailed his fingers up my shirt and pushed my bra out of the way. My shirt was up around my neck and Georges lips were kissing one nipple as his hand massaged and pinched my nipple so tenderly. Fred stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes as George lavished my breasts with attention.

"Love I need you. Please?" he asked

"Yes. I need you too. Please." I whispered back to him

George looked up at us and smiled, "Fred, I think it's time to try it."

"Now? It's like two in the morning. In the hospital wing!" he whispered

I picked up Fred's wand and waved it around our small space. "There's a confundus charm now, and another silencing charm as well. No one will find us. Or hear us." I whispered into Fred ear.

"You asked for it love." He ginned back at me

Fred shifted me so I was sitting on his lap. He pulled off my jumper and pulled it over my head. George wiggled his way between my legs and Fred held them open using his knees to prop them open. I felt so hot, my skin was on fire. I felt tight and restricted. My hips moved back and forth of their own accord trying to relieve the ache between my legs. George moved closer to me.

He smiled and kissed me. Fred moved his hands between my legs and pulled my knickers up and off leaving me bare except for my skirt which was bunched up around my waist. Fred leaned back and pulled off his shirt, as George did the same. George went back to lavishing my nipples with attention as Fred slipped his fingers between my legs. He rubbed slowly on my clit and used his other hand to slip two fingers into my body. My hips bucked up and I arched my back in Georges mouth.

"Love we want to do something new." Fred whispered as his fingers continued their assault.

George looked up, "But we want to know if you're okay with it, love?"

I nodded, "Anything. Anything at all." I gasped out as George pinched my nipple and rolled them between each finger.

Fred lifted me up and slipped a hand around to my bum. He ran his finger from my front to the back trailing the wetness there between them. "Are you sure love? We want you so badly, together." He pleaded

Swallowing thickly, I nodded. "Anything for you two. I love you."

Fred kissed my neck and prodded my bum as George slipped two fingers inside my slick heat. They set my body on fire. I felt like I was going to explode.

"You ready, love?" they whispered together

I nodded and George slipped inside my wetness, "You're so hot love. So, tight. God Fred hurry." Fred lifted me up for George to hold. Fred freed himself and pushed at my backside, I froze stiff.

"Relax, love. Trust me." I nodded "Push back on me then. Let me inside your amazing bum." He told me nipping at my neck.

I did what he asked and pushed back, nearly pushing George out as well, but he pushed back as Fred pushed in and suddenly I was fuller that I had ever been before. My body was bursting at the seams as they sat still and adjusted.

My hips rocked and I tried to ease the ache but they held me still.

"Don't move. Please just a second." They pleaded

I felt so hot so needy, even with Fred in a place I never imagined, only slightly uncomfortable I groaned. "Please. Moved. Please." I begged my nails digging into George's back.

Fred moved first, George after him each going in time together over whelming my system driving me insane. George latched onto my nipple and they moved faster and faster. Fred moved his fingers over my clit rubbing in circles slowly, teasing. Fred thrust in faster and harder, and as George followed suit I came undone around them. I cried out and they moved faster driving me over the edge again. they held me close between their chests and feeling my breasts pressed against George and Fred pressed tightly against my back, I felt relaxed.

As I relaxed they found their release inside me and squeezed me tighter as we laid back and relaxed against one another, completely at home with each other.

We stayed together all night.

We woke sometime later from a much, needed nap. Our bodies were sticky and I was still sandwiched between Fred and George. I rubbed my hand across Georges back trying to slowly wake him. I leaned back and kissed Fred on the cheek and he opened one eye.

"Fred, we have to get up before someone wonders where we are." I whispered

He groaned and closed his eyes again, squeezing me close before sitting up abruptly throwing George off the bed and onto the floor, naked. I laughed as he jumped up.

"Cold! Cold! Oh, bloody hell! What the fuck Fred?" He jumped back onto the bed and huddled between my legs.

Laughing, I gave George a hug. "Come on you two we have to get dressed, unless you want someone to come in here and see my bum, the confundus charm only lasts so long." I told them as I stood and slipped my knickers back on. I put my bumper on as well, but I couldn't find my bra.

"Have you seen my bra, Fred?"

"I've got it here. No need for you to worry love."

We got dressed and slipped our shoes back on, as we were ready to leave Snape walked in followed by four stern looking adults. We peeked our heads out, and saw Angelina and Katie start crying again. Their parents stood at the ends of the beds.

Snape stood to the side and explained what was happening, and why their children were going home today instead of in two weeks for summer holiday.

"They tried to kill someone?" A woman asked, and Snape asked.

She started crying and the man next to her looked enraged. This went on for a long time, and then their fathers took them by the hand and followed by their children they left the Hospital wing.

"That's crazy. They're really leaving, wonder how bad it'll be for them." I muttered as we walked back to Gryffindor tower.

As we entered it went silent. "Hunn?!" Ginny yelled as she ran and throw herself into my arms. "We were worried about you!" she said squeezing me

I hugged her back, "Thank you for worrying, but I'm alright now."

She released me and stepped back. "You look so, so, so ruffled." She grinned and winked at me. She leaned in close, "You might want to take a shower. You smell like you haven't left your bed for days." She told me between laughs.

Blushing I hugged everyone and assured them I was alright as the twins walked behind me following me on my way to their room upstairs. When I pushed my way into their room all I could hear was Lee.

"Now, Harry is probably flying through the maze. His only competitor Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff. Now we wait for Harry to make his way back, brave at heart and victorious!"

"Hello, Lee!" I yelled. He jumped off the bed onto the floor as I walked into the bathroom to shower. I could hear Fred and George laughing. When I came out Fred held Cookie in his hand and George was napping on him bed.

I walked over and took my kitten from Fred. "Go shower, you need it." I told him my nose wrinkling

He scoffed and walked off to shower. I laid back and Cookie curled up on my chest and fell asleep. I closed my eyes determined not to fall asleep. But when I opened my eyes again Fred and George were pulling me up.

"The third task is going to start soon. We have to get a move on. Harry's already left." I sprang to my feet and pulled my jumper on and wrapped my scarf around.

"Alright let's get a move on." I told them leaning down to pet Cookie again.

We walked down to the task, meeting up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione along the way. The twins walked off collecting bets again when we made it to the stadium. I sat with the twins and everyone else up at the top. Music started to play and everyone went silent looking at Dumbledore.

He cleared his throat and began. "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum." The crowd went wild and everyone screamed cheering for their champion.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." He demonstrated and red fireworks went off in the sky lighting it a deep red.

"Contestants, gather round. In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Mad-Eye stepped to the front, "Champions! Prepare yourselves."

Cedric hugged his dad, Harry hugged Hermione and Ron and he gave us a thumbs up, looking nervous.

"On the count of three... ONE..." The cannon goes off. Mr. Filch shrugs.

Dumbledore groaned at his stupidity, and the champions entered the maze. First Harry and Cedric entered the maze through different entrances. And last Krum and Flur, the entrance close up behind them and we are left to wait now.

Heavy mist set in around us and I leaned into the twins, nervous and scared for Harry.

We waited for what seemed like hours. Something didn't feel right, we could hear screaming and yelling. Flur and Krum had returned long ago and we waited for Harry and Cedric to return. We saw Red sparks but no one came forward with either of them.

The word went silent and then suddenly Harry appeared with Cedric and the Cup curled around Cedric. We cheered thinking they had fought and one returning together because it was over now. We ran for the center of the arena and then we heard a scream. Harry sat up clutching Cedric, tears streaking down his face.

Cedric's father screamed. "Let me through! That's my son! My boy!" I froze, clutching the twins to my side.

"Something isn't right." I told them as the crowed went still.

Amos Diggory went to his son and cried. He lay on the ground with Cedric as Harry was carried off away from everyone.

I pulled the twins with me and followed Mad-Eye and Harry through the school.

"What are we doing?" Fred hissed low

"Something isn't right!" I told them creeping outside Mad-Eyes' office

We listened intently.

"Are you alright Potter?"

Silence.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now." Harry said

"Let me take a look."

"The Cup was a portkey. Someone bewitched it!" Harry choked out

There was more silence. "We should go in." Fred said moving forward.

I held him back. "Not yet."

"What was it like? What was he like?" Mad-Eye asked eagerly

"Who?"

"The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares."

There was a commotion inside and I shoved my way in. "Expelliarmus!" I screamed at Mad-Eye. Dumbledore rushed in and took over. I pulled the twins out and we watched from the doorway.

I pulled the twins and Harry out after they started in on Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry went into the Hospital wing and the twins and I went back to the tower to wait.

A few days later the school met for the last time of the year for the feast.

Dumbledore began talking as everyone finished eating. "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died." He paused and all eyes turned to him

"You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." People nodded agreeing with his words, gasps broke through the tables in shock and horror.

"In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Dumbledore walked off. We all waited but when he did not return we went to pack. I went off to the Ravenclaw common room and gathered the last of my books. I met Fred and George with everyone else and we took out things down to the train.

Off to the side, Krum gave Hermione a kiss and handed her some paper. She blushed and looked down.

We got on the train and went home. We made it through another year, scratched and damaged but still together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

"Come on, love," Fred whispered shaking me awake

"We're here," George added

Opening my eyes I saw everyone was grabbing their things and walking out slowly, almost grudgingly. Stretching I threw my arms around George and laid there.

He laughed and patted my back. "Come on. Can't stay on the train all summer." He stood up and I slid back into my seat. I stood up and stretched again, this time reaching for Cookie my little kitty sleeping on the cushion in the corner. I placed her in my jumper pocket and reached for my bag. When I turned Harry was slipping into our compartment.

"Hey, Harry!" I smiled brightly at him, throwing my arm around his shoulders

"Hey, Hunn."

"What's up Harry?" The twins asked pulling my back to them

"Can I talk to you guys?" he asked plopping down

"Sure. What you wanna talk about?" I asked sitting next to him

He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and held it out to me. "I want you guys to have this." He told us seriously

"What's in there?" Fred asked

I pulled the strings open and peeked inside. "Harry, we can't take this!" I told him as I tried to shove it back into his hands. He merely pushed it back at me.

"No, take it. Please. I have enough already. I don't need this." He said

"Hey, clue us in!" George said

"Harry wants us to take his winnings!"

"What? We can't do that. It's yours, Harry!"

"No, I want you to have it. I mean, you want to open a shop right?"

The twins nodded.

"Then take this. Let me help. I mean having a joke shop run by Weasleys would be bloody brilliant."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Of course! I mean I didn't really earn this anyways. Not on my own. I mean Cedric should…" He trailed off into silence and glanced up with a small smile. "Just take it! Open your shop. And don't tell Molly I gave you a knut." He left after that, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the money in my hands and looked at the twins. They smiled wickedly.

"We've got planning to do." They said with a wicked glint in their eyes.

Two months into the summer we were staying with Sirius Black and though it took some time with the twins convincing I made myself at home. I would sneak into the bed and fall asleep with Fred and George curled around me. The room was bigger than at the Burrow so I figured no one would notice if I stayed with them at night. I was wrong, Molly soon got sick and tired of chasing me out of Fred and Georges room so she enchanted the bucket to do it for her in the early hours of the morning to chase me off.

One morning I decided I didn't want a cold start to the day and I left. In the early hours of the day, I detangled myself from Fred and George and I crept down the stairs and out into the garden. The gnomes were snoring and grumbling in their sleep. I was eighteen now, free to come and go as I please, but I left a note with the twins and another with Molly. I knew they wouldn't approve of my seeing Harry so I needed to leave before they woke and told me not to. I walked to the edge of the garden and breathing deeply I apparated to Bridgewater an hour away from Harry's house. I popped into an alleyway a few blocks from the train station and straightened out my clothes before I stepped into the morning sun. I walked to the train station and bought my ticket. I was right on time and I raced to the train and curled myself into the corner to wait.

I napped along the way and when the train arrived I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked onto the platform. I walked through the crowd and when no one was watching I slipped into a dark alley. I took another deep breath and I was pulled through a small hole in space and I appeared on the other end alongside a gray brick house. Gathering myself again I walked to the street and made my way down the road until I got to number 4 Privet Drive. I watched the house for a long time and waited. Harry mentioned in his letters that he left in the early hours of the morning to spend less time with his aunt and Cousin. I sat across the street and waited as the sun rose higher in the sky and the morning shifted to early afternoon.

I had started to doze off when the door across the street flew open and banged against the side of the house. Harry came running out at full speed clutching his wand to his chest. I sprang to my feet and threw my hood back, Harry caught sight of me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me off to the left and we ran down the road. Before we could get far a loud yell came from behind us.

"Don't look back!" Harry told me as we ran

I looked back anyway. There was a large boy running after us. He was sweating and scowling as he struggled to keep up. I faced front again and Harry laughed, a booming laugh and we ran faster.

We arrived at an old playground. I fell forward on my knees and laid in the grass. Harry did the same and we just watched the clouds drift by. It was silent, the air was calm and the children were playing, their laughs ringing through the air.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked

I turned on my side and looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why now? No one has bothered to reply to my letters so far." He sassed

I sat up and glared at him, "Harry James Potter, don't you dare sass me."

He sat us and looked a little caught off guard. "Yes, mum." He grumbled

"I came to see you because we've all been getting your letters. We just aren't allowed to respond to you. By the way you shouldn't address your letters the muggle way. There are a lot of people who would pay a pretty penny to be where I am now."

He flushed bright red and climbed to his feet. I followed him as he walked to some chains hanging in the air. He sat down and rocked back and forth.

"Is that safe?" I asked as he leaned back further.

"Just sit down." He laughed

We sat again in silence for a long time.

"How is everyone?" he whispered

"Everyone is fine, Harry. The twins have been scoping out a location for the shop. Hermione has been reading and Ron and Ginny have been moping about not being able to write to you. Don't get me started on Molly and Arthur. Did you know they've been playing host for the Order. Everyone is going crazy, Harry."

"The Order?" he asked

"Never mind that. How are you?" I asked covering my slip up

"I'm fine." He looked away

I turned him toward me and looked deep into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Harry."

"I'm having trouble sleeping is all. It's nothing."

"Of course, it's something. You lost a friend Harry. We all did. But you lost him to the monster that took your family away too."

His head sank down more and he refused to look at me.

"Harry. This is going to be hard. So very fucking hard. The world won't stop, you won't either and you'll feel bad for it because Cedric can't come with and that isn't how it should be. He should be walking into fifth year with you. There's nothing you can do to make the hurt go away. But you can work hard and you can practice your spells and you can make life hell for those who helped in taking his life away."

"I can do that?" he asked peaking up at me

"Of course, you can. But don't lose your love, Harry. Don't forget that you can still love and be Happy even though they're gone."

The sky suddenly started to darken as we sat and the big boy from before walked up to us surrounded by other odd looking boys.

"Potter!" he yelled

"Hey, Big D. Beat up another ten-year-old?"

"Who's this wanker?" I muttered

We laughed quietly together, as the big boy scowled

"This one deserved it!"

"Five against one. Very brave." Harry sassed

"Well, you're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow. 'Don't kill Cedric.' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" he mocked

That was too much. Harry ran at him, shoving his wand into his neck. The boy froze and his friends laughed. I walked up to Harry.

"Don't worry about this plonker Harry. I can take care of it. Remember I'm of age. No one can expel me." The boy went ridged and the sky shook the Earth. I looked up and the sky was black. "Better get home Harry."  
He nodded and started to run for cover as the lightning flashed. "I'll see you soon, Hunn!" he yelled as he smiled running off with his meathead of a cousin.

As I watched him run off I fought the urge to cry. I hated that I couldn't take him with me. Protect him, and help him. I sucked in a lung full of air and apparated to the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as I landed a hand pulled me inside.

"Where have you been? George whisper shouted in my ear.

"I went off to see Harry he needed to see someone. Didn't you get my note?" I asked as Fred scooped me into his arms and ran me up the stairs

"We got your notes. Stole the other one from mum so she wouldn't know you left."

"Why would you do that?" I asked as we stepped into our room upstairs

"She would have your head if she knew you left alone," Fred said tossing me onto the bed

"She thinks you've been ill all morning."

"Accused us of knocking you up."

"Nearly took our heads off!" George told me flopping down next to me.

I laughed at their serious expressions.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Fred asked

"Very funny." I agreed

The tickled me and teased me for what seemed like hours. We laid there together after a while and just talked about the shop in quiet whispers.

Molly called us down for dinner and I changed into my pajamas and ruffled my hair. The twins walked with me and I leaned on them pretending to me tired. We sat at the end of the table and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Hunn darling I would have brought you dinner," Molly said serving everyone

"Don't worry about it mum. I feel a bit better now."

"I had made your favorite for dinner tonight. Roasted chicken breast and mashed potatoes but I realized it may be a bit too heavy on your stomach." She slid me a bowl of steaming broth and raised her brow as I frowned.

"Thank you. That's so sweet of you." I muttered as she sat in her own spot. The twins laughed quietly and I sipped my broth as everyone else ate happily.

When dinner was over I helped Molly clean the dishes.

"Hunn, have a seat, won't you."

I finished up the dishes and sat down. She came from behind me and sat a plate of food in front of me. I looked up at her pleadingly.

"Don't you ever leave without someone with you. For heaven's sake, take the twins even." She told me as she plopped down next to me.

"How did you know?" I asked as I dug into her wonderful food

"The twins never try so hard to hide something. Unless it's something that someone shouldn't be doing." She explained giggling to herself

We talked and laughed as I ate, until the twins came to investigate. Molly then shooed me away and the twins carried me off up the stairs, where we planned and laughed until the early hours of the morning. We fell asleep as we always did, in bed together in each other's arms.

I woke the next morning before dawn. Fred's lips were roaming my next and his hands grabbed at my chest. I moaned when his lips got to my nipple and he seemed to move with more purpose the more I responded to his advances. I wove my fingers into his hair and held onto him as George moved in to help him.

We were lost in each other's bodies as the sun rose higher in the sky. I pulled Fred's lips to mine as we were doused with ice-cold water from above. I screamed as I shoved them off of me and dove into under the covers. I heard laughs from the lower floors and I scowled from my hiding place under the blankets.

"Bloody hell!"

"Can't get a moment of peace."

The twins were complaining and jumping around trying to shake off the cold. I pulled my wand out and dried myself and the blankets. I peeked out and looked over at them as they hopped around not doing anything helpful what so ever and laughed.

They stopped and glared at me.

"Why aren't you wet?"

"Yeah what you do?"

I pulled my wand out and flicked it in their direction, drying them almost instantly. "It's called magic. You ever hear of it?"

"Oh yes. Magic."

"Yes, George we forgot all about it." Fred said pulling out his want

He flicked his wand and all of a sudden, I was being tickled by a thousand tiny hands. I howled with laughter as it continued nonstop.

"Please Fred. Please!" I begged to roll with laughter

"Fine, fine." George flicked his wand and all at once I was able to breathe. I took my chance and ran for cover in the bathroom. I dressed for the day and joined Fred and George again as they finished dressing.

I walked up to them and kissed them fully on the mouth, "Good morning, boys."

"That is quite a good morning."

I giggled and walked out of the room. We headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The mood suddenly shifted to something sour and desperate.

"What happened?"

"Someone die?" George joked

Sirius turned to us with a frowned. "Harry was attacked by dementors last night."

The blood in my body froze. "Last night?" I whispered

"Yes, last night on his way home with his cousin Duddley."

My knees started to buckle. As I fell Fred caught me in his arms, holding me against his chest.

"Hunn, what's wrong?" George asked lifting me up on the other side

"I was there. I was with him for hours."

"You were with him when he was attacked! Why didn't you say anything?" Sirius yelled

I flinched at his tone and shook my head, "No just before, I watched him run off home." I told them my voice growing quiet

"You couldn't have known, darling you couldn't possibly have known," Molly whispered from her corner

"I should have stayed. Walked them home." I said as tears well in my eyes

They all looked at me with pity, knowing the guilt was welling inside my gut.

Sirius walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders he pulled me in for a hug. "You couldn't have known about the attack. Not unless you were a spy. Hunn, Harry is alright. He cast a Patronus charm and drove them away."

"Did he eat some chocolate?" I asked my voice muffled in his chest

He boomed out a laugh and nodded. Yes, he did. He'll be here in a moment." He pulled back and smiled, "You can feed him some sweets when he gets here." With that, he walked off and sat down his pout returning as he stared off into space.

I sat down and the twins followed me. They piled food high on their plate and added some to mine. I pushed it around as they ate and stole bits and pieces from my plate as well when no one was watching. Everyone was talking and eating when the fireplace came to life and Dumbledore stepped out followed by Snape and a few other members of the Order. Molly rushed us out and closed the door behind us. I walked upstairs and the twins followed behind me, knowing I was upset with myself.

They chatted and planned for the joke shop as I lay in bed pouting. Their hands stroked at my hair and back as they talked.

"We could do something that turns them blue?"

"All the colors." I muttered

"Yes! All the colors!"

"Something to give them boils?"

"Giant pimples too." I added

"Something that makes their hair fall out!"

"And grow back." I whispered through a yawn

"Love potions for the girls."

"And boys."

"Yes, we cannot gender profile people, George. We cannot forget that boys struggle with love too."

"Yes, yes, boys too." He agreed

"I think someone we know really needs some love right now."

"Who?" I asked peaking my head up

"I think she could really use a good rub down." Fred said ignoring me

"Yes, maybe some kisses too." George put in

"Who are you talking about."

"I think we owe her some love."

My temper was rising but before I could say anything else George was flipping me over and Fred was pulling me between his legs and up his chest. His hands cupped my breast and George trailed his finger up my thighs spreading my legs wider as he trailed higher. Fred kissed my neck and pulled my shirt higher on my body freeing my breast as he pulled my jumper over my head. I was naked from the waist up. A shiver ran up my spine as his finger sought out my nipples again rolling them between his fingers and squeezing my breast in his hands. George undid my pants and pulled them down my legs leaving me clad in their view. His fingers parted my lower lips and I groaned as his fingers explored my slickness. Fred kissed me and trailed his hand to my waist and squeezed. He lifted me up onto his lap. Fred pulled my head back by the roots of my hair and I moaned at the sting of pain mixed with the sparks George was starting in my body.

George's tongue suddenly lapped at my slick lower lips and my hands curled around his hair as Fred held me up as my back arched and I ground my hips against Georges' mouth. Fred gripped my ass in his hands, as his mouth bit and sucked at the sweet spot on my neck. George slipped a finger into my body as Fred did the same at my back entrance. They went slowly driving me mad as they continued their slow torture on my senses.

George sat up and shifted between my thighs as he tossed his shirt behind his head. He pulled me from Fred's lap as he stripped to nothing. I leaned back into his warm naked body feeling his hard length against my lower back. George fixed himself closer to me and kissed me hard as his hands trailed over my curves. Fred prodded my back entrance and I stiffened as he pushed himself slowly inside my body. I whimpered at the tight fit and the tingles that exploded over my body and left me feeling dazed. George moved slowly up my body, his lips never leaving mine. His fingers pinch my clit and he kissed me harder as I felt Fred thrust up further into my body. My back arched and George took his chance and lipped himself inside as well.

Mouth opened and no sound came out as my body was overfilled. Small shocks and shivers racked my body as they moved in tandem with each other.

Their grunts matched my moans and they moved quicker as my body opened up more to them. I clutched at them both as our bodies moved. The word slowed down and time seemed to stop as we moved together. I choked out their names and held them to my body as tight as I could. My body tightened and I went stiff for a split second before I shuddered and my chest heaved with my pleasure and my body pulled them deeper inside and milked them for all they were worth. As my body went limp they moved faster and in a few final grunts and moans, they pulled me closer to their bodies. It felt like we were one mass of tangled limbs as we collapsed together onto the sheets with our bodies still joined.

We lay that way for a long time chatting and stroking each other as we lay in peace. We got so few moments together in this way. We savored it and lay naked in each other's arms as the day flew by. As the sun was falling foot stepped pounded up the stairs in a hurry. We jumped out of the sheets and pillows. Fred fell on his ass his legs tangled in the bedding.

George and I laughed as we pulled our clothes on.

Shouts came from the other side of the floor and we froze.

Listening close we made out a few words. Harry, Write, Owl and Stupid. We froze, and when the words processed we ran. The three of us raced for Ron's room. The yelling grew louder and louder the closer we got.

Everything quieted down when we opened the door.

"So, what is this place?" Harry asked

"It's headquarters," Ron said

"Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who. Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Hermione explained

"I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry said angrily

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did." Ron told him sheepishly

"Only..."

"Only what?" Harry asked

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione put in

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return...the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Harry rushed out

"Harry?" Hermione asked

We interrupted their trio qualm, "Thought we heard your dulcet tones." Fred joked

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out." Fred laughed

I groaned at their cheesy attempts at humor, "If you're all done shouting... Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" I asked as they turned to me curious.

We walked downstairs and stopped at the second-floor landing. George pulled out his extendable ear and lowered it to the floor below, right outside the kitchen.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry...we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back." Sirius argued

"He's not a child, Molly," Arthur added quietly

"But he's not an adult either." She cried out

"He's not James, Sirius," Remus told him softly

"Well, he's not your son."

"He's as good as."

"Who else has he got?"

As we were listening, Ginny walked up behind us and joined in out spying. "Hey, Ginny." Harry said

"He's got me." Sirius yelled

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Snape said

Harry scowled as he spoke and clenched his fists as Snape continued, "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."

Sirius was in a rage now, "Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus."

Harry spoke up, asking the question everyone already knew the answer to, "Snape's part of the Order?" We nodded, "Git."

"...about your supposed reformation."

"I know better."

"So why don't you tell him?" The argument was getting heated as we listened.

Down bellow Crookshanks was batting at the ear, muffling the sound of the voices.

"Get off it." Fred whisper shouted

"Quick." I told them

"Get it up." George told him

"Crookshanks." Hermione begged, "Stop it"

"Get off, you bloody cat," Ron yelled

"Crookshanks. Leave it alone." Hermione pleaded

"Get it up," Fred said urgently, but it was too late. Crooks took a good bit into the ear and yanked it off its string. He padded off into the library and we were left without a sound.

"Hermione, I hate your cat."

She pouted, looking disappointed, "Bad Crookshanks."

We were packing up again as Molly opened the door downstairs, "Dinner!" she yelled up at us

Fred and George smiled as they popped away downstairs.

Molly screamed, "Just because you're allowed to use magic now...does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" The twins laughed and I walked into the kitchen behind them.

"Hunn, control them. Please." Molly begged

I laughed and smiled at her. "Sorry, Mum. They have a mind of their own. I'm just along for the ride."

"I was afraid of that." She sighed

We ate together and Harry told us everything that happened over the summer.

"...Voldemort may be after something. Sirius. Something he didn't have last time." Remus spoke loud and clear as we listened hanging on his every word.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy. You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order." Molly fought

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Harry yelled

"Harry." Molly pleaded

"No. I want to join!" He argued, Sirius smiled from the other side of the table

I stood up with Harry, "I want to join too!" I told them

"No. No one is joining the order while you're in school!" Molly yelled at us all

"She's right Hunn. You're not joining the Order." Fred told me pulling me down, "We are." He finished

I frowned, "No way in hell, you're joining and I'm not." I fought back

"We will not let you put your life at risk," George added

"Good, we're all in agreement. No, one is joining the Order!" Molly said fiercely pushing us all out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind us.

Arthur poked his head out, "Your hearing is tomorrow. We'll have to be early to be sure there are no surprises. So, make sure to be up early Harry."

Harry nodded frustrated and we walked upstairs together as a group. We plotted together how to join the order before school ended and came up with nothing.

We walked back to our room in the late hours of the night and collapsed in bed together.

"We don't want you hurt." George whispered stroking my hair

"Too bad it is not your say." I pouted

"It is our say. We voted and it was two against one." Fred told me snuggling closer

I ignored them. Picking my battle for another day. I curled up in between them, surrounded by their warmth as the night grew cold. We slept at peace through the night. When we woke the next morning, we had missed everything. Harry had gone to his hearing and had come back officially a student again.

The rest of the summer passed by quickly. The twins had found a spot for their joke shop and we had completed even more products. We packed and created samples for sale during the school year and hid them inside my trunk so they wouldn't be found.

The day before term started we boarded the train with Molly shedding tears and making us promise to write and keep in touch even more so than normal. I could tell she was worried and it killed me to feel her anxiety.

The ride to Hogwarts was slow as always. Relaxing and calm. The twins and I had snuck on to a small broom cupboard and snogged for an hour before the sweets lady found us and hurried us out and back to our compartment. We laughed and scurried away.

We played exploding snaps the rest of the way. The twins kicked my butt without even trying. I couldn't even win a game if they tried to lose.

The carriages pulled up near the train and unlike last year skeletal houses pulled them. I ignored it, keeping a close eye on them instead.

As we arrived, everyone filed into the great hall eager to eat and catch up with their friends.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited for calm.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year." We waited for him to continue in eagerness

"We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank...who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures...while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Dolores Umbridge." He gave the hall a small smile and winked

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

The small woman stepped forward. Cutting off Dumbledore. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."


	25. Chapter 25

The woman dressed in pink was horrid. No wands in her class, no magic, we were doing everything the Muggle way. So, of course, we needed to get sneaky. I started teaching Fred and George wandless magic for little things. They would spill drinks on Umbridge, move her books off the shelves and overall make her life more difficult.

But today was a wonderful day. Today was the day the whole school was waiting for.

"Are you ready Fred?" I whispered to the empty space next to me

"You know it, love," Fred whispered back

I slipped him a small vial and off he went. Right on cue the owl's flooded into the great hall. I slipped my wand out and glanced around quickly. Everyone was preoccupied with the post. I said a quick spell and shot small green sparks into the air. I put my wand away and played along with the panic as the owls went crazy. I felt something knock into me and Fred popped out from under the table with a crazy sly grin on his face.

The hall went silent as the owl's left and then there was a defining scream that echoed through the hall. We turned to see the magic and Deloris was covered in Boils. Large nasty green puss filled boils. She continued to scream running out and through a door off to the side.

We finished our food and went off to DADA class, and it was safe to say she was going to be late.

I held Fred and George's hand along the way to class. We didn't get as many looks as before but the whispers still followed.

We sat in the back of the classroom us three to the table and we giggled and whispered together. We planned our next prank against her, we were thinking of turning her a nasty shade of vomit green, or maybe toad green. Or both, she could always have spots.

The door to the classroom slammed open and the woman herself rushed into the classroom. She worked quickly considering she was only five minutes late.

She turned to the class and scowled. Her face was covered in healing scars. She was still slightly green and the class laughed.

"Open your books to page 1. This school obviously needs a review on not using magic."

We turned our pages back to the introduction and groaned. "Mrs. Rose-Singer, begin to read."

I began to read slowly, "No one should ever need to use defensive magic unless necessary. This text will take you deep into the world of theoretical defensive magic. You will learn how spells work and when to use them, all without picking up a wand. A safe classroom is a happy classroom." I continued to read for 10 pages until she cleared her throat.

"There will be no more acts of unauthorized magic in this school. Anyone caught practicing magic will be punished."

"Yes, because using magic at a school for magic is just crazy," I whispered as the twins laughed

"Mrs. Rose-Singer did you have something to say

I looked up at her and smiled, "I was just saying how us, green behind the ear students should know better than to use magic in a school built to teach magic."

She smiled so sweetly it was sickening.

"Oh -Singer your humor is amusing. You students wouldn't know magic if it hit you on the behind."

"Oh, I think I know more magic than you, professor," I told her as I flicked my wrist under the table and pushed her desk back silently as she tried to lean on the edge.

She screamed as she fell on her arse.

"Detention." She screamed

Two months later and everyone has had detention with Umbridge. The school was silent in the halls now, nothing above a low murmur.

Students walked with their heads down and their wands hidden in their sleeves or socks anywhere so they wouldn't get confiscated. The twins never left my side, walking me to and from class and always sneaking me into their dorm at night, just to be safe.

"Come on, Hunn, we've got to go." George shook me

"What do you mean? It's Saturday." I whined

"Yes, it is love. But we have a meeting with Harry remember about learning defensive spells."

"That's today?"

"Yes, it's today." He said pulling my blanket away

Twenty minutes later we were on our way down to the Hogs Head, fully bundled up and ready to meet with everyone.

We walked in to see the trio whispering quietly in the corner.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves," Hermione spoke fiercely

"And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will.

Harry." Ron finished for her

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry told them laughing

"Look on the bright side you can't be any worse than old toad face," I told him plopping down in a chair to her right

"Thanks, Hunn." He said laughing

"I'm here for you, Harry."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Ron asked

"Just a couple of people," Hermione answered looking away

"This is a lovely spot." Fred joked

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track. So, no one important can find us."

Twenty minutes later and a large group of students wandered in and sat huddled around Harry sipping their butter bear out of foggy half cleaned glasses.

" , you all know why we're here." Harry started

Hermione butted in when Harry didn't continue, "We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" someone asked

I looked at them stupidly, "Why? Because of You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

He scoffed, "So he says."

"So Dumbledore says." I countered

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

Someone else butted in, "If Potter could tell us more

about how Diggory got killed."

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." He waited and turned away, "Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

Luna spoke up, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes."

"I've seen it." Hermione put in

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Nevile added

"It's true," Ginny confirmed

"Then third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at onc,." Ron told everyone

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." Harry told them bringing himself down

"He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there... ...when you're a second away from being murdered...or watching a friend die, right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like."

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating...Voldemort..."

"He's really back?"

Harry nodded.

At the end of the meeting, Everyone had signed up and added their name to the spelled list.

Before everyone could leave Harry spoke loud and clear. "Right. First, we need to find a place to practice...where Umbridge won't find out. Everyone needs to think of a spot where we could meet."

Everyone nodded and walked away back to their own lives, thinking and anticipating.

We walked back to the castle in a large group out of the Hoggs Head.

"What about the Shrieking Shack." Ginny asked

"It's too small."

"Forbidden Forest?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron put in quickly

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" I asked

"Who cares?" Hermione interrupted, "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" she laughed

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Hermione said

"What's that?" we asked

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice."

"We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us.

"Will do, Harry." The twins and I saluted and walked off to the joke shop for last minute shopping.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I whispered to the twins as they bought more supply's.

"Don't know love."

"But at least we have a teacher now."

I nodded and we walked into the book store a few shops down. We spent hours together before returning to the castle together. We held hands and chatted about the snack boxes along the way. The twins had sold out over the last few week and had made enough gold back to buy more supply's and have money to save.

We arrived at the Gryffindor common room before supper, as we waited to get inside someone pulled me back.

"I don't believe this is the Ravenclaw common room."

I looked up to find Umbridge holding me back. I was silent, I could not come up with the words to come back at her.

"She was just coming up to get a book from our sister Ginny." George tried to explain

"No, no no. No lies today Mr. Weasley. I have gotten many reports that this little girl has been sleeping in your common room."

"No, she hasn't. Anyone can tell you that."

"Well her roommates haven't seen her at all this term."

"Her roommates are twits."

"I do believe name calling is unnecessary."

"I spend my nights in the library!" I added quickly

"Tisk, tisk. Lies get you nowhere. I do believe detention is in order." She pulled me away and the twins watched on in horror as they could do nothing

She pulled me down the corridor. Everyone stared as she tugged on me and pulled me into her office.

"Have a seat." She told me flicking her wand and pulling the desk out from the corner

"Dear, girls your age are really far too young to have a boyfriend."

I didn't speak.

"Yet you have two." She laughed, "Do you spend your nights taking turns, fighting over where you'll sleep? Or do you sleep with both?" she taunted

I sat and waited in silence, "You will write lines for me." She clicked her tongue.

"What should I write." I asked picking up her ink black quill, meeting her cold eyes

"I will not be a whore."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes. you lose no content skipping over that section. Thank you.

I left her office that night well after midnight. My hand was swollen, bloody and throbbing. She made me write over a hundred lines until I couldn't write anymore. She forbade me from going to the Hospital wing and followed me up to the Ravenclaw common room. I sat in there for over an hour until I thought she was gone. I snuck out and ran over to Gryffindor house as quickly as I could, Peeves found me turning the corner but I threatened him with telling the Bloody Baron if he so much as yells a word, she floated off in the opposite direction. I was quiet but the twins were waiting up for me on the couch.

Fred raced to my side, "Bloody hell woman! You know what time it is?"

"Did she just let you out?" George asked coming up behind Fred

I pushed through the wall that was their bodies and we sat together on the couch as I explained, "No, I was out over an hour ago. But she followed me to the Ravenclaw common room, and I waited up there to make sure she was gone."

Fred scooped me up in his arms, when my hand touched his chest I flinched and pulled away.

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "What is it? What's wrong?" Fred asked frantically

"I just had to write lines."

George pulled my arm out carefully, "Let me see."

Fred lost it, "That fucking bitch. How many lines did she make you write?"  
"Ninety or so, I lost count after a while."

"Does that say what I think it does?" Fred asked staring down at my red swollen hand, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists.

"I will not be a whore." George read aloud.

I cuddled in closer to Fred and brought George closer to my back. "I have a plan. She'll get what's coming to her."

It took a little over a week to plan-out but we had finally done it. We had learned where Umbridge kept her wand. We followed her around all day, every day for over a week, taking turns under Harry's invisibility cloak and now was the time to strike.

We had transfigured a candy wand to match Umbridges perfectly. We were waiting for the perfect time to strike now when she was least expecting we would make the switch. DADA was ending now and the class was leaving, so we rushed her. The twins and I along with a few other Gryffindor's crowded around her and asked her a million questions. She put her hands up to try to fend us off when I used my wand to lift her wand out of her pocket, I slipped the fake wand in and we walked out of the classroom without a giggle.

We were halfway down the hall when we let it out. We laughed and we congratulated out selves on a heist well done. Now it was time for phase two. We walked into the great hall, it was well after lunch and no one was inside. Heading up to Umbridge's chair we made some changes. We snapped off the top of her chair and placed her wand at the center, super, super glued to the base of her wand. We polished it up and I cast the charm.

On a spare bit of parchment, we wrote her a note. 'If you don't need a wand to practice magic, then you don't need a wand to teach it. But if you feel you do, say the phrase you'd never say for it to come unstuck.' Of course, this is a lie. The woman who thinks she's so smart will try anything to get her wand unstuck, but really super, super glue is a muggle item, it needs to be yanked off rather than spelled off, but she doesn't know that.

We rushed out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch field for my Ravenclaw tryouts. I changed in the locker room and joined the team on my broom. We raced around the field to show our speed and the beaters trying out used our bats to try and knock the bludgers through the goal hoops at the end of the field. Only I and two others were able to knock the bludgers in more than five times. In the end, it was myself and a bigger boy from the year above me who got chosen.

The twins met me on the field as if I'd just won the Quidditch cup. I kissed them both and we made our way to the locker room for them to change and me to change back. Angelina Johnson

gave them their positions as beaters back and then we were done for the day.

Before we could leave the field Harry stopped us, "Hey, guys." He called after us floating down on his broom

"What's up, Harry?"

"We're having our first DA meeting week."

"Alright, Harry let us know when and where." The twins told him

We walked away and headed back inside together. Umbridge was on a rampage. She was banning all activities until they were approved by her and she was out for blood for the group she heard met in the Hoggs head.

I was outraged, "She can't ban quidditch!"

"She just did. All team captains have to meet with her to get their house approved for the sport." The Hufflepuff captain told us as she got in line to ask permission to play. My own captain was in line as well.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Angelina Johnson joined our group of protesters

"She's banned quidditch!" I told them

"What!"

"She can't do that!" Angelina said

"She can and she already did."

"Fuck. I'll get us reapproved. So, much for studying today." She grumbled

We walked away and spent the day complaining about what a horrid woman she was. During Supper in the Great Hall we all sat at the Gryffindor table complaining and plotting all the things we'd like to do to her.

Umbridge walked into the Hall and she let out a scream like no other when she reached her chair. She held the note in her hand and pulled the fake wand out of her pocket. When it did no magic she snapped it.

"Who did this?!" she screamed to the hall

Everyone went silent. No one answered her and no one made a move.

"I demand to know who did this!"

McGonagall chuckled, "Well maybe Deloris someone felt you no longer needed a wand because you consider the use of magic in the classroom before 17 to be an impractical way to learn."

Umbridge was outraged. She was spouting nonsense to her chair as the entire hall watcher her struggle and scream. In the end, she demanded Flitwick remove her wand from the chair. Flitwick spent all of twenty minutes casting spell after spell until he realized something and just snapped the wand off of the top of her chair. She let out a squeal and gasped when she saw the bottom portion of her wand was still stuck to the chair. It still functioned but It was no longer perfect.

She raced form the hall and when she was gone everyone broke into a fit of laughter at her distress.

Umbridge did not take this prank well she was out for blood but could do nothing about it. She interrogated everyone in her classes, but she couldn't interrogate everyone who's ever been in the great hall. She didn't find anything pointing to the twins or I but she had her suspicions. She kept a close eye on us from that day onward.

The Quidditch teams had been reinstated a week later and this weekend was the first game, Gryffindor V. Slytherin. The twins were hyped up, we spent the whole week before the match practice. Angelina wanted to win and she ran the team to death during her practices.

Tonight, the night before the match she gave everyone off. Fred had a detention to make up for so it was just George and me in the common room.

"Hunn, Fred and I have been doing a lot of thinking."

"Ohh, be careful love. Don't think too hard." I teased him and gave him a wink

He laughed, "Oh very funny. We were thinking about leaving Hogwarts before graduation at the end of the year."

I put my book down and look up at him. "No."

"What?"

"No. You will graduate George Weasley." I told him picking up my book again

"We've already found a location for the shop, love. We need to leave Hogwarts."

"Then you'll graduate before the year is out," I told him without looking up

"And if McGonagall won't let us?"

"You don't get it, George. We will more than likely have children one day and I will not fight with them about finishing school just because you and Fred decided not to graduate. So you need to find a way to graduate. You only have three classes to take, so ask if you can take your exams early."

He pouted, "You want to have our babies?" he grinned wide

"Oh. Of course, you dolt." I laughed

He pushed his head onto my lap and he laid between my legs as I read for another hour.

"Fred still isn't back?" I asked looking down at a dozing George

"Hmm no, I suppose not. We've missed dinner." He looked around to see everyone walking back into the common room, "You want to head down to the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" I asked

He grinned, "Yeah. Come on no one will notice."

"Fine." We left for the kitchen hand in hand. The halls were quiet and the portraits were sleeping or minding their own business.

Someone was walking ahead of us, we ducked inside a broom cupboard as they passed. The space was tight and we stood practically on top of each other.

I looked up at George and he smiled sneakily. "Fancy meeting you here, love."

"You're such a goof." I giggled

His hand slipped up my arm and he tilted my face up to meet his. My chest was pressed against his and he kissed me roughly, careful of my injured hand. He gripped my thighs and picked me up, hiking my skirt up around my waist and placing my ankles above his bum.

"George!" I giggled

"You know you love it, sweetheart." He trailed kissed down my neck and his hands explored my chest and my bum. Things were getting hot and heavy the more we kissed. He ground his budge between my thighs and I whimpered.

"George. Please?" I begged him as he popped open my blouse and gripped my hips harder

"What do you want love?" he asked in a rough voice as he teased my opening with his fingers

"You. Please." I begged between kisses

"Say it, love. You know I love to hear you talk dirty."

I groaned as his fingers slipped inside, "Fuck me, George. Please."

"My pleasure." He thrust inside me in one quick go

I arched my back into his chest and he swallowed my moan in a deep kiss. He thrust up inside me and held me by my bum.

"Harder George. Please." I dug my nails into his shoulder as he thrust up harder, I clenched around him as he moved faster. He hit a place inside me just right. I lost my breath and came undone around him. He thrust up a few more time and lost himself inside me.

We stood our bodies connected for a long while as we caught our breath.

"George?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

He kissed my lips softly, "I love you too."

We dressed the best we could and made our way to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Fred joined us a while later and when he saw our sex hair and distraught clothing he pouted, knowing he missed all the fun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All direct lines are the rightful property of their owners. I own nothing.

Umbridge docked a hundred and fifty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the next day because the twins and I were late to class. Everyone was outraged and she silenced them, threatening to dock points from everyone. The student body was fuming, all except Slythering they were her pride and joy.

We hated her.

Everyone with a brain hated her.

.....

The following week was hard. All the teams had managed to get reinstated and we trained hard, only Angelina trained her team into the ground. Claiming she couldn't stand to lose to Slytherin this weekend.

Angelina gave the team off for the afternoon and the twins and I took advantage cuddling on the couch in the common room as everyone studied. Harry and Ron were sleeping on the loveseat and even though their snoring was soft Ron spoke in his sleep and mumbled about sausage and eggs.

Hermione and Ginny were on the floor writing their essay for Transfiguration. I gave them help when they asked but I dozed between my men enjoying our time before tomorrow mornings match. It was peaceful and that's how we spent our afternoon, enjoying the monotony. We only left to eat dinner in the hall, quickly returning after to make sure I wasn't caught going into a common room that wasn't mine.

The twins slept like rocks that night, snoring into my ears on both sides. Suffocating me under their heavy arms. It took me longer to fall asleep but I knew they needed good rest to be on their game tomorrow, so I held them close and let them snore away the night.

The sun rose and the twins did too, rousing me from my sleep after they got ready. Lee was already at the field and the twins were dressed in their best uniforms, ready to fight.

"Good morning love." George greeted me kissing me softly

I smiled groggily and rubbed my eyes, "Mornin," I told them yawning

"We laid out some clothes for you." Fred told me planting a huge kiss on my cheek, "Hurry and get dressed so we can head to the field." He told me excited as ever to play

Grumbling I dressed and brushed my teeth still half asleep and tired as ever. The twins dragged me out and down to the common room. We stopped at the portrait hole and the twins walked out before me to make sure the cost was clear. The castle was empty except for a few studying students and professors trying to stay warm.

We pushed through the main entrance and made our way outside. The wind was howling and the snow was falling hard and fast. We huddled as we walked together down to the snowy field and I dropped them off at the boy's locker room so they could get ready.

As I kissed the twins goodbye and brushed the snow from their hair. Angelina scowled at us and walked into her own locker room to get ready. I smiled politely and hugged my boys for luck.

The twins shivered and I pulled my wand out, I muttered a warming spell and they sighed in relief and let me go. It wouldn't do much against the wind but it was better than nothing at all.

"You ready?" I asked huddling into my own sweater for warmth as the snow fell around us and piled onto the grass

They grinned, "Of course we are."

I laughed, "Better head inside then. I'll meet you hear after you win." I waved them inside with a smile and we parted ways for the game.

I jogged up into the stands and sat between Hermione and Ginny. We cast our warming charms as we waited and huddled for warmth while gossiped about Ginny's latest boy toy. She blushed but she never denied anything. Everyone knew that she loved Harry but sometimes a girl couldn't wait around for a boy to see how wonderful they really were.

Madam Hooch blows her whistle and it breaks through the howling wind. The crowd went silent and the players rushed the filed on their brooms hovering a great distance from the ground. I spotted my redheads flying next to Harry and Angelina, their bats ready to swing.

The Slytherins started their chant and the Gryffindor's scowled.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King. He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King!"

"I hope he's alright," Hermione muttered looking nervous glancing at Ron who looked green and downright sick near the hoops.

The game began and suddenly everyone was a blur on their brooms except Harry who was looking for the Snitch patently from high in the sky.

I watched Fred and George rush around the field, feeling nervous as the wind blew harder.

Lee's voice broke through my concentration, "Slytherin is up forty to ten. Alica with the quaffle!" he announced sounding rather glum

Alica tried to make a shot at the goal when the Slytherin beaters rushed her and she nearly fell off her broom. She raced past them and took her shot, only to be blocked by their keeper. The Slytherins started to chant again and Ron looked awful.

The Slytherins stole the quaffle and rushed run together like a wall. He tried, but they scored again, "Another ten points to Slytherin! The score is now fifty to ten. In favor of Slytherin." He announced pouting ever so slightly

I watched as Draco rushed over to Ron. They were talking and Ron just looked pissed. Suddenly before Ron could do something stupid Harry took off in chase of what I could only guess was the snitch. Harry was in lead with Draco close behind him. The crowd was on their feet as everyone waited for something to happen.

Suddenly Harry raised his hand up for the crowd and the Gryffindor's cheered! They'd won in the worst snow storm all year. Harry flew to the center of the field when through the heavy snow came Crabbe rushed Harry and cracked him upside the head with his bat, knocking Harry down to the ground. Without a word, the girls and I rush to the pitch and surrounded the team.

Hermione broke out in front of me and ran to Harry, "Are you alright?" she asked and my boys pulled him up to his feet

"Bet you loved that, Potter! Saved Weasley's neck, didn't you?" Draco mocked from the safety of his team, "Never seen a worse keeper! Maybe we should ass some more verses to our little song. About his filthy mother!" he continued to rant as we tried to ignore him.

I ran over to George and Fred as Hermione too over to hold Harry up.

"And his pathetic loser of a father too!" Draco added as his team laughed in agreement

Fred broke loose from my arms and charged at him full force. The team grabbed him as Draco flinched back a few steps

"But then, you like the Weasley's, don't you? How can you stand the stink? I guess it reminds you of your own dear mother!" Drace yelled smirking

Harry Ran at him followed by Fred and George, Harry swung and hit him in the jaw full force. We heard a crunch and McGonagall ran to the fight.

"What on earth do you two think you're doing?" she asked yelling

The boys were all staring at each other now, as the Professors tried to get the story. Harry had other ideas. He went for Malfoy again and Madam Hooch rushed between them both, wand at the ready.

"My office! Now!" she demanded while pulling Harry away by the ear

We scattered from the field. The twins had to go with Harry to her office and I followed behind them to wait. Hermione stuck with me but Ginny went head to the common room to wait with her boy toy.

The boys were rushed inside and Hermione and I listened with our ears pressed against the door.

McGonagall was tearing them a new one, "In all my thirty-nine years at this school, I have never seen such a disgusting display." She ranted

"He provoked me!"

"Of course he wanted to provoke you! I cannot express in words the disappointment I feel right now in you three." She scolded

There was a soft cough from behind us and we turned to see the pink monster herself. We back away as she smiled slightly pushing her way through into McGonagall's office.

"What is it, Dolores?" McGonagall asked annoyed

"I thought you might need some additional authority in dealing with these three."

Our professor scoffed, "You thought wrong. Now kindly remove yourself from my office." She demanded, "Now, I don't care what Malfoy said. Your performance out there was shameful. Fifty points from Gryffindor and I'm giving you both a week's detentions."

Umbridge jumped in, "I hardly think that's an adequate punishment for this." She clears her throat and Hermione and I listened closer, "Educational decree twenty-five. It gives me, as high inquisitor, the power to give punishments and privileges, and to alter those given out to students by other members of the staff." She giggled

"Professor," Fred tried to beg before it could get worse

She interrupted, "So, I think a lifelong band from playing quidditch should do the trick for these three."

"Ban us for life?"

"Yes, indeed Mr. Potter." She giggled and through the door, we could hear the boy's hearts break, "Ah, and I'll take your brooms as well. Have a wonderful day!" we leaped back as she walked through the door holding their broom out with her broken wand

The door was open now so we stood in the doorway and waited for them.

"You've…." Harry started to say before McGonagall cut him off looking sad and pissed off

"My hands are tied, Potter." She told him waving them out of the office, with a revenge plotting look on her face

I opened my arms for my men and they walked into them heads hung low.

Harry walked away with Hermione and we followed them. I consoled my men rubbing their backs as we walked back to the common room. Bypassing the celebration we went up to bed and spent time together. Anything to get our minds off of today.

"At least we're going to be graduating," Fred said his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek

George wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my hip. "Yeah, we can't stay here anymore." I nodded, knowing they were right.

.....

After class the following week with Umbridge, the twins dragged me away as fast as they could manage. They were peeved about being banned for life but they took it well waiting for the DA meeting to take out their aggression. The twins took me down to the great hall to meet with Harry and the others.

"I can't wait for the first meeting. I'll imagine her head every time I cast a spell!" George spoke in a low voice

"Yeah. We've got to get back at her for banning us!"

George was getting hyped, "Yeah! No one bans the Weasley twins!" he said pumping his fist

"Maybe we can get Harry in on it as well!" Fred suggested

"Yes! The more the merrier!" George agreed

"Oh, shush you two. We'll get her good, just be patient." I told them rubbing their arms, trying to calm them down a little before we entered the hall

We burst through the door, and when all heads turned to us we hushed up and walked up to the table find a mess of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and a few from Ravenclaw as well. They were all seated at the Gryffindor table listening to Harry who was kneeling on the bench so everyone could see him. The twins and I snuck to the edge of the group and listened in.

"We're meeting tomorrow for the first time. Neville has found us a place to practice."

Everyone hollered a thank you.

"Yeah! Great work Neville. Amazing job really." Harry praised him

He blushed and ducked his head, "Thanks,"

"We will be meeting after dinner. Hermione has created something for all of us to carry around unknowingly."

Hermione stood and passed out Galleons to everyone, "Dang Hermione didn't know you had this kind of money." Fred joked shoving the coin in this robe pocked

"They're not real. It's just a transfigured, and spelled rock."

"Oh, so what is this rock, supposed to do?" Cho asked

"We don't want to be seen meeting outside of class or she'll know what's going on. So, this rock looks like the average coin with heat up and notify you when you're holding it that we have a meeting today and to be in our spot at the correct time. To anyone else, it will just look like a coin." She explained holing the coin and demonstrating the scrolling letters across the edge of the coin showing the time to meet.

Hermione sat down and Harry stood again, "We'll meet at eight o'clock tonight for the first time. Bring your wands and be ready. Make sure you're not followed by anyone. Come in small groups not large herds and be very careful." With that Harry dismissed everyone and it was just the five of us sitting at the table now.

"You ready to teach us, Harry?" I asked leaning into Fred as he wrapped his arms around my waits

Harry's shoulders slumped, "No, I have no idea what I'm doing. God, how do you teach anyone anything?" he asked groaning

"Well, it's not about how you teach it's about how others learn."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's how others learn. Do you learn well the way Umbridge teaches us?" I asked grinning

He sat us straighter, "No."

I could see the gears turning inside his mind, "Did you learn well the way Lupin taught us?"

His mouth forms an O, "Oh, that's what you mean. I have to teach the way the way they need to learn. I have to show them, help them practice and help them perfect it." the ideas were running through his head now. his eyes were narrowed and he was thinking very hard

I stood and the twins followed suit, "We'll see you for the first lesson professor." I joked patting him on the shoulder as we walked away.

He didn't look up as we walked away but I knew he could do it. We walked back to the tower together, hand in hand. We walked into the common room and sat in our own little corner, first years came and went asking for joke sweets and displaying their feathers proudly.

"We've figured it out," George said smiling slightly as he took my hand

I narrowed my eyes, "What have you figure out? Did you plan another prank?"

"How we're going to graduate," Fred told me stealing away my other hand

I smiled, "You did?"

They nodded together, "Yes. McGonagall told us if we wanted to graduate early we needed to pass our NEWT's with at least Acceptable marks in all areas." George explained smiling as he squeezed my hand.

I smiled big now. "You're really going to graduate?"

"Yes, love. We start our NEWT's on the twenty-third of March." Fred added trailing off

"The twenty-third? That's only three and a half months."

"We know." They looked a little nervous

I frowned and looked at them determined as ever, "We'll have to study all of the winter holidays!" I exclaimed grinning and they frowned

"All of the winter holiday?" they asked, "Can't we just study when term starts back up again we already have our midyear exams in a few weeks," Fred complained

I shook my head and laughed, "Fine. We'll just have to work extra hard starting in January when we get back."

They smiled brightly, "Thank you, love. We want to pass but we also want to have a bit of fun." George told me pinching my bum as Fred nipped at my neck.

Blushing I swatted them away, "You're both so naughty." I said giggling as they tried to snog me on the couch

First years were giggling and I pushed George's face off my chest. "Aww love. We just wanna have a little fun.'

"Show you a little love," Fred told me with a wink as he pinched my bum

laughing I untangled myself from them and straightened my skirt, "We don't have time. We have a meeting to attend." I told them holding up the fake galleon

They groaned and stood to follow me out of the common room. It was late and the only students in the corridors were on their way to their common rooms. We walked slowly and peaked around corners before we headed on. When we got to the room we saw Cho and her friend duck inside. We waited a moment and hurried over to the door before it disappeared.

The room inside was very large. It was like a training room, with dummies along the walls and mirrors top to bottom to see your stance form all angles, it was brilliant. Fred held my hand as he pulled me forward in the direction of Harry and the others. George trailed behind us and we got to Harry he clapped him on the back and smiled big.

"Are you ready?" George asked

Harry nodded and looked a little green "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

We looked around the room, it seemed as if everyone was here already, I nudged Harry with my foot and made eye contact, "You should get their attention." I whispered

He swallowed and nodded, "Right." He walked to the center of the room, "Everyone gather around!" he called out. Everyone circled up and paid him close attention.

"Glad to see you could all find this place alright."

"What is all this stuff Harry?" Neville asked staring at a dummy in the corner of the room

Harry smiled a little nervously, "Loads of Defense Against the Dark Arts equipment. Hopefully, we'll be able to get to all if it before the end of the term."

He walked around the circle of students and began his speech, "You need to understand something before we start, though. Defending yourself from Dark Arts has less to do with magical ability and more to do with thinking fast and a lot of luck." Whispers broke out but he continued, "We'll be doing Expelliarmus tonight. Hopefully, we can more on to other things if we have time."

A student named Zacharias A sixth year Ravenclaw scoffed, Oh, please. Lockhart taught us that in our second year."

Rod butted in before Harry could say anything, "Lockhart didn't teach as much as he prune himself." A few girls laughed and Ron blushed looking away

"Besides, It works. I used it against You-Know-Who last June. It saved my life." Harry interrupted before more gossiping could start, "Right. We'll let's split into pairs and give it a go."

We worked together for about two hours practicing on each other, many of us succeeded and a few like Neville and Zacharias struggled getting the hang of it. Harry walked around and showed us better ways to stand and how to flick out wrists quickly.

Neville was working very hard, I paired up with him and let him practice with me as the twin were practicing together.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouts again and this time my wand went flying in the air

We were stunned silent.

Harry came up behind us and clapped him on the back with a huge grin. "Well done Neville!" he congratulated, "Look here, you lot! Neville's really got the hang of this one." He stepped back and smiled encouragingly, "Go ahead."

Neville took a deep breath as I grabbed my wand again

I nodded to Neville, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled out and again my wand flew through the air. Everyone clapped and congratulated him with high fives and huge smiles.

"I did it! I did it!" he yelled

"Never forget this spell, Neville. It could save your life one day." He moved to the center of the room and called for attention, "Okay, everyone. We've done a lot today, and I've seen some great improvement. That's it for now. we'll meet back here next week!"

everyone drifted out the twins and I were first wanting to get back before Umbridge began to wander the halls.

We snuck back to the common room and made it inside without being seen. Others from the meeting followed and soon we were all safe and sound in our common room where she could give us detention. The fire was still going and we used it to light our way up the stairs to the twin's room.

I dressed in the dark and climbed into bed with my boys. Slowly we fell asleep, exhausted from our night of learning. I fell asleep to the Twins snoring and Lee's from the bed across from ours. Fred had his face buried in my chest and George had his arms wrapped around me.

I gazed at the mood and I knew everything was changing, I just hoped it was for the better.

.....

Ron woke us all up in a hurry. He was sweating and near tears, not really knowing what was happening himself.

Telling us something awful had happened with Harry.

"We have to go." is all he said rushing right back out the door he came through

I pulled on a sweater and threw clothes at the twins so they could cover up.

We rushed out half dressed in our night clothes pulling on jumpers and followed Ron up to Dumbledore's office along with Hermione and Ginny. Inside Harry was with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry looked like shit and Dumbledore was panicking.

Harry started to rant, "It wasn't a nightmare! Well, I was asleep but it wasn't normal. It was well real. I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by a giant snake." I grabbed Fred arm and held close as they stiffened with worry. Ginny grabbed Hermione and Ron held onto them as well.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and paced, "How did you see this? How were to positioned when you saw it?" he asked

"I was the snake. I saw it happen from its perspective."

"Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed at him

Our headmaster walked over to the portrait on his right, "You were listening?" he asked

Naturally." the painting replied

"Raise the alarm. We must make sure that Arthur is found by the right people." The man in the painting walked away

"Fawkes, we will need a warning." He muttered to himself

The Phoenix disappeared in a blinding flash of light, and then we stood in silence panicking.

The painted man returned and cleared his throat for attention.

"What news?"

"I shouted until someone came. They carried him up seconds ago. He doesn't look good. Covered in blood."

Another painted man returned, "Dumbledore, I've just seen them arrive at St. Mungos. Apperated there moments ago. He looks really bad."

Ignoring us all he walked to another painting, "Phineas, I need you to visit your other portrait. Tell Sirius what happened and that we are coming to stay for a while."

"It's late, Dumbledore," Dumbledore stared at him in silence until the old painted man huffed, "I'm going, I'm going…" as said as he walked off

Dumbledore pulled out a black pot and tapped it with his want, "Portus." He said turning it into a portkey instantly

Ginny having had enough of the silence burst out, "Harry, what's happening?"

Dumbledore interrupted instead, "Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the order. He is alive and arrived at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries only moments ago."

We gasped out and panicked quickly as the confirmation he gave us

Dumbledore hushed us, "We, however, are going to Sirius's house until the morning. We're merely waiting for Phineas to return.

Fawkes returned with a bright light and left behind a single feather on her perch.

"Fawkes warning. Umbridge knows you're out of bed. Minervra, head her off. Tell her anything you can think of." Dumbledore ordered her with a wave of his hand, and she left.

Phineas returned and smiled, "He says he'd be delighted."

Dumbledore walked around us and hurried us to his desk where the portkey waited. "We're going by portkey." He told us

With heavy hearts, we grabbed the pot and together we vanished.

Molly was waiting for us, but she didn't make anyone go to bed. We huddled around the fire and waited. No one said a word. I held onto Fred and George as the night raged on and we waited to see if one of the most wonderful fathers in the word would live.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes feel free to skip over it if you like.

When the sun rose, an owl flew to the window and started to peck at it. Molly flew to her feet from her place cuddled between Ronald and Ginny to get the window open. Th own shoved its leg at her and flew off away from the house when she took the small letter from its ankle.

Her hands were shaking as she tore the letter open. "Come right away." She mumbled throwing the letter aside and moving to get ready.

She flew to the fireplace and put it out, "Come let's go!" she yelled

We were on our feet in a few moments and in line to file through the fireplace.

"I'll have the house ready for when Author comes home," Sirius told us as we started to file out.

Fred and Ron went through first, followed by the rest of the family and Hermione. Molly rushed through before George and me. She needed to be their first and George clutched my hand in his reluctance to move quickly. His hold on me tightened as we stepped into the hearth. The ashes crunched under our feet and the fire lit around us as the magic pulled us to the Hospital on the other side.

The world spun as we stumbled together out of the fire. The hospital was haunted by an eerie calm. There was no one in the hall and no one at the desk, it was empty. The calm was unsettling and unwelcomed. We wandered down the hallway and found Ronald's red hair sitting in a chair at the end of the hall. Hermione was huddled with Harry and Fred, but Molly was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mum?" George whispered

"In with dad." Fred nodded to the room across from his seat. I wrapped my arms around him and sat on his lap as he hid his face in my neck and we waited.

The Golden Trio sat together with Ginny as the twins and I huddled together.

"It's alright Fred. He's okay." I whispered stroking his hair as George wrapped his arms around us both.

Molly walked out of the room and had tears streaming down her face. "He's okay." She choked out, "He's going to be okay." We all leaped to our feet and ran into his room. The redheads rushed to their father as Harry, Hermione and I stood to the back as they worried over him.

Eventually he shushed them away, "You're all worrying too much. I'm fine, well thanks to Harry that is." Harry walked over and Arthur gave him a tight squeeze.

"Where's my daughter?" Arthur asked letting Harry go

We all looked to Ginny and he laughed coughing just a little. "No, my other daughter. Where's Hunn?" he asked smiling

"Daughter?" I asked, going to him and he pulled me into a tight squeeze just as he did all his children

"Yes, my daughter. You're family, just like Harry and Hermione." He said squeezing me again

We spent hours talking with him and reassuring ourselves that he was really going to be okay.

When he started to look to run down and tired Molly stepped up, "Come on now you lot. The healer needs to check him over so he can come home." Molly told us, "You all head home now. Dad, I will be back before you know it." she pushed us all out of the room and we dispersed into the green fire and back to Sirius' home again.

Sirius was waiting near the fire with a book in hand when we popped through the fire and stumbled into the dining area.

His head snapped up to us, "That was quick. What's happened?" he asked setting his book down. We collapsed into the chairs around the table exhausted after a long night and even longer morning.

"He's okay," Hermione said at last leaning into Ron who was starting to doze off in his seat.

Sirius let out a breath and visibly relaxed. "Thank god. Don't know what The Order would do without him."

Fred glared and I rubbed his back to calm him down. I pulled him to his feet and we walked upstairs to our room. George gathered some snacks and soon followed us up as the trio and Ginny wondered off with Sirius talking about Hogwarts and the terror Umbridge was unleashing on all the students.

I shut the door and curled between my men in bed. Fred ran his fingers through my hair and I was practically purring at his touch.

"I'm so happy he's okay." I spoke breaking the silence floating through the room, "We can't afford to lose any more family."

Fred pulled me close to his chest and George curled around my waist from behind and wouldn't let go.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Fred whispered into my hair

"You'll never have to find out." I whispered to them both, "But you both have to promise me the same thing. I couldn't bear to lose you. Either of you."

I looked up into Fred's eyes, "I love you, Hunn, so much." He said leaning down and kissing me so I felt all his love and tenderness in one. Tears welled in my eyes as George pulled my face to his and kissed me until I was weak in the knees.

…..

"We promise to keep you safe." They said together

George moved me to his lap and cupped my bum in his hands, "We promise never to let you go." I shivered as his hands squeezed my bum under my skirt. Fred slid around behind me and pulled my jumper off over my head. I was bear to them now and it felt so right. George latched his mouth onto my nipple and I arched my back into his touch. Fred pulled my skirt off and I was truly naked now before them. He slid a finger between my folds and my skin felt hot and tight under their touch.

"Fred," I gasped out as he brushed my clit with his thumb. They were unrelenting today with their touch. They touched me firmly and with so much certainty. Eventually, they slipped their clothes off and we were skin to skin against each other slick with sweat.

George pulled my legs apart to rest open on either side of his thighs, and Fred slipped a finger inside me as George captured my lips with his.

"Hunn," Fred spoke with his raspy voice

"Yes."

"We love you. You know we love you, right?" he asked pulling me back into his chest

I turned to meet his eyes and smiled, "Yes, I know you love me. I love you too, more than anything." I said catching his lips with mine as George pushed his way inside me

I couldn't breathe as Fred pushed his way through my other entrance in a swift movement. I couldn't move as they took over and tortured my body with their own. I looked at George and his fingers found my clit and gently tugged causing me to arch my back in Fred as they thrust into me harder. I gripped them to me, digging my nails into their arm and shoulder.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." I said as I came apart with them inside me. They clutched me to them and it was like we were one together. I could feel their pleasure coursing through my body and it enhanced my own. I held them to me and we collapsed on the bed together.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered

"Nothing could make us leave you," George whispered pulling out of me as we adjusted ourselves in bed with me between them.

"Hunn, we'll always be with you," Fred said kissing my neck

George pulled a blanket over us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

We woke the next morning sticky and tangled together. I crawled out from their arms and slipped into one of their shirts.

"Wake up boys," I said with a yawn

They mumbled and rolled over holding their pillows to their chests. I walked down the hall to the shower and cranked the water up to high heat and wash away our love from the night before. When I stepped out I was refreshed and focused. Fred pushed the door open and groggily kissed my cheek before stepping into the shower.

Giggling to myself I made my way to the kitchen to find Molly in the kitchen.

"Hello, Molly." I greeted

"Oh, hello dear. Have a seat I'm serving breakfast before heading back to the hospital for Arthur." She turned to smile at me, "He's coming home today. Just in time for Christmas tomorrow." She was beaming as she set plates for everyone.

"Molly go on and bring him home. I'll make sure everyone gets fed here." She smiled with tears in her eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"You're such a dear."

I smiled at her and walked her to the fireplace, "Go bring him home where he needs to be." She gave me another squeeze and in an instant, she was gone.

I plated the food as everyone came down to eat. We all spent the day together as we waited for Arthur to step through the fire with Molly at his side. It was almost sunset when the fire lit and they walked through together, but we all raced to see them passing Arthur around in a hug.

"Good to be back." He said leaning against George and Fred

"Good to have you back, "Sirius said smiling from ear to ear

Molly pushed us all to the stairs, "Off to bed now you lot. Fred, George be a dear and take your father up to bed. He needs his rest." We all trotted up the stairs in front of the twins.

I got into bed to wait for them to crawl into bed with me. I closed my eyes to wait for them but sleep took over as they walked into the room and climbed into bed wrapping their arms around me as I dreamed of our future together.

….

The sun woke us early in the morning and we walked down to the kitchen to find everyone awake and waiting for us. We crowded around the table as Harry joined us.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas." Arthur sang out

"Here we go, Daddy's back." Molly said smiling brightly she bustled about the room passing out boxes "Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents." She cheered out

"And a nice big box for Ron," Arthur said smiling at his family. He was wrapped in bandages and he looked tired as ever but he smiled still with us still.

"Big box for you Hermine. And..." she looked at the twins and eventually just gave up handing them the boxes which they promptly to each other fixing her mistake. "Here, Hunn. Come on, open up." She said smiling as she took her place next to Arthur at the head of the table

I handed Fred and George their gifts, "I want to see your faces." I told them as they wrapped Molly's scarves around their necks. They opened their boxes and froze.

George looked up at me and pulled me into a hug. "You're an amazing woman." He whispered squeezing me tightly. I had given him a leather band to wear on his wrist. Sewn into it were our names.

Fred looked at me and smiled. He pulled out his gift and slipped it onto his finger. On the inside were our names in a gentle cursive script. "How did you know?" he asked

"That you don't like bracelets?" I asked

He nodded, "I knew because last year in class you got a string wrapped around your wrist and you stopped at nothing to get it off of you. And George I knew you would appreciate the leather because most meatless turn you green and we both know green is not something your house should wear." I explained to them

"You're amazing." They said as I laughed at their shook expressions

"Yes. I know." I said tearing into Molly's gift. She had knitted me a pair of royal blue mittens and I loved them

"Try it on." She said smiling

I slipped them on and turned to give her a big smile, "Thanks, Mum. It's perfect."

She smiled and wiped away a few tears.

Ron look disgruntled as he held up his vest.

"Try it on Ron." Harry laughed

Molly laughed, "Just what he wanted, actually."

"Yeah. Right. Thanks, Mum." He said pulling it on slowly. Everyone laughed and he turned a deep red

"Come on, then, everybody. A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter..." Arthur said raising his mug high in the air, "...without whom I would not be here."

We all raised our glasses and cheered, "To Harry!"

Sirius laughed and cheered with us, gulping down his wine, "That is delicious. I shall

be needing some more of that." We laughed with him and everyone ate together. We were a family today against all odds we had not been broken any further.

After breakfast was finished the twins pulled me into the library and sat me down on the couch.

"What's going on, you two?" I asked as they knelt down in front of me. My heart raced a thousand miles an hour and I couldn't breathe.

"We've been doing a lot of thinking lately." George began

"You've been an amazing girlfriend, and an even better business partner," Fred added taking my hand in his own

"You deserve the world and even though we're still young we want to give it to you."

I held my breath as they reached behind them, and brought back a small black box.

"What are you doing?" I asked pressing my hand to my beating heart as it threatened to beat out of my chest.

"We want you to know how we feel about you."

"Want you to know how much we love you."

They opened the box and inside nestled in the blue satin was a dainty silver necklace in the shape of an open book. Engraved on the silver pages was a delicate script, 'Our love will last forever…'.

Tears blossomed in my eyes and Fred reached around my neck to place it on my neck. The book nestled in my breast against my heart and I cried. They wrapped me in their arms and I couldn't let them go.

"Thank you." I gasped out, "It's perfect." I told them

They pulled me onto their lap and held me.

"I love you," George said

"I love you too," Fred added kissing my temple

I looked up into their eyes and placed my hands over their hearts, "I love you both more than words could ever explain." I kissed them both and we snuggled back into each other's arms, enjoying the silence that surrounded us for the moment.

Ron and Harry burst in a moment later with a small firework being tossed between them. Fred caught it as it flew toward us and then the twins were off playing with Ron and Harry as Molly yelled at them to be careful with that thing.

I just hoped it was always this peaceful.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter and in the end, it got deleted. So enjoy chapter 29 take 2.

The world was peaceful as I walked with Ginny and Hermione through the corridor. There was only the sound of scuffling shoes and every now and again a polite 'excuse me'. People were studying hard and walking through the halls with books open and noses stuffed in them. It wasn't because they were all trying to avoid a detention but because they all needed to study to pass their mid-semester class reviews coming up in a few days right before Easter holiday at the start of April.

I had been helping the twins study for their final NEWT's. All week they had been taking their exams and by some work of truly strong magic managed to passed their them. It wasn't with perfect scores or even average scores in the case of their potions final, but they tried and succeeded in passing everything so far. All that was left was their final Transfiguration NEWT tomorrow morning.

I shook my head to clear away the worry. I tuned in to Ginny and Hermione chatting away about a boy named Dean Thomas. They were giggling and whispering to each other.

"He's so cute." Ginny sighed gazing off into space daydreaming

Hermione nodded and they giggled together

"You two are nutters. Just talk to the boy."

They gave me a look that said it wasn't that easy.

"Just because you're with two boys doesn't mean it's easy to just go up to them."

I laughed and nodded, "I suppose you're right. I mean if one woman can tame the two most bonker lads in the school. There's no way one woman could possibly ask out a normal boy."

"Nope. No possible way. I mean the woman to tame them was just as easily mad as they were." Ginny joked. I laughed at her joke and went we walked on as they went back to chatting about Dean Thomas.

"Mrs. Rose Singer!" the shrill voice called out from down the corridor. We had been back from winter holiday for over two months and Umbridge was still very cross over our sudden departure before winter holiday.

I paused between Ginny and Hermione, "Hunn," Ginny warned

"I know, I know. I let her make me mad. You two go on to class I'll catch up later." I muttered

"You sure? We can stay with you, just in case." Hermione offered

I shook my head, "No you both go on. I don't want either of you in detention with me." I grinned, "Besides I can handle this old toad,"

Their smile fell but didn't they fight it and walked off together down the corridor, looking back at me. I waved them off and they kept walking.

"Mrs. Rose Singer." Umbridge said again this time from a few feet away, "I called for you."

I turned to look at her and she was red in the face and holding her dreadful clipboard. "Yes, I am aware, ma'am. That is why I stopped walking to class."

"Do not sass me. Ten points from Ravenclaw." She adjusted her skirt and huffed, "Now then. I must ask you, yet again, where you and your awful gang of miscreants get off to late at night. It is against the rules."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her firmly

"Lies. Detention tonight at seven." She said writing it down on her clipboard. "I will find out." She turned and stomped off down the corridor

With a heavy sigh, I walked to class. I arrived four minutes late and McGonagall was not impressed.

"You're late, Hunn."

"Professor Umbridge stopped me in the hall," I told her my voice pleading for mercy

"Very well. Take your seat and start on your work."

I sat in class and wrote my essay for McGonagall. We were writing on turning teacups into needles. The class was supposed to be preparing to write it but with my looming detention, I tried to make quick work of it. I was almost finished with my essay when McGonagall dismissed us. I had an hour before the nightly feast but I needed to finish this assignment before my detention in three hours.

"Mrs. Rose Singer?" McGonagall asked

"Hmmm."

"Are you almost finished?" she asked, a smile clear in her voice

"Mmmhhhmmm," I mumbled to her

"Finish up, and leave it on my desk." She smiled at me, "I trust you to lock my classroom before you go?"

"Of course, Professor," I told her as I continued to write.

She chuckled as she walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. I was on the last paragraph as I heard the door open again and softly shut.

I turned and saw the Fred and George slowly creeping up behind me.

"Oh, damn it." George groaned

"We wanted to surprise you," Fred explained throwing his hands up in frustration

I laughed at their disappointed faces. "Don't worry you can surprise me after my detention tonight."

"Detention?" George asked, "What for?"

"Detention and I lost Ravenclaw ten house points," I told them shrugging

Fred wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued to write and George sat next to me and held my thigh in his hand.

"Umbridge stopped me in the hall and gave me detention when I wouldn't tell her where we've been meeting for the DA at night."

"That old toad. She's awful." Fred said squeezing me tight, "Will you still come to the DA meeting tonight at eight?"

I nodded and rolled up my parchment. "Yes! Of course, I will be. Don't want to miss that."

I detangled myself from Fred and George and went to place my essay on McGonagall's desk. Fred wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed under my ear.

"You know we could have a little fun right here." He teased

I turned in his arms and looked up at him, ", are you trying to get in my knickers?" I feigned horror and laughed when he pulled me closer to his chest. I felt the bulge in his trousers press against my stomached and it sent a wave of need through my body. My skin felt tight and hot. I gripped Fred's arms in my hands to pull him closer to me. We were pressed together, as close as possible only separated by our clothes.

George snorted from the classroom doorway and locked the door, before heading back over to us.

"I'm always trying to get in your knickers, love. You have an amazing bum." He kissed me and I laughed

I could hear George make his way over to us, but instead of joining us he sat in the chair behind the desk and watched. Fred kissed me roughly and trailed his hands down to my hips.

"What do you say, Love, ready to have a little fun in the classroom?"

I giggled at his question and kissed him back. He gripped my hips and lifted me up so I sat on the desk with his hips between my thighs. He slipped a hand up my shirt and spread my thighs wider with his hips. I moaned into the kiss when he nibbled on my lip, tweaked my nipple between his fingers.

He lifted my shirt up and peppered my chest with kisses as his other hand traveled up my skirt and found me wet. He pushed my panties aside and slid a finger into my depths.

"Fred," I warned

He nuzzled my neck and used his thumb to stroke my clit.

I gasped as he added pressure, "I don't know if we should do this here, McGonagall could come back,"

"Nonsense, my love. George locked the door." He claimed my lips and pushed me back on the desk. He dragged my hips to the edge of the desk and freed himself from his trousers. George stroked my face and kissed me sweetly as Fred pressed his way inside my body.

Heat traveled down my spine and I arched my back against his body and he held me close to his chest as he thrust inside me sending sparks throughout my lower regions and making my thoughts hazy with lust and need. He didn't stop there, he slipped a hand between our joined bodies and added the pressure I needed to my clit.

George took my mouth in his and swallowed my cries with his hungry kisses. I was on edge, nearly gone with the heat that was making my skin feel so tight and hot under their touch. Fred leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. The added sensation nearly drove me mad, and when he thrust a little fasted and moved his fingers along my clit until I came undone. I lost my breath as the room around me seemed to spin and my body went limp on top of the desk as Fred found his end inside my body.

He rested his forehead against mine, "God, love. I never think it can get any better but every time I'm inside your body I lose myself. You're bloody perfect. Just perfect."

I giggled and looked back at George. He was tucking himself inside his trousers and grinning.

"He's right. Your body is beautiful and the little sounds you make are blissful. The fact you trust us with this is amazing, thank you." My heart was in my throat now, I couldn't breathe. These men were perfect. They've given me so much and still can see how wonderful they are. He pecked me on the lips and walked around the desk to help Fred lift me up off the desk.

"We've made a complete mess."

I stood and righted my clothes as Fred did the same. I leaned against them and grinned, "I'm never going to be able to look at McGonagall again." I told them pulling out my wand

They laughed, as I cleaned up the desk and floor with a wave of my wand. I stood back and admired my work.

"She'll never know," George said wrapping me in his arms

I nodded before turning to leave. They followed me out and walked me down the corridor to the great hall.

"Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"Fred and I want to thank you for helping us study."

Fred tugged on my hand, "Our last exam is tomorrow morning and without you, we wouldn't have even managed to get this far." He admitted looking shy

"Honestly. We probably would have set off a bunch of pranks on our way out and never looked back."

"Thanks to you though…"

"… Even though you forced us…."

"Even though you forced us, we're going to graduate from school."

Fred smiled down at me and George smiled too.

"We're going to graduate tomorrow after our last exam," Fred said with a sweet crooked smile

"Yes, you are. You both are." I told them letting my pride in them sweep the words out of my mouth, "But it wasn't thanks to me. All I did was kick your butts into gear. You've both put in the hard work and studied your arses off to pass all by yourselves. No cheating. No tricks. This was all because of you."

The pride that filled their eyes was heart-warming, they looked truly happy with themselves and what they've managed to achieve with a little hard work and determination.

"We did do good," George said pulling her in for a hug

"We did great!" Fred agreed, throwing his arm around her shoulders as we walked

The boys pulled me close between them and lead me through the doors into the great hall. It was bare, everyone had left or was leaving and the house elves were cleaning up anything they might have left behind.

"Oh damn,"

"Looks like our quick bout of fun made us a little late," Fred said sheepishly

"Yes, looks like we missed supper." I looked up at them, "Will you walk me up to detention?"

George growled, "You know we will."

"And we'll wait for you to get out," Fred added

They nodded their heads and lead me out and up to detention in Umbridge's office. The halls were deserted except for a few wondering students who all seemed to be rushing to their common room.

They held my hands in theirs as we walked and the simplicity of that made me feel so safe and loved. Their hands were so much larger than mine and completely encased my smaller one in their larger hands. We stopped outside the DADA classroom and pulled me into a group hug.

"Be safe." They whispered softly

I nodded and squared my shoulders before I walked through the door where for the next hour or so I would suffer the wrath of the toad woman.

I felt their eyes on me as I walked and the weight was lifted off my shoulders. They made me feel a million times stronger with their love and support.

The classroom was empty and unlit this time of day, but the light was pouring out from the crack under the door of her office. Memories flood my mind as I walked. The different professors we had to teach us all in this classroom. Quirrell had to be the creepiest pushover this school had ever seen. He lectured us on the weirdest topics. It had started out normal but then he started lecturing us on insane details. The length of vampire teeth, the thickness of a werewolves hair, or the wingspan of Cornish pixies. The next professor was no better he was self-centered arse who stole his findings.

The fake Moody was a step further in the wrong direction nearly killing Harry and who knows who else if he had the chance. My eyes drifted over to the now empty boggart cabinet in the corner and I smiled. That lesson with Lupin had to be my favorite. He was an outstanding teacher challenging us, and pushing us to the edge with such creative lessons and work. He was the one teacher we had that cared and taught us from his own experience.

Now, we were stuck with her. I stopped in front of Umbridge's door and took a deep breath.

I knocked, "Come in!" she sang

I opened the door and she was seated behind her desk smiling. "You're right on time Mrs. Rose-Singer!"

My stomach churned as she spoke, she was so giddy and excited I was going to be sick. She stood and took me over to a desk in the corner of the room. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable." I did as she said and she walked to her desk and pulled out her wand. It was still broken and damaged on the end. She stroked it and anger filled her eyes.

"I know you're helping that boy organize his little gang. You and all those snot-nosed rule breakers are up to something." I shook my head and started to speak but she cut me off, "Don't you lie to me! I know you did this too." She shoved her wand in my face and I blanched.

She flicked her wand in my direction and small thin ropes tied me to the desk.

"What are you doing? You can't do this." I told her struggling against the ropes.

I started to whisper a counterspell when she flicked her wand again and my lips were sealed. She pulled a chair in front of me and smiled.

"I can do whatever I want. I am the adult here." My heart was beating like crazy, this woman was insane.

"You've been breaking school rules. You're hiding an inappropriate club. You've been whoring around with those two boys. And you did this…" she held her wand up so I could see very clearly the core of her wand peeking out and the wood splintering at the end.

I shook my head, trying to deny it but she laughed.

"No use lying. I know you did it. You or one of those boys and tonight we will find out."

She pulled a chair in front of me sat with her legs crossed. "Now there are a few things we need to get right. I want you to admit to destroying my beautiful wand, and I want you to tell me why you're group is meeting in secret. Can we do that?" she asked softly

I shook my head.

She smiled, "I really hoped you would say that." She flicked her wand and a long deep gash trailed down my arm. The pain was too much to contain and tears welled in my eyes as she smiled.

"Have you given it some thought now?" she asked sweetly

I shook my head again and braced for more. She dug the tip of her wand down my arm. The deep cut followed her movements and blood pooled in the wound and dripped to the floor. My vision was blurring and the room was spinning around me.

"I will persuade you to tell me. We have all the time in the world."

I nodded my head, "You're willing to tell me now?" she asked

I nodded again and she waved her wand unsealing my mouth.

"I glued your wand to your chair in the great hall. I knew you would never think of muggle glue so I hoped you would break it."

"I knew it. And your club?"

"We're meeting in the dungeons, plotting to overthrow you."

She made an 'O' face, "I knew it." she whispered, "I knew it."

"Can I go? Please?" I asked feeling fainter as the seconds passed,

She paused for a moment and nodded. "I suppose I can't have you dying here." She waved her wand and my arm stitched itself back together. With her next wave, the ropes vanished and I raced from the room. My head spun and I nearly fell but I used the doorway to steady myself before picking myself up to run.

"Crazy bitch. Fucking insane." I stumbled down the stairs and nearly fell when she shut her door leaving me in the dark DADA classroom.

"Fred?" I called out, "George?" I called again. My body felt like it was falling apart and my skin itched where she stitched me up with her wand.

The hall door flew open and Fred snatched me up into his arms. "Oh god. Oh god. I knew something was wrong. I felt your stress, your heart beating so hard. I'm so sorry." He mumbled

George clutched my hand as Fred carried me away, "I'll kill her. I swear to god I'll kill her." He turned to go back to the classroom but I caught his sleeve.

"Don't. Please, George, stop." He looked at me and paused before nodding.

Fred hurried us to the common room and George followed behind us making sure to keep close, his hand clutched mind and I held it tight.

We reached the fat lady and Fred mumbled teacup. She swung open wide and Fred carried me through. He sat on the couch and held me in his lap, as George started a fire.

"What happened?" he whispered into my hair

"She wanted to know about the DA."

He stiffened, "Did you tell her anything?" he asked softly

"I told her we were plotting to overthrow her."

There was silence floating around us until George burst out laughing, "Such a sense of humor in the face of evil." He choked out clutching his side as he made his way over to us and leaned into my other side. I smiled and relaxed further into the arms holding me until I didn't feel so dizzy.

"Hooky?" George called softy

There was a crack and a pop before Hooky appeared dressed in her pink pillowcase rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Miser Weasley. Hooky is so happy to see you. What can Hooky do for Miser Weasley?" she asked grinning

"Hunn isn't feeling to well and she missed dinner in the great hall. We were wondering if you could make her a small snack?"

She beamed at George, "Of course! Hooky would be honored to help Missus Rose Singer. What does Missus want?" she asked

"Oh, Hooky you're so lovely in your pink pillowcase. Could you bring me a ham sandwich with a glass of pumpkin juice?" I asked her with a small smile

"Is that all Missus wants. Hooky could make you supper?" She asked smiling brighter

"No thank you Hooky I'm not feeling too well."

She nodded and with another loud crack she was gone.

She was gone only moments before she appeared again holding a tray loaded with more food than we had asked for.

"Hooky thought that Miser Weasley and Miser Weasley would be hungry too. So, Hooky brought food for them as well."

I sat up and scooted out of Fred's lap. "Hooky you're so wonderful."

Her eyes started to water, "Thank you, Missus, but Hooky just wanted to serve, and make sure you were well."

She tugged on her pillowcase and I remembered something important. "Hooky wait here, please?" I asked

"Oh, course Missus." She

Fred and George started chowing down on the food Hooky brought and Hooky looked like she was in heaven. I stood and tested my shaky legs. When they didn't give out on me I raced upstairs into the room I shared with the twins and Lee. The room was empty when I flicked the lights on, still a complete mess but manageable. I rummaged around the cleaned clothes and bedding until I found what I needed.

Feeling just a bit dizzy I walked back down to Hooky and the others. Hooky was sitting on the love seat now with Fred and he chatted away with her, food overflowing from his mouth. I kneeled down in front of Hooky and took her smaller hand.

"Hooky I know you would never accept clothing. Can I give you this?" I held out a clean crisp lavender pillowcase to her and she looked stunned.

"For Hooky?" she asked softly, her voice slightly over that of a whisper

"I do not wish to free you from the job you love so much, but I would like you to take this." Her hands reached for it and tears swam in her eyes, "Hooky does not know what to say. Hooky is very happy." She held the pillowcase out and inspected it.

"It is beautiful."

I pulled my wand out and with a small wave of my wand I cut out an opening for her head and arms. "Will you wear it?"

Fred and George were watching us now, no longer eating but waiting to see what the house elf would do. "Hooky would be honored. All the other elves will be so jealous that missus gave Hooky a gift."

We let a collective breath and I couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad you like it." I squeezed her and she threw her arms around me before disappearing with a loud crack her happy wails still echoing in the common room.

I crawled onto the love seat and Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "That was so sweet of you, love."

"Really? I just didn't want her to wear that old one anymore. I just thought that one would be perfect for her,"

George squeezed himself in next to me and brought the try of food to my chest, "That was amazing. You're always thinking of others, but now you need to eat."

I nodded and started to eat, my stomach was queasy but I slowly ate away as much food as I could while they quizzed each other in transfiguration.

"You're final NEWT is tomorrow."

They froze and nodded snuggling in a little closer to me, "It is."

"What if we fail?" George whispered

"You won't."

Fred started in looking worried, "But what if…"

"You won't," I said firmly

Before they could both start in worrying the Fat lady let her portrait swing open. The Gryffindor DA members pushed their way in and made their way up to bed.

Harry and the others joined us near the fireplace looking pleasantly tired.

"Why did you lot miss the meeting?" Ronald asked munching on the last of the food Hooky brought

"I had detention with Umbridge," I told them with a shrug

They blanched and looked me over for visible injuries, "What did she do?" Hermione asked worry etched on her face

"She cut me up pretty bad." I paused and sucked in a breath, "She wanted to know why the DA was meeting."

Harry sucked in a breath this time and looked worried, "It's alright if you told her, Hunn. I'm just glad you're okay."

He didn't look like it was okay, "I told her that we were meeting to plot a way to overthrow her…" I paused and continued when they looked confused, "I also told her we were meeting in the dungeons…."

"She's going to think we're working with the Slytherins…" Harry said slowly

I nodded and leaned into George, "She's going to be so paranoid about trusting any student."

Hermione cocked her head, "She believed you?"

"I suppose she thought I was too afraid to be cut up that I wouldn't lie to her. I also had to admit to damaging her wand before she would let me go."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron praised, "Harry we should have another meeting tomorrow night to make up for the one they missed tonight."

"I don't know. That seems a little risky with her looking for us."

"We're always careful Harry. Plus, we need everyone to know how to cast a Patronus if You-Know-Who is using them to get to people."

"It's also an effective form of communication," Hermione added in

Ron jumped up, "See! Even she agrees that we need everyone knowing how to communicate and protect themselves."

"It's also a very advanced spell. We could all use the instruction from someone who knows what they doing." Hermione added again pointing at us all in turn

"Fine! We'll have another meeting." He gave in, "Do you three have any practice in forming a Patronus?"

George and Fred shook their heads, and I nodded. "It took me at least a year but I learned," I told them

"Show us," Ron demanded as he stole away our chips and shoving a handful in his mouth

George gave me a nudge, "Please give it a go." He asked

I nodded to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "It's been awhile. I haven't cast is since before my parents died." I raised my wand and took a deep breath.

I tried to think of my happiest moment. Before it was the Christmas I spent with my parents, but their deaths turned that memory sad, and a little bitter. I took another deep breath, "Expecto Patronum." White light burst from the end of my wand and filled the common room. From the end of my wand burst free a fierce tigress who stalked around the fire and gave a deafening roar.

The tigress watched us, and no one said a word. All eyes followed her until I flicked my wand and she dissipated before our eyes.

The common room was silent, everyone was in awe, even I was a little impressed with myself.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred laughed out sounding completely astonished

I shook my head and flushed at his praise, "That wasn't my Patronus." I told them honestly

"We just saw you cast it. Don't act shy." Harry said

"No. I mean that wasn't the form it had before. It used to be a small barn owl," they looked at me skeptically, "I swear."

Harry stood and stretched before giving us a huge smile, "Hermione can you send the message to the other members?"

"Of course." She said before jogging off to bed, "Good night." She called out before disappearing up the stairs

"Hunn, could you help me out tomorrow, during the meeting?" Harry asked sheepishly

I nodded, "Of course anything to help out."

"Thank you. Everyone is struggling a little bit and you'd be a huge help."

He left for bed followed by Ron who was trying to cast a Patronus as he climbed the steps. I stretched out and yawned, feeling completely knackered. George scooped me up in his arms and carried me off to bed

He huffed as he climbed the stairs, and Fred behind him mimicked Georges strained steps

"George, I can walk you know."

He gave me an unimpressed look and kept climbing, "You've been through a lot today. So, humor me."

I laughed and held on tight as I watched Fred gave another huff behind him. They were ridiculously goofy and it was their best quality. George dropped me into bed closed the bed curtains before stripping me down and checking me over for more injuries. His hands trailed down my body but before I could get any ideas he pulled his jumper over my head and covered me up. He and Fred dressed and climbed under the covers with me wrapping their arms around my middle, keeping me close and safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter once and it ended up getting lost in the world of my computer, so enjoy Chapter 30, take 2.

"What's going on?" I asked still half asleep. They were walking around packing things away and shoving their clothes into their trunks.

Fred crawled into bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. "We're packing. We have to leave tomorrow morning and we didn't want to spend our last hours packing away clothes tonight." Fred explained cuddling into me

"You're so beautiful when you sleep. Fred and I just couldn't bear to wake you." George said shoving clothes into his trunk

I tightened my hold on Fred and kissed him.

He pulled away grinning, "Morning breath. So, sexy." He groaned

I swatted his shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss. He didn't resist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the bed dip as George climbed in with us, He trailed kisses down my neck and back, driving me insane.

All through the early morning, they made love to me. I pretended to be strong as we got dressed for the day. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for them to finish.

Cookie climbed up on the bed and rubbed her body against my arm.

"So, there you are. Where have you been?" I asked her scratching behind her ears. Over the months she had gotten so big, but she was still so young.

She meowed at me as if to say, 'Around.' and licked her paws clean.

"I hope you've found some friends around this old place," I told her

Fred pulled me up and handed me my bag, "Time to go."

I followed them out and held their hands as we walked together to their final NEWT. The corridors were filled with students reading and writing. I could feel the waves of nerves rolling off of Fred and George so I squeezed their hands. We arrived at McGonagalls classroom and they froze beside me.

I pushed them forward, "You're going to do fine." I told them

"But what if we don't?" Fred asked

I shook my head, "Impossible. You've both been working so hard. There is no way you'd fail." I told them

"But what if we do and we're stuck here?" George asked

I smiled at them and gave them a kiss, "No way McGonagall would keep you here longer than she needed to." I joked

Fred faked offense, "Minerva loves us." He claimed

I laughed, "Ha! You've both driven her bonkers over the years. You'll definitely pass."

"You're right."

"We've got this brother!"

With that, they turned and walked into the classroom to start their last test, ever. I slid down the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. They would be fine.

I waited there near the classroom all morning, waiting for them to finish. I did some studying after a while figuring I should use this time wisely. I opened my Potions book and started to memorize the ingredients and how to work with them.

More time passed as I waited for them to finish. Students were off studying before their midterm exams started tomorrow. After this coming week, Easter holiday would start and my last year at Hogwarts would officially be nearing its end. My stomach churned and I nearly lost the condense of my stomach on my transfiguration book. The wave of queasiness passed and I relaxed and started in on my book again.

Transfiguration was easy and I read further reviewing the material. I was reading a passage about animagi. It never delved into how and that was frustrating, considering books were supposed to explain and not make things even more confusing. The door to the classroom burst open and my boys raced out.

"Down here," I called for them

They kneeled down in front of me and gave me their most wicked grins.

"You passed?" I asked nervously

Fred grabbed me up in a bone-crushing hug and George stole me away to share in their good news.

"We passed!" They yelled excitedly

I kissed them both, "Of course you passed. I knew you would do great." I pulled back to look at them, "What were your scores?"

They looked around sheepishly, "Never mind that. We passed!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Don't tell me. Do you wanna get some food?" I asked them packing my books away

They nodded and we walked to the great hall going over the questions they saw on their exam. From what they told me everything seemed pretty basic, I relaxed a little knowing my own exam would be easy

We walked into the great hall and headed over to Ron and Harry who were shoveling food into their mouths. We gathered around and started to eat. After a few moments, Hermione and Ginny sat down next to Harry and Ron.

I chatted with the girls about the upcoming exams and they both felt fairly confident in their abilities. When the conversation turned to boys the twins pulled me out of the hall.

"I never want to hear Ginny talk about boys." Fred groaned

I laughed, "Why not? She's groaning into a woman." I explained

"Ughh. Don't say that. She's our baby sister." George complained as he lead us out of the castle and down to the black lake. We sat down on the grass and basked in the sunlight streaming through the clouds.

"When do you leave?" I asked in a whisper, pulling the grass out by the roots

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"We've taken our last exam."

"We're not technically students anymore."

Fred shrugged, "I'm just happy McGonagall is giving us one more night here, with you." He squeezed my hand

I nodded and felt tears prickle at the edge of my eyes.

"Hey don't worry. There are only two months left of school."

Fred slung his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "Then after you graduate you'll move in with us."

I smiled, "Live together?"

He froze and George turned my face to meet his gaze, "We want you with us." I could the honesty in his eyes and I nodded

"I want to be with you too," I admitted

He pulled me into his lap and trailed kissed down my neck. His hands moved to hold my hips when a wave of nausea took over. I sprang to my feet and ran over to a nearby tree where I threw up my lunch.

They chased after me and held my hair back and rubbed circles on my back.

"Are you alright?"

"We've never seen you this sick before."

I waved them off, "I'm fine. Just feeling a little ill. Could just be because of yesterday."

They fawned over me and carried me inside the castle. We laid in front of the fire inside the common room and enjoyed our last night together. The fire was warm and made me feel sleepy.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" I questioned

They gave me wicked grins and nodded, "We're going out with a bang."

I laughed at their childish expressions, "Fireworks?"

They nodded again. Leaning back I pulled a small muddy brown pyramid out of my robe pocket and handed it to them.

Fred took it first and held it close to his face, "What is it?" he asked

George took it away and examined it too.

"It's going to be a very big, very smelly, and very hard to remove swamp."

"Swamp?"

I grinned wickedly, "With a little water it will fit the area you put it in. It will grow trees in the mud and bubble while mucking up any place you put it."

"Umbridge?"

I nodded.

"Wicked." They said together plotting in their minds what to do.

George scooped me up and held me in his lap, "You're brilliant."

"I just modified your idea. I took the concept of your mud bomb and made it bigger."

"You used the base potion for the mud swamp and spelled it to grow trees and plants?" he asked

I nodded, "Exactly. So, this was possible because you two conceptualized the idea."

George kissed my neck and Fred ran his hand up my leg, between my thighs. I leaned up to kiss him when the portrait hole swung open and students streamed into the common room. I pushed Fred's hand away and pulled away from George.

"Come on you lot! It's time for the meeting." Ron yelled from the open portrait hole

Hermione pushed past him, "Not so loud Ronald."

"Whatever."

She walked over to us and smiled, "Come on you love birds this meeting is for you three."

Groaning Fred stood and pulled me to my feet. I stretched and then the three of us followed Hermione and Ron down to the Room of Requirements. The corridors were slowly thinning as students headed to their common room and we headed past them until no one was around. We slipped into the room one by one so no one would notice.

Inside everyone was gathered around Harry listening closely. He instructed them how to wave their wand and to pick their happiest memory. Everyone found their own corner and practiced until they could cast a form of light from the ends of their wands.

Harry and I walked around the room helping when needed or asked.

"What's up Neville?" I asked him as he nearly tossed his wand

"Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents."

"Oh, god Neville."

"She tortured them for information but they never gave in."

Tears pricked at my eyes, "They were heroes."

"I'm quite proud to be their son." He looked at me seriously, "But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

"We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise." He nodded and went back to practicing with his happy memories

Harry walked to the center of the room, "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus."

I walked up behind George, "George, your turn now, love."

"Expecto Patronum." He rang out in a clear firm voice A burst of light and a Coyote burst from the end of his wand

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents," Harry called out when others started to look disappointed

Fred went next and a moment later a laughing Hyena pranced around the room between us, "Wow, that was really good!" I cheered

"Fantastic, Ginny. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused." Everyone was doing so well, they were smiling and having fun, laughing and teasing each other.

With a smile, I walked over to Luna, "So, focus, Luna. Think of the happiest thing you can."

She squared her shoulders, "Expecto Patronum." She sang strongly

"That's alright Luna."

"I'm trying." She said sadly

"I know. It's good."

Harry walked to the center of the room and spoke loudly to reassure everyone, "This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

The back wall started to rumble and the room shook under our feet. I pulled George and Fred away from the wall. Everyone started to scramble, looking panicked.

"I'll make short work of this." Her bittersweet voice spoke through the wall, "Bombarda Maxima." A hole was blown through the wall and everything fell apart.

"Get them." She ordered

We scrambled to get the younger students out before they were seen. I pushed them through the new door. A hand pulled me down from behind and Draco Malfoy pulled me by my hair away from the retreating students. I screamed in pain and tried to break free but his hold was too strong.

I saw Fred and Harry go down. Hit by spells to the back as they tried to help everyone else get out in time. I looked around and I saw George get hit in the face trying to get over to me. After all our fighting we were caught anyways and dragged into the hallway looking bloody and bruised.

They took us up to Dumbledore's office, where Umbridge confronted him

"Been watching them for weeks. And see, " Dumbledore's Army" proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius." She sneered

"All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were, A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." He explained, filling in the plot holes.

"Naturally." Dumbledore agreed with a wink

Harry wouldn't have any of it, "No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's."," he said smiling slightly as he held the parchment with our names up for all to see, "I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities." Dumbledore claimed smiling from his place near the window

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." Umbridge suggested eyes pleading to stir up more trouble

The minister nodded, "Dawlish, and Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

Dumbledore shook his head and backed away, "I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to…. What was the phrase? ...Come quietly." He paced behind his desk, "Well, I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

The minister looked shocked and outraged, "Enough of this. Take him." The minister ordered lunging for Dumbledore's robes.

But with a flare of fire and smoke, Dumbledore had vanished. The Minister of magic was seething with rage. He threw his hat to the ground and clenched his fists.

Shacklebolt was laughing, he was wheezing and trying to hold it back, "Well, you may not like him, minister, but you can't deny. Dumbledore has got style." He lost it again and bent over at the waist laughing

The minister looked us up and down the line and with a wave of his wand he released us. "Get out. If there's another word of your breaking the rules, you'll be expelled in an instant." He warned looking defeated

We scurried out of the office and practically ran down the empty corridors until we were all safely in Gryffindor common room.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked

There was a chorus of yes's and then the weight of the situation hit us all like a ton of chocolate frogs, "He's left." Hermione squeaked out

"He'll be back. He wouldn't go unless he had a plan." Harry defended

Everyone looked unsure and with a huff Harry stomped off to bed with Ron following behind him

"Is everyone really okay?" Neville asked

"We're alright Neville. Everyone just needs to get some sleep."

We passed around hugs but it was more to reassure ourselves that everyone made it out okay. With a final good-night, we all headed off to bed, none of us stayed up for much longer. George lead me up the stairs followed by Fred and we climbed into bed together. Too exhausted to move we lay together tightly wrapped in each other's arms.

…

The night passed to quickly and when the sun rose we woke in each other's arms but said nothing. We held each other for hours as the sun rose outside our window and Lee snored from his bed. The clock hit six am and it was time to move.

"Happy birthday," I whispered to them in the dim light

"You remembered?" George asked a smile in his voice

"Of course, I remembered. You're both the most important people in my life. I definitely took the time to remember the day you were born," I joked

They burst out laughed. In their distraction, I leaned over the bed and pulled out a small box. I set it between them and they looked down at it.

"What's this?"

I smiled slyly, "An April fool's joke." I teased

They hesitantly picked up the box and held it at arm's length.

"Go on open it." I laughed

George held the box as Fred lifted the lid off the top. A small puff of smoke came from the box and the dived to the floor on either side of the bed. They peaked up and looked frightened. I howled with laughter and clutched my middle as they climbed back onto the bed.

"I promise its safe." I wheezed out

Fred was the first one to pick up the box. When it didn't explode or release more smoke he peaked inside. He held it out to George and they looked up confused. "What's this?" he asked pulling the parchment out of the box.

"You're present, "I explained.

They unfolded it together and smiled. "A drawing of an owl?"

I nodded and walked over to the window. With a low whistle and a quiet moment as I waited a hoot echoed through the air. A large grey owl landed on my arm.

I pulled my arm inside and held the owl to my chest. He nuzzled under my chin and nipped at my hair.

I turned back to them and watched as their eyes darted between the paper and the owl in my arms.

"You got us an owl?" they looked astonished, "We already have an owl, love/"

I nodded, "This owl is for the shop. He's bigger, stronger and he can do more than just carry letters." I explained

"He's for supply deliveries?" George asked understanding dawning in his eyes

I nodded again before leaning my arm out the window again, "Go on baby. They'll meet you at the shop."

He hooted and stretched his wings before taking off into the cool morning air.

I was surrounded in an instant. They hugged me close and brought me back down onto the bed with them. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." They said between kissed

"I don't want to go," Fred whispered clutching her closer to his chest

Tears prickled my eyes and my chest tightened, "I don't want you to go either. I wish we could keep you here."

"We can stay." George offered tugging on a loose strand of my hair

Fred wrapped his arms around my waist, "Or you can come with us." He suggested

I sat up and hung my head, "You need to get the shop started."

"Nothing is more important than you."

"Tell us what you want, love…"

I looked between them and tears rolled down my face, "Start the shop. I'll be there in a week to help you get everything up and running."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded not trusting my voice to hold steady. I stood and started to dress in my school robes for the day. My emotions were swirling and I couldn't control my reactions, I could feel their eyes watching me as I walked around the room. I sat to pull my socks on and I lost it. I heaved and cried nasty tears over the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna miss you." I heaved out between sobs

George gathered me up in his arms and Fred came up behind me and held me close. "We're going to miss you too."

"You won't be gone long though. Just a week this time until you get to come home to the shop."

"After that, we'll see you every weekend in Hogsmeade. We'll be around so much you'll be annoyed with us." Fred joked kissing my neck

George smiled, "This way you'll have more room in the bed."

I laughed, "I won't hear you snore."

They laughed this time before letting me slowly slide down between their bodies.

"I'll miss you're snoring," I admitted. My stomach turned over and I was feeling sick again. I scrambled from between them and ran to the bathroom. I heaved as they held my hair back but didn't throw up.

"Oh, thank god," I mumbled standing up straight again

I looked up at them and they looked worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, "Of course. It'll pass in a day or so."

"You sure?"

I nodded walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed my bad and stood up straight to face them. "I'll be okay you worry warts."

They cracked a smile and grabbed their wands. We walked out of the room hand in hand and passed by small groups of students heading to their first exams. They walked closer to me and when we stopped in front of Umbridge's office we separated just long enough to place the swamp in the hall covering her door and the hallway around it. The mud bubbled and the trees grew thick and tall nearly reaching the ceiling. The smell was the best part, it smelled of wildlife and greenery, almost as if it was a living swamp.

"It looks bloody brilliant!" Fred cheered

I nodded and hugged him around his middle. George went over to the swamp and started to inspect the mud and plant life. "How does it hold up?" I asked smiling as he turned to look at me with wonder on his face

"It's real mug. But when I pick some of the mud up its replaced by more!" he said in awe

"Yes. I figured their first move would be a vanishing spell, so when any amount of mud it vanished or removed it's replaced and doubled almost instantly."

"There's no way to get rid of it…" Fred spoke it surprise

"It'll be here for a very long time."

"There will always be apart of us in this school now." So much emotion filled their voices and it well up inside my chest, taking my breath away.

We gave the swamp, our magical prank, one last look before turning away. They held my hands in theirs, squeezing them tightly as we walked. The corridors were full of students rushing to their first exams with their noses hidden in their textbooks. My heart thundered in my ears the closer we got to my transfiguration exam room.

We stopped outside the door and they hugged me tightly between their bodies. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't breathe.

"What's the plan?" I asked wiping the dampness from my face

They held me loosely in their arms, like one big group hug.

"We're going to steal our brooms back."

"Then we're going to go give that old toad a surprise."

"Give her hell," I ordered

They nodded, "You know it." Fred told me. He leaned down to claim my lips with his. He cupped my jaw and gave me everything in that one action., squeezing me close before letting me go again. "I love you," he whispered

"I love you too Fred."

George pulled me into his chest and wiped the tears from my face. He kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips before picking me up in his arms and giving me all his love in one breathtaking kiss.

"I love you, Hunn."

I nodded, "I love you too, George."

My knees went weak and I pulled away from them, "Get on with it you too."

They gave me a wicked grin. "Hurry with your exam so you can see us off."

"You know I'll be there." I turned away and walked into the Exam room. I sat at my desk and started my exam. The questions were easy short answers. I scribbled with my quill and in forty-five minutes later I was finished with my exam. I waited for the que in silence. The scratching of the quills around me helped me feel relaxed. I took deep breaths and thought about my next exam, potions.

I was reciting the ingredients for Felix Flex when I heard the first bang. I scrambled to my feet and ran from the room. I turned down the corridor and stopped just short of the DADA exam room. The fireworks got louder and louder until the biggest bag went off and I saw Fred and George race from the room on their brooms. I ran after them into the courtyard that was quickly filling with students and teachers.

They looked down at the courtyard and locked eyes with me. They gave me a huge smile and a wink.

"Fred."

"Yes, George?"

"I think we've outgrown schooling."

"Right you are."

"Peeves! Give them hell from us."

The poltergeist gave them a formal salute and a wicked smile. They pulled out another firework set it off high in the air and in the smoke they flew away, laughter following in their wake and a large red W filling the sky.

I stood there for a long time. I watched as the W faded into smoke and the afternoon sun rose high in the sky. The students left and the courtyard was silent again, but I could still hear the echoes of their laughter. My stomach felt queasy and when the feeling rose to my throat I ran for the girl's bathroom.

"Hunn?" Ginny called as I ran into a stall

I groaned and threw up in the first toilet I could reach.

Ginny pushed the stall open and pulled my hair back, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and heaved throwing up again.

"You're such a liar."

I stood up feeling woozy and she caught me. I walked with her over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and washed the sweat off my face. "I feel like shit."

"Do you have the flu."

"I think so. It just comes and goes around the morning and middle of the day and then I feel fine."

"That doesn't sound good at all. We need to take you to the hospital wing." She leads me from the room and down the corridor. The halls were empty and we walked alone to the hospital wing. Ginny pushed the door open and lead me inside.

Madam Pomfrey's heels clicked their way over to us in a hurry, "What are you two doing here? Are you injured?" she asked eyeing us up and down

Ginny shook her head, "No we're not hurt. I just found her in the bathroom throwing up."

"Oh, you poor dear!" She took me over to the nearest bed, "Sit, sit, sit. Now tell me what you're feeling."

"I feel sick, almost every day. Not all the time just for a few hours here and there. Mainly in the morning and the afternoon and then it's gone." I shrugged, the sickly feeling was already fading. I didn't think it was a big deal but if she could give me something to make it stop, it was worth a shot.

Her eyes widened and she gave me a silent 'O', "Oh my," She waved her finger at me and without saying a word she walked off

She came back a moment later with a small vile in her hand. "Raise your hand." She demanded. I did and she snatched my hand up and stuck a small needle in the tip of my finger.

"Ow." I tried to yank my hand back but she took my finger and squeezed until a drop of my blood fell into the tiny vile. She let me go and placed a few drops of a clear liquid into the vile as well. I watched as she swirled it around until it turned a deep shade of purple.

I stared at the vile, searching my mind for a meaning behind it. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. I wiped them against my robes and I couldn't breathe. "Well, that's what I thought." She muttered to herself setting the vile down next to me on the bed.

I looked away from the vile and up to her, "What? What is it?" I asked feeling panicked

"Congratulations, my dear, you're pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

"Dear?"

My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't move.

"Dear? Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked over towards Ginny who was sitting near the entrance to the hospital wing, waiting. She looked worried and gave me a little wave and a smile. I looked up to Madam Pomfrey and shook my head.

"This isn't possible. I get a shoot from a muggle doctor every three months so this doesn't happen."

"A muggle shot?"

"It's supposed to prevent pregnancy," I explained placing my head in my hands

"Have you been receiving them consistently?"

I counted back in my head the last shot I received was when my mother's muggle sister forced me to a muggle doctor after their funeral. "Oh god."

"I can't just let you run around the school in your condition. I'll have to tell the headmaster."

"Dumbledore?"

"Oh, pardon my slip up. The headmistress. The Minister has appointed Deloris Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"No!" I pleaded grabbing her sleeve. "Please, can you just tell McGonagall instead? Please?"

She gave me a curt nod and walked away to get McGonagall.

Ginny ran over once she was gone and held my hand. "Are you alright?" She asked pushing the hair from my face

I shook my head, "No. Ginny, I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are you really sick? I thought it was just the flu….."

tears welled in my eyes and rolled down my face, "I'm not sick Ginn, I'm pregnant." I admitted to her bawling my eyes out into my hands

She didn't say anything just rubbed my back. "Do Fred and George know?" Ginny asked softly

I shook my head.

"Are you going you going to keep him?" she asked again stroking my hair

I placed a hand on my belly and it hit me. I was growing a small person. There was a baby in my body that I needed to take care of. "I would never be able to hurt my baby, Ginny." I answered honestly

She nodded and seemed to come to terms with something, "You know this was going to happen sooner or later. You and my brothers were going to get to this point in a year or two, now it just happened sooner than you expected." She ranted on, her hand trailing from my arm to my belly.

She held her hand over mine and I cried, "I'm gonna be a mom, Ginny."

She gave me a big grin and laughed, "I wonder how George and Fred are gonna take this. They're opening the shop up. Now a baby?" she laughed again

I blanched, "Yeah, now there's a baby." I muttered to myself

The door to the hospital wing swung open and McGonagall hurriedly made her way to me.

She stopped in front of my bed and looked me up and down, "I was told to come to the hospital wing. That you needed me -Singer. What is going on?" she demanded

Ginny back away, "I should be going. I'll see you later, Hunn."

Before she could walk away I called out to her, "Ginny! Don't tell anyone. Please?" I asked

She gave me a smile and nodded before heading out into the corridor.

"What is going on child?"

I locked eyes with McGonagall and started to cry. She hurried over to me and sat on the bed with me, wrapping me in her arms. "Oh, my. What is the matter?"

I heaved in a breath and looked up at her before hanging her the vile Madam Pomfrey had left on the table near the bed. She took it in her hand and her eyebrows shot straight up.

"Oh." Was all she managed to let out. I nodded and buried my face in my hands

"You're pregnant." She finally said out loud

I couldn't cry anymore so I just nodded.

"How far along are you?" she continued to question

"I don't…"

"She's about seven weeks along." Madam Pomfrey explained to me as she walked up to the bed

McGonagall stroked my hair absentmindedly, "You'll be showing in about five more weeks….." she rattled off, "You'll need to keep this under wraps. Umbridge cannot find out." She warned nervousness seeping into her words.

"Find out what?" a sweet deceiving voice asked from the archway of the hospital wing

I swallowed thickly and curled into the covers on the bed to hide from her narrowed gaze.

McGonagall stood tall and stepped in front of me. "This is none of your business, Deloris."

She faked offense and frowned deeply, "I am headmistress of this institution, everything that happens here is my business." She walked closer to us and stopped when she was face to face with McGonagall.

"This is not your business. Now please be on your way." She demanded

Umbridge searched around us and when her eyes landed on the vile with purple liquid she looked confused.

"What is that?" she asked

"I've got the flu." I let out

She narrowed her eyes at the both of us, "Why would you want to hide this from me?"

"Didn't want you to get sick," McGonagall said with a straight face

"You both think you're so clever, don't you?" She snapped, "I am headmistress now. I will find out what you are hiding." She turned on heel and walked from the room.

Letting a breath out McGonagall turned to face me, "You have three weeks to prepare for your final NEWTS and then you'll need to be gone. I don't trust her not to do something stupid. You'll be heading home in a few days for Easter Holiday just lay low until then." She turned and walked away from me without a backward glance.

I wiped my eyes and stood to leave when Madam Pomfrey cornered me and thrust a potion into my hand. "Drink this. It has all the vitamins you need when you're pregnant." She gave me a sad smile and walked away

The potion looked like dirty lake water and bubbled slightly. I gulped it down as fast as I could and it slid down easy, the disgusting liquid tasted like iron and milk. I walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a hand resting on my lower stomach. When I walked into the common room everyone was sitting around the fire whispering and chatting. When Ginny saw me and rushed over bringing Hermione with her.

"Are you alright? You've been gone a long time." Hermione asked

I nodded and sat near the fireplace, "She gave me something to help with the flu and then Umbridge came through and started to be a toad." I lied

Ginny gave me a look, "So you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah just a little sick until I can kick this bug."

The fawned over me for a moment and returned to talking. Ginny scooted over to me and held my hand. "You're not going to tell them?" she whispered

"No. I don't even want to tell the twins yet." I whispered back

"But…."

I shook my head cutting her off, "No. I don't want to distract them right now. they're opening their joke shop and they don't need to worry about me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't worry…"

"Right Fred and George wouldn't worry with me over here and them in Diagon Ally," I muttered

She held my hand but didn't say anymore. I knew she understood. With the toad being headmistress, everyone was taking a risk when we step foot out of the common room.

The afternoon quickly fell into night and everyone hurried off to their rooms, not wanting to bother with dinner in the great hall.

I climbed my way up the stairs to the room I had shared with Fred and George and found it empty. There was a note spelled to the banister of our bed,

'The twins told me to give you some space, just in case. I'm staying in an extra bed with some other Gryffindor's down the hall if you need anything. -Lee'

I collapsed onto the bed groaned. The sheets were cold and I was tired. I settled in and closed my eyes when my not so little kitten hopped up onto my chest. She circled around my chest before settling between my breasts to sleep. I went to stroke her when I felt a small piece of parchment tied to some ribbon around her neck. I held the note up and read the slanted writing in the setting sun.

'Hello again love, it's probably only been a few hours but we wanted to tell you that we miss you. We love you and we can't wait to see you for Easter Holiday. We'll write to you tomorrow until then hold your baby until we can hold you. –Love always Gred and Feorge'

Tears prickled my eyes and I clutched my kitty to my chest and held my hand to my baby. If only they knew….

…..

I woke the next morning early for my exams. This morning's exams were Potions, Charms which I had missed yesterday and DADA. I dressed and jogged down to the common room. Ginny was waiting by the love seat for me.

"Hey, Ginny." I greeted

She smiled brightly, "Good morning!"

We walked down to the Great Hall together. Everyone had their noses in their books and when we walked into the Great Hall there was no exception. Ron and Harry had their faces in their notes while stuffing their faces with eggs and sausages. I buttered my toast and snacked to ease my woozy stomach. They chatted and laughed about the way George and Fred left yesterday and I smiled when they brought up the swamp that had yet to be removed.

"Umbrige was so peeved when she saw the swamp yesterday!"

They looked to me, "How did they do it!"

I went into explaining the rapid replacement charm for the mug and the growing spell used on the trees. They all listened with fascination as I went on about the magic I used to create it. When I reached the part about the twins I trailed off and went quiet.

Their mass of voices replaced mine as I stared off into space. I felt better being around everyone but a sinking feeling gathered in the pit of my stomach making me feel nauseous. I prepared to be sick but it didn't come, I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the owls flying through the hall. Flocks of them flew in and dove to drop their letters.

I saw the giant owl I gifted Fred and George fly into the great hall. He flew low and landed on the table in front of me. He rubbed his beak on my hand and chirped. I took the letter from his foot and fed him a piece of bacon. He stayed a moment and crooned with happiness as he ate his bacon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ron asked watching from down the table

I smiled, "This is baby. I got him as a gift for Goerge and Fred."

"Baby? That thing is huge!" Baby snapped at him and flew away spreading his massive wings before taking off with another strip of bacon.

I ripped open the letter and saw their familiar handwriting. 'Hello, Love. Just wanted to let you know we made it to the shop safe. Good luck with your exams. Be safe while we're gone. Can't wait to see you. -Love always Gred and Feorge'

My heart beat like crazy. I could practically hear them laughing from here.

Feeling better about everything but still feeling nauseous I excused myself from breakfast and went to my first exam of the day.

I went down to the potions classroom and set up my cauldron for the exam and started preparing my ingredients. I sat there thinking and my hand rested on my lower abdomen. I couldn't feel anything yet but soon there would be little kicks. Tears prickled at my eyes and i wiped them away as they fell down my cheeks.

"What, are you doing?" Snape drawled from the front of my workstation

I took a deep breath and sat up straight, "I was preparing for my exam Professor." I mumbled avoiding his eyes

"I have eyes," he sneered, "I meant what are you doing here?"

"I have an exam?"

He huffed, "I am aware of your condition. McGonagall has made, most, of your teachers aware of your, physical condition…." He waved his wand and packed away my potions equipment, "I am not surprised, considering your slumming it with those red-haired feeneds. With how many siblings they have I fear you will be no different. Though I doubt you will be able to do anything with your life now that you have begun to breed. McGonagall has made me aware that you wish to take your midterm exams and in one months time your NEWT's. Now, in your condition are not permitted to practice potions without harm to your….." he paused a moment and he gave me a disgusted look, "Child…." He turned and walked away from my work area without another word.

I sprang to my feet and followed him over to his desk, "What about my grade?" I asked panic filling my chest

"You will write an essay on the aspects of a love potion." He glared at me, "That is the aspects of the potion, the ingredients, characteristics, and the consequences as well as the benefits of the potion. Your grade will be based only on the essay and your grade thus far. Due at the end of this exam." He waved his hand and I walked followed my cue and left back to my seat

Students flocked into the classroom and the exam began. I wrote my essay on the love potion. The hour passed and I had exceeded six feet of parchment at the end of my writing. I rolled it up starting from the beginning so the ink would not smug and turned it in. Snape merely nodded and gave me a glare until I left.

I scurried down the hall to my next exam and found Flitwick rushing around placing objects at everyone's desk area.

"Morning," I called out to him

He looked over at me and smiled, "Ah. Just the woman I was looking for!" he rushed over to me and smiled, "I hear you will be taking your NEWT's a bit early."

I nodded and gave him a shy smile.

"Well," he waved his wand, "I have compiled a list for you."

He handed it to me and read off the main points for his NEWT exam. "This is everything you will need to pass my exam. If you know these things, which you should, you will do splendidly!" he smiled brightly

He left me there to go over the list he gave me before the examination. The list was basic, nothing should pose a problem. I focused on my current exam and worked on passing this. I concentrated on my Charms and before I knew it the hour was up and I was off to my DADA examination.

I hurried through the corridor and found Ginny leaving her exam, "Hey Ginn."

She hurried over pulling Hermione along with her, "Hey Hunn." They greeted together smiling really big. Hermione was fidgeting next to Ginny avoiding eye contact with me.

I smiled at them, "What's up Hermione?"

She beamed at me, "Congratulations!" she burst out excitedly

My smile fell, "Ginny…."

"What? I couldn't not tell Hermione! She's one of our closest friends!" she explained hurriedly looking slightly guilty

Hermione's eyes widened, "I wasn't supposed to know?" she asked softly

"I didn't want anyone to know. Umbridge is out for my throat and this would only add fuel to her fire." I explained my heart pounding in my chest

Hermione's eyes widened further, "I swear I wouldn't tell anyone else." She hurried

"What do you mean?" I panicked

"I just told Ron."

Ginny hopped in, "Yeah he wouldn't tell anyone…. Other than Harry."

I couldn't breathe. My chest constricted and dots swam in front of my eyes. I swayed on my feet and they caught me, "Oh god. Everyone is going to know." I gasped out

"No. No. Don't worry when I told Ron it was just us in the common room this morning."

I took a breath, "You have to find Ron. Stop him from telling Harry." I pleaded

Ginny nodded, "I'll find him after this exam." They hugged me and left me to my DADA exam. My heart was still thundering in my chest as I snuck into the classroom. I took a seat near the rear and hoped that no one would pay me any attention.

"Welcome to your midterm examination," Umbridge announced walking to the center of the classroom. "I wish to remind you that there are no wands allowed during testing."

The class gave her a unanimous yes.

She smiled at everyone, "We are a few classmates short, unfortunately. They were expelled yesterday after disturbing a different examination." She paced in front of the class, "This is a warning to any other who may wish to contest me as a professor and a headmistress. I will not tolerate disobedience. I will not tolerate secrets." Her eyes looked over the room until she found me, "I do not tolerate misbehavior." She grinned wickedly at me and my stomach knotted.

She waved her wand and sent out the written exams. I waited but no exam landed in front of me. I raised my hand to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I didn't receive an exam…."

She laughed, "Silly me." She waved her wand and a small square of parchment flew through the room. The crimson envelope landed with a soft thump on the desk in front of me. I stared at it as smoke rose from it. I went to open it and it flew back into the air and started to scream. 'Hogwarts is for good students, the best of the best. Good students don't break school rules. Good students don't whore around. Good students don't end up pregnant by two school dropouts…." The lump in my throat rose and tightened as all eyes turned to me.

I looked up and met her eyes, she smiled sweetly and flicked her wand causing the door to slam open. My tears fell as I raced from the room, and ran down the corridor. I ran for McGonagall's office just to find it empty. I walked to her classroom and opened the door enough to peak in.

She noticed the movement and glared at the door until she saw me. She waved me in and I snuck around the back of the classroom. Whispers broke out among the students. They bowed their heads and a few notes flew low between the desks.

McGonagall snapped, "This is still an examination!" she waved her wand and all notes passed flew to the front of the classroom.

Heads bowed and the scratching of quills filled the room again. McGonagall started going through the notes and I watched from behind her.

'I heard she was pregnant.'

'Yeah, I heard she was whoring around with those Weasley siblings.'

'I wonder if she was with all of them?'

She moved onto the next one and I flinched.

'That's the pregnant whore.'

'I wonder how far along she is? She doesn't look very big.'

I looked away and McGonagall set the notes aside. "What did you need child?"

"She gave me a howler during the exam and I ran out." I whispered to her, "I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't take my exam."

Nodding she walked to the front of the room, "Attention!"

Heads shot up and looked nervous, "I want to know what these notes are about."

A hand shot up, "She's pregnant."

"She's a whore." Another voice from the back blurted out.

"She doesn't deserve to be here!"

"Return to your exams. I am stepping out for a moment. There will be no cheating." She waved her wand around and motioned for me to follow her out of the classroom.

She scurried down the hall and I trailed behind her. She pushed the doors of the DADA room open, "Deloris!"

Umbridge stood and met McGonagall at the center of the classroom, "What can I do for you Minerva?" she asked innocently

"You used a Howler to humiliate a student and prevent her from taking her exam."

"I did no such thing. I merely spoke to her, through the means of a speaking note to remind her what does and doesn't make a good student here at Hogwarts."

"This is inexcusable." McGonagall sputtered

"What is inexcusable is a pregnant student. Who clearly broke the rules and has now disrupted the functioning of this esteemed institution."

"You cannot do this."

"I can and as headmistress I want her gone." She smiled and stepped up, "She has now been expelled."

McGonagall stared her down and then without a word pulled me from the room. I cried as she pulled me after her. My heart was breaking and my dreams were dying as we walked into her office.

"I'm sorry."

My chest heaved as I cried. "What can we do?" I choked out

"I'm afraid I to remove you from the school. You have been an amazing student but she is headmistress and I have no choice but to remove you."

"You can't! I can't be expelled. I have to graduate." I pleaded

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I have no choice. I want you to be somewhere safe before she can do anything else."

I sobbed as she lit her fireplace. "Here, you can flu to the Weasley's."

I shook my head and took a handful of the powder.

"I'll work on keeping her from filing any paperwork and ill push your graduation through as fast as I can. Just be safe." She hugged me and let me go

I stepped into the ashes, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." I whispered

I watched as McGonagall was replaced by green fire and my body was squeezed through the fire and brought out into the empty room of the twins building. The room was almost empty and when I stepped out of the ashes I could hear a noise coming from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and across the sales floor until I reached the stairs that lead to the upper loft. I climbed up and my stomach twisted. Feeling nauseous I kept going and entered the living space above.

The room was well lit and warm. "George?" No answer, "Fred?"

I walked through the room until I found the kitchen where they were having their tea.

Fred looked shocked and George froze. "Hunn, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" he jumped up and lifted me into his arms

I couldn't speak so I just buried my face in neck and cried.

"Is she crying?" George asked stroking my hair

"Yeah. What's going on love?" He asked me softly Squeezing me tighter

I sobbed harder and refused to let him go.

He sat down with me and George took me into his arms and I was held between them both.

"Are you hurt?"

"Please talk to us." George pleaded rocking me on his lap

I pulled back and wiped my eyes, "She expelled me." I managed to get out between sobs

"She can't do that!" George said outraged

I shook my head, "She's become headmistress since Dumbledore left Hogwarts."

"Oh god."

"She still can't expel you without reason." Fred protested pulling me back into his arms

I hid my face in his chest and pulled George close to me as well, "I'm pregnant." I whispered to them softly

My words were met with silence as they took in my words and my heart squeezed.

"Pregnant..."

I nodded and hid my face.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

I looked up at George and saw him smile, "Oh god, Gred. We're gonna be dads!"


	32. Chapter 32

Fred knelt down in front of the couch and while I sat in George's lap he placed his hands on my belly. He rested his head on my leg and held me around the middle. I threaded my fingers through his hair and George squeezed me tightly in his arms.

"I'm a dad," George whispered slipping his hand down to my belly with Fred's

Fred looked up at us and laughed, he fell on his ass and laughed.

"Fred?" I asked smiling down at him

He clutched his middle as he doubled over, "Shocked it didn't happen sooner." He managed to get out

A lightbulb went off in my head and I laughed with him. I leaned into George's chest and laughed. I felt elated that they weren't rejecting me. That they weren't scared or wanting to end my baby before he got the chance.

"What am I missing?" George asked rubbing my back

I scooted around to cup his face, "George. We're surprised it didn't happen sooner."

His brows knit together, and I made an 'O' face. "We've never bothered to spell it. Damn." He cracked up

"Oh, god. We're so screwed." I whispered

Fred climbed back onto the couch with us and laid his head on my lap, "If we keep this up we'll have as many children as we do siblings Fred."

"Oh god. Could you imagine? Seven small ones running around?"

I blushed, "I wouldn't mind…"

I felt their eyes on me and I shrank away.

"You want a lot of children?" they asked

I nodded, "I was an only child. I was alone for most of my childhood because muggles didn't react well to kids doing unexplained magic."

"How many kids to do you want?"

I shrugged, "More than two, less than ten." I joked

Their eyes bugged out and I laughed, "How about we just see what happens?" I suggested

They nodded, "We'll see what happens." They agreed

We lay for a while huddled together on the couch and just basked in the silence. Their bodies were pressed against mine and I held them as close as I possibly could. It felt so right to be here with them. The last few days had left me stressed and feeling tense, being here with them made me feel as home, relaxed and loved.

"I missed you," I whispered

They hugged me closer and kissed me where they could reach.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Go ahead, love."

"Do you mind if I stay here with you two?"

They sat up and each took one of my hands in theirs. "Of course," George told me smiling

Fred chuckled, "We already planned to have you stay with us."

"Come on Fred lets show her around." George stood and pulled me to my feet. I followed walking between them through the house. They stopped in the hallway and turned us around.

I viewed the room we had just been in, "Here is the front room. The Flu is over there in the corner and the kitchen is on the other side."

The room wasn't decorated and seemed kind of bare, "You haven't unpacked?" I asked

They chucked, "We don't quite have the cash to furnish the place yet." George added in pulling me down the hall. "There are two more rooms and we kind of hoped you would make this place feel like home…"

My heart jumped, "Of course!" I agreed, "I would love too!"

We stopped in front of an empty room, "This is going to be our office." Fred told me, "You can decorate this any way you want too."

I pulled away from them and found a small bathroom further down the hall. At the end of the hall in the corner of the loft was the master bedroom. It was the biggest room and the only thing inside it was a large bed more than big enough for the three of us.

"Is this for us?" I asked blushing

"You know it." George teased from behind me

"We know it may seem weird, but we've talked about it."

"Fred and I both agree. We don't like to be separated from you."

I looked up at them and smiled.

"Hunn. No one else may be able to understand us, but that doesn't matter."

I hugged them both and nodded, "I don't care what anyone thinks." I agreed

"With that thought, we decided we only needed one bedroom. You can sleep between us at night and if you want the bed to yourself we can take the front room and sleep there to give you space."

I shook my head and smiled naughtily at them, "Never." I leaned up and kissed George on the cheek and then leaned to Fred and pecked him on the lips. "Is there anything else I should see?" I asked smiling up at them

Fred looked over at George and then they both looked down at me, before silently leading me over to the would-be office space. George pulled me inside by the hand. I looked around and there was nothing in the room, it was an empty space.

Fred looked up at the white ceiling and waved his wand, muttering, "Aparecium." In the next instant there was a trap door on the ceiling and with his wand, Fred was pulling down a set of rickety stairs.

"What's this?" I asked confused

Without another word, Fred climbed the stairs and when he reached the top he motioned for me to follow and helped pull me through the opening into another room. My eyes wandered the room and my heart squeezed in my chest.

The room was empty. There was no furniture but the carpet was plush and warmly colored royal blue. There were windows all along the wall and the light streamed in abundance lighting up the room. Between every window was a floor to ceiling bookcase made from deep redwood. The shelves were empty but they knew I already had books in mind to fill every spot on these shelves.

I turned to them and tears sprang to my eyes blurring my vision. "When did you do this?"

Fred shrugged, "It was George's idea and together we worked on the kinks to have the previous owners of the building come down and add this in. We gave them details and they made it happen." He explained smiling smugly

I looked at George and he was grinning to himself, "Do you like it?" he asked

I nodded and jumped into his arms for a hug. He squeezed me back nuzzling my neck. "I love it. It's perfect."

Fred leaned over to me and kissed my neck softly. "We're having a baby," he whispered in awe

I leaned into him and smiled. "Yeah. We're having a baby."

…

I woke the next morning naked and snuggled in Fred's arms. He held me close to his chest with one hand wrapped around my chest and the other hand resting on my lower belly. He snored in my ear and muttered in his sleep. I lifted his arm off me and he rolled over and kept sleeping. I strolled over to the kitchen and found George sipping in a mug of tea.

He smiled, "Want some tea, love?"

I nodded and sat on a stool near the counter. He poured me some tea and sat next to me. I yawned and sipped my tea.

"Have you started production on the inventory you need for the grand opening?" I questioned while adding milk to my tea.

He nodded. "Yeah, we have the Snack boxes ready, as well as the individual components that can be sold separately for those who don't have the Galleons. We also Created something new last night before you showed up." He waved his wand and a few objects appeared on the counter. "This is our line of magical defense."

I picked up a pouch of powered and examined it.

"What you have there is Peruvian Instant Darkness power. Decoy Detonators, Working Sneakoscopes, Extendable Ears, as well as Bombtastic Bombs and more." He explained pointing to each object in turn

"This is amazing. This will fund the shop on its own. You two are really creative thinkers." I praised him

"Well thank you, my lady. We are ready to open, we just need to set up the displays and get the outside of the shop ready to attract the crowds."

"We'll start today as soon as Fred waked up."

George smiled wickedly, "I think I can arrange that." He said giving me a wink. He picked up one of the Decoy Detonators and tossed it in the direction of the bedroom. The little waddling object moved in the direction of the bedroom and out of sight

"Cover your ears love." He poked his fingers inside his ears and I did the same.

A moment later the loudest bang went off and Fred was screaming. He rushed out of the bedroom butt naked and looked terrified

"What in the bloody hell was that!" he screamed as the noise followed him down the hallway to where we were waiting for him

I walked up to him and gave him a good morning kiss, "Good morning love. George was just showing me the Defensive magic things you created." I explained innocently

His eyes narrowed and his brows knit together, "Yeah, I bet he was."

I walked off to get dressed and laughed when I heard Fred yelp and George laughing again. I dressed in George's jumper and joined them again.

"Go get dressed, I want to see the shop."

"We have a lot of work to do. Opening day is this Saturday."

Fred grumbled and walked off to get dressed as I sipped my tea and George pulled out paperwork and I knew today was going to be a lot of hard work.

After eating we all slipped down to the shop and we started to explore our space. It was wide open and had plenty of room alone the stairs to display. We went to work placing the items and decorating for opening day. I placed the fountain for love potion display near the center of the main floor next to the colorful pygmy puff fluffs. They scurried around behind me and made their soft squeaks. Fred and George were moving the heavier signs around and goofing around upstairs with their wands as I continued to set about placing inventory around the building.

We worked through the afternoon, the shop was now filled with everything we could sell together and more.

"Where do you want to eat?" Fred asked slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"We could go to the Leaky Cauldron?" I suggested

"Yes! To the Leaky Cauldron!" George agreed and pulled me by the hand out of the shop

I couldn't help but giggle as they pulled me by all the shops and into the Leaky Cauldron. We settled near the back and whispered as we ate. Wizards and Witches walked through entering and leaving.

I leaned into Fred and started to think aloud, "What are we going to tell your mum?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

George looked confused, "What do we need to tell mum?"

I smiled, "Well you haven't told her that you've graduated early and left Hogwarts."

"We'll put it in a letter," Fred said as if it solved everything

I laughed, "Alright that's fine. But what are we going to tell her about the baby?" I asked them. I watched as their faces fell and their brows knit together.

"We can put it in a letter?" George said not sounding so sure

I laughed even harder, "You do that and your mum will send a howler every moment until we visit."

"We could just go see her."

I nodded, "Why don't we head over there now?"

They groaned in unison and their heads fell down, "Fine." They conceded and stood to help me to my feet. My heart beat wildly and I felt so excited. I would get to tell them I was pregnant.

We walked over to the bar and found Tom washing the glasses, "Hey, Tom."

"How are you doing boys? Enjoy the food?"

I smiled, "It was wonderful, Tom! Just amazing."

"You flatter me, young lady."

George kissed my forehead, "Do you mind if we use the Flu, Tom?"

He smiled at us and nodded, "Not a problem."

We said our thanks and walked over to the flu in the corner. The twins went Fred first, then George. I followed after calling out for the Burrow. In a swirl of green-fire, I landed in the living room off the side of the kitchen and hear Molly screaming from the other room.

"Who's here!?" she yelled

"Mum, Its Fred, and George! Brought you something!" They called out to her together

We waited as we heard her steps get closer to us. She entered the room ranting and raving about not being at school and froze when she saw us all.

"Oh, you brought Hunn along with you!" she raced over and hugged us all tightly, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school you three!"

I hugged her again and squeezed her tightly, "We've come to tell you a few things." I whispered

She let me go and she knit her eyebrows together with her hands on her hips, "You couldn't send a letter?"

"Ha! I told you we should have sent a letter!" Fred laughed

I rolled my eyes and walked Molly over to the table, "Sit with me Mum let's have a cuppa tea." I told her

I waved my hand and the teapot warmed and the tea was floating to us in hot mugs.

She took hers and smiled, "Thank you, my dear."

The twins joined us and sat on the other side of the table, far away from their mother.

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we're not in school anymore. Any of us." George told her leaning away

Her eyes went wide and she choked on her tea. "What did you say? You've all dropped out? You can't do that! I demand that you go back to school this instant!" she yelled at us

Fred grimaced, "No mum!"

"We didn't say we dropped out." George finished

"What do you mean? You graduate in two months, why can't you just go back! I know you're seventeen but that's no replacement for an education!" she started to sob when I wrapped my arms around her

"No mum. We graduated." Fred told her

She froze and looked up at them, "You graduated? How's that possible?" she asked wiping her tears away

"Yes, mum. Hunn convinced us we needed to graduate. So we talked to McGonagall and she let us take our exams early and we graduated a few days ago."

She leaped to her feet and gathered them in a hug. "Oh, I never thought I would see the day." She mumbled hugging them tighter. She walked over to me and hugged me too, "Thank you for helping them. And congratulation on graduating my dare."

My heart sank as I pulled away from her. The twins hugged me and kissed me on the forehead, "It's okay love." George said as Fred pulled me into his lap

Molly looked concerned and worried, "What's going on?" she asked

Fred looked up and frowned, "Mum, she didn't graduate…" he told her softly

I stood up from her lap, "I'm fine. Don't worry." I told them sipping on my tea again

"What happened? Why haven't you graduated?" she asked taking my hand in hers

"I haven't graduated. Umbridge expelled…" I admitted

Her face went through many emotions, shock, sadness, and anger, "She can't do that! I will have a word with her!" she yelled

"There's nothing you can do." I told her smiling softly, "I wish I could go back and graduate. But with so little of the year left, she's made this nearly impossible to fight, it would take months or longer. Even if I could, I just can't." I placed my hand on my tummy and sighed

She looked at my hand and her eyes trailed back up to mine, "Don't be ridiculous. I'll send an owl to McGonagall now and you'll be back before you can saw NEWT." she spun around and grabbed her parchment and quill. She started to scribble her message down, her quill moved quickly and it made my heart ache.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Why can't you go back, Hunn?" she asked without looking up

Fred and George took my hands in theirs and I let go of the breath I had been holding.

I took another breath in and smiled, "Umbridge expelled me…. because I'm pregnant."

She didn't say a word. She sat in the chair closest to her and stared off into the kitchen. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away as fast as she could.

She took in ragged breaths and then walked away from us, without a sound, or sob.

I started to cry. Fred and George embraced me. They surrounded me in their arms and took us into our own space. They shushed me and rubbed my back as I sobbed.

"Love, it'll be okay."

"She just needs to think about this."

George chuckled, "She's probably just feeling old right now."

"Yeah she's having a grand-baby and that could make anyone feel a little aged."

The door near the garden creaked open and Arthur walked in smiling brightly. "Hello, you lot! What are you doing here?" he greeted happily

They released me and each wrapped an arm around me. "Just here to visit mum," Fred told him with a small smile

George nudged me and I looked up at him uncertain. He smiled and nudged me again toward his dad who was starting to make himself some tea.

"Arthur?" I asked nervously

He looked up and smiled brightly, "Yes, dear?"

"We came to tell you and Molly something important." I managed to get out

He waited as I collected myself. My heart raced and I was afraid he was going to react the way Molly had and reject my baby.

"I'm pregnant," I told him in a whisper

He wasted no time in racing toward me. He scooped me up in a hug and squeezed me tightly. "Are you really?" he asked without letting me go

With a laughed I nodded and hugged him back. Tears fell down my face and he didn't let go. I could hear George laughing from behind me.

"Come on dad, let her breath." Fred joked

Arthur turned on them resting his arm on my shoulders. His eyes narrowed and pointed at them, "You're not getting off that easy, you two."

Fred looked taken back and George looked surprised, "What do you mean?" they asked, "We haven't done anything."

"You got her pregnant!" he scolded them his tone harsh and unforgiving

I snuck off leaving them with their father and sought out Molly. I took deep breaths as I searched for her. The lower levels of the house were empty so I traveled up the stairs until I heard her sobs. I stopped outside her bedroom and listened. I could hear her breathing and her sobs broke my heart.

"Molly?" I called for her softly before pushing my way inside the room, "Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed

She sat with her head in her hands and cried. I rubbed her back as she took deep breaths to calm herself. I waited as she collected her thoughts and I tried not to think about her running from me, my baby, and her grandchild.

She looked at me and my heart broke. Her eyes were red and swollen and she looked sad, almost disappointed

"I'm sorry…" I told her

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly, "Don't be sorry."

"You were upset about the baby…"

She shook her head and pulled back, looking at me with a small smile. "I'm not upset about the baby. I'm thrilled!" she wiped away her tears and laughed when she saw how confused I was.

"I'm having a grandchild! How could I not be happy?" she asked

"Why did you run away?"

"I'm thrilled you're having a baby Hunn, I'm just sad for you…" she explained, "You'll end up just like me."

I thought about her loving family, her huge warm home, and her husband who clearly adored her and became even more confused.

She took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "I never got to follow my dreams." She started, "I always wanted to be something. When I was younger, I wanted to become a Medi-witch and help as many people as I could. But right out of school I got pregnant with Bill. I figured I would wait a few years and get him off to school before trying again but two years after Bill I ended up with Charlie."

She stared off into space and I saw the emotion flicker across her face before she continued, "Arthur and I went to a muggle doctor and they put me on something called 'the pill'." She looked at me to see if I understood and I nodded

"I was on a muggle birth control as well before my parents passed." I told her looking away, my red cheeks lighting up my face, "I was too caught up in their passing that I never remembered to go back to make sure it kept working." I admitted to her

She smiled and chuckled to herself, "I followed all the Muggle directions and took it at the same time every day. I even got a relative to watch the boys while I went in for my training, but I never got to finish it, three years later I had Percy." Her voice got low and she had tears in her eyes again, "I tried to take the pill again after he was born and it worked for a while. But I never got to finish my training because the twins came along and they needed constant supervision."

We both laughed together at that.

"You know one time they tried to replace Ronald with gnome?" she told me with a big smile, "They put poor Ron out in the garden, dressed a gnome in his clothes and tried to pass it off as their baby brother."

We laughed for a few moments before she went on, "I'm just sad that you'll never get to graduate now, and because of that you'll never get to follow your dreams." She finished

It hit me then that she didn't want me to feel trapped, she wanted me to be happy in their huge crazy wonderful family.

"Mum?" I asked

She looked at me with such love in her eyes, "You're a mum." She said choking up as she pulled me in for a hug, "How far along are you?" she asked

I smiled at her, "I'm a month so far. We just couldn't wait to tell you. We also, figured you'd be more upset if we waited any longer to tell you of the newest edition."

She laughed a genuine laugh and smiled hugging me tighter.

"Will you help us with the baby?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Of course I will! When the baby is older if you would like, I hope you'll consider letting me watch them while you work…" she offered with a small smile

I nodded and hugged her again, my heart felt whole again knowing she was excited as I was for this little baby to come to be.

She rested her hand on my tummy and smiled. "There's also something you should know…." She started

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "The Weasley men tend to have a lot of boys…."

"What do you mean? You have Ginny."

"We'll Ginny is our seventh child, and that's how it tends to be with all the Weasley men. You have male children up until the seventh. The seventh child is always a girl." She explained

I was shocked, six boys until I could have a little girl…. My heart beat like crazy. "Wow. I guess there will be a lot of love…."

She laughed and pulled me up to my feet. We walked down stairs together and found Arthur scolding the boys we caught the tail end of his lecture.

"How do you think you're going to support a child?" he asked them

Fred smiled, "We figured we would make Hunn get a job while we stayed at home did nothing."

George smiled in on his brother's joke, "She could work until the baby is born and after that, she can work full time to support us while we take care of the baby."

Arthur looked confused, not expecting this answer from his son's in a million years. I laughed and slapped George on his shoulder.

"Don't do that to your dad." I scolded

They burst out laughing, "Should have seen your face dad."

Fred howled with laughed as his father deflated, "What will you do then?" Arthur asked looking concerned

Fred stood and took me into his arms, "We've started our own business." He told them smiling

Molly looked shocked and Arthur looked overjoyed that his sons weren't deadbeat wizards after all.

"A business doing what?" their mum asked concern lasing her voice

Fred and George puffed up their chests and gave her a wicked grin, "We've opened our own Joke Shop!" Fred told them

They waved their wands and three sparkling W's lit up the small space between us.

Fred grinned and shouted, "Weasley's, Wizard's, Wheeze's!" They exclaimed together. Their faces lighting up with happiness

Arthur looked pleasantly surprised and Molly groaned, "Jokes…." She choked out, "You'll create more hooligans just like yourselves." She laughed collapsing into a chair

I smiled at her, "I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry."

She laughed and hopped up to make us all a cuppa tea. We chatted and laughed for a few hours before we finally decided it was time to head back to the shop.

Molly grabbed up the boys in a bug and kissed the boy on the cheeks, "Promise you'll come to visit."

I hugged her before she could squeeze me and she laughed.

"Mum, you can come to the shop this Saturday and take a look at everything when Ron, Ginny, and Harry are on their midterm break," George told her stepping into the fireplace

She smiled and nodded, "We will be there!" she promised as we stepped into the flu

"We love you mum," Fred promised

"I love you three too!" she said dabbing at her eyes as Arthur hugged her around the middle and smiled as we disappeared in a blast of green fire and a tight squeeze.


	33. Chapter 33

"Have you finished painting the outside of the shop?" Fred asked peeking his head through the open window upstairs

"Yeah, George and I just finished!" Hunn yelled back up to him, "George come here." She called for him

George jogged his way over and they took a step back to look at their hard work. The building was purple brick and the windows were a nice shade of reddish-orange now. The windows were slanted and in the center, they had placed a large smiling Fred who's long thin limbs stuck through openings in the windows. He lifted his hat and revealed a small white rabbit. She laughed when George mimed lifting his own invisible hat with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Why did we ever put his ugly mug for everyone to see?" George laughed

She smiled at him knowingly, "It could be you. You're a spitting image of each other. Though no one but us will ever know it's really Fred up there."

"I look nothing like him." He complained pouting

She laughed at him as he pouted giving her the puppy dog eyes. Fred strutted out and grinned at them.

"You look happy sweets." He said leaning down to kissing her neck, "You must be happy to have three handsome men around now."

She laughed harder as George punched Fred's shoulder, looking peeved.

"George, it does no good to be jealous now. We can't change how you look." He teased back stealing me from George's arms to hold her in his own.

She laughed as they tugged her between them before she finally pulled away and waved her wand at the shop. Grand opening signs littered the windows and as she turned to the other shop's flyers plastered to their windows as well. Ginny would litter Hogwarts with the news of the shops opening and students would come in waves on opening day.

George whistled, "All of Hogwarts is going to be here when we open…"

She nodded satisfied with their work for today she let her hand rest on her very small swelling belly and relaxed. They were set to open in just two days and soon the shop would be filled with students of all ages. Her men crept up behind her and slipped their hand around to hold her belly in their hands as well.

"Still so small…" George whispered in awe

She laughed at that, "Just wait soon I'll be as big as a house…" she told them miming rubbing a very big baby belly

Fred softly kissed her neck, "I can't wait." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She wiggled in his arms as he kissed down her neck and cupped her bum in his hand.

George grumbled lowly, "Let's take this inside Fred, people are watching."

He mumbled under his breath about losing the moment before scooping her smaller frame up into his arms and walking them inside.

"Stop! I'm too heavy!" she protested wiggling in his arms trying to get down

He grunted, "Stop spouting that rubbish. Now hold still, I don't want to drop you, babes."

She stopped her wiggling and held him around the neck as he carried me up the stairs. I looked over his shoulder and saw George closing up the shop behind them before following close behind. When he caught her stare he gave a wink and grinned when she blushed a deep red.

Fred carried her up the stairs to the loft and set her down gently on the sofa. He turned her so she faced the back cushions. "Hold the back." He instructed, "Right here." He told her placing her hands exactly where he wanted them

"What are you doing?" she pestered him when suddenly she felt his hand slip under her skirt and further until his fingers hooked at the waist of her knickers. "Fred?"

"We have to break the furniture in, sweets." Was all he said as his fingers pulled her knickers down and off her hot body. Fred ran his hands up her thighs and gently trailed his fingers over her soft waist to her breasts so he could undo the buttons and free her of the button down. She looked back at him as he dropped it to the floor and tugged his own off over his head. In the corner George was watching them, his eyes trailing down her body, his gaze burning.

Knowing he looked on set her nerves on fire and tingles up her spine. Fred sank to his knees and his hands ran up her legs until he palmed her soft bum in his rough hands.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly. His breath fanned over her heated skin and sending a wave of pleasure that shot straight to her core and suddenly she needed him more than anything. She could feel it in her bones, how badly she wanted him.

"Please, Fred…." she begged him.

His tongue licked me softly, tentatively at first until her hips pushed back on his face and he knew what she needed more than anything. He lapped at her hot center and trailed his tongue around her sensitive clit teasing her with the firm strokes of his tongue until he slipped a finger into her center.

Letting out a moan she and gipped the couch tightly until her knuckles turned white. She shot a look to George and saw he was watching them intently his cock in his hand and it sent a wave of pleasure through her to know he wanted to join them just as badly. Her body was on edge now, it just needed a little push and she would fall into the pleasure Fred was lavishing on her body.

"You taste so sweet, Hunn. So, wonderful, almost like candy." He murmured

He continued to lap at her softest spot until she felt she was going to go mad, "Please Fred I need you." She gasped out begging for him

He patted her thigh firmly and pulled away leaving her cold until he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. He held her there with one hand holding her up cupping her breast as his knee spread her legs wider for him. She could feel the crown of his cock pressing into her heat and she was lost to the sensations.

She was being stretched and pulled in every direction as he held her body up. His hand groped at her chest, pinching and rolling her nipples softly. She cried out his name and begged him to move but he held fast and continued to tease and torture her body the way he wanted.

George walked in front of them and cupped her face in his hands so he could kiss her lips any way he liked. She would let them do anything they wanted as long as they were together. Fred thrust up into her heat and stars clouded her vision. George held her wavering gaze and smiled wickedly.

"You're so beautiful when you come undone for us. So, perfect." He told her before capturing her mouth with his again.

Fred pulled her arms behind her and held them behind her so he could thrust up faster and harder than before. Her voice was lost as she came unraveled around Fred and as George kissed her mewling mouth quiet. Fred nipped at her neck and groaned letting everything go as they both fell forward into the couch. He pulled from her body and pulled her onto his lap holding them close together.

She looked up at him and smiled, "What was that?" she asked softly, teasing him.

He gave her a wide grin and kissed the top of her hair, "That was the most fun I've had all day." He said chuckling

She let out a laugh with him as George came around and kissed her neck from behind, she moaned. He trailed his kisses down her spine and she lifted her hips up for him, giving him easier access to her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked nuzzling her neck

She nodded and pushed her face into Fred's neck. He didn't wait for her to change her mind and lifted her hips up further. He stroked her hot sensitive flesh before pushing his way into her wet heat. She let out a strangled moaned as he filled her again, stretching her just as she needed him to.

He moaned above her and held her hips tightly, "You feel so fucking fantastic." He groaned out thrusting faster and harder.

Her grip on Fred tightened as the pleasure built again to a height she wanted to fall from. Fingers pinched at her nipples but she didn't care who did it as long as they never stopped. She pushed her hips back against his thrusts needing him to keep moving and take her harder. The sensations were building forming a knot of pleasure deep inside her body that became more and more the faster he moved and harder he took what he needed.

She cried out in pleasure and pain as she came again taking everything with her as she fell. George groaned and she could feel his heat filling her from the inside out. She let her body go slack and just breathed as her sensitive skin cooled and Fred held her close.

George kissed her shoulder softly, "Fantastic." He whispered

"That was wonderful." She told them still panting. Trying to catch her breath

They laughed, "That was more than wonderful." Fred told her

George pulled her over to his chest so he could hold her closely, "It was perfect."

...

The crowds were milling around the outside of the shop. There was a mass of people around for the opening this morning. There were adults with their children and many students they recognized from school peeking in excitement all over their faces.

"You lot ready?" she called out from the top of the stairs

George and Fred walked up on either side of her and nodded. They were dressed in their new purple robes looking quite spiffy. She waved her wand and unlocked the doors. The crowd came flooding in and they smiled as we heard their words of awe and amazement.

The shop was full for hours as they each walked around saying hello and selling any items people requested. They made hundreds of Galleons the first hour and young students seemed to want more and more the longer they were open. Parents were being pulled through the store and they emptied their pockets to make their children happy.

The young girls seemed to love the pygmy puffs and love potions while the boys wanted the puking pasties every other gross-out product had in stock. They were running low already and Fred was planning to make batches more of everything for tomorrows opening.

"Fred? George?" a woman called out her high pitch whine laced with worry.

Standing on her tiptoes she used George for leverage to look over the crowd when Molly and Arthur pushed their way in front. She gave us a smile and pulled them all in for a tight squeeze before letting go and her worry shining through.

"It's so busy here." She said looking around at the crowd of people

Fred grinning brightly and hugged his mum, again, "It's it great, mum? People love the shop and we've already made back Harry's investment."

"Harry invested?" she asked her eyes narrowing

With bad timing Harry walked up to them with a smile, "I see everything is going well?" he asked

Molly narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed nervously. "Harry dear, I hear the boys have made back your investment."

He visibly swallowed back his nerves and waved him away, "They can keep it. It was a gift for being such good friends." He said before blending back into the crowd hurrying off away from Molly

I chucked at Harry's quick retreat as George started to boast. "We'll even have to make more product tomorrow if everything keeps going at this rate," George told his father proudly

Ginny pushed her way between her mum and dad and held up a purple pygmy puff, "How much is this?" she asked

Hunn shook her head, "He's yours Ginn."

Her face lit up and she hugged it close, "I'll call him Arnold!" she gushed pulling her in for a hug. "I'll bring your kitten back before school! I promise!" Ginny told them before turnign away

Ron held up a product he wanted and grinned, "How much for me?"

"Ten galleons," Fred told him

Ron frowned and she nearly lost it all laughing. "I'm your brother." He said frowning

"Twenty galleons." George finished

Ron walked off grumbling putting his much-wanted toy back. She laughed and slapped their shoulders.

"You're so mean to him."

They shrugged and Molly wandered off to look at the shop.

"I never dreamed this would be such a big success," Fred admitted softly wrapping his arm around her waist

"You should have. You two were some of the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts has ever had."

He blushed and George kissed her cheek. "I think we'll be alright." He told her resting his arm around her shoulders

She nodded, everything would be fine.

….

She was making tea while the twins opened up shop downstairs when the owl tapped at the window. It had been nearly two months since their grand opening and they were getting into the swing of things now. Baby was pruning his beautiful feathers as she pulled the window up and open. She shivered at the cool wind caressed her skin and carried him inside setting him down on his perch near the door. He cooed softly and she got him a few treats for being such a wonderful bird. He nipped affectionately at her fingers before eating again leaving his leg lifted for her to remove the mail.

She shifted through the large post order requests and magically stuck them to the wall, not to be forgotten. They had been getting hundreds of orders by owl and even more advanced payments to assure delivery. It was amazing how many people seemed to want the products they sold.

She sat and sipped her cuppa while sifting through the rest of the post. Her belly ached uncomfortably and she stretched out feeling better when she relaxed. Her belly had swelled over the last few months and she felt small flutters but when Fred or George tried to feel them, they felt nothing and had reassured her they would soon enough. She was sticking more post order requests to the wall when she came across a letter from McGonagall.

Dearest Hunn,

It has been nearly two months since your sudden departure. I hope you are doing well and that Mrs. Weasley brought you your things as I had requested her to do some time ago.

Umbridge has been running amuck here for some time but I am pleased to inform you that after her true intentions we revealed, and the tragedy that has recently struck the ministry as well as poor Mr. Potter, that she has been let go from her post as Headmistress.

Dumbledore has taken his position as Headmaster back and the school is once again in order. I have also spoken to the Headmaster as well as the Minister of Magic about your sudden departure and your lack of graduating. They have agreed to let you graduate with full honors from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Congratulations!

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

P.S I hope you and your Weasley men are doing well with your pregnancy. I have only well wishes to you and your growing family.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. She flipped over to the other parchment attached and found a neatly handwritten diploma stating her status as a graduate student. Also attached were Fred and Gorges certificates. She beamed and waddled slightly as she down to the shop to find her men. They were behind the counter selling items to an elderly woman with her grandchild.

"Fred, Geroge! Look!" she said shoving the diplomas in their faces

They looked them over and George beamed at her. "You've graduated?" he asked

She nodded and jumped into his arms. "Her letter stated that after Dumbledore took his position back he and the Minister are allowing me to graduate!" I squealed

George hugged her tightly and Fred stole her away letting the papers fall to the floor. "Congratulation's, babes." He whispered to her kissing her sweetly

She landed on her feet again and her smile fell, "She said something happened at the ministry. That something happened with Harry. It didn't sound good."

She looked between them as their faces lost their color.

"We'll you see love, something happened about a month ago."

Her brows knit together. They were beating around the bush and it made her nervous. "What happened?"

"We didn't want to tell you. We knew you would have rushed over there not thinking." Fred choked out"

"We didn't want you or the baby to get hurt," George added

"What happened?" she asked again

They sighed, "Well Harry went to the ministry thinking Sirius was in danger." Fred explained

Her heart dropped.

"He took Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a few other students with him."

"He didn't find Sirius there. It was a trap and a bunch of Death Eaters were waiting for them in the room of prophecies."

Her heart broke, "Is Harry alright?" she asked tears filling her eyes

Fred gathered her into his arms and George went on, "Yes, none of them are badly hurt but a fight broke out between them all and The Order had to go and save them."

She pulled herself closer to Fred and begged George to keep going.

"The Order was fine for the most part but Sirius was hit with the killing curse before falling into the veil."

"The veil?" she asked her voice sounding raw

George stroked her cheek, "The veil to the other side. He fell through, and well he's gone now." he finished

Her heart broke., "Oh my god Harry." She cried, "I have to go see him."

She tried to pull away but Fred held her close, "We're not done love."

She froze, what more could there be?

"Voldemort showed up in the end and tried to kill Harry."

A sob clawed its way from her throat and she cried. "Is he okay?" she yelled demanding an answer

"He wasn't hurt. Dumbledore showed up to save him. But now everyone knows that he's back…."

"It's not safe for you to go anywhere without us."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes dry, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

George sighed, "We knew you'd be upset but we can't do anything anymore. You can't do anything." He finished taking her into his arms again

She sobbed against his chest and George moved in to comfort her as well. Voldemort had returned and now everyone was in danger. Her heart beat rapidly and her chest ached.

"I want to go see Harry." She choked out her eyes pleading with them to let her go

Fred looked away and shook his head, "No, I'm not going to let you go out there and hurt yourself, or worse."

"Hunn, we can't lose you," George told her pleading with her as he pulled her into his arms and held on tightly

She nodded and pulled away, "Fine. I'm going upstairs to write to everyone." She walked away and then turned back and gave them a small smile, "Make sure to come up for an afternoon cuppa tea."

They nodded, "We'll try, love. The afternoon is the busiest time so don't be sad if we don't make it."

She nodded and headed up the stairs. She was counting on them being too busy to come and sit with her. Once out of their sights she rushed to the bedroom and dressed in George's old jumper and a pair of stretchy trousers. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and paused to rub her belly.

"We'll be back before they know we're gone." She whispered to her belly bump

She stepped into the flue and called out for the burrow. She was gone in an instant and she stepped into the small confined space of the burrow smiling when Molly came rushing in to see who came to visit.

Molly grinned, clearly happy to see her, "Hello, dear! What brings you by?" she asked giving her a hug

Hunn held her belly and smiled, "Just came by to chat mum."

Ginny rushed down the stairs after hearing the commotion and raced over to hug her tightly.

She hugged Ginny back fiercely, "How are you doing after everything?" she asked in a whisper

Ginny pulled back and grimaced, "Mum's grounded me and Ron. But we all made it out okay, except for ya know Sirius." She whispered tears brimming in her eyes

Hunn leaned over and wiped them away giving her a small smile. "I just heard about it today or I would have been over sooner."

Ginny shook her head, "It's okay." She lifted a hand and felt her belly, "We all know you're protecting something real important yourself." She gave her a big smile and wondered off again leaving Hunn alone with Molly again.

Molly took her arm and sat with her in the kitchen preparing her a good cuppa tea and milk. "How are you doing darling?" she asked sipping her tea

Hunn didn't know what to say she was heartbroken for their loss of Sirius and wanted to do something, anything. "I just heard about everything that's happened. McGonagall sent me a letter to tell me I graduated and let it slip."

Molly smiled brightly, "That's wonderful dear! I'm so happy she managed to push that through for you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I supposed."

"You suppose?" Molly asked shocked by her indifference, "This is everything you've ever wanted."

"But with everything I've missed it just doesn't feel that big or important anymore." She explained to Molly who looked upset

Molly walked over to her giant clock and pointed up at the faces. The faces of the family all pointed to Mortal Peril. "We're all in danger now, Hunn. When Sirius left that house, he knew what risks he was taking."

"But…"

"No buts. Every time any one of us leaves our homes now were signing off on those risks. Sirius knew the danger he was getting into, he believed he would make it back home just fine but he also knew that there was a chance. A chance that he wouldn't." she explained looking grim

"I just want to do something. Anything to help." Hun choked out with a small sob

Molly wrapped her arms around her shoulder and smiled, "You're doing something right now."

"What?"

"You're protecting the next generation by keeping that baby safe." She told her resting a hand on her small baby bump

In her heart, she knew it was true, but she still felt as if she could do more. Molly set her down and gave her another hug.

"Stay as long as you wish, sweetheart." She walked off to prepare the mid-day meal and Hunn knew she should head home to do the same

She said her goodbyes and stepped back through the Flue knowing that in the close future she would need to fly here as her pregnancy advanced further. She called out for the loft and the green wave of flames took her home again.

She found the loft empty as she had left it. Their owl was dozing on his perch now with their other smaller owl cuddled up to his side. She walked into the loft and went right to their bedroom.

She had to distract herself before her emotions got the better of her. She went to her closet and sat on the floor. With her wand, she emptied it of their clothing and enlarged the space to resemble the size of another room. She went out using her wand to turn it into a babies room, as she sat on the floor holding her small swell of a belly.

That is how George found her. He saw her huddled up on the floor crying after having painted a moving portrait with her wand. A shaggy black dog pranced around the small room looking happy as could be.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She looked up and sniffled, "He's lost so many people, George."

He took her in his arms and held her as she cried for Harry, the boy who lived.

…

Two days later Hunn sat in a small chair at the back of the little library the twins created for her and read. She stuck her nose into her books and decided that she would fight in this war. She was going to use her knowledge and wits to help keep everyone else safe as she could. So she read, and she read and she took notes.

She helped in the shop on the busier days but when she could she was always buried in the books passed down to her from her parents. The twins often had to come to find her and feed her or she would end up so lost she would forget for hours at a time. They took care of her, knowing it was important to her to protect those she could along with their baby.

She had her nose buried in a book on curses when an idea hit her and she sprang up from her chair. She waddled slightly to the ladder and made her way to the shop as fast as she could. She found Fred near the entrance stocking the Puking pasties.

"Fred!"

He looked at her and worry flashed across his face, "What is it, sweets? Are you alright?" he asked quickly his task forgotten as he focused on her now

She waved his worry away, "I think I found something I can do!" she told him excited

He looked wary and nodded for her to keep going.

"I can be a curse breaker at St. Mungo's." She told him smiling

He frowned, "But with the baby coming…"

She nodded, "I know that for at least a year I'll be with the baby but after that, I can leave him with your mother and then work at the hospital helping people." Sensing his doubt she changed her plan on the fly, "Or I can work for The Order. I can be on call after getting my Medi-Witch training and go to them when they need me." She told him, begging him with her eyes to agree

George walked over and frowned when he saw the sadness creep into her eyes, "What's going on?" he asked rubbing her back

She shook her head and walked away from them. They were too concerned about her safety not her feelings or her desire and need to be helpful and to protect.

She wandered back to the loft and found herself in bed, exhausted and in need of a quick nap. She thought of her family's future and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

"Hunn, wake up, love." Fred shook her gently

She woke with a start and sat up confused. There was moonlight outside the window and she saw the moon hung high in the sky.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Don't know at least a few hours. We just found you here sleeping. It's time to eat."

She stood and let him lead her to the kitchen where she saw George making her a small plate of food to nibble on.

They ate in silence for a while until they cleared their throats catching her attention.

George pushed his plate away, "We've been thinking about what you told us."

She looked to Fred who had taken her hand, "We think it would be good if you became a Medi-Witch." He told her catching her off guard

"Really?" she asked skeptically

They nodded and gave her a smile. "You can complete the training while pregnant and do it safely at St. Mungo's."

She felt as if her heart was going to burst and tears fell from her eyes as she started to sob, "Thank you!" she cried with happiness and latched onto Fred who was closest and cried into his neck.

They took her to bed that night and showed her just how much they loved her. She showed them just how much she appreciated them.


	34. Chapter 34

She walked between George and Fred now nearly five and a half months pregnant and extremely tired from the intensity of the August heatwave. She sat down at her men went to the front desk for her appointment. The healer was going to check over her and her baby and after that interview her for her training, so needless to say, she was nervous.

They walked back to her now toting along the healer. She was a short plump woman and she looked tired as well. Hunn tried to stand but struggled around her largely protruding belly. They took her hands and helped her stand. Her belly proceeded her but still, she reached around and shook the healer's hand.

"Hello."

"Hello, dear. So very nice to meet you." She greeted

The healer walked them to a room where she was instructed to sit. The healer told her to relax so she could do her round of check-up spells. So she sat and closed her eyes letting the healer mumble and wave her wand.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the healer asked

She nodded, and the twins grabbed her hands tightly. They knew it was going to be a boy due to their family line but there was a small kernel of hope that they would have a little baby girl.

The healer gave them a smile, "It's a healthy baby boy." She beamed

She laughed and the healer looked taken back, "We had a feeling it was going to be a boy."

The healer nodded, "Do you wish to know who the father is?"

"No. We're the fathers," George said cutting her off

Fred nodded, "We're the fathers. We're a team." He told her squeezing her hand

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded agreeing with their choice.

She nodded, "Alright. Now tell me why you want us to train you to be a healer?" she asked starting off into the interview

"I want to help people. I don't want to sit through this war knowing I could be doing more," She explained

"And when the baby comes?" she asked

Hunn rubbed her belly, "I'll want to spend a while with him, but then I want to help anyone I can." She left out the part where she wouldn't be working in the hospital, "I want to heal and save lives."

She nodded, "Alright. We're not getting the number of applicants that we hoped for so you'll begin your training now and start working four months after the baby is born." She stood and shook her hand, "Come to see us in a week to start your training. With your marks and letters of recommendation from Hogwarts, you'll fit in perfectly fine with our starting classes."

She motioned for them to leave the exam room and left us at the entrance.

"That was easy…" Fred muttered

She nodded, "I guess they're getting prepared for the worst."

George pulled her by the hand outside to the broom. It was an uncomfortable way to travel but it was the only way they could travel now. The flue was getting to be too much for her stomach and apparition was no longer an option. They flew back to the loft with George holding her close around the middle, his hand cupping her swollen belly.

The fly was quick but it left her cold. Fred set a fire for her and they sat on the floor holding each other as the fire burned.

"Hunn?" Fred asked as she started to doze off

"Hmmm?"

"We wanted to talk to you…" George told her

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Alright, I'm awake." She told them yawning

They laughed, "No you're not but don't worry you can go to sleep soon."

They took her hands and got to their knees in front of her.

"We wanted to tell you how much we love you."

Fred kissed her knuckles, "We care about you more than anything in this world."

Before she could speak George cut her off, "We want you in our lives until the way we die."

Together they took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "We want you with us forever."

"As our friend"

"Our lover"

"The mother of our children."

Their gazes hers and they spoke together finally, "And as our wife. Will you marry us?"

Her voice was caught in her throat and she had tears welling in her eyes as they pulled out two rings and held them up to her.

"Yes! God yes." She leaped into their arms and they caught her between them holding her close.

George shifted her in his lap and held half a wedding band up for her to see, it was a white cream colored diamond in a silver setting. Fred held up a different half of a ring for her to inspect. It was a silver band and contained a red stone that shined brightly in the firelight.

She cocked her head, "But it's not a ring you silly things. They would fall off my finger." She laughed kissing their cheeks

Fred took her hand and place his ring there as George did the same. The two rings fused together and formed one brilliant wedding band.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to get out as she gazed at the beautiful ring they had given her.

"I love you, two." She whispered to them softly. Her heart was swelling and should couldn't remember being happier than she was at that moment with her two brilliant, devious men.

George leaned in and captured her lips with his. His kiss stole her breath away and left her weak. "I love you." He whispered to her resting his head on her shoulder

Another set of lips stole hers and she gave him her love as well and Fred took all she had to give. "I love you, our sweet, sweet witch."

Her heart melted as they carried her off to bed. They loved her with their mouths, their hands, and their bodies. They took her slowly, caressing her baby bump and giving her a painfully slow release as her back arched against their chests and back. They filled her to the max and gave her all the pleasure she could handle and more.

She loved them, she loved their connection and in the aftermath of their bliss she smiled and curled between them basking in the light of the moon.

…..

She woke to the sunlight streaming in and her tummy fluttered. She sat up quickly and held her stomach. The baby kicked again and she lost her breath.

"Oh."

George sat up and rubbed her back, "You alright?" he asked her sleep still heavy in his voice

She nodded and took his hand so he could feel how strongly the baby kicked her. He froze when he felt the little thump against his hand.

"Is that the baby?" he asked softly

"Yeah. He's kicking a lot this morning." She grumbled

"Does he do this a lot? Kick so hard?" he asked rubbing her swelling belly

"Yeah, he does this a lot in the morning."

George kept rubbing her belly to soothe her and the restless child within her. "It's amazing..." he whispered in awe

Hunn laughed as George stared intently at her belly.

She pushed his shoulder to keep him moving, "Come on. We've lazed about enough." George grumbled, "Come on Fred is already awake."

She scooted off the bed and stretched until her child kicked her from the inside again.

The bedroom door opened and Fred walking in smiling, "You two are finally awake. I've made you some tea and set out some cookies for you my love." He told her kissing her cheek sweetly. George left her to change and pulled Fred back to the living area to wait.

She dressed and waddled off to join them. Fred pulled out her chair and set milk out for her tea. "There you are darling." He patted her back and went off to get his own tea.

George sat pouring over the paperwork and sipping his tea. "We'll have to start doubling our supply of the Snack Boxes students are sending in a lot of orders from Hogwarts. We could even raise the price by a few Sickles for delivery charges." He muttered to himself, not asking just thinking out loud

The cookies were wonderful with the tea and when she was finished Fred scooped her up in a sideways hug.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you?" he asked squishing her more

She shook her head and kissed him fiercely. "I'll be okay, don't worry so much."

George hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "We'll never stop worrying about you. You're our everything, Hunn." He lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring softly.

She blushed and kissed her men goodbye once more before heading out to her first day of Medi-Witch training.

The sun was shining brightly and the air was gentle and cool.

"Have a good day!" Fred yelled from the window grinning brightly and waving erratically from the upstairs window

She waved back at him and kept walking.

"Be safe!" George yelled at her. She looked back at them and saw them fighting for the window space to wave and watch her walk. She laughed and turned her back to them. The other students were waiting for her a few shops down from the loft and they walked together to the Hospital. They joked around about starting classes again and fawned over her swelling belly as they walked together.

When they entered the hospital it was quiet. As a group, they walked together to their classroom. The Healer was the same plump woman who had interviewed her a week ago. The class was simple and they started with an introduction to wand work during healing spells as well as different incantations and spell work. The class was so absorbing and the work as utterly enchanting. They spent the entire working and afternoon working in groups and discussing the correct plan of action when someone is dealing with a deep wound to their abdomen. In the end, they decided that they would start off with Vulnera Sanentur to heal the wound and end with Tergeo to clear away the blood.

"That is a wonderful plan of action. It could be the correct route if in extreme circumstances but when the hospital steps needed to be taken to prevent infections before sealing the wound." She explained, "That is all for today. It was a wonderful first day and I am proud to say that I expect big things from this group."

The healer released them for the day and after the long class day and sitting for so long she was ready to finally leave. As she walked from the rear of the hospital to the front waiting area she heard them before she saw them.

"Are you sure her class is out now?" Molly whispered

"Yes, mum that's what Fred and George told us." She whispered back sounding annoyed

She came around the corner and peek around to find them waiting in a huddled-up mass near the door. She tiptoed around them to sneak up behind them when Hermione spotted her!

"Where did you come from!" she shouted surprised

With a laugh she pulled her in for a hug, "I heard you chatting from the rear."

Molly frowned and gave her a squeeze, "Darn. We wanted to surprise you."

"Cheers then! I didn't expect you at all, so consider me surprised."

Molly gave her a look and held her arm as they walked out of the building.

"Fred and George told us when you'd be done so we all came to surprise you," Hermione explained

Together they walked down the alley and into the more active areas filled with pubs and shops, "Why did you all come to walk me home?"

Ginny smiled wickedly, "Who said anything about going home."

Her eyes narrowed and Ginny laughed.

"We've come to take you out," Molly said pulling her into a pub she's never seen before. The interior was dark and it made her start to panic when the lights were flipped on suddenly. A chorus of "Cheers!" and "Surprise!" rang out around her when she found her female friends filling the small space, smiling and laughing as she clutched her heart.

"What is this?" she asked hugging those who came up to her

Molly beamed at her and smiled brightly, "We planned a baby shower for you."

Her heart filled with so much love and joy. Hermione and Ginny walked her further in until they sat her in a comfortable chair and handed her a glass of juice to sip.

Everyone gathered around and they chatted and ate for a few hours before Molly interrupted them. "We don't want to spend all night chatting ladies so why don't we have our mum to be open her gifts."

The small gaggle of women grabbed their gifts and one by one she opened baby clothes, bottles, nooks and blankets.

"Here this one is from mum and me," Ginny told her shoving a small box in her hands

She tore the soft blue wrapping open and inside found a small knitted marroon blanket and a knitted cap. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the 'Weasley W'.

"It's beautiful! Thank you." She hugged Molly and Ginny tightly and pulled away when Hermione shoved a bag into her waiting fingers.

"It's from my mum and me. We wanted to get you something special as well."

She was so close to crying with all the emotion and love following through the room. She pulled the paper out and inside found three small books, 'Goodnight moon', 'Where the wild things are', and 'Winnie the Pooh'.

"It's muggle literature." Hermione explained, "These are books my mum read to me as a babe."

Tears filled her eyes and she dabbed them away before saying thank you to Hermione. The party flowed for the next few hours before Molly decided that everyone should head home before it got to be too late.

Hunn bundled up in her jumper again and told Molly to drop the gifts off tomorrow morning.

"Hunn just wait a moment George and Fred will be here soon to take you home," Hermione told her

She waved her off, "Don't worry the shop is just down the way I can meet them halfway."

"You sure?" Molly asked meeting near the door and helping her with her jumper

She nodded, "I'll be fine Mum." She hugged her and pushed her way into the night air. The stars hung high in the sky and beautifully lit her path home.

"Be careful dear!" Molly called after her

She pulled her jumper close to her and started her walked home. The streets were quiet and she walked slowly, waddling along the calm streets.

There was a small commotion near a shop up ahead so she stopped to wait it out when the group turned to her. They had their hood pulled down low and when they started to run at her she turned back down the way she came and tried to jog away from them. Her heart was beating fast and she could hear their footsteps closing in on her as she tried to retreat.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Someone yelled out at her catching her off guard.

Her legs locked together and she fell to the ground. She tossed her weight to the side and landed on her hip to protect her baby. Pain shot through her and she reached for her wand shoved in her boot but one of their heavy boots came down on her hand and pinned her to the ground.

Her eyes traveled up and she saw their cracked skull masks peaking out from under their hoods. Their cold laughs echoed around her and fear filled her heart.

"Stop, please just let me go. I didn't do anything."

They laughed louder and all wands pointed to her.

"She's mind remember. The dark lord gave her to me."

The others grumbled but agreed and lowered their wands.

"Hunn Rose-Singer, I told you I'd get you."

Her body froze, "I don't know who you are. Stop this and just let me go. Please. " She begged him. She wished she would have waited for Fred and George to pick her up. This would never have happened if she would have waited for them.

The man laughed harder and uglier than before and shoved his wand into her neck, "Now you don't know me? The brilliant Ravenclaw finally doesn't know something. That's priceless."

I listened to his voice and something clicked inside and my heart froze, "Felix?" I whispered and he laughed waving his mask away to reveal his twisted face

"Bingo."

"Don't do this."

"Do what? Destroy you? Ruin your reputation, like you did mine?" he sneered at her, "Stupid cunt, you ran away with those poor, ugly, blood traitors. I could have given you the world." he raged on, "I could have made you a princess." He told her, shoving his wand deeper into her throat

She shook now with fear and her body locked up more as she curled around her belly trying to protect it.

His face held so much anger and hate, "The dark lord heard of what you did. How you left me and allowed those filthy Weasley's to touch you. He gave you to me." He laughed, "Now it's my turn to hurt you. Crucio." He whispered with his wand still shoved into her neck

"You've walked around baring their bastard child. A Blood traitor child, when you could have had me!" he screamed

His ranting was drowned out by her screamed. Pain filled her body and she screamed echoed through the sky and tears streamed down her face. Lights flickered on and the Death Eaters disappeared one by one as her cries for help drew attention from the shops and pubs nearby.

"Hunn!" She could faintly hear someone screaming her name close by but the pain was too much for her to concentrate on anything else

"We need to go."

But Felix didn't move. He kept his wand pointed at me trailing it down to her belly she had curled protectively around. When the voices got to close, he frowned but lifted his wand and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hunn!" the screaming came closer but her eyes trailed off to the sky and sky blacked out, still seeing stars long after her eyes had closed

….

They rushed her into the St. Mungo's as Fred and George frantically followed them inside. They carried Hunn's body through the air. She hung limp as they took her into a room to work. Those witches were trying to save her and His heart broke. Fred looked shocked and broken and nearly went slack until he caught him.

Fred hugged him close and he wanted to scream. She was limp, she was in pain, she could be dying. When he remembered her screams echoing through the ally he remembered running and seeing the Death Eaters disappearing through the sky leaving their smoke and glowing Snake filling the air and branding the sky above.

He felt numb as he hugged his brother close to his body. Healers ran in and out of the room until finally, silence met them as they waited for someone to tell them what was happening.

"What's going on!" he screamed at them

They healers scurried away and avoided his eyes. His heart sank low, breaking.

Fred clutched him in a hug and they waited.

"Mr. Weasley?" A healer asked from the doorway

They spun around and the healer looked weary. "How is she? They baby?" Fred whispered

The healer looked between us, "She's fine."

"The baby?" He asked again. Fred's voice was pleading and his heart broke into a million pieces.

Sad eyes met theirs and all he choked out was, "I'm sorry."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter to write. I've been through a lot of this and putting it into words was so difficult. I hope you like it.

The haze surrounding her and filling her mind was clearing and voices were breaking through.

"I can obliviate her." Someone spoke softly

Something crashed to the floor, "What the hell?"

"I can take this memory from her. She wouldn't remember the baby or the pregnancy at all and in a few months you'll be free to try again."

"How can you even offer that you bloody twit?!"

"Yeah! She's strong. She can make it through this!"

The other man let out a heavy sigh, "You wouldn't understand. She grew this life inside her body and now it's gone." He explained, "Many mothers who ever go through this don't ever come through it in one piece. She'll live her life feeling broken, when you see the pain in her eyes you'll feel that way too."

They were talking about her baby. They said her baby was gone. She started to panic, she tried to think back to what had happened but her head hurt and her body wouldn't move.

"For months she's bonded closer to that child than you would have in all the years of its life if it had lived. She's going to be devastated when you tell her that her first child is gone because of what that Death Eater did to her."

Death Eater? Oh god. The memories flooded her mind and she screamed inside. They had taken her baby from her and now her heart was breaking.

…..

"Come on sweetheart," Fred whispered to her holding her hand tightly

George took her other hand in his and squeezed. She looked at his hand and wanted to feel the warmth of his touch but didn't, "It's time to go home." She didn't feel anything.

The healer was releasing her from their care today, after a long four weeks. They said she had made a fantastic recovery from the Cruciatus curse, continently the healers wouldn't talk to her about her baby. They had forced her to focus on healing her body rather than focusing on her lost child, and a broken heart.

When they told, her she had shut down for weeks in the recovery room, refusing to eat, sleep or really do anything. She was broken inside and when she laid in silence at night she couldn't help but feel the emptiness of her womb mocking her. Her baby died due to the stress the Curse had inflicted on her body. The healers had told her many times that the moment the curse was muttered the baby was gone, but something deep inside her told her that her baby had spent her last moments suffering, before even being brought into the world.

George tugged her out of bed and untangled her hair and helped her dress. Fred watched them sadly from the doorway and embraced her before they walked out of the hospital. Her men had been with her constantly, only leaving to eat and bath before returning to her.

Fred pulled her into the flue and whisked her away to their flat. When she stepped out of the hearth her heart thumped inside her chest and she wanted to cry. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over to the plush couch and wrapped her in a soft woolen quilt as he held her.

When George stepped through he smiled warmly at her but deep in his eyes she could see the sadness, feel it radiation of him as he walked from the room.

"I'm sorry, Fred."

He held her tighter and buried his face in her hair, "Don't be sorry. I'm just happy you're okay."

She shook her head and sobs built in her chest, "It's all my fault."

He squished her against his chest and rocked her as he cried with her.

"You did nothing wrong, sweets." George whispered in her ear, "You did everything you could to fight back against five Death Eaters. We were lucky you made it out with your life." He told her as his voice broke

"I should have come out with both our lives. I failed our baby, George. I fucked up." Hunn wailed as her heart broke with theirs shattering into a million pieces until no one could tell what pieces belonged to who.

George joined our group huddle and wrapped his arms around Fred and her squeezing them tightly. Their family lost its youngest member and none of them felt whole inside.

…..

September passed and Hunn lay in bed wide away as the sun rose and shifted high into the sky as the hours passed. George offered to shut the shop down to stay with her, but she refused to let them suffer with her. The shop was their pride and joy and she would not be the cause of yet another loss in their lives, never again.

When the sun shone in her eyes she moved to sit up and felt the weight in her chest weighing her down. Fighting against it she sat up and gazed out the window watching the owls fly by with packages tied to their ankles. The heavy all-consuming weight hung low in her chest and tears burned both her eyes as she struggled to take a deep breath. Pain filled her chest and she felt lost. She felt adrift in her own body held down by nothing and no one as she sat in bed and gazed out the window.

She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the window. Outside on the street people were walking in and out of the shop bellow laughing and smiling, completely oblivious to her inner pain and struggle. Everyone walking in the streets of Diagon Alley had their own lives and their own pains and it was special and individual to who they are and why they were living their lives.

"Sweetheart?" George called from the doorway

He was leaning against the door jam and when their eyes connected he gave her a small smile. He was just as handsome as he was a year ago when they met in the hallway after a Ravenclaw V. Slytherin match. He had held her close and reassured her as Fred dished out a beating in her name.

"Yes?" She choked out.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Heavy. Numb. Lost." Her voice came out in a soft whisper, she didn't even know if he could hear her from where he stood

He took the length of the room in four long strides and wrapped his arms around her middle. "I know it hurts, love. I hurt too." His hand brushed her belly and that's when he faltered, "Our little boy is gone. But I can't lose you too." He told her softly holding her eyes with his. She saw all his passion and pain burning in the depths of his eyes.

She nodded and hid her face in his neck.

He held her close for a long moment. "Mum is here. She wants to talk to you about something." George pulled away and kissed her cheeks before pulling away and leaving the room.

Molly walked in and sat next to her on the window seat. Molly took her hand and held it tightly. "Hello, darling."

Hunn said nothing just looked at Molly, knowing the other woman could feel her pain and heartbreak.

"It's been months, darling. You can't stay in this little room forever."

"I can't leave. I feel so messed up."

"I know baby. I know that it's going to hurt, for a very long time. Maybe even for forever." Molly told her

Pain blossomed in her heart again. "How could you know, Molly? You have several beautiful children that are all here today when you need them." Hunn lashed out yanking her hand away from her only mother figure.

Molly took a deep breath, "Not all my babies are here today, Hunn." She whispered softly

Hunn's head snapped up and Molly gazed down at the streets below and smiled when a young girl started to laugh.

"What do you mean Molly?"

Tears rolled down Molly's face. "There was a time when Arthur and I didn't have any children let alone seven to give us grey hair." She let out a soft laugh, "When Arthur and I were still newly married we found out I was pregnant with our first."

A moment of silence passed between the two women and it lingered until Molly let out a small sob. "I was five months along when we lost our son. It was during the first war when the fighting was most dangerous. We didn't have time to grieve our loss at the time but when it was all over we decided to name him Johnathan."

"Johnathan?" Hunn whispered. Molly nodded and wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter, holding her tightly

"How did you do it?"

"Arthur was with me. Without him being so strong for both of us, I don't know what we would have done."

"I don't know what to do mum. I feel so empty inside, all the time." Hunn trailed her hand to her belly and cried, "I feel so empty. I felt my baby kick, I felt him move and now there's just nothing."

"Darling I'm not saying this is going to be easy. This will take months or even years to be even the smallest bit bearable."

"Everything reminds me of him. I imagined every day holding him and smiling with him." A strangled laugh escaped, "Fred even joked about finding him his first girlfriend. Or sending howlers when he's done his first prank at school."

Molly laughed through her tears and wiped them away. "There's no doubt that any child of Fred and George will get many, many howlers, and you'll receive many letters home."

"How did you get through it?"

Molly paused and for a long time gazing out the window. The sun was getting low, they had spent most of the afternoon together talking and the voices outside had dulled to a low murmur.

Eventually, Molly looked at her and smiled, "I didn't. Every day I wake up and wonder what life could have been like. I cry sometimes and I wonder what it would have been like to take him to the train. How he would have been the best big brother in the world." Molly wiped her eyes, "The only thing that gets me through taking it one step at a time. I let Arthur lead me when I feel weak and I lead him when he can't lead himself. We're a team, and we live one day at a time loving each of our children even the ones who aren't around to cause trouble."

"I love my baby," Hunn whispered

"Good. Love your baby every day, and I will love my grandbaby every day. Did you pick out a name yet?"

She thought a moment and nodded, "I want to name him, Leo."

"Leo Weasley." Molly whispered softly, "It's a perfect fit." She confirmed

Molly stood and pulled Hunn to her feet, "Come on. Let's go tell the boys."

Her hair was greasy and her clothes were rumpled and she had been wearing them for three days, but even though she was feeling a little gross and worn down Hunn followed Molly down to the shop anyways. She stood close to her mother in law and held her hand as they walked. Molly brought her a sense of comfort and understanding that helped ease her panic.

As they approached the bottom of the steps they could hear George ushering a few students out the door.

"Good night! Come again tomorrow! Bring your friends!" he shouted waving with a huge smile. When he turned away from the door how grin dropped and anyone could see the wear and sleeplessness etched into his features.

"Come here, Fred," Molly called waving him over to us

George grinned, "I'm George mum."

"Oh, sorry dear." Geroge strolled over and wrapped his arms around me hugging me close.

"How are you darling?" he whispered softly placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"I feel better."

He looked a little doubtful but smiled when he saw the light twinkle in her eyes.

"We came up with a name!" Molly told him excitedly

"A name?" he asked looking a little concerned. His gaze traveled between his mother and his faience

"I chose a name for the baby."

He watched her expectantly, "Well out with it!" he exclaimed laughing when his mother pinched him

"Leo."

"Leo Weasley." He whispered in awe. "Leo Weasley."

He looked pleased beyond belief and tears welled in his eyes as Molly snatched him up in a tight hug.

"Go on dear! I want to talk to George. Go find Fred and tell him the news." Molly said waving her off with a huge smile

"Where is Fred?" she asked looking around. She could see her loud goofy man anywhere.

"He's in the back training the new girl," George said pointing to the back workshop.

Her brows knit together, they had never told her anything about a new girl. "New girl?"

"Yeah when you wouldn't let us shut the shop down to be with you. We hired a young girl on summer holiday to help out. Her names Mary I think."

"How young?" Molly asked looking put off

"She's about sixteen. Almost seventeen I reckon." He shrugged not thinking anything about it

"I'll go find him," Hunn told them walking off

She made her way to the back room and as she got closer she could hear soft giggling and laughing coming from behind the closed workroom door.

She pushed her way in quietly and saw Fred and a young girl sitting close together. Their heads bowed and the girls long blonde hair shielding their faces.

"Oh, Fred!" she lightly slapped his arm and he looked up grinning wide. He looked up at her and smiled. Mary leaned in closer and placed a hand on his cheek holding his face where she wanted it. The girl touched him with such soft, caring, familiarity and her heart hurt.

"Fred?" She choked out

The girl sprang away from him and looked anywhere but at her. His head snapped up looking her way and guilt washed over his features. "Hunn?"

She turned and walked out of the room just as quick as she had walked in, leaving them alone. She practically ran to where George and Molly were laughing, running from Fred's fast approaching footsteps.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Hunn!"

She didn't look back just threw herself into George's arms and tried to block him out.

"Fred? What's going on? Where's Mary?" George asked wrapping his arms around her tense shoulders

"It wasn't what it seemed," Fred told her

She could feel his eyes boring into her back but she couldn't look at him.

George tightened his hold on her, "What's going on Fred? What isn't what it looked like?" George's tone was getting dangerous, a voice he only brought out when he was flying and in the middle of a game with a beaters bat in his hands.

"I was sitting with Marry in the back…"

"She was practically in your lap Fred!" Hunn yelled spinning in George's arms to look at him with fury in her eyes

"No. She wasn't!"

"She was leaning into you holding your face!"

"No, we were just talking, Hunn!"

"Don't lie to me!"

He threw his hands up, "I'm not lying to you! She means nothing to me she's just an employee!"

Mary crept out from the back room and tried to sneak around us, but she wasn't fast enough to get away from Molly.

"Fred? Is that the girl you wrote home about in your third year?" she asked looking hard at the girl who didn't want to be seen.

Fred shook his head, "No."

George looked at the girl, "This is the Mary?"

Hunn looked up to George, "Who?"

George shook his head, "You couldn't be that dimwitted mate."

Fred looked down and avoided our eyes.

"Tell me what was going on Fred Weasley!" Molly demanded

"It was a stupid crush. I haven't thought about it in years." Fred muttered under his breath

Molly looked enraged, "Tell us what happened Fred."

"I hired her because she needed a job."

"Did she know you were engaged?" George asked extremely pissed at his brother

Fred shrugged.

"Mary? Did you know that Fred and George were engaged?" Molly asked turning her sad eyes to the girl trying to hide

All eyes shifted to her and she looked uncomfortable before shaking her head no. "I think I heard something about it, but I figured it was just a rumor. Can I go now?"

"Yes. And please don't come back." Hunn told her without another glance

"I'm fired?" The dimwitted witch asked looking to Fred for saving

"Yes. Now get out." George confirmed waving his hand toward the door

She ran without fighting and the door slammed behind her

"What were you thinking Fred?"

He looked up and his eyes were sad. "I got caught up in the moment and it's like she brought me back to being in third year. You've been pushing me away, both of us." He said pointing between himself and George, "You haven't even let me hold you in months. And she just made me feel good about myself like I was still wanted."

"Why would you do this?" Hunn asked her voice breaking

"You didn't want me and I felt so guilty about losing our son I just got caught up in not feeling awful that I forgot you might get hurt."

"Well, I am hurt. How could you do this to us, Fred? Just to feel better about yourself. You're so selfish."

George buried his face in her hair, "Our family is going through so much already."

"I know! She just gave me confidence. I wasn't ever going to do anything with her. She's not you Hunn. No one will ever be you. You're the woman I want to marry. The one I want to have children with. You're the woman for me."

She shook her head, "I knew we shouldn't have done this. That spellbound us together and none of us were ready for it."

"What spell?"

"We performed a bit of magic over the summer Hunn came to stay with us. She translated it and it turns out Fred and I bound ourselves to Hunn in a permanent sort of way."

"Old magic?"

They nodded, and she laughed. "You lot are too young to successfully perform that sort of magic. Even grown adults can't always get it right."

"What do you mean? We feel the bond every day. It keeps us together." Fred told his mum

She laughed again and pulled out her wand, "Semper Pedum Solvere." She muttered softly

An air swept about them and something pulled and yanked at their hearts until it felt as if their hearts were going to be pulled out of their chests. The air lefts their lungs and when Hunn was going to fall George caught her and held her close to his chest.

The tugging disappeared and they were left standing breathless.

George tugged on a strand of her hair and smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hunn whispered

"I still love you." He whispered capturing her lips in a soft fierce kiss

All eyes turned to Fred and he stared deeply into her eyes. "Hunn?"

"No. Not now. Don't say anything." She begged

"But I lov..."

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it, Fred, unless you really mean it."

He rushed to her and dropped to his knees, "I do mean it. Baby, Hunn, I love you."

"I wanna believe you, Fred. I really do. Because I love you, more than anything, but I don't know if you really mean it anymore."

"I do. I mean it. Please. Believe me."

She shook her head.

"At least tell me what you were so excited about earlier."

She looked into his eyes and nearly cried, "I choose a name for our baby, Fred."

His eyes glazed over, "What?" Pain flooded his voice

"Leo."

"Leo Weasley?"

"That's our baby, Fred. Leo Weasley."


	36. Chapter 36

"You can't go, Hunn. Please, Fred was stupid but don't leave us." George begged as she packed away her clothes and books

"I don't think I can stay here George. He claims to love me but he went out of his way to be validated by another woman. Even if he didn't cheat on me, he still needed to attention from another woman to make himself feel better."

He took a shaky breath and nodded, "Don't leave me then. I love you and I know he does too."

She shook her head and turned to face him. He was crying and it broke her heart, "Charlie offered to let me stay with him in Romania for a while. I said yes, and I'm going to go there and finish my Medi witch training."

The look on his face made her want to take it all back but just thinking about everything that happened made her that much more determined to go there and finish her training.

"Promise you'll come back." He asked his voice breaking as he took her hand in his larger ones

She nodded, "I'll always come back, George. Even if when I come back it's just you and me. I need time to think about everything and Fred need's time too. He doesn't know what he wants and maybe some time apart will do us all some good."

He shook his head, "You know you're wrong. I love you. Fred, even though he's a dumb fuck sometimes, he loves you too." He cupped her cheek and held her gaze. "He's the one who told me how wonderful and amazing you were back in school. He the one who opened my eyes to the three of us working together."

"What he did..."

"What he did was inexcusable. It was wrong and he should have come to you." He kissed her cheek softly, "Neither of us knew how to go to you, love. You were in so much pain and when you pushed us away and forced us to keep the shop open we both felt alone. You wouldn't look at us and you would barely speak to us let alone touch us, or let us hold you."

Her mouth gaped open. She had never thought of it that way. She had just been wrapped up in her own world, her own pain that she never thought they could be hurting just as bad. They had needed each other and she had only thought of herself.

George pulled her into a hug and held her to his chest, "Nothing will ever excuse what he did, but maybe you should talk to him. Write to him while you're in Romania, work things out and then come home and see if we can all make things work together."

"Okay. I'll write to him and when I come back we'll all talk and see if things can work." She paused for a moment, "I need you to talk to him too, George. Find out where his head was at and find out why he did what he did."

"Of course I will darling." He squeezed her close and stroked her hair

She leaned into him and soaked up his warmth and touch, "The portkey is leaving soon, George." She squeezed him close one more time, "I love you, George."

He pulled her under one arm and lead her down to the shop floor. "Let's say goodbye to Fred."

She nodded and let him lead her down the stairs. The floor was silent in the early morning and few patrons were waiting outside the closed door for opening. Fred stood by the fireplace with one arm against the wall and when he heard them coming he turned to face them.

His face was tear stained and he looked hopeless. Her will nearly gave out but she held back the urge to run to him as George led her closer.

"Hello, love." Fred greeted her with a sad wave and a small smile

"Hi, Fred."

"I know it won't help, but don't go. Please don't leave us." She saw tears well in his eyes and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close to her.

"We need to talk this out, Fred."

"So you'll stay?" he asked hopeful

She shook her head, "No. I need to go. I'm going to take the three weeks to finish my Medi witch training there. I'll be back in early December before Ginny and them are home for winter holiday."

"What does this mean for us?"

"It means we'll write. Often and sort everythin out before I come back. If we decide we can make it work, we'll give it all a go and see it our relationship will work..."

"It will. I promise we'll work this out."

She nodded and pulled away from him, "The portkey is leaving soon. "Good-bye Fred. I love you."

"I love you too, Hunn more than anything."

"I hope that's true Fred. I really do." She kissed his cheek and then turned to George who had been watching their heartfelt exchange in silence, "I love you, George."

He scooped her up in a hug and squeezed her tight, "I love you too, baby. Be safe over there. Let me know if Charlie tried anything funny."

Hunn laughed at that, "I'll write to you both. Be safe over here, too."

She kissed his cheek and then let him go. She held her wand tightly in her hand and grabbed a small glass teacup and held it tightly in her hand. She took one last look at her boys and then was swept away by the force of the portkey pulling her through a small space no bigger than the tip of a pin.

...

Week one, moments after Hunn's departure by portkey.

Hello love,

You've just left through the portkey now and i already miss you. Be safe with Charlie and the dragons. He's a good wizard and he can protect you if needed. Write to us soon, we miss you already.

I love you.

Be safe,

Love,

George

To the love of my life,

Hunn i want you to know that as soon as you left i felt lost. I felt as if the other half of soul had gone with you.

I love you.

Write as soon as you can,

Love,

Fred

Dear George,

I miss you already. The dragons here are beautiful and Charlie has shown me only a few of them so far, My Medi witch training starts tomorrow morning, I'm feeling a little nervous but I know I can handle this.

Love,

Hunn

P.S. I'll be back before you know it.

Dear Fred,

I guess there no time like the present to start figuring this out.

Just tell me what you were feeling.

Tell me why you couldn't talk to me.

Let's just start there first and see where it takes us.

I've seen a few dragons so far and they're beautiful. One of them had scales are red as your hair and others were as blue as the sea. It was incredible.

Love,

Hunn

...

Week 2

 

Dear Hunn,

Fred has been writing an awful lot lately I hope your questions weren't too hard. He might blow a gasket if he searches his brain any harder. The shop is doing well, just not the same without you here. We're still making jokes but our inspiration left with you.

Tell Charlie to take you to see the Wyvern. They have one on the reservation that's the color of the setting sun. You won't regret it. I promise. I hope your first week of Medi training is going well so far. Just two more weeks left and I'll have you in my arms again.

I love you.

Yours always,

George

 

Dear Hunn,

I have written this letter over and over again trying to get the words right.

At the time i was feeling lost. We had lost our baby, and i had nearly lost you as well. When you were almost killed it tore me up inside, George too. I tried to go to you in the beginning but for weeks you didn't want to see either of us. We tried to shut the shop down to be with you, and you refused practically hexed us for even offering. After that, you wouldn't talk to us. You just cried and refused to be touched. I wanted to talk to you. Tell you everything i was feeling inside but you didn't or couldn't hear it when we tried.

I'm sorry.

Love Fred

 

Dear George,

Fred and I are working things out the best we can right now. My Training is going great! I'm top of the class and i have just two more weeks left. I'm sorry we haven't been able to write more but i want you to know i love you. I love you more than anything.

Can you tell me what i was like before your mom showed up and talked me out of whatever i was in? I don't remember much just a lot of pain, and a lot of guilt.

I hope you're doing good baby.

I miss you,

Love,

Hunn

 

Dear Fred,

I don't remember much after the hospital. I just remember a lot of pain and guilt.

Why did you go to that girl to make yourself feel better?

Why not just wait it out with me?

I'm sorry i wasn't there for you. I should have been better. I should have been what you and George needed me to be,

I'm sorry,

Hunn

...

Week 3

 

Dear Hunn,

After we brought you home from the hospital you weren't all there. You cried a lot and spent all of your time in bed. We tried for weeks to get you up and moving but the more we tried the more you fought us. You even came close to hexing us a few times near the end before mum came to see you. You were in a lot of pain and no one knew what you needed to get moving again. We asked all the healers and they said you needed time alone until you were ready to come to us and share with us.

Fred and i hated that idea but we gave you the space we thought you needed after you almost hexed us for offering to shut the shop down. About that girl we hired. She came in one day asked us for a job and we gave her one. Fred didn't even want to hire anyone. He thought we were fine on our own. But the truth was we were struggling to keep up with the demand and be on the floor all the time without you, so i made the decision and hired her to help around the shop.

I don't think what happened is anyone's fault. I think, that it's the result of everything that happened over the months we weren't ourselves. We were a mess. All of us were. You were hurting, i was hurting and Fred was too.

I hope that helped darling. Hurry home to us, please.

Love always,

George

 

To my beautiful fiance(I hope I can still call you that),

I didn't go to that girl to make myself feel better. We hired her because we were falling behind in the shop and we needed someone to help out where needed. She was a good listening and when she asked what was wrong I told her how I felt because she was willing to listen to me talk.

I tried waiting it out to see if you'd be more willing to talk and let me help you and have you help me, it just never happened. And as the weeks went by I just opened up to her more and more about everything that was going on. She knew I was engaged she just didn't know to who. She also knew about the baby and how I almost lost you both. I never really thought about why this was wrong. She just made me feel better about everything that had happened.

Don't ever be sorry about going through what you did. You were hurting and you did what you needed to do to get through it. What I did was wrong but i want you to know that it was never about getting something from her that you couldn't give me it was about talking through things and coming to terms about the events in our lives.

I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, but I don't want to lose you because of them.

Please give us another chance.

I love you,

Fred

 

Dear Geroge,

Thank you for being honest. I'll be home soon.

I love your soon to be wife,

Hunn

P.S. I'll see you soon!

 

Dear Fred,

Things were very messy after everything that happened. I'm not saying you weren't wrong for going to another woman for comfort and understanding but I do forgive you. We have a lot we need to work out and we will work it out when I come home next week.

I love you.

Your fiance and soon to be wife,

Hunn


	37. Chapter 37

"There's one last thing I want to show you before you head back." Charlie took her hand and lead her to the other end of the sanctuary.

The leaves high up on the trees were turning brown and red slowly twirling through the air to the ground. The fallen ones crunched under their feet as they walked slowly past the dragon enclosures. Many of the large beasts were sleeping or caring for their young, and it made her heart pang.

Charlie stopped them in front of what seemed to be an empty enclosure.

He raised his arm and pointed toward a small pile of leaves in the corner close to a cluster of trees. "Hiding under that pile of leaves is June. That is a young Ukrainian Ironbelly female. She was the smallest of all her siblings and two months ago she lost her first young." He took a deep breath and the dragon moved out from her hiding place, "The egg never hatched, and when we took the egg from her she went into a rampage."

Tears prickled the corner of Hunn's eyes as they watched the young dragon move out into the open. She was beautiful, her scales glistened a deep blood red and her claws dug into the earth as she walked toward them, eyeing them both carefully.

"We gave her a rock until we could think of what to do but she figured us out in no time and crushed it to dust."

The dragon walked to the center of the field and bowed her head low her nostrils flaring wide.

"She's sad."

Charlie nodded and waved his wand sending soft butterflies to the waiting creature. The dragon took a deep breath as if to turn the butterflies to ash, but no flames emerged and the dragon blew the butterflies high into the sky.

"She can't produce fire, she was born underdeveloped and that's why we think she can't have her own eggs."

"What are you going to do?" a feeling struck her heart deep. "She needs to be a mum. Her heart is so big and open. She needs a baby to love." Hunn whispered softly

"We have an ailing mother on the other side of the park. She's beyond saving and doesn't have much time left. As a whole, we decided it was best to separate the mum from her eggs before she harms them. We're going to give them to June as soon as we swap them."

Her heart swelled and she let the tears roll, "She's going to be a mum?"

Charlie nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Yes, she doesn't know it yet but we're going to give her three eggs and soon she'll be a mum."

"Oh, Charlie that's beautiful!"

"Hunn, I know mum talked to you already, but I wanted you to know we're all here for you."

She threw her arms around Charlie and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for that. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I needed this."

"You're like my sister, you're always welcome here." He whispered

They separated and Charlie lead her to the portkey. With a deep breath, she took the old can in her hand and it pulled her through the air squeezing her tight before throwing her onto the ground in front of the Burrow.

She flopped onto the grass and gazed up at the clouds. They were dark and casting long shadows as they gathered together.

"Hunn?" Molly called from the doorway sounding a little nervous

Not wanting to worry her she shot up to her feet and jogged over to the Burrow. Molly gathered her up into a warm hug and held her tightly. "Oh, we've missed you."

"I missed you too. How are things?"

"The children are in school and Fred and George are…. Well, they're Fred and George."

Hunn laughed softly and squeezed Molly close before letting go. "Do you have time for a cuppa?"

Molly beamed and waved her wand, "Anything for you dear."

They walked arm in arm to the kitchen where they shared a cuppa and whispered to each other quietly, laughing softly and comforting one another.

Before the sky could darken further Molly rushed her through the Flu giving her hugs and kisses for her boys.

"We love you, darling," Molly whispered softly letting her step into the fireplace

"I love you too, mum." She gave a small wave and shouted for the flat letting the green power engulf her in flames that carried her through space before depositing her in the hearth of the empty shop.

The displays hadn't changed much and the shop seemed to have stood the test of time while she was off with Charlie. Listening carefully she followed the soft sound of their voices up the stairs to the second floor of the shop.

She crept around the corner and saw Fred trying to brush the Pygmy Puffs.

"Hold still you little bugger. No girl is going to want you if you have knots in your fur." She had to stifle a laugh as Fred yelped loud and high

"You little fuck! Gonna bite me are you?!" he raised his wand and Hunn acted before he could hurt the poor creature

"Fred!"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he turned slowly to see her. "Hunn?"

She nodded and he seemed frozen where he was.

"Surprise!" she smiled slightly hoping he was happy to see her

"Your home?" he choked softly, "You're really here? This isn't one of Ginny's awful pranks is it?"

She took his hands in her and shook her head, "I'm really here." She whispered

He tossed the little Pygmy Puff to the table and engulfed her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and clutched her close to his chest. "I've missed you. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Tears filled her eyes so she buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on tight. "Fred, I missed you too." She whispered to him softly

He didn't say a word just held her closer and tighter than he was before. "Don't ever leave us again. We're a mess without you, Hunn. You hold us together."

She pulled away and let out a small laugh, "I doubt you were falling apart…"

He took her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes, "We were a mess. George and I haven't spoken in ages and mum's been ignoring my owls. They're all mad that I drove you away."

"Oh, Fred…"

"They have a right to be mad. I fucked up." He let her go and turned away from her back to the Pygmy Puff. "I shouldn't have done what I did…." He whispered placing the Puff back in its cage

"Fred. We were going through a hard time…."

He shook his head, "Yes. WE we're going through something and I turned to someone else." He looked back at her with a broken smile, "I need to show you something." He held out his hand and without a thought, she placed her in his and let him lead her into a room off the second-floor stairs.

The room was crowded with their best sellers stacked high. Among all the boxes there was a small table with a large bowl resting on the center of it.

"What's this Fred?"

He tugged her over to the table and took a deep breath, "It's a pensive. I want you to see my memories." He whispered

"Fred, I don't need to see…"

'Don't. Please, I need you to see them so you won't wonder for the rest of our lives if I was telling you the truth."

The look in his eyes told her not to fight it so she nodded and allowed him to tug her closer to the pensive. They stared down at the cool liquid and when Fred reached out and touched the surface that sucked them into its depths she felt a chill rack her body to the core.

…..

They were in the shop near the entrance. Fred stood beside her and held her hand as they watched George and Fred move around the shop acting out his memory flawlessly. Fred stood near the counter and George peaked out the window.

"I don't know about this Georgy….. Hunn isn't feeling well at all maybe we should just close the shop down."

George shook his head, "We can't do that. She'll kill us. We'll hire someone on to help us around here and when Hunn is up to it she can come down and take over again if she wants." George explained

Fred looked unsure but let the silence take over as they waited. People were milling around the entrance and when a young girl walked up to the door she knocked and George let her in opening the door wide.

"You must be Mary."

She nodded and looked down flustered. Hunn could feel her jealousy rising just watching their encounters through the memory.

"Ello!" Fred called from the counter

The girl looked up and blushed a deep red. "Hi."

George motioned for her to follow and they walked to the register. "So, you're a seventh year at Hogwarts?" George asked

She nodded, "Yeah I saw your fireworks during Umbridge's exam. It was amazing." She said dreamily

George looked flattered and Fred laughed, "We did put on quite a show for the old bat!"

"Yeah. It was the biggest news to hit the school in forever!"

"You'd like to work here?" Fred asked

She nodded again and blushed, "I would love to. I can only work the summer but I'm a really hard worker!" she promised

"Our Hunn was hurt very badly in an accident and we just need someone to help us until she's ready to get back into it again," Fred explained. Hunn watched as a shadow crossed over Fred's face and in a flash, it was gone and he flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes to the young girl

Mary nodded, "I understand. I'm willing to help as long as I'm needed." She vowed

George nodded and gave her a small smile, "We really need the help. When can you start?"

"Right away! Today even!"

The boys laughed and nodded, "Alright! Today it is then!" George pointed to the back rooms, "You can place your things in there and come out when you're ready."

She beamed and jogged away to where he pointed.

George looked at Fred and smiled, "She has energy!"

"She does. Something about her seems so familiar. I can't remember where I know her from." Fred pondered

George's brows knit together and they were both in deep thought. Neither one of them could put a finger on it. But when Mary came bounding out from the back room exclaiming, "It's time to make the biscuits!" they blanched.

"Mary Gobsworth." Fred whispered in horror

Mary's smile fell, "How did you know my last name?" she asked looking between the two confused

"Nothing just remembered you from school." Fred lied smoothly

George nodded in agreement, "Yeah just remembered you from school."

She smiled brightly, "Oh goody! I remember you two as well. We had a few encounters around the castle before you left."

Fred and George smiled politely and asked Mary to grab a few boxes from the back room to reload the displays.

"Fred. This is the girl you had a crush on in school, isn't it?" George whispered

Fred only nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "She can't know. That would make working with her very weird."

George laughed, "You had quite the crush on her when we were younger."

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe she applied for the job. Her of all people?"

The memory blurred before their eyes and morphed into the next memory Fred had lined up for her to view. The world of the shop morphed into their flat above where she saw Fred pacing in the kitchen looking distressed and nervous.

George walked into the kitchen looking worn and tired.

"How is she?" Fred asked softly

George shook his head, "She's staring out the window again. She won't talk to me. She won't do anything, Fred."

"I'll try to talk to her. Why don't you go let Mary in downstairs and get the shop started for the day," George nodded and walked downstairs without another word

Fred watched his brother go with the saddest look on his face and then turned to walk through the flat into their shared bedroom.

He entered the room slowly. Hunn and the present Fred walked behind him slowly watching the scene unfold before them. There was a lump under the blankets facing the window. Fred sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Hunn's.

This Hunn withdrew from his touch and covered her face from his view.

"Baby?" Fred's broken voice asked

No reply.

"Hunn, baby we need you."

No reply.

"Hunn, please. Let us help you. Let us help you through this."

No reply.

"We're your family, Hunn. George and I want to help you, and we need you to help us."

No reply.

"We need you to help us too…"

No reply. This time Fred didn't say anything he just stared out the window and basked in the silence.

"We love you. We love you so much." He whispered before getting up and leaving the room.

The memory morphed and Fred and Hunn were carried out through to the next memory.

"This is the last one," Fred promised squeezing her hand tightly

Hunn's heart squeezed and she felt like she was being ripped apart. She didn't remember being so cold to them. Didn't remember any of it. She hadn't realized their struggles while she was wallowing in her own pain.

"I had no idea it was so bad." She whispered brokenly

Fred said nothing just squeezed her hand tightly.

The pensive pulled them into the back room where Hunn had found Fred laughing with Mary. They stood off to the back and watched at Mary joined Fred at the work table. Mark tried placing a hand on Fred's leg, but Fred brushed it off immediately. Mary moved closer and Fred moved away from her.

Then they talked. They laughed and Fred pushed off her advances as they came. When Hunn pushed her way into the room they hadn't noticed but Mary pushed closer to Fred and held herself there as he laughed. Mary leaned closer and closer until Fred opened his eyes and Hunn flipped storming out of the room leaving a distressed Fred and a smug Mary behind.

Hunn waved her hand through the memory and pulled them out into the shop again. She turned to Fred with tears in her eyes and hugged him close.

"Oh, Fred. You were never doing anything wrong were you?"

He said nothing and just held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

"I love you too, Hunn." The tension left his body and he felt relaxed for the first time since she had left them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long, but here it is!   
> I promise to try to upload more often.   
> Enjoy.

Fred kissed her softly on the lips and let them linger there on her softer skin. Hunn had no more words to say. She loved him with all her heart and even if they were brought together by silly magic as children their love was real and their life together would yield a million possibilities.

A loud crash came from the front of the shop, but instead of hopping apart Fred kissed her tenderly on the forehead and held her to his chest. Her heart was filled with love and when George popped into the room looking for his brother she nearly cried at his look of shock and awe.

"Hunn?" He whispered softly

She pulled away from Fred and wrapped her arms around her other lover and wept into his chest as he held her. "I missed you so much." He whispered to her almost like a promise. She clutched his jumper in her fists and held onto him tightly. She felt Fred wrap his arms around her from behind and she felt complete standing between her men as they held her through the tears.

She looked up into George's eyes and lost it. His eyes held so much love and adoration she couldn't stand it. She brought her lips to his standing on the tip of her toes and kisses him with all the passion she had and more.

Without missing a beat George kissed her back and threaded his fingers through her hair and held her as she plastered her body to his chest. Fred held her hips tightly and when she took space to breathe he stole her lips and without saying a word promised her the future.

She believed him.

George scoped her up into his arms and carried her to their flat as Fred followed behind them closing and locking up the shop as they went.

Their hearts filled with love and joy and when George deposited her onto their bed she knew she made the right choice in coming home to them both.

"Are you sure you want this?" Fred asked closing the door to the hall.

Hunn nodded, "Of course I do. When I was with Charlie I did a lot of thinking. At first, I thought it might be best if we separated and went our ways." They blanched, "But I did more thinking, and I kept trying to imagine my life without you. I couldn't. When I tried to see myself with just one of you it just made it all worse." She tugged Fred down to the bed and held his hand.

"I couldn't picture myself without you or even with just one of you. But even then I didn't make a decision until this morning."

"What did you decide?" George asked in a whisper

She gave them a brilliant smile and pulled them closer, "This morning Charlie took me to see a dragon."

Fred laughed, "Well there's a surprise."

"Hush. He took me to see a dragon who was unable to have her own hatchlings."

They went silent and watched her with careful eyes.

After a moment of silence, "He told me she wasn't able to have babies of her own. Nothing they did worked. She was alone and depressed." She wiped back tears and looked away, "Then he told me that there was an ill dragon mother who wasn't going to make it living across the sanctuary."

She looked up at them both and smiled, "She's going to be given those eggs. She's going to be a mum. When he told me that it all fell into place for me. We have to work out our problems and be a team. We've been through a lot but we still have each other."

Fred tilted her head his way and kissed her lightly on the lips before George pulled her to the side and did the same. "We're your team, love. You'll always have us." They said together

"You're both so wonderful. Crazy but wonderful."

"You call us crazy. I call us inventive and sexy." George replied looking smug

Fred snorted and crawled between her legs, "We're your inventive, and sexy men." He said wiggling his eyebrows with a goofy grin plastered on his face

"Come here you sexy inventive men of mine." Hunn giggled out holding her arms wide open for them both. Fred and George crawled onto the bed and into her arms. Fred made his way between her legs and rested his head on her belly and George curled up next to her side and played with her hair.

"I missed you," George whispered softly kissing her cheek

Fred buried his face in between her breast, "I miss you too. I'm sorry I drove you away." He whispered holding her close

Hunn ran her fingers through his hair and held them both close, "You didn't drive me away Fred. I left because I needed to. I needed to think about everything and I needed to know if I could live without you."

No one said anything for a long time. There was no need for words because our bodies said I love you in more ways than words ever could.

…

"Fred!" Hunn shouted giggling uncontrollably

Fred had scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the shop as patrons shopped and laughed at their antics. "I can't help it!" he laughed with her setting her down slowly in front of the counter. Her body slid down his until her feet stood on top of his and she looked up into his eyes that shined like stars in the sky.

"I'm not going anywhere, Fred." She whispered softly cupping his face in her hands

He looked away as the smile slipped from his handsome face.

"Fred."

He looked back at her and smiled, "I can't help it. You were gone so long before. I just have to make sure you're still here." He smiled brightly but the sadness showed his caution that filled his heart.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Get a room!" George shouted from the front register laughing as young girls blushed and whispered

"Oi! Stop being a jealous git!" Fred teased back

George howled with laughter, "You wish! She loves me more!"

"George!" Hunn giggled. She turned to Fred and waggled her brows, "Take me upstairs my Valliant knight."

He flashed her a bright beautiful smile that wrinkled around his eyes and without a word he swept her off her feet and raced up the stairs

"Oi! Where are you lot off too! Don't leave me alone down here!" George shouted after them a smile filling his voice

They didn't stop until Fred tossed her on top of their bed surrounding her in fluffy red and blue pillows and blankets and then in his arms as he attacked her with all the love he had in his heart.

"Fred!" Hunn giggled as the stubble on Fred's chin tickled its way between her breasts as he pulled open her robes. He kissed her down to her belly pulling off her clothes as he went tossing them to the floor. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she lost her voice as he spread her thighs apart and tickled her center with the stubble on his chin.

Ecstasy bloomed through her body and a sweat broke out across her skin as he brought her close to the edge and then over with his mouth. He crawled up her body and kissed both her breasts before kissing her tenderly on the lips cupping her cheek in his calloused hand.

"I love you." She whispered her eyes half closed and a rosy glow encompassing her features

Fred went to roll off of her when she pulled him back down.

"I love you too. Now, sleep." He chuckled kissing her again

She smiled devilishly up at him, "I'm not done with you yet Mr. Weasley."

"Oh. Someone's feeling mighty naughty today." He teased as she rolled on top of him.

"You ready for this mate?" she joked before slipping him inside her wet center. He couldn't reply just groaned as she controlled the pace of his pleasure

His hand gripped her hips and his hips thrust up into her body causing more and more sparks to fly as they became one sweaty mass of love and passion. When he couldn't take her slow movement anymore he flipped her onto her side and slid into her heat again cupping her jaw and kissing her shoulders as he took control of their lovemaking. His hand traveled from her jaw to her neck down to her breast holding her close to his chest and thrusting into her body deeper and harder using their new position to get as close to her as possible. Her back arched as she came undone and he buried his face in her hair as his hips thrust up into her body and let go as they panted together, as one.

He rolled her over to face his chest and kissed her with the last of his energy. "I love you. More and more every second. I promise you I'll always be there for you, Hunn."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she nodded. "I love you too, Fred." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest, "I'll always be around. Being with you and George is like a dream."

He laughed softly, "I've been living in the best daydream from the moment we rescued you."

A lightbulb went off in that second and Hunn sat bolt upright in bed clutching the sheet to her chest. "A daydream." She whispered

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, "Yes. You're a dream come true."

"A daydream." She whispered again threading her fingers into his hair, "Fred. Don't you get it?" she asked smiling wide

"Hmmm?" he mumbled

"A daydream. A daydream is something everyone wants. What if we created a potion to induce a daydream?"

"Why would we want to do that?" he asked slightly confused

"We could help witches and wizards with anxiety. Depression and those that are trapped in bed and recovering! Fred!"

He was staring off into space with an amused and bewildered expression on his face. "It'll be hard to do." He whispered grinning wildly

She matched his grin, "We can do it. I know we can."

He leaned up and kissed her sweetly, "You sound like a mad woman and I love it!"

….

"Fred! Hand me the unicorn hair." Hunn asked standing over the bubbling cauldron

Fred slipped a silky hair into her hand and stood back as she let it gracefully fall into the slippery silky silver liquid. As the hair dissolved and the dragon bone spoon stirred the liquid about it's the potion turned a very deep and warm marron. Warm cinnamon filled the room and when the flame was lowered the bubble ceased and the stirring stopped.

"I want to try it," George whispered

Hunn's eyes widened, "George…. I don't know there's a lot of theory in this potion I don't know if it's safe yet."

"I'll try it."

"Maybe we should test it on a rat first," Fred suggested

"No. I'll try it." George insisted, "We always test our products."

"Alright. Just a little."

George grinned triumphantly, "Hand it over little lady." He smirked holding out his hand for the spoon

"Not a lot George just a small sip. I don't want to hurt you." Hunn warned letting the spoon slip from her fingers into his

"Bullocks! You're like a potion master! And a Medi-Witch at that!" He held the brew to his lips and let it slide over his tongue and down his throat. "

For a moment, his eyes seemed to glass over and he went still with a slight smile on his lips before foam built in the corners of his mouth.

"Fred! Grab a bezoar! Hurry! I don't know what's wrong!" Hunn clutched George in her arms and held him as his body began to shake

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She chanted under her breath

Fred dropped to his knees and shoved the stone down George's throat. The world seemed to stop as they waited for him to breathe again. When he did he coughed, and spit up the foam before flopping down onto the floor.

"That was bloody brilliant." He said hoarsely

"Brilliant!? You nearly died, you dunderhead!" Hunn said smacking his arm

He laughed, "You have no idea what I just saw babes." He paused a moment and tears gathered in his eyes, "It was beautiful, relaxing and so much more."

"You must be bonkers, mate." Fred whispered, "You were foaming at the mouth and shaking like a rattle."

"It was beautiful. We were all together. Me, you, Fred and the baby. We were all on the beach together just being together. I felt so happy. It was almost real. I swear for a moment it was." He whispered again

"You really felt at peace?" Hunn whispered in awe

George nodded and curled into her lap.

Hunn pondered his words and thought about the potions ingredients. She had added, unicorn hair last which was supposed to provide a majority of the serotonin that the potion was supposed to induce as well as the warm, safe lucky feeling.

"Maybe this was a simple case of serotonin overload. We added the unicorn hair last. That means it didn't get a chance to simmer off as much as it could have."

"What if we add it around the middle to simmer off more?" Fred suggested taking notes

Hunn nodded, "Yes that could work. The only problem is, is that it would limit the length of the potion's effectiveness by about half."

George looked up, "Even a moment of what I felt was blissful, love. We can cut the time and warm the buyers that it should be used in moderation."

Hunn nodded, looking up at Fred she smiled. "That's what we'll do then. We can try again tomorrow night by adding the hair and then letting the potion simmer overnight. In the morning, we can add the rest of the ingredients."

Her men nodded and George curled up against her belly holding her close as Fred went on taking notes about George's reaction and their plan to change the potion.

No matter how much George snored she couldn't let him go after seeing him so close to death's door.

…

"George tried it before, so it's my go now!" Fred exclaimed excitedly

Hunn groaned but relented anyways, "Ughhhh, fine. Get a bezoar and we can have you give it a go."

Fred ran off to get the stone and Geroge sat there laughing, "You look so freaked."

"Yeah, I'm freaked out." Hunn glared, "You almost died last time."

Geroge sobered up and smiled slightly, "I trusted you to save me."

Her heart beat softly and tenderly at his words, "It still wasn't easy seeing you that way."

He nodded and held her as Fred entered the room again, "Her you are my most intelligent witch." Fred goofed

Hunn rolled her eyes as Fred sat next to her and tossed the potion back without hesitation.

They head their breath as he swallowed and seemed to fall back into the chair. He didn't move. Just seemed to smile and daze off into nowhere.

"Fred?" George whispered

Hunn poked Fred's shoulder and he swatted her away, "Stop this is lovely." He commented

They let go a sigh of relief and let him feel the potion work. After about twelve minutes Fred seemed to blink back to the real world and he grinned.

"That was bloody brilliant!" he said leaping up to kiss her cheek

"What did you see? How did it feel?" George asked quickly pulling out parchment to keep track

Fred sighed with a smile, "We were all together. You, me, Hunn, mum, and dad." He stopped and held her hand, "You were reading and mum was complaining about grandbabies and dad was tinkering with his muggle toys."

"How do you feel?" she asked smiling softly

He grinned, "Relaxed. The tension seemed to seep out of me and I just forgot the world. But when you poked at me I could feel you and I knew it wasn't real."

"Can you stand? Feel your legs? Your arms? Any side effects at all?"

Fred shook his head, "Arms are fine. My stomach, on the other hand, feels a little light, a little empty."

"You're always hungry." Hunn hushed him

He stood and stretched out his legs, "Legs feel a little tingly and my head seems clear but other than that I feel fine." He finished

"We'll keep playing with it, see if there are any long-term effects but it all seems fine for now."

Fred cheered and sprang to his feet again, "Let's head to the Leaky Caldron and get a bite to eat!"

"Yeah, I'm famished." George agreed

Hunn frowned, "We just ate an hour ago."

George shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help it." he said

"We're starving." Fred finished

"Oh alright. Let's go you two." She waved her wand and put the potion into vials

They took her by the elbows and out they went to the Leaky Caldron. The streets were quiet and the shoppers were in tight-knit groups never straying from each other. When they popped, the door open to the Leaky there were few patrons who looked up with wands drawn.

"Don't worry, mate. We're just here for a bite." George said to an edgy man in the corner

He put his wand away and turned back to his cuppa.

Fred took Hunn to the corner and George went to order for them all. Fred shoved her into the center of a booth and blocked her off from the aisle. When George returned, he took the seat on her other side and they chatted away about the man who drew his wand.

"I didn't know people were so on edge," Hunn whispered

Fred shrugged, "People are prepared for the worst."

"From what mum told us its worse than last time."

"Dad said the whisperings about You-Know-Who have gotten worse."

Hunn shivered, "Worse?"

They nodded and each took one of her hands. Fred leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Yeah. Mum said back when she was young that everyone was on edge."

George leaned in on her other side, "Now some believe he's come back from the dead. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"Only some?"

Fred nodded, "The ministry is still in denial."

"Claiming Dumbledore is off his rocker." George added, "And he is."

"But that's not the point." Fred finished

Their food floated over and they went silent as they ate. The Leaky seemed to fall empty as the day grew later and as they finished their food they curled up together and enjoyed the silence as they basked in the glow from the fire nearby.

"Sweets?" George whispered

"Hmmm?"

"Love?" Fred asked softly

She sat up and looked between them both, "Yeah?"

They moved closer to her, "We've all been through a lot?" they said together

She nodded.

"We want you to know that there's never been a moment we didn't love you."

"With all our heart. We want to be with you always. From the worst."

"To the very best."

"Yes. I know this. I love you both as well. More and more each day." She told them squeezing their hands

Fred pulled out a small box and held it up to her. George opened the lid and inside there was a small silver necklace of angel wings resting on smooth silk.

"We want to know if you'd marry us?" George asked

"Again…" Fred added

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded vigorously. "Of course, I will you dunderheads. I love you both more than you'll ever know."

"Trust us we know." Fred grinned

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

They hugged her close and headed home where they climbed into bed for the night and showed each other just how much they loved each other, and then some.


	39. Chapter 39

The weather turned cold and the trees were bare of all leaves. When the wind blew it howled and chilled passers-by to the bone. The holiday season was rearing its head and Molly had 'invited' everyone over for the week of Christmas.

"Come on you lot! We're going to be late!" Hunn shouted from the fireplace

Bill came to stand next to her arm in arm with Fleur. "We're ready." He said smiling and Fleur nodded in agreement

Hunn shook her head, "I wish your brothers were." She glared at the twins and Charlie as they came waltzing out of the library, "We let you lot stay here to keep you away from the grandbaby questions we all know Molly has waited, but that doesn't mean we can be late." She scolded

"She's just as bad as mum sometimes," Fred muttered

"What did you say, Fred Weasley?" Hunn asked tapping her foot

"Nothing dear! Nothing at all." He smiled kissing her cheek

She huffed, "Remember I have excellent hearing." She turned to Charlie and smiled, "Besides Charlie here heard it all."

Charlies eyes went wide and he looked away from her sweet gaze.

"Ha!" Fred laughed, "Charlie is my brother he would never rat me out."

"Charlie?" Hunn prompted

Charlie sighed, "He said you were just like mum."

Fred gaped at his brother and Hunn pinched him, "You did not say I was just like your mother!"

Fred rubbed his arm and ignored her, "How could you Charlie. We're brothers."

"I'm more frightened of her than you." He mumbled

George laughed as Hunn hooked her arm with Charlie and stepped into the fireplace disappearing in a wave of green flames.

George clapped him on the back, "I don't know what you were expecting mate. They bonded over dragons in Romania. You've got nothing on that." He laughed stepping into his own green flame

Fred huffed before stepping into the fireplace and joining the rest of his siblings in the kitchen of the burrow. He walked right up to Charlie and pushed him lightly out of the way taking Hunn around the waist and kissing her neck. "You're nothing like mum."

Hunn ignored him but smiled slightly as he pouted.

"I'm sorry." He groaned hiding his face in her neck

She turned into his arms and kissed his chest, "I know you are. And I am like Molly. She's strong and badass. You should be happy I'm a little like she is."

Fred nodded and kissed her lips lightly before being pulled into his mother's arms where she smothered him in a hug before pushing him off to the side and enveloping Hunn and George in her arms.

"Oh, I'm so happy you could all make it. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are all staying at school over the holiday's and I didn't want to be all alone on Christmas."

Arthur walked in and frowned jokingly, "What am I, then?"

"Oh, hush Arthur." She waved him off and kissed his cheek.

He blushed red and followed her into the dining room where Molly had set up dinner and ushered everyone into their seats. She chatted and asked away about Charlie's love life thoroughly distracted from talking about grandchildren.

"Charlie, why haven't you brought home a girl. Your brothers all have someone, even your sister!" she chided

"Mum!"

"Charlie, you can't spend your life with dragons."

He groaned and his head fell back, "Muuuuuum."

George giggled and Hunn nudged him. "Shhh."

"George! Tell him he cannot spend all his life with dragons! You have Hunn and she's sweet as pie."

Bill snorted and Fleur groaned.

Molly turned to them with her eyes narrowed before she turned to the twins and Hunn with a smile, "Have you set a date for the wedding?" she asked

Fred and George looked at each other and then looked to Hunn for the answer.

She nodded, "I was thinking about August this coming summer."

Molly beamed and clapped her hands! "Ohhhh. A summer wedding! We have to start planning!"

Bill coughed and all eyes turned to him, "Fleur and I have been seeing each other for some time and we've decided to marry."

The room went quiet and Molly seemed to freeze, "Marry?" she stuttered

Fleur smiled, "Jezzz. Ve vere thinking of a summar vedding as vell. That is if you don't mind Hun?" she asked smiling sweetly

Hunn shook her head, "No! I don't mind at all. I was thinking of having it in early August after we get Harry to the burrow for the summer. Did you have a date in mind?"

Fleur beamed, "Jezzz! Ve vere thinking late August vhen ve could have the whole family there vith us."

Hunn nodded, "We can plan together! We can have everything set up from our wedding and use it for yours as well!"

Fleur beamed and she and Hunn chatted like old friends about wedding details as Molly stared off into space and the twins sat there stunned.

"Did you know she had this planned?" George asked Fred

He shook his head, "Nope, I had no idea she was even thinking about it yet."

George smiled, "I guess we're getting married this summer!" he cheered

Arthur stood and pulled his boys into a hug, "My boys are getting married. I can't believe it. I swear just yesterday you were riding around on a toy broom with your mum shouting at you for knocking over the lamp in the upstairs walkway." His voice seemed to break and he smiled with so much love

"I'm so proud of you all."

Bill was pulled into a hug next when Molly dabbed at her tears, "Married, Bill? You don't think it's too fast?" she whispered in his ear

He smiled at his mum and shook his head, "We've been seeing each other for a year mum." He took a deep breath and the room grew tense, "With the war going on we don't know how much time we have left. So, we decided to marry and make the most of our time together." He told her pulling Fleur into his arms and kissing the top of her head lovingly. She looked up at him adoringly and the love shined brightly in her eyes. Anyone with eyes could tell she loved him.

Molly nodded and gave a half smile, "Come girls! We have weddings to plan!" She waved them along to the living room and left the men alone.

"Thank god mum stopped interrogating me." Charlie sighed with relief

….

"Happy Christmas!" Molly shouted with excitement throughout the burrow waking everyone from the lower levels to the very top.

George hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs before he even said good morning. Hunn rolled over and groaned cuddling up next to Fred, "You'd think he was twelve running to open presents."

Fred snorted and rolled deeper under the covers, "You really think he's running to open presents?" he mumbled

Hunn let out a small laugh, "You're right. Knowing him he's probably running to eat whatever beautiful feast your mum made."

Fred went still and in the next instant she was being pulled through a small space with a crack and she was standing in the kitchen hanging onto an eager Fred.

Her head was spinning as Fred plopped into a chair next to George and started loading his plate with eggs and sausage

"Fred Weasley! You did not just apparate me into the kitchen!" she shouted feeling nauseous

He looked up at her with a mouth full of food and looked sheepish, "Couldn't jsutlet Georgeget allthegood stuph." He mumbled with food in his mouth

George laughed around a mouth full of crumpet and eggs, "Should ave jus carried er down."

"Carried me down? No, you should have woken me up with a kiss to the cheek and let me get dressed you dunderheads!" she scolded sitting in a chair next to George "Ughhh. I feel ill now."

Molly pranced into the room and set a cuppa tea in front of her, "Here drink a cuppa. It'll help settle your stomach."

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie walked down smiling chipper and bright as the morning sun as they sat down across from Molly and Arthur.

Hunn sipped her tea and listened to them chatter away as her stomach refused to settle. George rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear around his mouth full of food. He slid a piece of toast covered in jam in front of her. "Eat, Love. You can't go without." He reminded her softly

She nibbled on the corner of the toast and rested her head on his shoulder nearly falling asleep.

"Come on you lot we've got presents to open." Bill reminded them pulling Fleur to her feet

One by one they followed him into the living room until it was only George and Hunn sitting at the table, "You alright now, babe?"

She nodded and stood using his shoulder for support, "I'm fine, sweets." He hooked his arm with hers and lead her into the living room where she sat on Fred's lap and watched as they passed around the gifts wrapped in shiny foil.

Molly passed her a small squishy package wrapped in royal blue wrapping, "Here you are dear." She smiled brightly and waited for her to open it

Hunn peeled back the paper and revealed a soft blue and white knitted scarf. She lifted the material out of the paper and the wool felt soft and silky in her fingers. She wrapped it around her neck and leaned over to hug Molly, "Thank you. It's absolutely beautiful."

Molly dabbed her eyes and turned to hand Fred and George their package just handing them over to let them sort out who's was who's.

Fred handed George the package his mother gave him and they traded when she looked away.

They tore the paper away to reveal red sweaters with their significant F and G knitted in gold. They pulled them over their head and smiled at their mum, "Good thinking mum."

"Ours from last year was getting a little snug." Fred finished grinning

"Oh, hush." She said waving them off

They sat with each other around the fireplace chatting and drinking warm chocolate milk and tea all night.

When Arthur and Molly went off to spend time alone Fred pulled Hunn closer and George snuggled into them both holding her feet in his lap.

George whispered softly to her, "We have something for you."

"We thought we should get you something special," Fred continued

George smiled and rubbed her feet firmly, "After everything. We want to keep showing you how much we care."

"We also want to tell you how much we still want a family with you." They said together

Her heart clenched and her eyes watered, "I don't know. It was not long ago I was six months pregnant and feeling our baby move. I couldn't go through it again. It would hurt too much." She whispered as her voice cracked and broke

"We're not saying now. Just in the future."

"We want to have a big family made of little know it all wizards and pranksters that turn our hair grey every day."

Hunn started to cry and she hid her face in her hands.

"We got you this," George said softly

Fred tilted her head up, "Open your eyes."

When her eyes opened, they held a small pair of shoes out to her. The shoes were made of blue glass and engraved on the side was 'Leo Weasley, we hold you in our hearts and your magic in our souls'.

Her heart couldn't take it anymore and she cried into George's shoulder, "That's brilliant. You two are amazing." She peppered them with kisses and squeezed them close to her breast. "I love you both more and more every day."

George smiled and Fred held the Shoes out again and dangled them on a thin liquid like a chain. George took one end and Fred the other and they hooked it and nestled it around her neck to rest in the hollow of her throat.

The necklace was what she needed it gave her a deep visible connection to remember her baby. Her heart thumped and her head filled with wonder as she held her men close.

"We never forgot about him sweetheart, we carry him with us everywhere."

"We know it's tough to think of ever trying again….."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "I want to try again. I just don't want to forget about him. I can still remember him kicking every morning…"

"We know love and he will always be my little kicker. He practically slept on your bladder."

"And remember who you have to climb over to get out of bed." George laughed stroking her hair out of her face

"I took a foot to the chest one morning. You were really in a rush that day." Fred added in

Hunn blushed and looked away, "It was your child's fault for sleeping on my bladder so don't blame me."

"No one blames you, we just want a chance to go through it again."

Her head hung low and for a moment she thought about it, "What if we start trying after the war. After we win." She suggested

They looked at each other and nodded, "I think that's fair."

"Don't want to bring a child into the middle of all this shite."

She nodded, when this was all over they would start their family, for now, they needed to fight.

The fireplace grew hot and green and McGonagall stepped out of the flames with a grim look upon her face.

"Mrs. Rose-Singer we need you."

"What why?" Fred interjected

McGonagall gave him a look and returned her eyes to Hunn who was still sitting upon his lap. "Severus had been injured and because Poppy has gone to see family we need you to treat him."

Hunn hopped to her feet feeling a little light headed when George grabbed her by the elbow to help her regain her balance. "Let me get my runners I'll be right over."

"Please hurry, the flue is open to you. It will take you into Dumbledore's office. Severus is there."

McGonagall went the way she came and the twins grabbed her things as she slipped on her shoes. The three of them stepped into the fireplace and in a puff of green fire and a small cloud of smoke and they were whisked away to Hogwarts.

When they stepped from the hearth she nearly lost her toast and tea as her head adjusted to being on flat ground again. George and Fred held on to her until she could stand on her own. They looked around and saw McGonagall and Dumbledore sitting in the floor murmuring with their heads bowed. As they approached they saw Snape on the floor blood and broken.

"Bloody hell." George gasped

"What happened to him? Did he make a snarky comment to Voldy?" Fred teased

McGonagall glared daggers and Fred instantly shut his mouth and stood off to the back. Hunn approached silently, "What happened?"

"Don't exactly know. He came stumbling in, looking like this. He collapsed right here on the floor."

Hunn knelt and pulled her wand from her sleeve. She started murmuring spells under her breath diagnosing the problems one by one until she got to his abdomen. "He's bleeding internally. I need a pain potion," She looked up to Fred, "Get the daydream potion and a bezoar. It'll keep him distracted while I work."

Without a word, Fred nodded and disappeared into green flames. Hunn ran her wand over his head and murmured an incantation to lessen the swelling.

"McGonagall, can you get me a pain potion, some cut and bruise salve and whatever else you think may be helpful?"

She nodded and ran off out of the office. Hunn started doing the work that she could and when Snape started to fade in and out of consciousness Fred appeared from the fire and dropped to his knees to hand her the potion and stone she had asked for.

Snape started to mumble and groan but Hunn forced the daydream potion down his throat and he gurgled as he tried not to swallow. Moments before he succumbed to the potion's effects he looked at her with wide eyes and faded into his dream. When McGonagall rushed back into the room she forced the pain potion down his throat as well and went back to work. Hunn had to close the internal damage nearly blind and by the feel of her magic alone. Eventually, the bleeding was controlled and over the course of an hour, it stopped.

Applying the salve, she mended his broken arm and closed his cuts and lessened his bruising with the salve. He opened his eyes nearly an hour after she had finished healing him.

"What is this lot doing here Albus?" he groaned

"This lot, Mrs. Rose-Singer in particular, used her abilities to bring you back from the brink of death."

"She healed me?" he drawled

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed."

"At least she's somewhat competent, unlike poppy who just forces it all down your throat and lets you suffer in pain as she does her work."

George snickered and wrapped her arms around Hunn's shoulders.

"Weasley, is there something you find amusing?" Snape growled

"Nothing. That's just the first compliment I've ever heard you give."

"Wasn't a compliment. Just stating her skills aren't nearly as bad as they could be."

Before George could snipe, back Dumbledore cut him off, "Minerva could you take Severus to his courters to rest."

"Of course." She replied levitating Snape off the floor and into the air as she walked out of the office.

"Ms. Rose-Singer I cannot express my gratitude for you having come here on Christmas day to help Severus."

"It was nothing, Professor."

"Indeed, it was something. He was gravely injured after a meeting with Voldemort. It did not go well."

"It's fine professor. I'm always happy to help the order." Fred and George nodded in agreement

"If that is truly the case. I have something I wish to ask of you."

"Anything."

Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon spectacles, "Would you be willing to stay here full time to help Poppy in the hospital wing? She is getting on in her years and though she is extremely capable. Dealing with these situations can be quite distressing. We will, of course, pay you for your time."

"No." George and Fred said together.

Her head snapped up to them but they didn't look down at her, just continued to stare at Dumbledore.

"I see your young men here are against it."

"These young men don't have a say in what I do."

"Would you like to take the position then?"

They all looked at her and with a moment of thought, she shook her head, "No, sir. I don't feel I would be the right fit here at Hogwarts after everything that's happened here."

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard, "Maybe we can have you do something different then? From the comfort of your home?"

"Sure. Anything I can do to help."

He nodded, "Would you be willing to help us by putting some emergency medical kits together. For situations like these?"

Her face lit up, "OF course I can do that!" She was practically bouncing on her feet, "How many would you like?"

"One for every member of the order and a few extra for the safe houses. Let's say about forty for now. I would like Harry to carry one around as well."

"Of course, I'll start right away tomorrow!

"Thank you my dear. Just send them by owl when you're finished and of course, we will compensate you for your work. It won't be much but it'll be all we can do."

"That's fine professor!"

"Well, I dare say it's getting let. You best return home now. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

The twins rushed her into the flue and then they were off in a burst of green flames.

….

"Severus!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." He badgered

"As many times as it takes because you're not my professor anymore. Just stir the potion before it burns!"

He moved to stir the potion counter clockwise and gave her a look of pure loathing. "This is the last batch we need to make. Correct?"

Hunn nodded, "Yeah this last batch will finish the last twelve orders and then we're done and we'll never have to work together again."

"Thank heavens. I never knew you could be such a dictator behind a cauldron."

"I am not a dictator. You're just lazy and I need to keep reminding you that stirring a cauldron with a wand is not the same as stirring with your hands."

"It is the same."

"Is not. The results are different."

The hours passed as they bickered and bottled potions. Severus cleaned up after himself even when he didn't spill a drop. Still, he bickered with her and cleaned the counters and caldrons with a wave of his wand. When they were finished, he gathered the kits in his hands and gave her a curt nod before disappearing.

She cleared the room and emerged from the back of the room into a busy shop.

"Oy!" George screamed, "You can't get out of here by shoving products into your trousers!"

Fred waved his wand and the product that the young boy tried to get away with lifted against the seat of his pants and carried him through the room until he landed at their feet.

He looked up at them wide-eyed.

The trick flew out the bottom of the boy's trousers and landed in George's hand. "You can't steal from us. We're the kings of stealing."

The boy started to cry.

"Oy. Don't cry we're not gonna turn you in. But if you want something come to us first and see if you can work it off. We can always use some help." Fred told him sternly

The boy stopped crying and wiped away his tears, "Really? You're not going to let me go?" he asked

George nodded, "We are."

"But you have to promise never to steal from us again."

"Or any other shop!"

"Ask for help before you just try to take it."

The boy nodded, "Thank you, misters." And then he ran off out the shop door and down the ally.

Sneaking up behind the twins Hunn wrapped her arms around their waists as she draws their attention with a cough.

They lifted their arms and looked down between themselves.

"Hello." She smiled up at them

"You know Fred, I never realized how short she really is."

"Neither did I George."

George placed his hand on the top of her head and brought it back to his body. Her height came up to his mid-chest. "So, tiny." He whispered

"Haha. I'm not that short."

"You really are," Fred told her grinning

She crossed her arms and glared, "Am not."

"Your height is giving you away."

She waved her hand in front of their faces, "Yeah whatever."

"Yes, Whatever indeed."

"Are you done making potions?" George asked lifting her onto the counter

She nodded, "Yes, Severus and I are completely done until they need us to make more."

Fred shivered, "I hate when you call him that."

"Severus?"

"Yes, that." George agreed

"That's his name."

"Yes. But he still acts like our professor."

She laughed and pinched his cheek, "Are you afraid of Severus Snape?" she taunted cutely

George looked at Fred and they rolled their eyes, "Afraid of that old git?"

"Never!" they shouted causing several patrons to stop and stare

The door behind them closed loudly and when they turned to see what happened Severus Snape loomed behind them and glared.

"Weasley's." He growled

Fred and George stepped back and pushed Hunn back onto her feet and toward the angry man in black

"Hello, Severus!" she beamed

He rolled his eyes and glared, "The headmaster has sent me back with an invoice for the deposit into your account at Gringotts." He thrust a paper into her hands and turned to leave

Her eyes widened at the amount, "Severus this is a mistake!"

He looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head, "He's paid you for the supplies and for your effort. It is what you deserve." Without another word, he walked into the back room and disappeared once more.

"Holy shite," Fred exclaimed

"Dumbledore paid you that much?" George asked taking the paper into his own hand closely examining the number as if looking for a forgery.

"You are not one rich woman."

She laughed, "No we are a little rich but I was thinking of spending this money right away…."

"On what?"

"A house."

"A house?" Fred asked looking away into the distance

She nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea." George agreed

"Really?" she whispered

Fred nodded, "Yeah. I think it's a good idea. Living above the shop is nice but it means that we're always at work."

"Yeah and as much as I love this shop things won't always be so great around here," George added in rubbing the back of his neck

"What do you mean?"

"You got attacked down the alley." Fred pointed out

"And?"

"Well this war is getting worse every day and we don't know how long it's gonna last."

"Oh. Maybe we should get away."

"Where to?"

"Maybe out in the country?"

"Away from everyone?" Fred asked pulling her into his arms

Hunn nodded, "Yeah. It would be a good place to hide if things get really bad."

George kissed the top of her head, "Alright we'll close the shop up tomorrow and we'll start looking for houses."

Fred agreed and held her tighter, "I hate thinking about how you got hurt."

Hunn rubbed his back and soothed him, "I know. I do too."

George joined their hug, "We're okay now though."

Hunn grinned, "Yeah we are."

Fred smiled at the two most important people in his world, "We'll always be okay."

"As long as we're together." Hunn agreed

Someone tapped George's shoulder, "Hey how much is this?" a young boy asked holing up a trick wand

Fred looked down at the boy, "Can't you see we're having a moment?"

The boy shrugged, "I just wanna know how much this wand is."

Hunn laughed, "It's two Galleons."

The boy gave her the money and ran off with his new toy.

"Little wanker doesn't know when to leave people alone."

"What if we were talking about something important?"

Hunn shrugged, "That's just how kids are, loves."

George's eyes widened, "All kids?"

Hunn nodded and grinned mischievously, "Pretty much. Don't you remember being a kid?"

They both froze and stared at her. "Good thing we're waiting on kids this time," Fred said quietly

"Any kids of ours are going to drive us bonkers." George agreed


End file.
